Par Merlin !
by Aupaupsi
Summary: Une mystérieuse apparition dans la Grande Salle va plonger Harry et les habitants de Poudlard dans la confusion la plus totale.
1. Sirius

**Titre** : Par Merlin !

 **Disclaimer** : L'univers de cette fanfiction est le bébé (qui a bien grandi quand même) de JKR, nous ne faisons que l'utiliser afin d'assouvir nos désirs les plus fous ! Nous ne touchons aucune rémunération pour la publication de cette histoire. Notre salaire ? Vos reviews ! (et c'est gratuit !)

 **Résumé** : Une mystérieuse apparition dans la Grande Salle va plonger Harry et les habitants de Poudlard dans la confusion la plus totale.

 **Pairing** : Slash, Het, Yaoi. HP/OC, HG/DM et autres.

 **Cover** : EpsilonSnape

 **Rating** : T

 **Nbr de chapitres** : 33

 **Auteures** : EpsilonSnape et Pauu-Aya

 **Beta** : Les auteures (dans la possibilité possible) et AudeSnape :)

.oOo.

 **Notes d'auteures**

Bonjour à tous !

On se retrouve pour la publication d'une nouvelle histoire à quatre mains : EpsilonSnape et Pauu-Aya sont les auteures tandis que AudeSnape a gentiment accepté le rôle de bêta =)

C'est une fiction longue, elle fait 33 chapitres, et nous la publierons au rythme d'un chapitre par semaine. Elle est intégralement écrite, donc pas de risque d'abandon, même s'il reste certains points à revoir !

Petit avertissement : il s'agit d'une histoire qui pourra vous sembler quelque peu crack par moment. De manière générale, l'histoire et le déroulement suivent un fil rouge tout à fait normal, mais de temps en temps, qu'il s'agisse pour certaines répliques ou des titres de chapitres, les auteures ont quelque peu… divaguées !

Bonne lecture à vous !

.oOo.

 **Chapitre 1**

 **Sirius**

.oOo.

« Nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui, pour accompagner une âme vers l'ascension et le repos éternel. Une âme qui nous a quittés trop tôt, alors que sa vie ne faisait que commencer…»

Harry cessa d'écouter le discours de l'homme. Il se tenait debout, comme tous les autres autour de lui, dans cette salle immense. Un cercueil de bonne facture avait été disposé au centre de la pièce et les sorciers et sorcières présents formaient un cercle autour. Le brun fixait du regard la bière devant lui, les poings fermés à s'en blanchir les phalanges, un léger filet de sang coulait le long de son pouce. Son visage était vide de toute autre expression que la détermination.

Il savait que le coffre de bois était vide, il n'y avait aucun corps. Le voile n'en laissait aucun. Et pourtant, il arrivait très bien à imaginer le visage de son ami, les yeux fermés comme s'il dormait, ses cheveux roux peignés par sa mère pour l'occasion. Une main se glissa doucement pour attraper son poignet, des doigts vinrent desserrer lentement les siens, un à un pour qu'il ne se fasse pas plus de mal.

Il se tourna vers son amie. Le visage d'Hermione était ravagé par les larmes. Ses yeux étaient rouges et bouffis, ses joues creusées par le manque de sommeil et ses lèvres marquées de les avoir trop mordues. Le regard d'Harry se voila, il le dirigea une nouvelle fois sur le cercueil.

« Je te vengerai,» murmura-t-il si bas que seule Hermione aurait pu l'entendre. « Je te jure que je te vengerai Ron. »

Il entendit un nouveau sanglot et ferma hermétiquement les paupières. Il ressentait à nouveau le besoin de serrer les poings mais ne le fit pas, ne voulant pas blesser celle délicate de sa meilleure amie. Il n'avait plus qu'elle maintenant.

« Nous le vengerons Harry… » murmura-t-elle. « Je te le promets. »

Il hocha légérement la tête, bien qu'Hermione ne puisse pas le voir, il s'apprêtait à répondre quelque chose, mais une voix rêveuse se fit entendre près d'eux :

« J'aime bien aller danser avec les Epikinos volants dans les cimetières la nuit, ils me racontent toujours beaucoup d'histoires. »

Harry écarquilla les yeux, tournant la tête pour regarder la personne derrière lui. Luna arborait un sourire joyeux, mais son regard était extrêmement triste.

« Il va me manquer, » dit-elle doucement. « Il se moquait souvent de moi, mais il était gentil. »

Hermione renifla et se tourna à son tour pour lui faire un sourire lumineux, bien que teinté de larmes.

« Ce n'est pas comme si tu ne le reverrais plus de toute façon, Luna » dit-elle, sachant parfaitement que la jeune fille voyait - ou pensait voir - les personnes disparues.

« Bien sûr, » répondit Luna. « Je lui parlerai toujours des menus de la Grande Salle ! Il aimait tellement la nourriture. »

Les trois amis se tournèrent à nouveau vers le mage qui finissait son discours.

« Ronald Weasley a quitté le monde des vivants pour permettre à un autre d'y rester. Il était dévoué à ses amis et n'a pas hésité à se jeter devant un sort qui ne lui était pas destiné. Que sa famille et ses proches se souviennent de lui de cette façon. Comme le héros qu'il était. »

« Et comme un grand mangeur, » conclut Fred, à moins que ce soit George, la gorge serrée mais avec un sourire moqueur.

Sa remarque fit sourire quelques secondes certaines personnes. Cependant, aucun autre Weasley ne réagit. Une vague de remord et de culpabilité traversa Harry alors qu'il vit Molly Weasley fondre en larmes dans les bras de son époux. Il n'aurait jamais dû laisser ses amis l'accompagner ce soir-là, s'il avait écouté Hermione et qu'il avait travaillé un peu plus son Occlumancie, ou s'il s'était souvenu de l'existence du miroir à double sens, jamais Ron ne serait mort.

Harry l'avait retrouvé la veille, bien caché au fond de sa malle, et il avait fondu en larmes, se rendant compte de sa stupidité. Il avait mis plusieurs heures à s'en remettre, affalé sur son lit à baldaquin, les rideaux fermés pour se cacher de la vue des autres habitants du dortoir. Il ne voulait de toute façon pas voir le lit vide de Ron. C'était trop cruel.

A côté de Molly et Arthur se tenait Ginny. Quand Harry et Hermione étaient arrivés un peu plus tôt, elle ne leur avait pas jeté un seul regard. Ils ne l'avaient pas revue depuis la bataille du Ministère. Contrairement à Neville, Luna et eux deux, Ginny avait eu l'autorisation de retourner au Terrier après le drame. Le brun n'avait pas pu échanger la moindre parole avec son amie ou avec les jumeaux, il n'était de toute façon pas sûr de le vouloir. Qu'aurait-il bien pu leur dire ? Qu'il était désolé ? Que s'il le pouvait, il changerait les choses ?

Cela revenait à dire que Ron était mort pour rien. N'était-ce pas encore plus offensant ?

Harry ne pouvait penser à quoi que ce soit qui pourrait calmer l'esprit d'une famille ayant perdu l'un des leurs. Si Sirius était mort, il aurait refusé toutes phrases compatissantes, toutes tentatives de réconfort, toutes tapes sur l'épaule. Alors, Harry ne disait rien.

Il n'y avait rien à dire.

Après de longues minutes, durant lesquelles certains vinrent toucher le cercueil pour souhaiter un dernier au revoir à Ron avant de sortir de la pièce, il ne resta que la famille Weasley, Harry et Hermione. Le silence régna un moment, uniquement brisé par les pleurs de Molly, Arthur et Hermione.

Harry s'approcha du cercueil, leva une main comme pour la poser sur le bois, mais se ravisa au dernier moment. Il jeta un dernier regard à la famille de son meilleur ami, puis se détourna sans dire un mot. Il vit l'un des jumeaux effectuer un mouvement dans sa direction mais sortit à grands pas. La lumière du soleil l'aveugla un instant alors qu'il se retrouvait dehors. Plusieurs personnes se tournèrent vers lui et il se sentit oppressé par tous ces regards. Toujours sans parler ni montrer d'expressions particulières, il se décala vers la gauche, un peu à l'ombre d'un arbre, et attendit qu'Hermione sorte.

Il n'eut pas longtemps à patienter, la brune apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte seulement quelques secondes après lui. Elle resta immobile le temps de l'apercevoir, puis le rejoignit.

« Molly dit que nous allons directement au cimetière. »

Le brun hocha la tête. Hermione lui sourit et lui prit à nouveau la main pour aller jusqu'au lieu de recueillement à la mémoire de leur ami.

C'était une belle journée malgré ce triste moment. En cette fin juin, les arbres étaient plein de feuilles vertes, les fleurs s'ouvraient et les oiseaux se faisaient entendre. Le soleil discret, caché derrière quelques nuages blancs, les honorait de sa présence par intermittence. Le vent frais venait balayer les personnes venant dans ce triste lieu, comme une caresse réconfortante.

Alors qu'il se baladait main dans la main avec sa meilleure amie, Harry pensa que Ron n'en aurait certainement rien eu à faire qu'il fasse beau en ce jour. Il aurait davantage voulu donner son avis pour le buffet. D'après ce qu'Harry avait entendu, c'était d'ailleurs les elfes de Poudlard qui s'étaient chargés du repas après l'enterrement. Molly n'était pas en état de cuisiner et c'était comme un joli clin d'oeil pour celui qui avait toujours chanté les louanges de ces mets délicieux.

Lorsqu'un coup de vent balaya son visage, Harry sentit une larme, pourtant vaillamment retenue, glisser sur sa joue. Il essaya de se convaincre que c'était simplement le vent qui lui jouait des tours, bien qu'il sache que ses lunettes ne le laissaient pas passer. D'un revers de main, il essuya la traîtresse et essaya de bannir ses souvenirs pour garder un visage de marbre. Hermione à côté de lui était complètement effondrée, elle avait besoin de lui.

« Tu penses qu'il y en aura d'autres ? » demanda d'ailleurs celle-ci dans un sanglot.

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Des morts… » souffla-t-elle. « D'abord Cedric… Puis Ron… Qui d'autre va mourir dans cette folie ? Je ne pense pas pouvoir en supporter plus. Si mes parents… »

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase et Harry comprit. Si ses parents venaient à mourir, elle ne se relèverait pas. Il ne pouvait que la comprendre.

« Je ne sais pas 'Mione, » dit-il en se tournant vers elle.

Elle était si prostrée, si mal. Comment soulager sa peine ? Y avait-il seulement un moyen ? Lui, qui n'était pas très tactile, prit sur lui pour faire passer la main gauche de son amie dans sa propre main gauche, et enroula son bras droit autour de sa taille pour lui prodiguer un maximum de réconfort dans une étreinte maladroite.

Ce fut de cette façon qu'ils arrivèrent à l'endroit où le cercueil vide allait être enterré. Une petite foule de personnes attendait déjà. Toute leur classe avait eu le droit de quitter Poudlard et de rater les cours pour y assister. Ainsi, Dean, Seamus, Lavande, Parvati et Neville étaient présents. Il y avait aussi Albus Dumbledore, qui, en sa qualité de directeur, se devait de rendre hommage à son élève. La majorité des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix était là également. Remus, Tonks, Kingsley, Fol'Oeil et d'autres qu'Harry ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà vus. Il y avait aussi des inconnus, presque tous roux, qui devaient faire partie de la famille lointaine des Weasley.

« Harry regarde… » souffla Hermione en désignant un arbre reculé entre les pierres tombales.

Lorsqu'il tourna son regard dans cette direction, le Gryffondor remarqua une silhouette noire qu'il reconnaissait parfaitement. Un chien. Pas n'importe quel chien. Sirius. Il était loin de la cérémonie, assistant aux obsèques sous sa forme canine. C'était normal après tout, c'était pour le sauver que Ron était mort !

Oui, c'était pour sauver Sirius que Ron, n'écoutant que son courage, s'était jeté sur lui au moment où Bellatrix avait lancé son sort funeste. Harry pensait que son ami avait aussi légèrement trébuché à ce moment précis, mais il ne ternirait pas sa mémoire en le révélant à qui que ce soit. Ron avait sauvé Sirius au prix de sa propre vie. Il était passé à travers le voile de la mort à la place de son parrain.

Sirius était toujours en fuite, malgré le fait que Luna, la belle et tendre Luna, avait attrapé Peter Pettigrow durant la bataille du Ministère. Harry se souvenait encore de ce moment : lorsqu'elle s'était redressée devant une escouade d'Auror, tenant la queue d'un rat entre son pouce et son index. Elle avait un sourire rêveur et les yeux dans le vague. Elle portait sur son nez ses lunettes étranges en forme de feuilles de chêne, et Harry doutait vraiment qu'elle puisse voir quelque chose à travers. Elle avait simplement tendu le bras et dit :

« J'ai attrapé un gros rat ! » d'une voix enfantine.

Il s'était avéré par la suite qu'il s'agissait bel et bien de Peter Pettigrow sous sa forme animagus et il était en ce moment même interrogé par les Aurors. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que Sirius ne soit lavé de tout soupçon, mais à l'heure actuelle, il était encore un criminel recherché et ne pouvait assister publiquement à la cérémonie de son sauveur.

Même sous sa forme canine, Harry n'était pas certain qu'il soit le bienvenu au milieu des obsèques et il devait parfaitement s'en rendre compte pour rester aussi loin de la foule. Un chien ressemblant en tout point à un Sinistros sèmerait certainement la terreur dans un cimetière.

Harry serra les poings en regardant la silhouette noire, à moitié cachée derrière un bosquet de noisetiers. Il ressentait des sentiments contradictoires envers Sirius. Il aurait tant voulu qu'il soit à côté de lui. Il aurait tellement voulu ressentir sa force et son courage inébranlable, comme le tuteur qu'il aurait dû être. Néanmoins tout ceci n'était que du vent, qu'une douce illusion. Il pensait avoir enfin trouvé un mentor, un guide, un père, mais Sirius n'avait rien été de tout ça.

« Tu iras le voir après Harry, » lui glissa gentiment Hermione, ignorante des émotions qui traversaient son meilleur ami.

Le brun acquiesça et ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers la procession qui était en train d'emmener le cercueil. Cette deuxième partie de cérémonie ne fut pas longue. La bière fut mise en terre, et juste avant qu'elle ne soit recouverte, tous les sorciers et sorcières présents levèrent leur baguette vers le ciel, laissant échapper un léger filament argenté. Même les élèves de Poudlard, non-majeurs et non-autorisés à utiliser leur baguette en dehors de l'école, purent jeter ce simple sort.

Une minute de silence suivit ce moment, puis on recouvrit le cercueil. Quelques temps plus tard, la foule se dispersa et les élèves de Poudlard se mirent un peu en retrait, discutant de tout et de rien, mais évitant le sujet de Ron.

« Va lui parler, je vais détourner l'attention des autres, » dit Hermione.

Elle adressa un sourire encourageant à Harry puis alla en direction de ses camarades de classe. Elle eut un mouvement d'hésitation en passant près de Ginny, le doute se refléta un instant sur son visage, puis elle se détourna et rejoignit le groupe d'élèves.

Harry l'observa un moment, un pincement en coeur. Hermione s'était toujours bien entendue avec Ginny, elles avaient lié une solide amitié pendant les vacances au Terrier, puis pendant leurs séances de révisions à Poudlard. Elle lui avait écrit, le lendemain de la bataille, pour lui dire qu'elle partageait sa douleur et pensait beaucoup à elle, et que si besoin, la rousse pouvait se confier. Mais son hibou était revenu avec sa lettre. Elle n'avait même pas été ouverte.

Il se détourna finalement et se dirigea vers l'arbre où se trouvait Sirius. Celui-ci n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'il l'avait vu. Il était toujours aussi immobile au pied du tronc. Cependant, quand Harry fut suffisamment près, ses oreilles se relevèrent et le canidé poussa un petit jappement en entrant dans un bosquet. Harry fronça les sourcils et le suivit, découvrant un passage dans les feuilles qui donnait accès à un dôme de branches, caché par la végétation. Il devait se plier en deux pour y tenir, mais c'était un endroit agréable. Comme un cocon en pleine nature.

Devant lui, la forme de Patmol évolua lentement pour laisser apparaître un homme accroupi, les bras entre ses jambes et les paumes au sol. Sirius ne semblait pas s'être rasé depuis la bataille, et sous ses yeux se dessinaient de grands cernes noirs. Il arborait cependant un sourire réconfortant adressé à son filleul.

« Comment vas-tu ? » s'inquiéta Sirius.

Le Gryffondor ne prit pas la peine d'ouvrir la bouche, le regard qu'il lui lança valait toutes les réponses du monde.

« Ouais… c'était une question stupide, » marmonna-t-il.

Un silence gênant s'imposa quelques secondes, puis Harry prit la parole.

« Alors… alors maintenant que Peter a été capturé. Tu vas retrouver ta liberté. Ca veut dire que… je vais pouvoir habiter chez toi n'est-ce pas ? »

Il espérait sincèrement que cela se passerait ainsi. Sirius n'avait peut-être pas été le meilleur des tuteurs jusque-là, mais il n'avait pas beaucoup eu l'occasion de se comporter en tant que tel non plus, et un été chez Sirius serait toujours mieux qu'un été chez son oncle et sa tante. Le sourire de Sirius s'élargit. Il changea de position pour s'asseoir en tailleur et proposa à Harry d'en faire de même.

« J'espère que ça va résoudre les choses oui ! Selon Dumbledore, le procès de Peter est dans trois jours, et on espère que je sois complètement innocenté après ça. Il y aura surement un autre procès plus tard à propos de mon évasion d'Azkaban et de mes droits, mais si tout va bien, je serai libre vendredi soir. »

Un véritable sourire s'épanouit sur le visage d'Harry. Il était réellement content de savoir que son parrain serait bientôt libre après tant d'années. La joie était à peine apparue sur son visage qu'elle s'éteignit. Il se sentait coupable d'être heureux en ce moment. Molly était à quelques mètres à peine et pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps.

Il n'avait pas le droit d'être heureux. Peut-être plus tard, mais pas aujourd'hui.

Sirius remarqua immédiatement son changement d'humeur et s'en inquiéta.

« Que se passe-t-il louveteau ? Tu ne veux plus venir chez moi ? »

« Si… Bien sûr que si… » murmura Harry, prenant sa tête dans ses mains. « Mais c'est compliqué en ce moment… »

« Oh, James… » souffla Sirius en s'approchant.

Aussitôt, Harry se figea et sentit monter en lui une incroyable colère.

« James ? » répéta-t-il froidement.

Sirius s'était interrompu dans son mouvement, se rendant compte trop tard de son erreur. Son visage blanchit légèrement.

« Je… désolé Harry, » corrigea-t-il rapidement. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça, surement parce que tu lui ressembles beaucoup et- »

« Justement ! » l'interrompit Harry d'une voix forte. « Je lui _ressemble_ Sirius. Je ne suis pas James. Je ne suis pas mon père. »

« Ecoute Harry, je comprends que tu sois énervé, mais c'était une simple erreur, je- »

« Un simple erreur ? » insista Harry en montant encore d'un ton. « Ce n'est pas _une simple_ erreur Sirius. Ca fait combien de fois que tu m'appelles comme ça hein ? Trois fois ? Quatre fois ? Non attends… en fait j'ai l'impression que ça arrive à chaque fois qu'on se voit ! Comme ce soir-là. »

Une expression de surprise traversa le visage de Sirius.

« Ce soir-là ? »

Harry l'observait avec une réelle fureur, et pourtant ces yeux furent soudainement brillants de larmes.

« Oui ce soir-là. Quand Ron est mort. Tu crois que je n'ai pas entendu ? Juste après que Bellatrix ait jeté son sort, quand tu as compris que tu allais mourir, tu m'as appelé James. Ron a sacrifié sa vie pour quelqu'un qui me prend pour mon père ! Lui au moins m'appréciait pour qui j'étais ! Lui au moins savait que j'étais Harry, et pas Harry qui _ressemble tellement à son père_ James ! »

Sirius resta bouche-bée face aux reproches fondés de son filleul. Il n'avait aucune justification à lui apporter et aucune excuse à ce sujet n'aurait été utile.

« Tu penses que c'est ma faute si ton ami est mort, » finit-il par murmurer. « Et tu as raison, je suis désolé. Vraiment désolé. »

La réaction de Harry ne fut pas celle qu'il attendait. La colère du jeune homme sembla encore monter d'un cran, si c'était possible. Un rire noir sortit de sa gorge.

« Tu ne comprends vraiment rien Sirius. Tu crois que c'est ce que je te reproche ? Que Ron soit mort à cause de toi ? »

« Je… »

« S'il y a quelque chose que je ne peux pas te reprocher, c'est bien ça. _Je_ suis responsable de sa mort, c'est moi qui ai voulu qu'on aille là-bas et _je_ n'ai pas pensé à vérifier où tu étais. Toi, tu n'y es pour rien. Non… C'est tout autre chose que je te reproche ! Mais encore une fois, tu ne comprends rien. J'étais tellement content à l'idée d'avoir quelqu'un sur qui compter, quelqu'un vers qui je pourrais me tourner en cas de problèmes ou de doute. Mais toi tout ce que tu fais c'est me dire de mettre une potion de Pétefeu dans le verre de Malfoy ou d'attendre. Mais attendre quoi au juste Sirius ? J'ai attendu un an ! Un an. J'ai attendu d'avoir des nouvelles de toi, j'ai attendu que tu comprennes que j'étais Harry et pas James. J'ai attendu toute cette semaine que tu viennes me voir, que tu m'envoies ne serait-ce qu'une lettre pour savoir comment j'allais ! Et où étais-tu ? Où étais-tu quand j'allais pas bien ? Où avais-tu disparu juste après la mort de Ron ? Et quand Vernon m'enfermait une fois de plus dans ma chambre, me passant à manger par une trappe ? Où étais-tu tout ce temps ? Tu n'étais même pas à mes côtés aujourd'hui, alors que j'avais besoin de toi pour me soutenir. J'ai perdu mon meilleur ami, et tu n'étais pas là. »

Harry avait déclaré sa tirade d'une seule fois, reprenant à peine son souffle et il avait crié ses dernières phrases. Des larmes de rage coulaient sur ses joues.

« Harry, » haleta Sirius. « Je suis désolé. Pard- »

« Non, » le coupa Harry d'une voix tranchante. « C'est trop tard maintenant, j'en ai marre de tes excuses… » souffla-t-il avant de tourner le dos et d'écarter les feuilles pour rejoindre la foule rassemblée.

Beaucoup le regardait avec les sourcils froncés. Ils avaient sans aucun doute entendu une dispute et, même s'ils n'avaient pas pu discerner les propos, un enterrement n'était absolument pas le lieu pour régler ses comptes avec qui que ce soit.

Harry rejoignit Hermione et garda le visage fermé lorsqu'elle lui jeta un coup d'oeil inquiet. Il n'avait pas envie d'expliquer sa soudaine explosion à son amie. Lui même ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi tout était sorti si soudainement. Ce n'était ni le moment, ni le lieu. Les émotions étaient trop fortes, trop bousculées pour qu'il puisse les gérer d'une autre manière que celle qu'il connaissait bien : la colère.

Peut-être qu'il s'en voudrait plus tard pour la façon dont il avait parlé à Sirius.

Mais… Plus tard.

Aujourd'hui, il gérait comme il le pouvait.

.oOo.

 **Sirius Black, assassin ou victime ?**

Durant la bataille ayant ravagé le Ministère de la Magie il y a dix jours, prouvant ainsi la véracité des propos du jeune Harry Potter (biographie p.7) au sujet du retour de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, les Aurors ont fait une prise des plus surprenantes.

Un homme que tout le monde croyait mort depuis près de quinze ans, Peter Pettigrow (biographie en p.9), a été attrapé à la suite de ces affrontements. Que faisait-il là ? Pourquoi s'est-il caché pendant si longtemps ? Aurait-il quelque chose à se reprocher ?

Rita Skeeter a mené l'enquête pour vous.

Ce vingt-huit juin 1996, nous assistions au procès du tristement célèbre Peter Pettigrow, connu dans le monde magique pour avoir péri après être allé à la poursuite de son meilleur ami, le non moins célèbre Sirius Black (découvrez tout de son histoire p.10). D'après les conclusions des Aurors de l'époque, Pettigrow avait confronté son ami au sujet du meurtre des Potter et était mort dans une explosion quelques secondes plus tard, avec douze Moldus. Ils n'avaient alors retrouvé qu'un doigt, qui fut mis en terre quelques jours plus tard dans des obsèques somptueuses à la charge du Ministère, sous les larmes de sa pauvre mère, décédée peu de temps après.

Au cours du procès qui a eu lieu en ce jour, nous avons appris que tout ceci n'était que pure spéculation.

En effet, en 1980, quand James et Lily Potter ont décidé de protéger leur maison et de prendre un Gardien du Secret, nous avons tous cru que Sirius Black tenait ce rôle. Cependant, il ne s'agissait que d'une rumeur lancée par celui-ci. L'objectif était simple : attirer tous les Mangemorts à sa poursuite tandis que le réel Gardien du Secret restait en sécurité. En réalité, Peter Pettigrow était, dans l'ombre, le porteur du charme. Quoi de plus simple pour cet homme dont l'avant-bras avait été marqué à l'insu de ses amis, de révéler la position des Potter à Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom qui, comme vous le savez, mit un terme à la vie de ce célèbre couple de Gryffondor, signant ainsi sa perte (retrouvez nos articles de l'époque, p.15).

Ce fut alors tout naturellement que les soupçons se portèrent sur Sirius Black, sa fuite semblant signer une oeuvre qui n'était pourtant pas la sienne.

Etant tombé sur les corps de ses meilleurs amis récemment tués, lui seul avait compris qui en était la cause et il avait décidé de partir à la recherche de Peter Pettigrow pour les venger. C'était sans compter la ruse de cet homme qui fit exploser une rue Moldue et profita de la panique pour se trancher un doigt, se changer en sa forme animagus (un rat, notons qu'il est un animagus non déclaré) et prendre la fuite, laissant Sirius Black aux mains de la justice magique.

Aucun procès n'avait été réclamé pour Sirius Black, les preuves de l'époque parlaient d'elles-mêmes. Le jeune homme, en état de choc, n'avait, de plus, rien dit pour s'innocenter, persuadé d'avoir été la cause de ce drame. En effet, c'était lui qui avait convaincu les Potter de prendre Peter Pettigrow comme Gardien de leur secret, provoquant leur perte... Aujourd'hui, nous pouvons dire qu'il est resté onze ans et neuf mois enfermé à Azkaban pour un crime qu'il n'a pas commis. Évadé depuis presque trois ans, beaucoup de questions restent en suspens.

Comment s'est-il échappé ? Où est-il ? Pourquoi n'avoir jamais réclamé de procès ? Refera-t-il surface maintenant que le véritable coupable a été jugé ?

Dans tous les cas, ces questions ne changeront pas la sentence de Peter Pettigrow, qui a été reconnu coupable après son interrogatoire devant le Magenmagot sous veritaserum et a immédiatement subi le baiser du détraqueur.

Le Premier Ministre s'est exprimé à ce propos cet après-midi, après le procès. Il a déclaré regretter l'erreur judiciaire qu'a subi Sirius Black et lui présente les excuses du Monde Sorcier. Il a déclaré Sirius Black libre et invite ce dernier à se rendre au Ministère de la Magie. Il y sera reçu avec les honneurs et les excuses qu'il mérite. (Retrouvez l'intervention intégrale de notre Premier Ministre à la fin de cette édition)

Le procès de Sirius Black, lors duquel sera tablée la restitution de ses biens et de son statut, se déroulera demain, samedi vingt-neuf juin, malgré sa probable absence, et nous y assisterons pour vous, chers lecteurs.

R.S.

.oOo.

 _Nous espérons que ce chapitre vous aura plu. Il n'est pas très gai, mais c'est une mise en place pour la suite. Nous avouons honteusement que lors de l'élaboration de cette trame, nous ne savions pas où caser Ron. Alors… On l'a éliminé ! :D_

 _N'hésitez pas à nous faire part de vos impressions, nous laisser des reviews, nous mettre en fav parce qu'il faut avouer que ça fait du bien._

 _On se retrouve la semaine prochaine,_

 _Aupaupsi_


	2. Tu verras bien

**Titre** : Par Merlin !

 **Disclaimer** : L'univers de cette fanfiction est le bébé (qui a bien grandi quand même) de JKR, nous ne faisons que l'utiliser afin d'assouvir nos désirs les plus fous ! Nous ne touchons aucune rémunération pour la publication de cette histoire. Notre salaire ? Vos reviews ! (et c'est gratuit !)

 **Pairing** : Slash, Het, Yaoi. HP/OC, HG/DM et autres.

 **Rating** : T

 **Nbr de chapitres** : 33

 **Auteures** : EpsilonSnape et Pauu-Aya

 **Beta** : AudeSnape

.oOo.

 **Notes d'auteures**

Bonsoir à tous !

Nous revoilà pour le deuxième chapitre ! Merci beaucoup à ceux qui ont laissé une review ! Ca nous fait très plaisir ! Merci aussi pour vos nombreux follows, on espère que la suite de cette histoire vous plaira !

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !

.oOo.

 **Chapitre 2**

 **Tu verras bien**

.oOo.

Harry reposa le journal sur la table, entre le panier de muffins et le plat de tranches de bacon.

Enfin !

Enfin cette histoire était terminée et le rat qui s'était gavé dans sa liberté sommaire, pourrissait six pieds sous terre. Harry n'était habituellement pas pour la peine capitale, mais dans ce cas précis, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un soulagement. Depuis combien de temps rêvait-il que Peter Pettigrow soit enfin attrapé pour ses crimes ? Depuis la fameuse nuit où il avait fait la rencontre de Sirius.

Tant d'années passées dans le mensonge et l'ignorance.

Etrangement, si Harry était heureux pour son parrain, il ne se sentait toujours pas coupable des horreurs qu'il lui avait jetées au visage quelques jours plus tôt. Ca viendrait très certainement, mais pour le moment, il était encore fâché contre Sirius. En énonçant toutes ces vérités, il s'était rendu compte de leur véracité. Après tout, si Sirius n'avait pas totalement oublié bébé Harry pour partir à la recherche de Peter, tout aurait été différent.

C'était une des choses qu'il avait le plus de mal à digérer à propos de son parrain et il mettrait certainement du temps à le faire. Mais il le ferait, il en était persuadé.

« Tu es heureux Harry ? » demanda Hermione qui avait évidemment lu l'article elle aussi.

« Je ne suis pas sûr… » murmura Harry. « Est-ce que je peux l'être ? Je ne suis pas certain d'avoir le droit. »

« Evidemment, » renifla Hermione. « Si Ron était un fantôme, il serait ici, à l'heure du repas, et il lirait cet article tout en essayant de manger du bacon malgré son état. Crois-moi, il aurait un immense sourire sur le visage, heureux pour toi. »

Hermione plaisantait, mais Harry pouvait voir les larmes contenues dans ses yeux. Il ne pensait pas qu'un être humain pouvait pleurer autant. Malgré tout, Hermione arrivait encore à afficher un air joyeux et à plaisanter avec Luna, de qui elle était devenue très proche. Elle était tellement forte.

Il se contenta de lui sourire et avala une bouchée d'oeufs brouillés. Alors qu'il allait en mettre une deuxième entre ses lèvres, Harry vit une grande ombre noire progresser sur la table. Il déglutit, sachant exactement à qui elle appartenait.

« Potter, » susurra une voix perfide derrière lui. « Il semblerait que vous soyez attendu dans le bureau du directeur après le petit déjeuner, certainement au sujet du procès. Je vous conseil d'avaler ce qui semble être quelque chose que vous viendriez de régurgiter, et que vous me suiviez sans aucune protestation. »

L'ombre de Snape disparut aussitôt de la table, laissant un Neville oscillant entre le vert et le blanc et plusieurs autres élèves légèrement tremblants. Harry baissa sa fourchette et regarda le contenu qui paraissait bien moins appétissant maintenant. Avec un grognement de frustration, il la laissa tomber dans son assiette et se leva.

« Bon… Je crois que Snape m'a gentiment demandé de le suivre. A tout à l'heure, » dit-il à l'intention de ses amis.

Hermione lui fit un léger signe de la main et tenta un sourire d'encouragement. Il aperçut aussi Dean et Seamus lever leurs poings en l'air en signe de soutien. Tout était comme avant. Harry laissa échapper un rire, il pouvait presque entendre Ron lui "shouéter bonne chanche" la bouche pleine. Il se retourna et courut légèrement pour rattraper le professeur des Potions.

Il ralentit quelques pas derrière lui, le suivant de loin. Le temps du trajet, il se demanda pourquoi Dumbledore voulait lui parler du procès de Peter Pettigrow. Après tout, lui et Hermione n'avaient même pas eu besoin de témoigner et grâce à La Gazette des Sorciers, il connaissait le déroulement et le verdict final. Il était déjà en train d'imaginer les pires scénario - Peter s'était enfui, le gouvernement était tombé à la solde de Voldemort entre temps et le baiser du détraqueur n'avait pas eu lieu ou ce genre d'annonce - quand ils atteignirent la gargouille.

« Tiramisu au citron » prononça Snape, un air de dégoût sur le visage.

La gargouille s'écarta de leur chemin, révélant les escaliers de pierre. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils entraient dans le bureau du directeur.

« Ha ! Bonjour Harry, comment vas-tu ? » s'exclama Dumbledore. « Merci de l'avoir amené Severus, tu peux retourner à la Grande Salle. »

Le professeur ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Il se contenta d'un bref mouvement de tête et fit demi-tour dans un claquement de cape. Les deux présences dans le bureau l'observèrent quitter la pièce et un air songeur se peignit sur le visage du plus âgé.

« Je me suis toujours demandé comment il réussissait à faire ce mouvement de cape. J'ai essayé de m'entraîner devant mon miroir, mais malheureusement, je n'ai jamais réussi à obtenir le même effet. »

Une image perturbante traversa l'esprit d'Harry, dans laquelle un Dumbledore au nez crochu et habillé d'une grande cape noire s'exerçait en vain à imiter Snape. Il ferma les yeux et secoua la tête vivement, c'était vraiment trop dérangeant d'imaginer cela.

« Vous vouliez me voir ? » demanda-t-il pour penser à autre chose.

Dumbledore lui adressa un sourire et se dirigea vers son bureau. Il y récupéra une lettre et se rapprocha du Gryffondor.

« J'ai reçu ceci tôt ce matin, » dit-il en tendant l'enveloppe à Harry. « Il semble que le procès de Sirius soit cet après-midi à quatorze heures quinze."

Harry baissa les yeux vers la main tendue du directeur, sans faire mine de prendre le courrier. Il se retint de lancer un "Et alors ?" et préféra attendre que Dumbledore reprenne la parole.

« J'ai pensé que tu voudrais y assister. »

Une lumière sembla s'allumer dans la tête du brun. Il n'avait même pas pensé qu'il pourrait être présent à son procès, mais maintenant que ça lui était proposé, il se dit qu'il devrait y aller. Une partie de lui était encore en colère contre son parrain, mais le côté rationnel de son cerveau lui disait qu'ils ne resteraient pas éternellement fâchés, et qu'il devait être aux côtés de son parrain dans ce moment.

« Je… Je pourrais ? » demanda-t-il timidement.

« Évidement mon garçon ! » s'enjoua le directeur. « Sirius est en passe de devenir ton tuteur légal, il est normal que tu assistes à son procès, mais aussi que tu joues dans la balance en cas de besoin. »

« Et les cours ? »

« Vos examens sont passés. Les cours se résument à éviter de vous laisser rêver de vos futures vacances. Le train part demain et je pensais que tu pouvais simplement partir aujourd'hui et rejoindre Sirius. »

Un véritable sourire naquit sur les lèvres du Gryffondor. Il allait pouvoir assister au grand retour de Sirius Black dans la communauté sorcière et malgré les mots qu'il lui avait dits, il était content de le revoir. Il espérait juste que son parrain avait réfléchi après leur "discussion" et qu'il n'agirait pas comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

« Merci beaucoup professeur ! »

« Avec plaisir mon garçon. Bien ! Va préparer tes affaires et retrouve-moi à 13h30 dans mon bureau, tu es dispensé de cours ce matin aussi. En fait… Je crois que je vais annuler tous les cours, le soleil brille trop pour enfermer nos chers élèves avec le professeur Snape, » conclut-il avec un clin d'œil dans sa direction.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers son bureau et s'y assit, sans un mot de plus. Harry le vit prendre une plume et commencer à griffonner quelque chose.

« Euh… professeur ? Je peux y aller ? »

« Hum ? Oh oui bien sûr mon garçon ! » répondit Dumbledore sans même lever le nez de son bureau.

Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et sortit rapidement de la pièce. Une fois dans le couloir, il courut en direction de la Grande Salle, espérant y trouver Hermione, et peut être quelques autres Gryffondors. A peine cinq minutes plus tard, il franchissait les grandes portes de bois. Il aperçut sa meilleure amie, à la même place qu'avant son départ, en train de lire un livre.

« Remercie-moi, je nous ai fait gagner une matinée de cours ! » s'exclama-t-il en arrivant près d'elle, la faisant sursauter.

.oOo.

« L'accusé Sirius Black a été reconnu coupable pour son évasion d'Azkaban et son don d'animagus non déclaré. En raison des conditions exceptionnelles, il sera toutefois considéré que sa peine a déjà été purgée. Il devra néanmoins s'inscrire sur le registre des animagi du Ministère dans la semaine à venir. »

Des applaudissements discrets retentirent dans la salle du Magenmagot. L'instant était solennel.

« En ce qui concerne les crimes dont il a été accusé il y a quinze ans, il est reconnu non coupable. Une cérémonie d'excuses officielles sera prévue en son honneur. Monsieur Black retrouve alors ses droits de citoyen sorcier anglais et son titre de Lord. Il retrouve l'accès immédiat à ses comptes à Gringotts, son emploi et son statut de tuteur pour le jeune Harry James Potter, à la demande de celui-ci. La séance est levée. »

Tous les sorciers de la salle se levèrent, et la plupart d'entre eux se mirent à applaudir un Sirius légèrement apathique. Il s'était rasé pour l'occasion. Il était propre, coiffé et bien habillé, mais malgré le sourire qu'il arborait, son regard était un peu vide. Rita Skeeter se précipita sur lui pour une interview et il lui répondit avec une attitude charmante, qu'il "n'accorderait aucune entrevue à une femme vile qui avait osé malmener son précieux filleul durant des années".

Les sorciers et les sorcières s'accumulaient autour de lui, dans le but de parler avec le ténébreux Sirius Black, ancien fugitif. Mais celui-ci les renvoya tous avec tact. Il n'avait plus l'habitude du contact humain mais les leçons de bonne manière, enseignées par sa mère à coup de sortilèges douloureux, étaient toujours bien ancrées dans son esprit.

Sirius n'avait qu'un but : rejoindre son filleul.

Il voulait prendre Harry avec lui et l'emmener très loin de cette bande de vautours.

Il n'avait pas pu lui parler avant le jugement, il avait simplement passé son temps à lui jeter des coups d'oeil, voyant qu'il paraissait triste, qu'il avait légèrement maigri et qu'il avait des cernes sous les yeux. Surement que le décès de son ami pesait encore énormément. Il se souvenait parfaitement de sa propre peine lorsqu'il avait perdu James.

Sirius devait être fort, devait être l'adulte, le pilier dont Harry avait besoin. Mais il ne pourrait pas y arriver seul, il en était conscient. Encore maintenant, lorsqu'il regardait Harry, son cerveau superposait l'image de James à la sienne.

Ce n'était pas sain. Ce n'était pas une bonne façon de commencer son tutorat et ce n'était pas non plus une bonne chose pour lui. Il devait y remédier. Mais pour le moment, tout ce qui comptait c'était de prendre Harry avec lui et de sortir du Ministère.

Lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur, il ne lui adressa pas un mot, il se contenta de le prendre par les épaules et de le tirer à lui pour une étreinte étouffante. Quelques secondes plus tard à peine, il se détacha de lui mais laissa son bras droit autour de ses épaules pour le guider vers la sortie. Ils passèrent devant plusieurs photographes qui immortalisaient cet instant.

« Je vais y arriver Harry, » murmura Sirius. « Je vais devenir quelqu'un de bien. De responsable. Mais je vais avoir besoin de toi. Tu devras être patient, » dit-il en resserrant un peu sa prise sur le jeune homme.

Pour ce qui sembla être la première fois de sa vie, Harry ne se sentit pas oppressé dans cette étreinte. Il se sentait bien, à sa place et réconforté.

Sirius pourrait peut-être devenir le pilier qu'Harry avait espéré.

Ils marchèrent encore quelques instants sous les flashs des photos, puis Sirius se tourna pour faire face à la foule qui s'était amassée derrière eux. Il se munit de son sourire le plus charmeur, et prit une voix douce mais ferme.

« Mesdames, messieurs, cette première journée de liberté est très importante à mes yeux, à ceux de mes amis et de mon filleul. Vous comprendrez, je l'espère, que je souhaite profiter de cet instant avec eux. Afin de répondre à toutes vos questions et de mettre au courant la population sorcière si avidement désireuse d'entendre parler de mon retour, je vous accorderai demain matin, à onze heure, une conférence. Je vous prierais de me laisser tranquille jusque-là. »

Sa déclaration n'eut cependant pas l'effet escompté, seuls quelques journalistes baissèrent leurs appareils et leur plume. Le visage de Sirius se durcit alors et un sourire carnassier fleurit sur ses lèvres.

« Je tiens à rappeler à chacun d'entre vous que je suis Lord Black, et que ma famille a des investissements dans la plupart des journaux que vous tenez. Je n'ai pas l'intention de jouer au méchant, mais il serait bon pour tout le monde, et surtout pour vous que je ne vous vois pas sur mon chemin ou devant chez moi d'ici demain matin. Et si certains souhaitent se plaindre, faites-le auprès de ma défunte mère et demandez-lui au passage pourquoi elle ne m'a jamais renié aux yeux de la justice sorcière. »

Sur ces belles paroles, il resserra encore un peu plus sa prise sur Harry, fit demi-tour et ils sortirent tous deux à grands pas du Ministère. Une fois dehors, Sirius adressa un sourire à Harry et ils transplanèrent.

Ils apparurent dans une ruelle lugubre qu'Harry n'avait jamais vue. Ce n'était pas très propre et très sombre. L'endroit était désert et il en déduisit qu'ils étaient dans le monde moldu.

« Où allons-nous ? » demanda-t-il à Sirius qui lui sourit.

« Je ne voulais pas retourner au Square. Je suis un homme libre après tout ! Et depuis que je me suis évadé, je rêve de retourner dans cet endroit. »

« Quel endroit ? »

« Tu verras bien, » répondit Sirius avec un clin d'oeil.

Il sortit sa baguette, rendue par la présidente du Magenmagot, les yeux brillant d'émotion. Il ne l'avait pas vue depuis tant d'années. Il en avait rêvé la nuit, il l'avait appelée durant son sommeil. C'était _sa_ baguette. Pas celle qu'il avait empruntée à la va-vite pour protéger son filleul. _Sa baguette_.

« Tu auras l'honneur de recevoir le premier sort de ma très chère amie, Harry. »

D'un geste précis et sans un seul mot, Sirius métamorphosa la tenue sorcière de son filleul en une tenue décontractée moldue. Il fit la même chose pour lui, revêtant ainsi un pantalon en coton et une chemise noire. Il rangea sa baguette dans sa manche et attrapa la main d'Harry, le tirant comme un chien fou réclamant une promenade.

« Doucement Sirius, » gloussa Harry.

« Non ! Je suis libre. »

Avec un sourire sur leur visage, les deux Gryffondors se mirent à courir pour sortir de l'impasse. Sirius les dirigea ensuite un peu plus lentement vers un petit café à l'angle de deux rues. L'enseigne indiquait "Tu verras bien". Harry laissa échapper un rire franc.

« C'est le nom du café ? Mais qui peut bien appeler son café comme ça ! »

« Markus, » lui répondit son parrain. « C'était le patron à l'époque, mais je ne sais pas si c'est toujours le cas. »

Tristesse et de nostalgie avaient pointé dans ses derniers mots, il sembla se perdre dans ses souvenirs quelques secondes. La présence d'Harry à ses côtés le ramena à la réalité. Ce dernier l'observait bizarrement.

« Il faudra que je te parle de tes parents un jour, pas seulement de James et de ce qu'on faisait à l'école. Non, de qui ils étaient, comment ils t'ont élevé et à quel point ils t'aimaient. »

Le coeur d'Harry se serra à ces paroles. Il entrapercevait enfin quel genre de parrain pouvait être Sirius. Il espérait sincèrement que la maturité et le changement dont il faisait preuve depuis la fin du procès allait durer et n'était pas une simple conséquence éphémère de leur dispute.

« Bien, entrons ! » déclara joyeusement Sirius.

L'intérieur était douillet. Un peu sombre mais accueillant. Les murs étaient peints à la chaux dans les teintes beiges, les rideaux du côté de la vitrine étaient bleu foncé et le sol était un vieux parquet qui grinçait légèrement au passage des serveurs.

« Haha ! » s'écria Sirius en attrapant le bras d'Harry pour le conduire jusqu'à une table vide.

« Mais qu'est ce qui te prend Sirius ? » demanda le jeune homme lorsqu'il fut assis de force sur la banquette, près du radiateur.

Son parrain lui lança un regard tendre. Un regard qu'Harry n'avait encore jamais vu sur son visage.

« Mon petit Harry, tu es exactement à la même place qu'à ta toute première sortie ! » répondit Sirius.

« Q… Quoi ? » balbutia Harry

« Tu m'as bien entendu. Le jour de tes un an, Lily et James ont tenu à te faire sortir du manoir pour la première fois. Pour voir le monde, les moldus. Nous sommes venus dans ce café et Lily t'a installé ici, à côté de ce radiateur. Tu aurais dû voir tes yeux, » sourit Sirius. « Ils étaient écarquillés, tout ronds ! Tu regardais partout comme si tu voulais déjà tout comprendre, tout savoir. Lily t'a commandé une glace à la vanille, encore une nouveautée pour toi ! »

Sirius ricana, ses yeux dans le vague, semblant revivre l'instant alors qu'il le contait à l'adolescent qu'était devenu le bébé. Harry, lui, écoutait avidement tout en caressant la banquette en vieux vinyl sur laquelle sa mère s'était apparemment assise.

« Tu as plongé les doigts dans la coupe pour prendre la jolie boule blanche que tu voyais. Tu l'as attrapé pour la porter à ta bouche, et quelques secondes plus tard, ta bouche s'est ouverte et tu as crié "oh!" C'était tellement mignon ! Tu as lâché la boule de glace puis essayé de la reprendre. Plusieurs fois. Si bien qu'à la fin, la glace était devenue une sorte de bouillie infâme et tu en mettais partout. Tu en avais plein les mains, et tu t'en mettais sur le visage à chaque fois que tu essayais d'y goûter. Ca avait évidemment dégouliné sur ton short et sur ton débardeur, mais aussi sur la banquette et le sol. Je me souviens même que Lily en avait trouvé dans tes cheveux. »

Le sourire de Sirius se fit plus grand, comme s'il repensait à une blague particulièrement drôle. Harry était toujours pendu à ses lèvres essayant d'engranger le maximum d'informations sur ses défunts parents. Sirius reprit :

« Elle qui aimait tant quand tu étais tout beau, tout propre, voulait s'arracher les cheveux en te voyant te barbouiller de la sorte. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas se résigner à t'arrêter. Tu avais l'air tellement heureux de découvrir toutes ces choses… Quand le serveur est arrivé pour savoir si nous avions besoin de quelque chose, tu as relevé la tête. Tu avais de la glace partout sur le visage, les yeux écarquillés et là… tu lui as fait un sourire à désarmer le plus grand des dictateurs. Tu avais une telle confiance pour des personnes que tu ne connaissais pas. Comme si tout le monde était gentil… Une naïveté pareille faisait tellement de bien à voir à cette époque. »

Le silence s'installa et s'épaissit alors que les deux hommes, plongés dans leurs pensées, réfléchissaient à ce qui avait été dit.

« Je n'avais jamais entendu d'histoire sur mon enfance… » murmura Harry.

« Je sais, » répondit Sirius sur le même ton. « J'en suis responsable. J'aurais dû t'en raconter… Mais… Je me sens rarement en état de le faire. Ces souvenirs sont trop douloureux… »

« Pourras-tu un jour surmonter tout ça ? »

« C'est pour cette raison que je voulais te parler, Harry. J'ai des décisions à prendre, mais je ne peux pas le faire sans toi. Nous sommes une famille maintenant, pas vrai ? »

« Oui. Du moins j'aimerais le croire. »

« Tu m'as rappelé il y a quelques jours, à quel point j'étais un tuteur épouvantable. »

« Sirius… » gémit Harry en plongeant sa tête dans ses mains, maintenant emprunt à la culpabilité.

« Non non Harry, tu avais parfaitement raison. Je ne suis pas de taille à être ton tuteur. Je n'ai pas l'esprit assez clair. Je suis trop tourné vers le passé et je n'arrive pas à voir l'avenir. Comment feras-tu avec un tuteur qui voit en toi son meilleur ami disparu depuis plus de dix ans ? Qui ne connaît pas la valeur de l'argent d'aujourd'hui ? Qui n'y connait strictement rien en matière d'éducation ? »

« Qu'essaies-tu de me dire ? Que tu renonces ? » demanda Harry qui, malgré ses efforts, sentit les larmes poindre au bord de ses yeux.

Il s'était énervé contre lui d'accord, mais maintenant qu'il avait eu un avant goût du rôle que Sirius pouvait avoir dans sa vie, il se dit qu'il s'était peut-être un peu emballé et que l'avoir près de lui pourrait être réconfortant. Après tout, ils n'avaient été que rarement seuls tous les deux entre la guerre, les réunions au Square, ou encore Poudlard, et que ce soit pour Sirius ou lui, ils n'avaient jamais vraiment appris à se comporter en tant que parrain et filleul. S'il lui disait aujourd'hui qu'il renonçait à son rôle, Harry allait avoir du mal à s'en remettre.

« Oh non… Bien sûr que non Harry, » dit son parrain avec douceur en passant du siège en face de lui à la banquette, la même que celle où Lily s'était autrefois tenue.

Il enroula son bras autour des épaules de son filleul et le serra contre lui, avant de reprendre.

« Non je ne renonce pas. Un Gryffondor n'abandonne jamais, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-il dans un jappement joyeux qui ressemblait en tout point à celui de sa forme animagus. « La seule chose que je te demande, c'est du temps. »

« Combien de temps ? » demanda Harry en baissant la tête, pas certain de vouloir savoir ce que Sirius voulait faire.

« Je ne sais pas encore. J'aimerais te demander, si ça ne te dérange pas, de rester une partie de tes vacances chez les Weasley. »

« Je ne peux pas Sirius… Pas après… » murmura Harry.

« Alors chez Remus, je suis sûr qu'il sera ravi de t'avoir auprès de lui ! »

« Je ne veux pas le déranger… » contra Harry.

Il y eut un silence durant lequel Sirius chercha des arguments pour le convaincre de rester chez Remus, mais son filleul le prit de vitesse.

« Tu sais… Je devrais retourner chez les Dursley, » dit-il fermement.

« Non Harry, je ne peux pas t'imposer ça. Je sais à quel point tu les détestes. »

« Tu ne m'imposes rien, c'est moi qui décide. Je peux les supporter quelques jours de plus. Et ce sera encore plus savoureux en sachant que cette fois, c'est vraiment la dernière. »

« Harry… » soupira Sirius. « Ca se comptera peut-être plus en terme de semaines que de jours. »

« Écoute, tu me demandes du temps, et je t'en donne. J'attendrai les semaines qu'il faut, mais je te préviens Sirius Black, tu as intérêt de revenir comme le meilleur des tuteurs ! »

Sirius gloussa tant Harry lui rappelait sa mère à cet instant. Il ne manquait plus que la chevelure rousse virevoltante autour de lui, et il aurait eu l'impression de se faire passer un savon par Lily Potter.

« Je te le promets, » dit finalement Sirius.

Il resserra encore son étreinte et plongea son nez dans les cheveux de son filleul pour un énorme câlin. Ce fut à ce moment que le serveur arriva.

« Pardon pour l'attente, » déclara-t-il. « Nous avons eu un problème technique en cuisine et tout le personnel était réquisitionné. Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? »

Harry se détacha un peu de son parrain et le regarda d'un air espiègle.

« Une glace à la vanille, » déclara-t-il.

.oOo.

 _Et voilà pour ce second chapitre, qui, on l'espère, vous a plu !_

 _Comment va évoluer la relation de Sirius et Harry maintenant que le premier est libre ? Où part donc notre mystérieux Animagus ? Vous le saurez… au prochain chapitre ! TADADAAAAM (oui.. je l'avoue, j'avais très envie de faire un teasing du genre (Pauu))_

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis, vos commentaires, vos doutes, vos incompréhensions ou nous ne savons quoi d'autre !_

 _A bientôt,_

 _Aupaupsi_


	3. 7 rue Calembe

**Titre** : Par Merlin !

 **Disclaimer** : L'univers de cette fanfiction est le bébé (qui a bien grandi quand même) de JKR, nous ne faisons que l'utiliser afin d'assouvir nos désirs les plus fous ! Nous ne touchons aucune rémunération pour la publication de cette histoire. Notre salaire ? Vos reviews ! (et c'est gratuit !)

 **Pairing** : Slash, Het, Yaoi. HP/OC, HG/DM et autres.

 **Rating** : T

 **Nbr de chapitres** : 33

 **Auteures** : EpsilonSnape et Pauu-Aya

 **Beta** : AudeSnape

.oOo.

 **Chapitre 3**

 **7 rue Calembe**

.oOo.

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel dans le quartier de Privet Drive. Le mois de juillet avait été particulièrement chaud et étouffant, et la couleur de l'herbe dans les jardins tenait plus du jaune de chrome que du vert gazon, malgré le fait que Vernon enfreignait les règles de restriction d'eau en arrosant la nuit. Le son de la cloche résonna dans les rues désertes, annonçant quinze heures et réveillant un chat. Ce dernier se releva soudainement, les oreilles aux aguets, avant de sauter élégamment du muret sur lequel il était. Il traversa la route et disparut dans un bosquet. En cet instant, Privet Drive semblait abandonné. Pourtant, si on s'approchait d'un peu plus près, on pouvait apercevoir une silhouette dans le jardin de la maison portant le numéro quatre.

Harry était allongé à l'ombre du seul arbre que Vernon avait laissé pousser sur ce petit terrain. Il lisait un vieux livre de défense contre les forces du mal dont il avait caché la couverture avec du papier kraft. Trente-deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis que Sirius l'avait déposé chez son oncle et sa tante. Vernon et Pétunia n'avaient pas fait les fiers devant l'air imposant et majestueux que le sorcier s'était donné.

« Je vais revenir chercher Harry d'ici quelques semaines, » avait-il dit calmement. « Alors mettons les choses au clair tout de suite. Ce garçon est mon filleul, il est la dernière personne qu'il me reste dans ce monde, et si ça ne tenait qu'à moi il ne passerait pas un jour de plus chez vous. Mais les conditions étant ce qu'elles sont, Harry restera ici encore un peu. Durant ce temps, il pourra me contacter. Si j'apprends une seule chose qui me déplaît, s'il m'informe d'un seul traitement que je jugerai indigne, je reviendrai immédiatement, et je vous assure que vous ne voulez pas que je revienne pour ça. »

Petunia avait poussé un petit cri et Vernon s'était contenté de hocher lentement la tête avant de déglutir. Harry avait aussi vu Dudley, dans le salon, effectuer un pas en arrière et disparaître de sa vue. Depuis ce jour, Harry n'avait pas vraiment eu à se plaindre. En fait, il avait l'impression d'être de retour à la fin de sa troisième année, quand son oncle et sa tante avaient appris l'existence de son parrain : ils lui fichaient une paix royale.

Harry n'avait plus à faire la vaisselle, ni à préparer à manger. Plus aucune corvée dans le jardin ne l'attendait, et il avait même le droit de regarder la télé quand il le souhaitait. La cerise sur le gâteau était le regard apeuré de son cousin à chaque fois qu'il s'approchait de lui. Finalement, l'attente n'avait pas été si insupportable que ça.

Ca n'avait pas été facile pour autant. Seul, sans Hermione ni Sirius, sans personne pour lui parler, il avait eu tout le temps pour repenser à Ron et aux évènements tragiques du Ministère. La lettre qu'il avait reçue, peu de temps après son arrivée, avait été le coup de couteau dans sa plaie béante.

Fred et George lui avaient écrit.

 _Cher Harry,_

 _Nous savons que nous avons été distants avec toi après le drame. Nous avons pensé que tu viendrais en vacances au Terrier, mais maman nous a dit que tu avais refusé la proposition de Sirius. Nous espérons que notre comportement n'en est pas la cause…_

 _Si nous t'avons paru froid, ce n'est pas parce que nous t'en voulons. C'était la tristesse du moment. Nous espérons que tu le comprendras._

 _Sache que tu es toujours notre ami, notre actionnaire, et même notre frère. En aucun cas nous te tenons responsable du décès de Ron..._

 _Nous voudrions vraiment te voir. Nous avons des nouveaux bonbons qui font quadrupler l'appétit (petit clin d'oeil à Ron), d'autres qui changent temporairement le sexe d'une personne et un dernier qui donne la faculté d'uriner pendant plus d'une heure ! Ca ne s'invente pas !_

 _Viens manger chez nous un jour. Nous avons ouvert une boutique grâce à toi, et nous habitons juste au dessus, sur le Chemin de Traverse._

 _Farces et amitié,_

 _Gred & Forge_

Cela avait été un coup dur pour Harry. Il avait à nouveau pleuré, serrant la lettre contre lui, recroquevillé dans son lit. Il avait bien entendu Dudley passer à côté de la porte de sa chambre et le traiter de fillette, mais il n'avait pas eu le courage de se battre.

Fred et George lui avaient pardonné si facilement, alors qu'il n'arrivait pas à se pardonner lui-même. Il était heureux de savoir qu'ils ne lui en voulaient pas, mais il se sentait plus mal encore. Au moins, il était un peu rassuré. Il n'avait pas eu de contact avec les jumeaux depuis ce fameux jour et avait vécu dans la crainte de devoir subir leur haine.

Il n'avait pas répondu. Il n'en avait pas eu la force. Que dire face à tant de générosité ? Autant d'espoir.

Il avait écrit des dizaines et des dizaines de lettres qu'il n'avait jamais envoyées de peur de paraître ridicule, égoïste, nonchalant, insensible... Toutes ces lettres avaient fini dans sa corbeille à papier, et Vernon avait hurlé qu'il gaspillait de l'argent durement gagné.

Harry en était là. Il avait passé un mois de vacances acceptable, bien qu'un peu triste, et attendait toujours des nouvelles de Sirius. Il n'avait pas reçu une lettre et en était quelque peu peiné. Il avait l'impression qu'il resterait dans cette maison jusqu'à la fin des vacances.

C'était aujourd'hui son anniversaire et bien qu'il ne l'ait pas exprimé, une petite partie de lui avait espéré que, peut-être, Sirius penserait à lui. Pourtant, alors qu'il regardait du coin de l'oeil le soleil se coucher derrière la maison de Mrs. Figg, ses espoirs tombaient dans l'oubli.

Il était tard, mais il faisait encore très chaud, si bien que personne ne se promenait dans les rues. Il ne se redressa cependant pas lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas tranquilles, n'étant pas intéressé par les allées et venues des habitants de ce quartier ennuyeux. Pourtant, quand les pas s'arrêtèrent devant le portillon de la maison selon toute vraisemblance, il posa son livre et se releva sur les coudes.

Ce qu'il vit, ou plutôt qui il vit, lui fit l'effet d'un choc..

Sirius. Sirius était là, devant la petite barrière blanche, et le regardait avec un sourire doux. Il était vêtu d'un pantalon à pince anthracite, de chaussures vernis, d'une chemise blanche et d'un gilet de costume assorti au pantalon. Le dernier bouton était attaché par une chaîne qui allait jusque dans sa petite poche, cachant très probablement une montre ancienne. Il ressemblait à un élégant Lord d'un autre siècle.

Harry était certain qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi serein, aussi sain d'esprit, aussi heureux.

« Sirius… » murmura-t-il en se relevant précipitamment pour courir auprès de son parrain.

Sans penser une seconde à ce qu'il faisait, il sauta la petite barrière d'un geste souple et se jeta dans les bras ouverts de Sirius. Celui-ci se mit à rire aux éclats en resserrant son étreinte sur son filleul.

« Je suis heureux de te voir Harry. Tu m'as tellement manqué… »

« Tu es revenu… » murmura Harry. « Tu es vraiment revenu. »

« En aurais-tu douté louveteau ? » demanda Sirius, un soupçon de tristesse dans la voix.

« Je… Je ne sais pas. J'ai l'habitude d'être déçu… »

« Viens, » déclara Sirius. « Nous devons parler. »

Il se décolla un peu de son filleul et ouvrit le portail pour les laisser entrer dans la propriété du 4 Privet Drive.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée… » murmura Harry, gêné de voir son parrain se comporter comme Lucius Malfoy dans n'importe quel endroit où il mettait les pieds : fier, droit et semblant penser que le lieu lui appartenait.

« Ca ira, » calma Sirius en entrant dans la petite maison sans même s'annoncer.

Il tira son filleul dans le salon qu'il avait repéré lors de sa première visite, sous les regards effarés de Pétunia et Vernon Dursley. Lorsqu'ils furent assis, ceux-ci purent enfin réagir.

« Que faites-vous chez nous ? » tonna Vernon alors que Pétunia couinait d'indignation, cachée derrière sa baleine de mari.

« Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, nous sommes encore chez Harry aussi. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ça ne sera plus le cas dans quelques minutes. »

Harry sentit ses entrailles se serrer pendant quelques secondes. C'était réel alors ? Il allait vraiment quitter cet endroit définitivement ? Il l'avait brièvement cru une fois, lorsque Hagrid était venu le chercher, puis une seconde fois lorsque Sirius lui avait proposé d'habiter avec lui en troisième année, mais tous ses espoirs étaient tombés à l'eau comme souvent. Il avait tellement peur que tout ceci ne soit qu'illusion.

« Cette maison n'est pas la sienne ! Veuillez sor- »

Vernon s'interrompit brusquement dans un couinement lorsqu'il vit Sirius sortir calmement sa baguette et la poser sur la table, dans une menace très claire.

« Voilà, » déclara joyeusement Sirius. « Maintenant que vous avez compris, apportez-nous des boissons fraîches, il fait une chaleur à brûler l'enfer chez vous, » commanda-t-il.

Vernon fit un bruit de gorge indescriptible, entre le jappement et le grincement et fit un geste à Pétunia qui se précipita dans la cuisine. Harry entendit le bruit de verres qui s'entrechoquaient, et la porte du frigo s'ouvrir. Son sourire s'élargit encore plus. Il était assis, dans le canapé de sa tante, à attendre qu'elle lui apporte un verre : c'était jubilatoire.

« Comment se sont passées tes vacances ? »

Harry se désintéressa du cas de sa tante et reporta son attention sur Sirius.

« Bien, » répondit-il, sans réussir à cacher une pointe de tristesse dans sa voix.

En face de lui, Sirius fronça les sourcils. Il se pencha un peu en avant et plongea son regard dans celui vert émeraude.

« Ils t'ont fait quelque chose ? » s'inquiéta-t-il avec un mouvement de tête vers Vernon.

« Oh non ! non, c'est pas ça. C'est juste que… »

Il hésita à dévoiler le fond de ses pensées. Sirius n'allait-il pas le prendre pour un gamin ? ou pour un faible ?

« Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire louveteau ? »

« C'est juste que ça a pas été facile tous les jours. J'ai eu beaucoup de temps pour penser à… enfin tu sais. » confia-t-il dans un murmure, n'osant pas prononcer le nom de Ron devant Vernon.

Le visage de Sirius se crispa. Au même moment, Petunia apporta deux verres de jus d'orange. Elle les posa précipitamment devant eux puis quitta la pièce, suivie de Vernon.

« Je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser tout seul, c'était une mauvaise idée. Pas après les événements de juin, » finit par déclarer Sirius.

« Non, ne t'inquiète pas, » le rassura Harry, la gorge serrée. « Ca ira mieux maintenant… N'est-ce pas ? »

L'Animagus hocha la tête et chercha quelque chose dans l'unique petite poche de son gilet un instant. Après quelques secondes, Harry le vit sortir un carré de papier. Sirius le posa sur la table et posa sa baguette dessus, il murmura un sort et le papier s'agrandit d'un seul coup. Il le poussa ensuite vers Harry et le tourna pour qu'il puisse le lire.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Lis, » se contenta de répondre son parrain.

« Acte de propriété, » lut alors Harry. « Sorcier Immobilier délivre cet acte de propriété à Sirius Orion Black pour le bien suivant : maison privative au 7 rue de Calembe, Pré-au-Lard. »

Le Gryffondor arrêta sa lecture et releva les yeux vers Sirius.

« Tu as acheté une maison à Pré-au-lard ? »

« Oui. »

« Pour toi ? »

« Non... Tu te trompes Harry, » déclara Sirius.

Harry fronça les sourcils, regardant encore le papier qu'il tenait dans les mains. Il releva la tête pour voir que Sirius lui souriait doucement.

« Pas pour moi, » reprit l'animagus. « Pour nous. »

A nouveau, Harry sentit ses entrailles se serrer, mais cette fois-ci, accompagné d'un sentiment de chaleur. Il avait l'impression qu'un bol de miel chaud venait de couler sur son coeur, l'englobant totalement. C'était tellement agréable. C'était ça la sensation d'avoir une famille ?

« Pour nous ? » murmura-t-il.

« Exactement. Ce n'est pas très grand, » dit Sirius en frottant sa nuque, l'air mal à l'aise. « En réalité, il y a un salon, une cuisine, trois chambres et une seule salle de bain. Mais si ça ne te plait pas, nous pourrons redéménager plus tard. Pour tout t'avouer, je ne voulais surtout pas retourner au Square Grimmaurd. »

« C'est… génial ! » s'extasia Harry.

« Vraiment ? » demanda Sirius, soudainement plus si confiant.

« J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir une maison où je puisse me sentir chez moi. Ici, » dit Harry en faisant un signe pour montrer le salon. « Je n'ai jamais pensé que c'était ma maison… Je n'ai pas besoin de beaucoup de place, juste une chambre à moi, trois repas par jour et… Et quelqu'un sur qui compter. »

« Nous pouvons y aller alors ? » demanda Sirius en se redressant.

« Attends ! » l'arrêta Harry. « Qu'as-tu fait pendant un mois ? »

« J'étais à Sainte-Mangouste, » répondit franchement Sirius, sans aucune honte. « Dans la section psychomagie. J'y suis rentré juste après t'avoir déposé ici, le lendemain en fait, et j'y suis resté trois semaines. »

« La section psychomagie ? » répéta lentement Harry, le ventre noué.

« Il me fallait au moins ça Harry, et c'est toi qui me l'a fait comprendre. La façon dont j'étais avec toi n'était pas saine, il y avait quelque chose là-haut qui ne fonctionnait pas correctement, » répondit simplement l'homme en pointant sa tête d'un doigt. « A Sainte-Mangouste, j'ai pu me faire aider. »

« Comment… enfin, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait ? »

« A vrai dit pas grand chose. Enfin, si, mais je n'ai suivi aucun traitement médical. Aucun traitement qu'ils appellent "sévère" en tout cas. Quelques potions pour m'aider à retrouver mes esprits, et d'autres pour trouver le sommeil. Le plus gros du travail a été de faire mon deuil de tes parents. Tu sais… je n'ai jamais pu réellement le faire, et c'est pour ça que quand je te voyais, je voulais tant que tu sois James. Une partie de mon cerveau n'avait pas enregistré l'information. La première semaine a été très difficile, j'ai tenté de m'enfuir plusieurs fois. Heureusement, pour eux comme pour moi, ils étaient au courant de ma forme Animagus et je n'ai jamais réussi à sortir. Je voyais un psychomage tous les matins, c'était quasiment la première personne que je voyais, puis je faisais une séance d'Occlumancie, pour trier mes souvenirs. C'était… épuisant. Le programme de l'après-midi était consacré à ce que j'ai appelé "Apprendre à vivre dans les années 90", puis à une nouvelle séance d'Occlumancie. »

« Je croyais qu'une séance était épuisante ? » intervint Harry.

« Je n'avais pas le choix, si je voulais sortir rapidement, il fallait que je range tout ça rapidement aussi. J'étais fatigué c'est vrai, et plusieurs fois j'ai pensé à abandonner. Mais à chaque fois je pensais à toi. Toi qui sacrifiais tes vacances pour me permettre d'aller mieux, toi qui avais besoin de moi. Et je tenais. Après trois semaines intenses, j'ai pu sortir du service. Mais j'avais obligation de venir voir mon psychomage tous les jours. »

« Donc tu vas mieux ? Tout va bien maintenant ? »

« Oui, je vais mieux, mais je ne vais pas te mentir Harry : je vais continuer mes rendez-vous pendant encore quelque temps, je dois encore m'adapter à ma nouvelle vie et à mon nouveau rôle. Quatorze ans ne se rattrapent en quatre semaines. »

Un silence suivit son discours. Sirius avait accepté sa condition et ses difficultés, mais pour Harry, c'était beaucoup d'informations à entendre et à assimiler.

« Tu es sorti la semaine dernière alors ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me chercher plus tôt ? »

L'Animagus se frotta l'arrière de la nuque, légèrement gêné.

« Je voulais m'assurer que j'arrivais à me gérer. J'ai cherché la maison aussi, ça a pris un peu plus de temps que prévu. Et… il y a aussi autre chose dont j'aimerais te parler, mais ça attendra qu'on soit à Pré-au-Lard ! »

Harry hocha la tête, légèrement hébété. Il ne savait pas quoi dire à son parrain. Il avait l'impression que des centaines de questions menaient une bataille dans son cerveau, mais aucune ne parvenait jusqu'à sa bouche. Quand enfin, il bougea ses lèvres, Vernon entra, mi-assuré, mi-apeuré.

« Ca suffit maintenant les anormaux ! Je veux que vous sortiez de chez moi ! »

Sirius lui lança un regard noir avant de sourire d'une façon légèrement angoissante, si bien que Vernon recula d'un pas.

« Savez-vous où j'étais durant ce mois ? » demanda l'animagus.

« Ne… Non, » répondit l'homme avec un déglutissement sonor.

« J'ai été interné dans un hôpital psychiatrique ! » dit joyeusement Sirius. « Je ne suis pas persuadé d'être totalement guéri, mais je suis presque sûr que vous n'avez rien à craindre. Mes pulsions meurtrières ne reviendrons pas. Enfin je pense… »

« C'était vous… » souffla Vernon en reculant d'un pas, le visage blanc. « C'était vous le criminel recherché dans tout le pays. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas ! J'ai été gracié ! Les pouvoirs magiques sont très utiles parfois pour se faire acquitter, » répondit Sirius avec un sourire de requin.

Il fit un petit geste brusque et Vernon partit en courant, trébuchant dans le couloir.

Harry avait regardé la scène du début à la fin, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Après un petit regard vers Sirius, il éclata d'un rire tonitruant.

Son parrain n'avait apparemment aucune gêne pour parler de son internement. Il s'en amusait même. C'était légèrement réconfortant pour Harry, qui acceptait bien mieux la situation. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il pensa qu'ils allaient s'en sortir, qu'ils pourraient construire quelque chose ensemble et fonder une vraie famille.

« On y va ? » demanda Sirius. « Non pas que je veuille faire plaisir à ton oncle, mais je n'ai pas spécialement envie de rester ici. »

« Je vais récupérer mes affaires et j'arrive ! » s'exclama Harry en se levant précipitamment.

Il courut presque pour rejoindre sa chambre, montant les escaliers quatre à quatre. Une fois à l'étage, il se dépêcha de ramasser ses affaires et de les fourrer dans sa malle, bénissant la magie de pouvoir y rentrer toutes ses possessions sans avoir besoin de ranger auparavant. A peine dix minutes plus tard, il descendait les escaliers, soulevant difficilement sa grande valise.

Sirius l'attendait en bas, adossé nonchalamment au mur. Vernon et Pétunia l'observaient, recroquevillés dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine.

« Tu as tout ce qu'il faut ? »

Harry acquiesça.

« Bien ! » déclara Patmol en se tournant vers le couple. « J'imagine que vous ne souhaitez pas lui dire au revoir ? Ni le remerciez pour les divers services qu'il a rendus ces dernières années ? Que personne ne va fondre en larme dans d'éternels étreintes ? »

Ni Vernon, ni Pétunia ne réagirent. En cet instant, pensa Harry, ils semblaient avoir été pétrifiés. Il ne voyait même pas leurs poitrines se soulever, d'ailleurs, Vernon semblait encore plus rouge que d'habitude. Sirius attrapa la malle d'Harry et lui proposa son bras.

« On va transplaner directement. »

Son filleul s'apprêtait à poser sa main sur son poignet, quand une pensée lui traversa l'esprit, l'arrêtant en plein mouvement.

« Attends ! »

Sans une explication de plus, il passa à côté de Sirius, ouvrit la porte d'entrée et disparut dans le jardin. Moins d'une minute plus tard, il réapparut, un livre à la main.

« J'étais en train de lire ça quand tu es arrivé ! On peut y aller maintenant. »

Il attrapa l'avant-bras de Sirius et se tourna vers son oncle et sa tante, une étincelle de défi dans le regard.

« Si vous aviez su toutes les économies que m'a laissées mon _ivrogne_ et _monstre_ de père, peut-être que les choses auraient été différentes ! »

Avec un sourire qui était, sans le savoir, extrêmement similaire à celui de son parrain, Harry fit un signe de main et quelques secondes plus tard, ils avaient tous deux disparu.

Ils arrivèrent dans un petit jardin, longeant une impasse calme qu'Harry reconnaissait comme étant l'une des rues de Pré-au-Lard. Il n'avait pourtant jamais fait attention aux habitations qui bordaient le village, n'ayant d'yeux que pour les magasins habituellement.

Il se tourna vers la maison qu'il trouva réellement mignonne. Elle était en pierres blanches avec des volets en bois bleu. Le toit était en tuiles marrons et une cheminée en dépassait. Il y avait une petite allée bordée de fleurs et quelques marches pour arriver à la porte d'entrée, dont le heurtoire était en forme de main tenant une boule qui semblait être une boule de magie.

« Ta nouvelle maison te plaît ? » demanda Sirius.

« Elle est… géniale ! » déclara Harry, faute de meilleur mot.

« Alors, viens ! » s'exclama Sirius en lui prenant la main pour courir jusqu'à l'entrée, comme le chien fou qu'il était.

Il s'approcha de la porte et d'un geste de baguette, la petite boule de magie bleue vint léviter au dessus de sa main.

« Prends-la ! » dit-il avec un sourire confiant.

Harry acquiesça et attrapa la sphère qui scintilla légèrement. C'était doux et chaud, comme une étreinte. Après avoir murmuré un sort en latin, Sirius reprit la parole :

« Voilà ! Tu es intégré dans les barrières. Tu pourra entrer et sortir comme tu le souhaites ! Enfin… » bagaya Sirius en se frottant la nuque. « J'ai lu dans un livre sur l'éducation, que je devais fixer des limites, des horaires de sortie et ce genre de truc, mais on verra ça plus tard… Pour l'instant, ne sors pas s'il te plait. »

« D'accord, » sourit Harry, amusé par l'air embarrassé de son parrain.

« Ouais… Bon… Bienvenue chez toi ! » déclara Sirius en ouvrant largement la porte d'entrée.

* * *

 _Nous espérons que ce chapitre vous aura plu._

 _La semaine prochaine, nous retrouverons Harry en route pour Poudlard ! N'hésitez pas à nous laisser vos commentaires, qu'ils soient positifs ou non. Adulez-nous. Nous sommes les déesses aux chevilles gonflées._

 _A dimanche prochain !_

 _Aupaupsi_


	4. Poudlard Express

**Titre** : Par Merlin !

 **Disclaimer** : L'univers de cette fanfiction est le bébé (qui a bien grandi quand même) de JKR, nous ne faisons que l'utiliser afin d'assouvir nos désirs les plus fous ! Nous ne touchons aucune rémunération pour la publication de cette histoire. Notre salaire ? Vos reviews ! (et c'est gratuit !)

 **Pairing** : Slash, Het, Yaoi. HP/OC, HG/DM et autres.

 **Rating** : T

 **Nbr de chapitres** : 33

 **Auteures** : EpsilonSnape et Pauu-Aya

 **Beta** : AudeSnape

.oOo.

 **Chapitre 4**

 **Poudlard Express**

.oOo.

Harry arriva directement sur le quai 9/4.

Il regarda autour de lui et fut surpris de se sentir complètement différent de la dernière fois. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il n'était pas seul, il avait quelqu'un pour l'accompagner. Pour la première fois depuis cinq ans, il n'avait pas l'impression d'être petit et perdu sur ce quai. La main de Sirius pesait agréablement sur son épaule.

« On est arrivé louveteau, » dit doucement l'animagus.

« Oui, » murmura Harry.

Il avait le coeur serré de devoir quitter Sirius après un mois passé en sa compagnie. Et quel mois ça avait été !

Le jour où Sirius était venu le chercher, il lui avait fait visiter la maison, qu'Harry avait tout de suite aimée. Il s'était immédiatement approprié sa chambre, que Sirius avait décorée de posters de dragon et de joueurs de Quidditch, dans le seul but qu'Harry s'y sente bien. Son parrain l'avait ensuite aidé à défaire ses bagages et ils avaient discuté pendant des heures de tout ce qui pouvait être amélioré dans la maison, comme l'ajout d'un bureau dans la chambre de Harry, d'un perchoir à hibou, ainsi que d'un fauteuil supplémentaire dans le salon.

Ils avaient mangé une bouillie répugnante que Sirius avait servie, ce dernier promettant qu'il s'améliorerait, puis ils étaient partis se coucher.

Le lendemain, ils avaient longuement parlé, et l'animagus avait enfin révélé ce qu'il voulait dire à son filleul.

Il avait un travail ! Certes, le Ministère lui avait rendu son poste d'Auror, mais Sirius n'avait pas voulu le reprendre sans James. Il avait alors réfléchi à sa carrière et avait trouvé : il voulait créer un journal. Un vrai journal, comme la Gazette des Sorciers, mais sans pot de vin, sans fausses accusations, sans mensonges d'aucune sorte. Il était en train de faire des recherches afin de trouver un local et des employés. Il était serein pour commencer son nouveau travail une fois la rentrée passée

Après ses révélations, Sirius avait emmené son filleul manger une glace, puis ils avaient fait quelques boutiques, avant de rentrer tranquillement ranger leurs achats.

Les vacances s'étaient merveilleusement bien passées, et bien qu'il y ait parfois eu quelques tensions, le fait de passer du temps avec Sirius avait été très bénéfique pour eux deux. Malgré le fait qu'Harry aimait énormément Poudlard, il reconnaissait avoir du mal à accepter cette rentrée. Il aurait voulu que les vacances durent encore un peu. Juste un peu.

« C'est la première fois que je n'ai pas du tout envie de monter dans ce train… » murmura Harry. « Enfin… Dans ce sens-là je veux dire ! »

« Je comprends. Je n'ai pas non plus envie que tu partes… »

« C'était les meilleures vacances que j'ai passées Sirius. »

« Ai-je été à la hauteur ? » demanda l'animagus en bombant exagérément le torse.

« Tu as été parfait ! » gloussa Harry devant les pitreries de son parrain. « Sauf peut-être pour la nourriture… » dit-il, songeur.

Sirius éclata de rire un bref instant, le son résonnant dans toute la gare.

« Ne t'inquiète pas gamin, j'ai déjà prévu de prendre des cours de cuisine avec Moony dans les mois à venir. Je serai au top quand tu reviendras à la maison ! »

« A la maison… » murmura Harry, emprunt à une émotion étrange comme à chaque fois que Sirius disait ces mots.

« Tu reviendras à Noël, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Évidemment ! D'ailleurs je- »

Harry s'interrompit soudainement lorsqu'il vit, à quelques mètres de là, Molly Weasley accompagnée de son époux et de ses nombreux enfants, sortir du mur de briques donnant du côté Moldu.

« Va les voir, Harry, » dit doucement Sirius qui, après avoir passé un mois aux côtés de son filleul, connaissait bien ses tourmentes. « Je suis certain que Molly ne t'en veut pas. »

« Elle… Elle ne m'a pas envoyé de friandises pour mon anniversaire… » murmura Harry.

« Pardon ? »

« Quand je vais chez les Dursley, elle a toujours peur que je manque de nourriture. Elle dit que quand j'en reviens, je suis bien plus maigre que d'habitude. De ce fait, à chacun de mes anniversaires, elle m'envoyait des friandises… Cette année, je n'ai pas eu de colis, ni même une lettre. »

« Oh… Louveteau… » dit Sirius en le serrant contre lui. « Je pense que Molly n'était même pas au courant que tu étais chez les Dursley. Quand je lui ai demandé, elle était ravie de t'avoir pour les vacances. Je lui ai ensuite dit que j'avais trouvé une autre solution, mais je ne lui ai pas dit laquelle. Elle ne me l'a pas demandé, certes, mais je pense qu'elle a bien trop de choses en tête depuis quelques mois… »

« Je ne vois pas ce que ça change. »

« Elle pensait que tu étais avec moi, ou peut-être avec Remus, et donc que tu mangeais à ta faim. Elle devait penser que tu étais bien avec moi et que si elle t'envoyait une lettre, elle te rappellerait les événements… »

« Si tu le dis, » marmonna Harry, peu convaincu.

Il n'eut cependant pas le loisir de réfléchir plus à ce qu'il allait faire, Molly les avait aperçus et se dirigeait dans leur direction. Harry se crispa, et il sentit la main de Sirius se poser sur son épaule, réconfortante.

« Bonjour Harry, bonjour Sirius, » prononça la rousse de sa voix habituelle, douce et chaleureuse.

« Bonjour Molly, » répondit gaiement Sirius, voyant que son filleul ne prononçait pas un mot et semblait soudainement intéressé par le sol. « Comment vas-tu ? »

Molly lui adressa un sourire résigné.

« Bien. Bien mieux que ce que j'aurais pu penser. Ron nous manque beaucoup évidemment, et ce n'est pas facile tous les jours, mais la vie continue. »

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Harry, un pincement lui serra le coeur quand elle vit le visage baissé et empli de culpabilité du garçon. Elle franchit la distance qui les séparait et entoura Harry de ses bras, dans une douce étreinte. Ce dernier ne bougea pas, les yeux écarquillés.

« J'aurais dû venir te parler plus tôt Harry, mais la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus, tu ne m'en as pas vraiment laisser le temps. Et ensuite… ensuite il s'est passé beaucoup de choses, puis Dumbledore nous a dit que tu passais tes vacances avec Sirius alors j'ai pensé que tu étais entre de bonnes mains. »

Molly desserra son emprise et força Harry à la regarder dans les yeux.

« En tout cas, tu sembles aller bien mieux que les étés précédents. Tu n'es pas aussi maigre ! »

« Mme Weasley… », commença Harry sans cacher sa culpabilité.

« Non mon garçon ! Ne dis rien. Quoi que tu penses, ce n'était pas ta faute, » l'interrompit Molly.

« C'est moi qui ai conduit Ron là-bas… »

« Et vous n'auriez jamais dû réussir à sortir de ce château. Quand nous mettons nos enfants à Poudlard Harry, on espère qu'ils y seront en sécurité et qu'ils seront surveillés. Si la faute est à rejeter sur quelqu'un, c'est sur Albus ou Minerva, qui auraient dû vous surveiller. Ou sur nous qui aurions dû vous parler un peu plus du danger que constituent les Mangemorts et Tu-Sais-Qui. Nous avons laissé bien trop de choses se passer avec vous trois Harry, nous aurions dû réagir plus tôt. »

Les larmes avaient coulé sur les joues d'Harry dès les premiers mots de Molly.

« Je suis désolé Mme Weasley. Vraiment désolé ! »

« C'est moi qui suis désolée Harry, vous tous n'auriez jamais dû traverser cette épreuve. Tu a été comme un fils pour moi et tu continueras d'avoir une place dans cette famille tant que tu le souhaiteras. »

Voyant qu'Harry n'était pas en état de répondre, elle le serra une dernière fois dans ses bras, un peu plus longuement. Elle se recula puis les salua avant de partir vers sa famille. Sirius et Harry virent que tous les Weasleys les observaient. L'Animagus fit un geste franc de la main dans leur direction. Fred et George y répondirent joyeusement, lançant de grands sourires à Harry, Arthur d'un mouvement de tête poli, seule Ginny détourna le regard, les joues rouges.

« Hé bien tu vois, » s'exclama Sirius. « Molly ne te reproche rien, et je sais qu'on en a beaucoup parlé cet été Harry, mais elle a raison. »

Le brun hocha la tête en silence, sécha ses larmes et sourit à son parrain.

« Et on l'a déjà beaucoup dit : il me faudra du temps, »

Harry fit une pause dans sa phrase et chercha autour de lui.

« Tu as vu Hermione et ses parents ? »

Harry regarda autour de lui afin de l'apercevoir et sursauta lorsqu'il vit deux grandes silhouettes à quelques centimètres de lui. Il eut à peine le temps de relever la tête pour apercevoir qu'il s'agissait d'une paire de rouquins bien connue.

« Trouvés ! » s'exclamèrent-ils d'une seule voix avant d'enlacer Harry de force entre eux.

« Fred ?! George ?! Qu'est-ce que- » commença-t-il avant que sa tête ne soit poussée dans le torse de l'un des deux frères.

« Alors, comme ça on ne répond pas à nos lettres ? » demanda Fred - ou était-ce George ? - en frottant sa tête avec son poing fermé dans une technique très utilisée dans une fratrie.

« Mmhmmh ! » couina Harry, coincé dans le tissu de la robe de George, dans l'espoir qu'il comprenne qu'il était désolé et s'excusait, qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de leur faire de la peine, mais qu'il n'avait pas pu trouver les mots.

Evidemment, les jumeaux ne comprirent rien de tout cela, alors ils se vengèrent un peu plus en chatouillant les côtes de Harry qui se mit à rire de manière incontrôlable.

« Messieurs, » dit poliment Sirius. « Il serait peut-être bon que mon filleul puisse respirer. Je n'ai pas très envie d'expliquer à Minerva pourquoi il aura le visage bleu lorsqu'elle va le récupérer. »

« Sirius ! » clamèrent les jumeaux, lâchant soudainement Harry qui manqua de s'écraser face contre terre.

Il se redressa en époussetant ses robes, regardant les discussions se continuer entre eux comme s'il n'existait pas.

« Il parait que tu habites à Pré-au-Lard maintenant ? » demanda Fred.

« Tu voudrais devenir notre agent double ? » renchéri George.

« De quoi vous parlez tous les deux ? » ricana Sirius.

« Maintenant que nous avons créé notre propre boutique concurrente, nous n'avons plus le droit d'entrer chez Zonko ! Mais nous avons besoin de savoir les tendances, les nouveautés. Ca te dit de travailler pour nous ? »

« Passer mon temps dans un magasin de farces et attrapes ? » s'exclama Sirius. « Oh que oui ! »

Harry sourit, n'écoutant plus grand chose de la conversation.

Même si son parrain était devenu un adulte responsable, même s'il pouvait se montrer sévère et strict, aucun des traumatismes qu'il avait vécus n'avait entamé la grande part enfantine qu'il avait en lui.

Tout comme les jumeaux. Ils avaient perdu leur petit frère, mais étaient allés de l'avant. Ils avaient tout de même ouvert leur magasin de farces, riaient encore pour des broutilles et aujourd'hui ils étaient là pour accompagner leur petite soeur, le sourire aux lèvres.

Harry les admirait tous les trois.

« Hum… Fred ? George ? » dit Harry en s'éclaircissant la gorge.

Les jumeaux et Sirius se tournèrent vers lui dans un seul mouvement. Il déglutit, le rouge aux joues, mais reprit courageusement.

« Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir répondu à votre courrier. J'ai essayé… Merlin sait que j'ai essayé… Mais je n'ai pas trouvé les mots… »

« Nous comprenons Harry, » dit George avec un sourire.

Fred allait ajouter quelque chose, mais il fut interrompu par le sifflement du train.

« Allez Harry ! C'est le moment d'y monter ! » dit joyeusement Sirius en tirant Harry par le bras, faisant suivre sa malle derrière eux avec un sort de lévitation.

« Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi nous avons dû revenir ici ! Nous étions devant Poudlard ce matin-même ! » gémit Harry.

« Le voyage en train est obligatoire. C'est comme un rite de passage. Le moment où les enfants se séparent des parents, le moment où ils ne sont pas encore à Poudlard, mais plus à la maison. »

« Je n'avais jamais vu ça comme ça… »

« Et puis, c'est aussi le petit instant tranquille où tu peux raconter tes vacances à tes amis et dépenser ton argent de poche en sucrerie. D'ailleurs, tiens ! »

Sirius fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit une petite bourse de peau qui cliqueta lorsqu'il la lança à Harry. Il reprit :

« C'est ton argent de poche pour ce mois-ci. Tu auras la même somme chaque mois. Il faudra vraiment que je remercie Remus pour son bouquin sur l'éducation, » marmonna-t-il.

« Sirius… Je n'en ai pas besoin. Mes parents- »

« Rien du tout Harry ! » le coupa fermement l'animagus. « Je suis ton tuteur et c'est mon rôle de t'apporter ce dont tu as besoin. »

« Merci… » répondit simplement Harry, sachant qu'il n'avait pas à discuter.

Il serra un instant son parrain dans ses bras et monta rapidement dans le train. Sirius fit léviter sa malle jusqu'à ses pieds et, avec un sourire rayonnant et un clin d'oeil, lui fit un petit signe de main. Harry y répondit joyeusement avant de prendre ses affaires et de marcher difficilement dans le couloir, cherchant un compartiment.

Il ne fit que quelques pas avant de tomber sur sa meilleure amie, seule, assise sur une banquette, en train de lire un livre de potion.

« Hermione, » dit-il avec un sourire.

Celle-ci sursauta légèrement avant de relever la tête, regardant son meilleur ami.

« Harry ! » dit-elle joyeusement, sautant de son siège pour l'enlacer.

« Tu m'étouffes ! » rit-il doucement.

« Pardon ! Tu m'as tellement manqué pendant ces vacances. Comment étaient les tiennes ? Sirius a-t-il été un bon tuteur ? Pourquoi tes réponses à mes lettres étaient si succinctes ? »

« Moi aussi, les meilleures de ma vie, et les tiennes ? Oui et parce que je voulais tout te raconter de vive voix ! Je crois que j'ai répondu correctement et dans l'ordre ! »

En face de lui, Hermione rougit légèrement, mais un immense sourire traversait son visage, reflet de celui d'Harry.

« Mes vacances se sont très bien passées aussi, » dit-elle en se rasseyant sur la banquette et en tapotant la place en face d'elle pour que son ami s'y installe. « Pour m'aider à… oublier, mes parents m'ont amenée en France. Nous avons passé trois semaines là-bas. On a beaucoup parlé, et grâce à eux, je vais mieux. »

« Ils savent comment… comment c'est arrivé ? »

Hermione secoua négativement la tête et son regard se perdit à travers la fenêtre. Le train avait démarré et il quittait lentement le quai de la gare.

« Non. Je leur ai dit qu'il y avait eu un accident. » avoua-t-elle avec un sourire crispé. « Tu comprends, si je leur avais dit la vérité, jamais ils ne m'auraient laissée repartir. Je ne voulais pas leur mentir Harry, mais je n'avais pas le choix, et puis- »

« Hé ! » l'interrompit le brun. « Je comprends tout à fait, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Hermione lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant, et un silence confortable s'installa entre eux deux. Alors qu'ils regardaient le paysage défiler, Harry prit la parole.

« J'habite Pré-au-lard maintenant. »

La réaction d'Hermione fut encore meilleure que celle qu'il avait prévue. Son regard se détacha de la vitre et elle se tourna vers lui d'un seul mouvement. Aussitôt, un flot de paroles s'échappa de ses lèvres.

« Quoi ? Mais… tu m'as dit que tu étais chez Sirius ? Tu m'as menti ? Tu n'es pas au Square Grimmaurd ? Comment ça se fait ? Harry James Potter tu as intérêt à tout me raconter. Depuis le début ! »

« Oui, oui, euh... non et... Non j'abandonne ! Je ne me souviens plus de l'ordre de tes questions ! » rit Harry.

Cette fois Hermione se joignit à lui. Quand ils furent calmés, Harry s'empressa de lui répondre. Il lui raconta sa dispute avec Sirius le jour de l'enterrement, leur discussion après son jugement, sa décision de l'attendre à Privet Drive, Sainte-Mangouste et enfin Pré-au-Lard.

Il s'était passé presque une heure quand Harry se tut. Son visage reflétait la joie et l'apaisement.

« Ca fait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu comme ça, aussi bien, » confia son amie.

Harry acquiesça sans dire un mot et de nouveau le silence fut roi.

« Tu ne te sens pas un peu coupable ? » finit par demander Harry, pensif. « On est là, dans le train direction Poudlard, à rire et à discuter de nos vacances, alors que ça ne fait que deux mois. »

Hermione ne répondit rien. Qu'aurait-elle pu dire de toute manière ? Que elle aussi ressentait cette culpabilité ? Que malgré leurs apparences, il n'y avait pas un jour qui passait sans qu'ils ne pensaient à leur ami mais que la vie continuait ? Non. Il n'y avait rien à répondre à ça, alors elle garda le silence et attrapa l'une des mains d'Harry, qu'elle serra très fort.

Ils restèrent ainsi sans rien dire jusqu'à ce que le ventre du Gryffondor se rappelle à eux dans un grondement sourd.

« Au fait, » demanda Harry alors qu'il déballait un premier sandwich que Sirius lui avait fait. « Tu as vu Neville ou Luna ? C'est rare qu'on ne soit que deux dans un compartiment. »

« J'ai vu Luna avec quelques Serdaigles, elle était en train de parler de Joncheruine et du cycle lunaire, je n'ai pas osé la déranger. Et Neville était avec Dean et Seamus. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de me retrouver seule avec eux, alors j'ai cherché un compartiment vide. Oh non ! Ma mère m'a mis des cornichons… je hais les cornichons ! »

Elle jeta un oeil aux sandwichs d'Harry et ses yeux pétillèrent d'envie.

« Les tiens ont l'air délicieux. C'est Sirius qui les a faits ? »

« Oui ! C'est une vraie catastrophe en cuisine, mais pour ce qui est des sandwichs, c'est le roi ! » s'extasia le brun.

« Il a l'air d'avoir vraiment changé. »

« Oh oui ! D'ailleurs il faut que je te dise quelque chose ! Sirius a décidé de créer sa propre entreprise ! »

« Que va-t-il faire ? » s'extasia Hermione.

« Il va créer son propre journal. Il en avait marre d'être impuissant face aux accusations et mensonges de la Gazette, que ce soit à mon propos ou au sien. Il a décidé de leur faire front. »

« Beaucoup ont essayé avant… Ils n'ont jamais fait le poids… »

« Oui, mais ils n'avaient ni la fortune, ni le charisme, ni le statut de Lord et l'influence qui allait avec. La Gazette reçoit de nombreux pots-de-vin et est largement dirigé par le Ministre. Sirius promet de vraies informations et pas la propagande qu'on absorbe depuis des années. »

« Son projet a déjà avancé ? »

« Oui. On a visité des locaux pendant les vacances, le problème étant que tous les bâtiments vides de Pré-au-Lard sont bien trop grands. C'étaient très souvent des commerces au rez-de-chaussée avec le logement du gérant à l'étage, dont l'accès se fait directement par le magasin. »

« Il pourrait en louer une partie à quelqu'un, » proposa Hermione, les sourcils froncés de concentration.

« Il a trouvé mieux que ça ! » s'extasia Harry. « Il achète tout le bâtiment, installe son journal en haut et crée un commerce en bas. Une librairie dont il laisse la gérance totale à Remus ! »

« Une librairie ? »

« Je vois que tu as déjà les yeux qui brillent 'Mione, » dit Harry avec un sourire. « Ainsi, si le commerce ne marche pas, il n'aura pas perdu grand chose, et s'il marche, il aura non seulement des bénéfices, mais aura aussi pu trouver un travail stable et bien payé pour son meilleur ami Remus. »

« J'ai hâte d'avoir les dates de sortie à Pré-au-Lard ! » déclara Hermione. « Cette boutique sera mon premier arrêt ! »

« J'y compte bien ! D'autant plus qu- »

Harry n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Le compartiment s'ouvrit pour laisser passer la tête de Ginny Weasley.

Celle-ci se figea lorsqu'elle vit qui était dans le wagon. Ses yeux se firent un peu plus tristes, un peu plus vides, sa bouche se serra en une fine ligne et elle recula, refermant la porte derrière elle.

Harry et Hermione restèrent silencieux alors qu'ils entendaient le compartiment à côté du leur s'ouvrir et des gloussements s'en échapper. Ginny s'était tout simplement trompée de porte et lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée devant eux, elle n'avait pas dit un mot. Elle ne leur avait pas parlé depuis les événements du Ministère.

« Elle n'a pas répondu à tes lettres ? » murmura Harry.

« Non… » répondit Hermione sur le même ton. « J'ai essayé de lui parler sur le quai mais elle s'est enfuie… »

Le silence s'abattit dans la petite cabine du Poudlard Express, les deux amis regardèrent par la fenêtre, sans vraiment voir le paysage. Ils pensaient tous les deux à cette bataille et à leur première rentrée sans Ronald Weasley à leurs côtés.

Ce fut Hermione qui tendit la main pour prendre celle de son ami, son frère. Ils seraient forts tous les deux. Pour eux, pour Ron, pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard qui leur réserverait certainement beaucoup de surprises.

.oOo.

 _Et voilà qui clot ce chapitre ! En espérant que vous ayez apprécié !_

 _La semaine prochaine, au plaisir de certaines, nous retrouverons Severus Snape (enfin.. il parait, c'est Epsilon qui l'a dit ! Pauu se souvient plus du reste de l'histoire !)_

 _N'hésitez pas à nous laisser vos commentaires et avis en reviews,_

 _A dimanche prochain !_

 _Aupaupsi_


	5. Poudlard

**Titre** : Par Merlin !

 **Disclaimer** : L'univers de cette fanfiction est le bébé (qui a bien grandi quand même) de JKR, nous ne faisons que l'utiliser afin d'assouvir nos désirs les plus fous ! Nous ne touchons aucune rémunération pour la publication de cette histoire. Notre salaire ? Vos reviews ! (et c'est gratuit !)

 **Pairing** : Slash, Het, Yaoi. HP/OC, HG/DM et autres.

 **Rating** : 33

 **Nbr de chapitres** : À définir

 **Auteures** : EpsilonSnape et Pauu-Aya

 **Beta** : AudeSnape

.oOo.

 **Chapitre 5**

 **Poudlard**

.oOo.

Il était presque dix-huit heures trente quand le train arriva en gare. Harry et Hermione avaient passé la fin du trajet calmement, à discuter ou à lire. Quand ils descendirent, ils virent Neville s'approcher d'eux, légèrement géné.

« Salut ! »

« Salut Neville ! » s'exclama Harry joyeusement.

« Comment se sont passées tes vacances ? » compléta Hermione.

Voyant que ses amis se comportaient naturellement, Neville sembla moins nerveux. Il leur adressa un sourire franc et s'empressa de raconter le voyage que sa grand-mère lui avait payé. Il était en train d'évoquer le moment où il s'était retrouvé perdu dans le Ministère de la Magie marocain quand un jappement se fit entendre non loin d'eux.

Ils arrêtèrent leur marche et aperçurent un grand chien noir assis quelques mètres devant. Ce dernier se releva et s'approcha d'eux.

« Tu trouves ça drôle hein Sirius ? Je viens de faire sept heures de train que j'aurais pu éviter et toi tu es là, me narguant ! Parrain indigne ! »

Patmol aboya joyeusement et pencha la tête sur le côté, la langue pendante. Il se frotta ensuite aux jambes d'Hermione, puis d'Harry et disparut dans la foule d'élèves. Le brun le chercha du regard quelques instants avant de concentrer à nouveau son attention devant lui. Il fit quelques pas mais ni Hermione, ni Neville ne le suivirent.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » demanda Harry en se retournant vers ses amis.

Aucun des deux ne lui répondit. Neville avait blanchi et Harry était persuadé de voir un léger tremblement au niveau de sa mâchoire, Hermione de son côté, observait les calèches bizarrement.

« Oh ! » s'exclama doucement Harry, en jetant un regard aux sombrals devant eux. « Vous les voyez… »

Hermione hocha lentement, très lentement, la tête, et semblait puiser dans toutes ses forces pour ne pas fondre en larmes. Harry s'approcha doucement d'elle et prit sa main dans la sienne.

« Allons-y, » murmura-t-il.

Il avança alors, tirant Hermione derrière lui. Neville sembla vaincre sa frayeur et les suivit, peu rassuré. Ils montèrent dans une calèche en silence, furent rejoints par deux autres élèves plus jeunes qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, et les sombrals se mirent en route. Le trajet se passa dans le calme le plus absolu. Les deux Serdaigles qui étaient montés avec eux n'osaient rien dire face au célèbre Harry Potter et ses amis, et aucun des trois Gryffondors ne semblait vouloir parler.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils avaient contourné le lac et faisaient face au château. Ils suivirent la masse d'élèves et entrèrent dans le hall puis dans la Grande Salle.

Harry fut surpris lorsqu'il vit plusieurs de ses camarades prendre plus de place que d'habitude sur les bancs, tout en leur lançant des regards inquiets. Il comprit ensuite que les Gryffondors ne voulaient pas laisser une place vide à la table, ne souhaitant pas leur rappeler que Ron était absent. Harry en fut touché.

Dès qu'ils furent tous assis, Minerva McGonagall entra avec les premières années.

Harry fut surpris de les voir aussi petits. Il avait l'impression qu'ils l'étaient de plus en plus, chaque année. Pourtant, ça devait être lui qui grandissait tout simplement. C'était plutôt réconfortant pour lui qui était l'un des plus petits de son année.

La répartition fut assez rapide et, comme d'habitude, équitable.

Lorsqu'elle fut achevée et que tous les nouveaux élèves furent installés à leur table respective, le directeur, Albus Dumbledore, se leva pour son habituel discours.

« Mes chers enfants, bienvenue. Bienvenue à vous tous, nouveaux ou anciens, jeunes et moins jeunes. Cette rentrée est un peu particulière. Elle marque le début d'une nouvelle ère. Comme vous le savez certainement, le Ministère a enfin accepté le retour de Voldemort et ce fut marqué par un jour triste pour beaucoup d'entre vous. Le décès de Ronald Weasley, » déclara calmement le directeur.

Quelques sanglots retentirent dans la salle, mais Harry resta de marbre, ne voulant montrer ses faiblesses aux Serpentards qui s'en délecteraient.

« Ronald était un ami fidèle et doté de nombreuses qualités de la maison Gryffondor. Il était courageux, loyal, généreux, mais aussi un fin gourmet. »

Plusieurs rires discrets retentirent au milieu des élèves. Le directeur reprit :

« Il n'était peut-être pas très consciencieux dans ses études, mais donnait le meilleur de lui même pour rester au niveau de ses amis. Nous nous souviendrons surtout de la détermination dont il faisait preuve pour aider ses camarades en toutes circonstances… Ronald a été assassiné sous les yeux de ses proches, par Bellatrix Lestrange, alors que Voldemort leur avait tendu un piège élaboré. Il a donné sa vie pour en sauver une autre et pour cela, nous lui devons notre respect. »

Dumbledore fit une pause dans son discours. Il fit venir un verre à lui et le leva dans les airs.

« Souvenez-vous de Ronald Weasley comme d'un Gryffondor courageux, un ami loyal et un jeune homme plein d'humour. »

Tous les élèves de Gryffondor se levèrent d'un bloc et de façon très solennelle. Le silence s'installa dans la Grande Salle avant qu'un par un, les élèves ne se mettent à applaudir, siffler, jusqu'à monter sur les bancs, en l'honneur de leur ami Ron.

Les autres tables se mêlèrent au capharnaüm et durant plusieurs minutes, la joie envahit la Grande Salle. Si les Serpentards n'étaient pas à la fête, ils applaudissaient néanmoins, reconnaissant le décès d'un jeune homme de leur âge.

En regardant cet élan de soutien et d'amitié, Harry se fit la promesse qu'il allait se donner à fond pendant les cours. Il allait étudier pour de vrai, prendre exemple sur sa meilleure amie, pour qu'il ne se sente plus jamais aussi impuissant qu'au moment où il avait vu Ron être touché par ce sortilège avant de basculer derrière le voile. La prochaine fois qu'il ferait face aux Mangemorts, parce qu'il y aurait une prochaine fois, il en était sûr, il saurait se défendre et protéger ceux qui lui sont chers.

Il regarda Hermione qui, les larmes aux yeux, souriait joyeusement devant le bel hommage qui était rendu à son ami. Sans le savoir, les bonnes résolutions de Harry étaient l'exact opposé de celles d'Hermione.

Elle avait l'impression de ne pas avoir assez profité d'être avec Ron, ou d'être avec ses amis tout simplement, lorsqu'elle était plongée dans ses grimoires. Si les études étaient importantes, elles n'étaient pas le seul but dans la vie. Il était important de profiter de chaque instant et de croquer la vie à pleines dents, car elle pouvait s'arrêter de façon précipitée.

Hermione avait de nombreuses fois pensé à ce qu'elle aurait ressenti, si elle avait vu le sort se diriger vers elle. Elle n'aurait eu aucun remord, surtout pas celui d'avoir frappé Draco Malfoy en plein visage en troisième année, mais tellement de regrets.

Celui d'avoir passé plusieurs mois pétrifiée sur un lit de l'infirmerie, parce qu'elle avait voulu trouver seule la solution à l'énigme de la bête de la chambre des secrets. Celui d'avoir passé plus de temps avec un Retourneur de temps en troisième année qu'avec ses amis. Celui de ne pas avoir demandé à Ron s'il voulait aller au bal avec elle. Et bien d'autres encore.

Alors oui, elle avait d'autres ambitions que le jeune homme à qui elle serrait fortement la main en ce moment même, mais rien ne les empêchait de trouver le courage de les réaliser ensemble.

« Néanmoins, une nouvelle année commence, » reprit le directeur, demandant le calme. « Nous devons continuer d'avancer la tête haute. Pour cela, vous avez besoin de vos professeurs que les premiers années apprendront à connaître et que les autres connaissent déjà. Je tiens cependant à vous présenter votre nouvelle professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, Mademoiselle Liza Samara. »

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements retentit dans la Grande Salle tandis que la professeur se levait élégamment.

Ses vêtements semblaient venir d'une autre époque alors qu'elle faisait une révérence polie. Elle était vêtue d'une longue robe bordeau dont les manches descendaient jusqu'à ses mains. Par dessus, elle portait un corset en cuir marron, lacé sur le devant et des brassards de même matière. A son cou, était attaché tout un tas de colliers qui semblaient tous faits en métal et en cuir. Elle avait une ceinture lâche en maillons à laquelle était accroché un pendule.

Ses cheveux étaient mi-longs, lisses et bruns. Ceux qui étaient assez proches pour le voir étaient intrigués par ses yeux oranges, légèrement en amande. Elle avait une longue cicatrice dans le cou, qui disparaissait sous sa robe, lui donnant un air mystérieux. Elle était indubitablement une belle femme, selon tout point de vue.

Nombreux furent les élèves de première et deuxième années envoûtés par cette Liza, cependant les adolescents un peu plus âgés, bien plus habitués, observaient Severus Snape et affichaient des sourires moqueurs. Le professeur de potions, loin d'être impressionné par sa nouvelle collègue, la regardait avec le même air que celui qu'il arborait tous les ans : jalousie et haine pure.

« Bien bien ! » s'exclama Dumbledore joyeusement. « Les premières années sont répartis, j'ai fait mon discours, présenté votre nouvelle professeur… Eh bien ! je pense qu'on peut passer à la suite : Bon appétit ! »

Il claqua des mains et des dizaines de plats apparurent sur chacune des tables. Un brouhaha s'éleva dans toute la salle. Les élèves s'extasièrent et se servirent copieusement. Hermione rit en voyant Harry remplir son assiette, encore plus que les années précédentes.

« Je croyais qu'après un été passé chez Sirius, tu ne serais pas aussi affamé ! »

« Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure dans le train : Sirius est une calamité en cuisine ! J'ai mangé trois repas par jour, mais je n'ai pas forcément mangé quelque chose de bon ! Et avant que tu ne le dises… non, je n'exagère pas ! »

« Bien sûr, bien sûr… » souffla Hermione en se servant à son tour.

Le reste du repas se passa normalement. Les autres Gryffondors, ayant compris qu'Hermione et Harry agissaient comme d'habitude, les inclurent dans leur conversation. Près de trente minutes plus tard, ils avaient tous le ventre plein et le visage souriant.

« On va à la salle commune ? » demanda la brune.

Harry acquiesça et ils sortirent de la Grande Salle, entourés des autres sixième année. Ils avaient monté les différents escaliers et s'apprêtaient à passer le portrait de la Grosse Dame, mais une voix les interrompit.

« Harry ? »

Le brun s'arrêta net et se tendit en reconnaissant à qui elle appartenait, il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que c'était Ginny qui l'avait appelé. Il fit signe aux autres d'entrer sans lui et se dirigea vers la rousse. Il sentit Hermione hésiter derrière lui, puis disparaître à son tour à travers la porte.

« Allons un peu plus loin, » proposa Harry d'une voix douce.

Ginny acquiesça et ils se retirèrent vers une alcôve de la tour. Harry s'assit sur le rebord et proposa à la jeune fille de faire de même. Cette dernière refusa d'un mouvement de tête.

« Je ne vais pas prendre beaucoup de ton temps, » déclara-t-elle sans le regarder dans les yeux. « Et je ne vais pas passer par quatre chemins : je n'arrive pas à savoir comment me comporter avec vous Harry, que ce soit avec Hermione ou avec toi. »

« Ginny… »

« Non ! » l'interrompit-elle un peu violemment. « Non… laisse-moi parler. Actuellement, je vous en veux beaucoup à Hermione et toi. Je suis vraiment… vraiment en colère contre vous, et je sens que si je continue à vous voir, ça ne va qu'empirer. Je n'ai pas envie de vous asséner des reproches tous les jours. »

Ginny inspira longuement, comme pour se calmer. Elle n'avait pas remarqué que ses mains étaient fermées en poings serrés au point que ses ongles marquaient sa peau. Elle reprit d'une voix qui semblait assurée, mais Harry pouvait y entendre des trémolos.

« Or je sais que si je continue à passer du temps avec vous, c'est ce que je ferai. Au fond de moi, je sais que ce n'est pas rationnel. Je sais que que je ne devrais pas, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de vous en vouloir pour ce qui est arrivé. Je ne veux pas passer mon temps à vous accuser de la mort de Ron. Je pense que je dois simplement faire mon deuil… Alors… je vais m'éloigner, au moins le temps de faire le tri dans mes émotions. »

Elle adressa un sourire forcé au brun et partit dans la direction opposée à leur salle commune. A peine quelques pas plus loin, elle se retourna.

« Dis à Hermione que je suis désolée, mais que… »

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase. Harry hocha doucement la tête, hébété. Il eut juste le temps de voir une larme couler le long de la joue de Ginny avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dans les escaliers.

Harry resta un instant dans le couloir vide, réfléchissant aux paroles de Ginny. Il comprenait parfaitement sa réaction. Après tout, c'était de sa faute. S'il n'était pas tombé dans ce piège stupide, Ron ne serait jamais mort. Il la comprenait mais cela ne rendait pas sa réaction plus facile.

Il sauta du rebord en pierre et mis ses mains dans ses poches pour avancer dans les couloirs froids de Poudlard. La bonne humeur qui l'avait envahi était soudainement retombée. Ginny avait eu des mots durs et il n'était pas à la fête.

Ce fut pour cette raison qu'il traversa la salle commune joyeuse sans même un regard pour Dean et Seamus qui faisaient des bulles de savon en forme d'animaux magiques. Il allait monter dans le dortoir lorsqu'il fut attrapé par Hermione qui le tira vers un coin tranquille.

« Que voulait-elle ? » questionna-t-elle d'emblée.

« Me dire qu'elle avait besoin de temps, » soupira Harry.

« De temps ? »

« Elle nous en veut… »

« Pourquoi ? » haleta Hermione.

« Pour… Pour Ron. Elle pense que c'est de ma faute, » expliqua Harry, sans dire qu'elle avait mis Hermione dans le même panier.

« C'est absurde ! Je dois… Je dois lui parler ! » dit-elle en se détournant pour aller à la rencontre de Ginny.

« Non ! » répondit Harry en la retenant par le bras. « Laisse-lui du temps… Je comprends tu sais… Elle en a besoin… »

Il vit Hermione se mordre la lèvre inférieure, signe bien connu qu'un torrent de pensées lui traversait l'esprit.

« Attendons un peu, ça ira bientôt mieux. »

Sa voix s'était cassée sur la fin de sa phrase, mais il trouva quand même le courage de sourire à son amie.

« Je suis fatigué, je vais me coucher. »

« Hum. A demain, » murmura Hermione.

« A demain. »

.oOo.

« Allez… Tu dois juste frapper à la porte Harry. Juste frapper. Ca n'a rien de compliqué. Tu frappes, il répond et… Et il te découpe en morceau pour te mettre dans des bocaux… » souffla Harry devant la porte fermée du bureau du Professeur Snape.

Il devait vraiment aller le voir. Il devait aller voir son professeur de potions, s'excuser platement pour les incidents de l'année précédente et lui demander d'accepter de lui redonner des cours d'Occlumancie. Rien de plus simple.

« Vous savez, » dit une voix sur sa droite le faisant sursauter, « je ne suis pas sûr que le professeur Snape ait vraiment besoin de morceaux d'êtres humains pour ses potions. Je crois même que c'est illégal, depuis 1267. C'est le chef du Conseil des Mages de l'époque, Barbeus Bragge, qui a déclaré cela. Je sais bien que le professeur Snape n'est pas très apprécié de ses élèves, mais tout de même… il reste un professeur, il ne risquerait pas son poste pour vous. »

Harry jeta un regard en biais au portrait qui venait de parler. Il était étonné de le voir là, il ne se souvenait pas avoir vu de cadre l'année dernière. En même temps, il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention au décor du couloir, trop stressé et énervé de venir ici.

« Vous avez toujours été là vous ? » maugréa Harry.

« Oh, hé bien… techniquement non ! Je m'appelle Elwrind Grinfield, je faisais partie de la six cent septième génération d'élèves de Poudlard, maison de Serdaigle, ainsi, je n'ai pas toujours été là. Je crois me souvenir que c'est le Dilys Derwent qui m'a accroché là, en 1767, une grande directrice, très grande directrice. Vous saviez qu'elle avait travaillé vingt ans à Sainte-Mangouste avant de diriger Poudlard ? Figurez-vous que... »

Harry se désintéressa du babillage incessant du tableau. Il devait absolument trouver le courage de frapper à cette porte, et visiblement ce Elwrind Grinfield n'était pas là pour l'aider. Il prit une grande inspiration, leva son poing et le relâcha juste après.

« Il va me réduire en miettes… » gémit Harry, en posant son front contre la porte.

Elle était glaciale contre sa peau et il se demanda brièvement comment du bois pouvait être aussi froid que de la glace. Harry était certain que Snape mettait un enchantement sur cette porte pour que personne n'ait envie d'entrer. Alors qu'il allait se traiter d'abruti, le battant s'ouvrit violemment et Harry bascula en avant, atterrissant directement le nez contre les boutons en métal de la robe de Snape.

« Aïe ! »

« Monsieur Potter, » susurra Snape en lui posant un doigt sur le front pour le repousser en arrière. « J'aimerais savoir pourquoi vous êtes ici depuis plus de dix minutes à parler langoureusement à ma porte ? »

« Il n'y avait rien de langoureux, » grogna Harry, frottant vivement l'arrête de son nez douloureuse.

« J'attends, » déclara Snape avec un claquement de langue contre son palet.

« Je… Je venais vous parler… »

« Après avoir parlé à ma porte bien sûr. »

« Arrêtez avec ça, » grogna Harry en entrant dans le bureau.

Snape referma derrière lui et se déplaça jusqu'à son siège. Il ne s'assit cependant pas, dominant son élève.

« Alors ? »

« Je… » bafouilla Harry. « Je suis venu pour m'excuser. »

« Vous excusez ? » demanda Snape en haussant un sourcil, l'air sceptique.

« Pour l'année dernière. Je dois avouer que je n'ai pas été des plus assidus durant les cours d'Occlumancie et j'en ai payé le prix fort. J'aimerais… J'aimerais reprendre les cours, si vous le voulez bien. »

Harry avait délibérément laissé de côté les excuses pour être entré dans la Pensine. Il savait que ce simple souvenir rendrait fou de rage son professeur. Il s'excuserait un jour, autrement que devant son miroir comme il l'avait fait à de maintes reprises, mais il le ferait. Il s'en était fait le serment, mais ce n'était pas le bon moment, pas alors qu'il demandait une faveur au professeur..

« Non, » déclara Snape d'une voix froide, le sortant de ses pensées.

« Non ? »

« Je refuse de faire cours à un gamin insolent, briseur de règles et frondeur. »

« Je vous écouterai cette fois-ci. Je vous obéirai sans protester. Laissez-moi une chance ! » plaida Harry.

Il devait maîtriser l'Occlumancie. Après la débâcle du Ministère, il était certain que c'était primordiale. Il avait essayé de lire des livres pendant les vacances mais n'en avait pas compris la moitié, et Sirius n'avait pas été d'une grande aide. C'était d'ailleurs lui qui l'avait conseillé, du bout des lèvres, de retourner voir Snape. Il avait absolument besoin de lui.

« Que croyez-vous Potter ? Que je vais accepter vos pitoyables excuses et reprendre les choses où elles se sont lamentablement arrêtées ? Je ne vais pas me prosterner comme les autres. Je ne vais pas vous autoriser à avoir un comportement abject avec moi. Maintenant que votre ami est mort, vous rampez à mes pieds pour mon savoir ? Vous êtes bien comme votre père, irresponsable et irréfléchi. »

Harry sentit la colère couler dans ses veines, inondant chaque partie de son corps. Comment ce bâtard osait-il parler de Ron ? Comment pouvait-il aborder si simplement sa célébrité tant détestée ? Comment arrivait-il à parler encore de son père, sachant à quel point ce sujet le faisait déborder d'émotions ?

Il allait frapper. Pas sur la porte cette fois, mais directement sur Snape. Les poings serrés, Harry redressa la tête qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir baissée et regarda l'homme dans les yeux, pour la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé dans le bureau. Il y vit une lueur calculatrice qu'il ne lui connaissait que trop bien.

Alors, il comprit.

Il détendit ses mains et respira profondément avant de prononcer le moindre mot.

« C'est un test, c'est ça ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix serrée, bien qu'il soit beaucoup plus calme que quelques secondes auparavant.

Un petit sourire narquois courba les lèvres du professeur.

« Evidemment. Je vois que vous gérez un peu mieux vos émotions. Ou du moins que ce n'est pas aussi catastrophique qu'avant. Dans mon bureau lundi soir, vingt heures. Et ne soyez pas en retard. »

« Oui Monsieur, merci Monsieur, » souffla Harry, baissant à nouveau la tête et partant en direction de la sortie.

Alors qu'il franchissait le seuil, le professeur Snape parla à nouveau :

« N'oubliez pas de dire au revoir à la porte. »

* * *

 _Voilà pour le chapitre 5 ! Nous espérons qu'il vous a plu. La semaine prochaine, vous aurez enfin un aperçu de pourquoi vous avez commencé à lire cette histoire. Vous vous souvenez ? Mais si… La mystérieuse apparition dans la Grande Salle etc… A vrai dire, ça aurait du être dans le premier chapitre, mais je crois qu'on s'est un peu laissé emporté… x)_

 _Comme d'habitude, merci pour vos favs, vos follows et vos reviews. Merci de nous lire et de patienter chaque semaine pour la suite de "Par Merlin !"_

 _A dimanche prochain._

 _Aupaupsi_


	6. Le Sékilui

**Titre** : Par Merlin !

 **Disclaimer** : L'univers de cette fanfiction est le bébé (qui a bien grandi quand même) de JKR, nous ne faisons que l'utiliser afin d'assouvir nos désirs les plus fous ! Nous ne touchons aucune rémunération pour la publication de cette histoire. Notre salaire ? Vos reviews ! (et c'est gratuit !)

 **Pairing** : Slash, Het, Yaoi. HP/OC, HG/DM et autres.

 **Rating** : T

 **Nbr de chapitres** : 33

 **Auteures** : EpsilonSnape et Pauu-Aya

 **Beta** : AudeSnape

.oOo.

 **Chapitre 6**

 **Le Sékilui**

.oOo.

Harry s'assit précipitamment à côté d'Hermione au premier rang. La jeune fille lui fit les gros yeux, avant de lever son regard vers ses cheveux et d'écarquiller brièvement les paupières, certainement pour lui signifier qu'il avait une coiffure déplorable. Rien d'étonnant à cela, il sortait tout juste de son lit.

Harry leva les mains pour aplatir maladroitement ses mèches rebelles, mais s'arrêta lorsque la voix froide de Snape retentit juste derrière lui.

« Vous êtes en retard, Potter. Dix points de moins pour Gryffondor. Quelle est votre excuse ? »

« Je n'en ai pas monsieur, » répondit Harry en baissant la tête. « Je ne me suis pas réveillé. »

« Bien, » déclara Snape. « Vous serez en retenue demain soir dans ce cas. »

Harry acquiesça, surprenant ses camarades Gryffondor comme il le faisait depuis le début de l'année.

Tous avaient pensé le voir plus énervé que jamais, coléreux, renfermé, contestataire, mais personne ne s'était attendu à le voir si calme, si posé, presque soumis. C'était assez étrange pour eux de voir qu'Harry passait parfois des heures sur une table d'étude ou qu'il ne ripostait plus lorsqu'il se faisait insulter par Snape.

En réalité, Harry avait fait d'énormes progrès sur lui-même. Il avait compris qu'il devait travailler pour réussir. Il savait aussi qu'il devait faire abstraction des remarques de Snape pour pouvoir continuer ses cours particuliers. D'ailleurs, la retenue qu'il venait de lui mettre était une bonne excuse pour pratiquer l'Occlumancie, même si Harry était certain qu'il allait quand même y récurer quelques chaudrons, juste pour le plaisir sadique de son professeur.

Après deux heures de potions qui parurent interminables pour Harry, il sortit de la salle avec Hermione et ils montèrent les étages pour leur cours de défense contre les forces du mal avec le Professeur Samara.

« Nous verrons aujourd'hui les Acromentules, » déclara la jeune femme en les faisant entrer en classe.

Chacun s'installa à sa place habituelle, Harry et Hermione au premier rang.

« Malgré leur intelligence, les Acromentules sont classées comme étant des créatures par le Ministère de la magie. Elles sont d'ailleurs au cinquième rang de dangerosité, ne pouvant résister à l'appel de la chair fraîche. Elles peuplent la forêt interdite, et c'est l'une des raisons pour laquelle celle-ci est interdite d'accès. Elles sont originaires de la jungle de Bornéo et ont été introduites illégalement en Angleterre vers 1794. »

Hermione écrivait frénétiquement sur son parchemin alors qu'Harry repensait à sa rencontre avec Aragog. Ce cours allait être intéressant et lui rappellerait encore des souvenirs plus ou moins agréables.

« Les Acromentules sont des araignées dotées de huit yeux et d'épais poils noirs qui recouvrent leur corps. Elles possèdent des pinces qui produisent un cliquetis caractéristique et sécrètent du poison. Elles sont dotées de huit pattes qui, ouvertes, peuvent atteindre quatre mètres cinquante. »

Il y eut un couinement indistinct au fond de la classe et Harry sourit faiblement en se souvenant de ce même son sortant de la bouche de Ron au moment où il avait appris qu'ils devraient suivre les araignées. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par le Professeur Samara :

« Monsieur Potter, pouvez-vous nous dire quels sorts sont efficaces contre les Acromentules ? »

« Hum… Heu, oui. J'ai utilisé Aragna Exime, » déclara Harry, les yeux dans le vague.

« Et veuillez, s'il vous plaît, nous expliquer quand vous avez utilisé ce sort contre une acromentule ? » demanda sévèrement le professeur, non sans une étincelle d'amusement dans le regard.

« Hein ? Oh... Non ! Je ne l'ai pas utilisé, je voulais dire… C'est ce que j'aurais utilisé ! » bafouilla Harry.

« Bien, alors vous allez nous faire la démonstration de ce que vous auriez utilisé, » déclara-t-elle avec un sourire ironique.

Harry soupira en se levant. Ce n'était décidément pas son jour. Il devait se concentrer en classe et surtout, ne pas lire de livres de sortilège jusqu'à quatre heures du matin comme la nuit dernière.

.oOo.

Un brouhaha joyeux et continu résonnait dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard. Chacune des tables des quatre maisons était agrémentée de citrouilles, toiles d'araignées et autres décors d'Halloween. Le plafond magique avait été ensorcelé pour que des acromentules miniatures montent et descendent, parfois jusqu'au niveau des tables. Quand elles arrivaient à ce stade, elles choisissaient une cible, le plus souvent des premières ou deuxièmes années, peu habitués aux frasques des professeurs, et prononçaient l'habituel "A manger ou un sort". Les pauvres étaient alors obligés de céder une part de leur assiette sous peine de se retrouver avec des yeux d'araignées sur tout le visage ou des petits poils noirs sur les doigts.

« Ils ont fait fort cette année, » dit Hermione, un sourire compatissant sur les lèvres alors qu'elle voyait un jeune Serdaigle crier d'effroi face à une des acromentules.

« Ron aurait détesté, » répondit Harry, moqueur.

Etrangement, il ne sentit pas l'habituelle pointe de douleur à l'évocation de son ami. Un regard vers Hermione lui indiqua qu'elle aussi semblait aller bien. Il ne vit pas de larmes poindre dans les yeux marrons, ni son visage se crisper.

« Le temps fait son effet, » murmura Hermione, comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées.

« Le temps, et surtout tu sais quoi. »

En effet, depuis qu'Harry avait recommencé les leçons d'Occlumancie auprès du professeur Snape, il avait fait de signifiants progrès. Il était loin du niveau de son mentor, mais ce n'était pas comme s'il avait espéré devenir un Occlumens de renommé en seulement deux mois. Cependant, l'assiduité qu'il portait à cette discipline lui avait permis de trier ses souvenirs, de ranger ses pensées, rendant la mort de Ron bien plus supportable. S'il ne pouvait se détacher du sentiment de culpabilité, il arrivait maintenant à le contrôler pour ne pas se faire envahir.

Depuis quelques semaines, Hermione s'entrainait de son côté, aidée par les conseils d'Harry. Elle ne souhaitait en aucun cas devenir une réelle Occlumens, mais voyant que cela fonctionnait sur son ami, elle s'était dit que cela pourrait lui faire du bien.

« Quand est ta prochaine leçon ? » demanda Hermione de manière à ce que personne ne les entende.

« Demain, » répondit Harry de la même manière.

La brune hocha la tête et redirigea son attention sur la conversation des autres Gryffondors.

« Vous imaginez ? » s'exclama Dean. « Ma mère, est tombéeer sur un épouvantard dans le bureau de mon père ? Je peux vous dire que ça a fait une sacrée histoire. Maman a hurlé dans toute la maison jusqu'à ce que mon père arrive et que l'épouvantard se transforme en… C'est qui lui ? »

« Un sékilui ? » demanda Seamus qui fixait son ami bizarrement.

Dean secoua la tête de gauche à droite et leva un doigt, pointant quelque chose derrière son ami.

« Non là… Il y a quelqu'un ! »

Les quelques Gryffondors qui l'écoutaient se désintéressèrent de lui pour regarder dans la direction qu'il indiquait.

Une silhouette, pas bien grande, se tenait immobile au milieu de la Grande Salle, entre la table des Gryffondors et des Serdaigles. Elle portait une grande et ample cape marron, dont la capuche plongeait son visage dans le noir.

D'autres élèves remarquèrent la présence, et rapidement leurs échos atteignirent les professeurs qui se levèrent soudainement. Harry sentit la tension monter brusquement dans la salle. Du coin de l'oeil, il vit Hermione tenir fermement sa baguette et attrapa la sienne.

Ensuite, tout se passa très vite. La silhouette leva une main, et Harry se sentit propulser sur le côté. Il mit quelques secondes à comprendre que c'était Dumbledore qui, dans une nouvelle démonstration de son pouvoir, avait déplacé vivement les tables et les bancs sur le côté, envoyant valser les élèves au passage pour les éloigner de l'étranger. Le Gryffondor observa rapidement autour de lui. Etrangement, même si certains élèves étaient tombés le nez dans leur assiette ou que d'autres avaient basculé sur leurs amis, la plupart étaient restés assis sur leur banc.

« Harry ! » chuchota Hermione à ses côtés. « Regarde. »

Le corps professoral avait entouré la mystérieuse apparition, leur baguette levée et pointée vers elle, prêt à réagir à toute attaque. Cette dernière, qui avait interrompu son mouvement en se voyant ainsi encerclée, leva les mains, en signe de paix, montrant qu'elle ne possédait pas de baguette. Elle dirigea ensuite l'une d'elle vers sa capuche et fit tomber le lourd tissu.

Aussitôt, un brouhaha s'éleva au sein du groupe d'élève. La plupart d'entre eux s'étaient retournés vers leur camarade et chuchotaient de façon frénétique :

« C'est qui ? »

« C'est quoi ces vêtements ? »

« Il était pas à Serdaigle ? »

« _Silence_ , » déclara Albus avec force.

Il passa son regard, plus dur qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais vu, sur toute la salle, et tous les étudiants se turent. Le directeur posa à nouveau ses yeux sur l'inconnu et l'étudia.

« _Que tous les élèves se dirigent vers leur dortoir dans le calme,_ » dit-il finalement, de sa voix amplifiée.

Après un moment de flottement durant lequel personne ne bougea, le bruit assourdissant des couverts que l'on pose et des bancs que l'on pousse retentit. Plus ou moins précipitamment, avec plus ou moins d'intérêt pour ce qu'il se passait, les élèves de Poudlard se dirigèrent vers les portes.

Harry et Hermione attendirent que la foule passe devant eux pour se lever à leur tour. Ils furent parmi les derniers à quitter la salle, et juste avant que les portes ne se referment derrière eux, ils eurent le temps d'apercevoir les professeurs faire un pas de plus vers l'étranger. Il n'avait encore jamais vu le Professeur McGonagall ou même le Professeur Flitwick avec des visages si sérieux.

Alors qu'ils étaient tous dans les couloirs, se dirigeant vers leur salle commune, guidés par les préfets, des dizaines de questions résonnaient contre les murs.

« C'était quoi ça ? »

« C'était qui tu veux dire ! »

« Vous avez vu ses cheveux bleus ? »

« Pourquoi on nous fait sortir ? Vous pensez que c'est Vous-Savez-Qui ? »

La dernière question, posée par un élève de Serdaigle, fit taire tous ceux qui l'avait entendue. Autour de lui, les autres adolescents se figèrent et se retournèrent vers Harry. Bien qu'il se crispa légèrement face à une telle attention, le brun n'en montra rien.

« Ce n'était pas Voldemort, » répondit-il d'une voix à la fois lasse et ferme.

« Mais ça pourrait être quelqu'un qu'il a envoyé ! » entendit-il sur sa gauche.

Personne ne contesta la remarque. Un vent de panique souffla sur la horde d'élèves et tous accélérèrent le pas. Harry et Hermione suivirent le mouvement en silence.

« C'est bizarre quand même ! » déclara Dean. « Un homme qui débarque comme ça, dans la Grande Salle. Personne ne l'a vu entrer ! Il est forcément très fort s'il a pu s'infiltrer aussi facilement. »

Plusieurs exclamations signifièrent les accords des élèves autour de lui, mais une autre voix, semblant venir d'un autre monde, retentit près d'eux :

« Ce n'était pas un homme, » déclara Luna en regardant le plafond de pierre, comme s'il s'agissait celui de la chapel sixtine. « C'était une femme, et elle avait notre âge. »

« N'importe quoi ! » s'exclama Seamus en regardant le groupe de Serdaigle qui les dépassait pour aller à leur dortoir. « C'était un mec ! Il avait un pantalon et les cheveux courts ! »

« Je suis d'accord avec Luna, » déclara Hermione, surprenant tout le monde. « On peut parfaitement être une femme et avoir les cheveux courts. D'ailleurs j'y songe moi-même… »

« Oui mais toi… T'es pas vraiment une fille. T'es Granger, » déclara Cormac McLaggen, donnant un petit coup de coude de connivence à son ami qui riait avec lui.

« Qui n'est pas une fille ? » grogna Hermione en attrapant Cormac par le col de sa chemise pour le rapprocher de son visage.

Elle avait beau être plus petite de presque une tête, en cet instant, elle le dominait complètement de par son aura furieuse. Harry était presque certain d'avoir senti le sol sous ses pieds trembler. Hermione semblait plus sûre d'elle depuis quelques temps et Harry était persuadé que ça venait de la nouvelle résolution dont elle lui avait parlé.

« Ok, ok ! » bagaya Cormac.

Tout le monde connaissait la légende du coup de poing dans le visage, asséné à Draco Malfoy, et personne ne voulait savoir si elle était vraie. L'ambiance était tendue et le silence pesait dans le petit couloir. Pourtant, un son brisa cet instant.

Un éclat de rire.

« Harry ? » questionna Hermione en se tournant vers son meilleur ami, les sourcils relevés.

« Pardon… » gloussa Harry en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

Tout le monde le regardait, attendant de savoir si le Survivant avait perdu l'esprit ou non. Les Serdaigles et quelques Poufsouffles qui passaient par là s'étaient arrêtés pour observer la scène.

« Hermione, » souffla Harry. « Tu es vraiment terrifiante. »

La jeune femme regarda son meilleur ami. Malgré tout ce qui se passait en ce moment, il riait si fort que ses yeux étaient bordés de larmes, et Hermione était certaine qu'Harry n'avait pas eu de fou-rire depuis le décès de Ron. Elle lâcha Cormac, qu'elle avait complètement oublié, lorsque Harry lui prit la main pour la conduire dans le dédale de couloirs menant à la tour Gryffondor, riant toujours aux éclats.

.oOo.

Le lendemain matin, au petit déjeuner, les tables étaient vides de toute nourriture et chacun attendait l'annonce qui allait inévitablement être faite. Lorsque tous les membres du personnel furent à leur place, le directeur se leva et commença son discours :

« Mes chers enfants, je suis persuadé que vous vous demandez tous ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir, et qui était la personne qui a interrompu votre dîner. Avant de vous révéler les secrets de cette affaire, je tiens à vous remercier tous pour votre réactivité et votre calme. En ces temps de guerre, il est important que vous respectiez tous les consignes de sécurité. Dans un moment comme celui-ci, rejoindre vos Salles Communes était ce qu'il y avait de plus prudent. »

Dumbledore fit une pause dans son discours et balaya la Grande Salle du regard.

« Premièrement, soyez tous rassurés. Ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir n'a aucun lien avec Voldemort. »

Un vent de murmure se leva dans la salle. Certains, soulagés, laissèrent échapper des petits cris de joie, d'autres, plus suspicieux, se demandaient si c'était bien vrai.

« Deuxièmement, pour ceux qui se demandent comment cette mystérieuse personne est entrée et qui s'imaginent déjà qu'elle a utilisé divers sorts de magies noires, il n'en est rien. Je vous rappelle à tous qu'il n'existe qu'un seul moyen de rentrer à Poudlard : de passer par la porte d'entrée. Ou par les fenêtres, pour nos chers amis les hiboux ! »

De légers rires crispés se firent entendre à la fin de sa déclaration. Cependant, la majorité des élèves restaient silencieux et concentrés.

« Notre invité n'est pas une exception. Il est entré, à pied, par les mêmes portes que vous tous ici présents. Nous étions juste tous trop absorbés dans nos conversations et notre repas pour ne pas remarquer son arrivée. »

« C'est foireux son explication, » glissa un sixième année aux côtés d'Harry. « Il ne va pas nous faire croire que personne n'aura vu les portes s'ouvrir ? »

« Et pourquoi pas, » répondit son ami. « Après tout entre les acromentules, la décoration des tables et la nourriture, je n'ai jamais regardé vers les portes. Tu l'as fait toi ? En plus je crois me souvenir qu'elles sont restées ouvertes toute la soirée.»

« Non, » concéda le premier. « Tu as surement raison. Je suis juste trop soupçonneux. »

Les deux garçons cessèrent leur échange alors que le directeur reprenait.

« Je me doute que certains d'entre vous ne croient pas mon explication, mais c'est pourtant ce qu'il s'est passé. Pour ce qui est de l'identité de notre ami, chers élèves de Poudlard, je vous demande d'accueillir Merline Holmes. »

Avant que les élèves aient pu s'arrêter sur le prénom plutôt particulier, une jeune femme entra par la porte qui donnait derrière la table des professeurs. Dans un silence pesant, elle rejoignit Dumbledore et s'immobilisa à ses côtés. Elle avait troqué sa grande cape contre un uniforme de Poudlard, entièrement noir. Maintenant qu'ils la regardaient dans un environnement plus calme, tous purent voir qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment les cheveux bleus. En réalité, ils étaient noir ébène avec différents reflets bleu foncé. Son visage était fin et joli. Ses yeux étaient eux aussi d'un bleu profond et brillaient de curiosité.

« Ha ! Vous voyez ! Luna et moi avions raison, » entendit Harry à sa gauche.

Un sourire courba ses lèvres. Encore une fois, l'esprit d'observation et de déduction de son amie avait touché dans le mile : l'étranger - ou plutôt l'étrangère - était indéniablement une fille.

« Miss Holmes est arrivée au château hier soir, après un long voyage, » continua Dumbledore. « Elle rejoint Poudlard grâce à un programme de découverte Australien pour les étudiants souhaitant découvrir d'autres pays, d'autres écoles. Cependant, suite à un malentendu de notre part, nous ne pensions pas qu'elle arriverait à Poudlard. En effet, après les récents événements qui ont touché l'Angleterre, nous avions envoyé une lettre au directeur de son établissement afin d'annuler son séjour. Il semble que notre lettre n'ait jamais été reçue. Miss Holmes est donc arrivée hier soir, accompagnée par un membre du Ministère anglais qui l'a laissée à la porte du château. Après une longue discussion, nous avons décidé que Miss Holmes pourrait tout de même suivre la fin de sa scolarité à Poudlard. Ses connaissances lui permettent d'entrer en sixième année. J'espère que vous lui ferez tous un accueil chaleureux. »

De nouveaux chuchotements se firent entendre. Ils se muèrent en excitation quand ils virent le professeur McGonagall apporter le choixpeau magique. C'était la première fois qu'une répartition allait avoir lieu en dehors du jour de la rentrée.

« Afin de déterminer votre future maison Miss Holmes, veuillez mettre ce choixpeau sur votre tête » déclara Dumbledore en se tournant vers la nouvelle élève.

Merline acquiesça, silencieuse, et toujours debout, enfila le choixpeau. Un long silence suivit, très long silence. Harry, qui observait avec attention la jeune femme, vit un coin de ses lèvres se courber très légèrement et très rapidement. Etait-ce parce qu'il avait l'habitude des rictus discrets de Snape qu'il put le voir ? En tout cas, il sembla être le seul à le remarquer.

« SERPENTARD ! » finit par annoncer le choixpeau d'une voix forte.

Après un moment de flottement, un torrent d'applaudissements jaillit de la table des vert et argent. C'était le première fois depuis la fin de leur première année à Poudlard qu'Harry les voyait aussi démonstratifs.

« Une nouvelle Serpentard… » grogna Dean.

« Et alors ? » répondit Hermione. « Elle est peut-être très gentille. »

Dean et Seamus, ainsi que plusieurs autres Gryffondors la regardèrent comme si une seconde tête venait de lui pousser. Harry leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant longuement. Si Ron avait été là, il aurait dit exactement la même chose. La tolérance n'était pas son point fort, mais il savait se calmer après un temps.

Avec un regard appuyé, Harry fit signe à Hermione de ne pas renchérir. Il posa ensuite les yeux sur la nouvelle qui avait franchi les quelques mètres qui la séparait de la table des Serpentards. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, elle ne s'installa pas auprès de Pansy Parkinson qui lui faisait signe de venir. La jeune femme - Merline ? - alla tout au bout de la table pour s'asseoir à côté de Draco Malfoy.

Celui-ci était distant depuis la rentrée. Il n'était presque jamais avec les autres Serpentards, surtout Crabbe, Goyle et Parkinson. Harry le voyait parfois avec Nott ou Zabini. Pourtant, il n'avait jamais l'air à l'aise, comme s'il cachait quelque chose.

Harry avait pris l'habitude de le garder à l'oeil. Il pensait parfois que Malfoy était devenu Mangemort et qu'il avait une mission. Que c'était pour cette raison qu'il s'éloignait des autres, qu'il se renfermait sur lui-même. Besoin de temps ? Peur d'échouer ? En tous cas, la nouvelle n'avait pas l'air d'en être perturbée alors qu'elle engageait la conversation avec le blond qui répondait apparemment par monosyllabes.

« Tu penses encore au comportement étrange de Malfoy ? » murmura Hermione à côté de lui.

« Tu es d'accord avec moi non ? Il se passe quelque chose. »

« C'est vrai… Mais regarde… Elle va peut-être l'aider, » dit Hermione en lui mettant un petit coup de coude en désignant les deux Serpentards.

« Oui c'est ça, elle va l'aider à élaborer son plan, quel qu'il soit, » grogna Harry.

« Ne te fais pas plus idiot que tu ne l'es Harry ! »

Malfoy affichait des émotions bien plus humaines que depuis plusieurs mois. Il avait maintenant plongé sa tête dans ses mains, ses cheveux étaient un peu ébouriffés et il avait desserré sa cravate. En réalité, il semblait exaspéré alors que la jeune femme souriait gaiement en se servant du porridge.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'Harry remarqua que les plats étaient servis. Il détourna les yeux de la table des Serpentards et regarda la sienne où la nourriture coulait à flot. Sentant son ventre grogner, Harry arrêta de penser à la nouvelle arrivante et se concentra sur son repas.

.oOo.

 _Et voilà qui clot ce sixième chapitre ! Notre mystérieuse invitée est enfin arrivée, qui est-elle et qu'elle rôle va-t-elle avoir dans les chapitre à venir ? Vous le verrez, après la pub ! Bon en fait… non vous le verrez la semaine prochaine, et les semaines suivantes… mais euh… bon rien, j'arrête là, je raconte des bêtises ! (Pauu_Aya)_

 _On espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre,_

 _On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour la suite,_

 _A bientôt,_

 _Aupaupsi_


	7. Merline

**Titre** : Par Merlin !

 **Disclaimer** : L'univers de cette fanfiction est le bébé (qui a bien grandi quand même) de JKR, nous ne faisons que l'utiliser afin d'assouvir nos désirs les plus fous ! Nous ne touchons aucune rémunération pour la publication de cette histoire. Notre salaire ? Vos reviews ! (et c'est gratuit !)

 **Pairing** : Slash, Het, Yaoi. HP/OC, HG/DM et autres.

 **Rating** : T

 **Nbr de chapitres** : 33

 **Auteures** : EpsilonSnape et Pauu-Aya

 **Beta** : Merci AudeSnape

.oOo.

 **EDIT**

 _Pour des raisons de scénario complétement incohérent et... euh ben c'est tout en fait, nous avons quelque peu modifié ce chapitre après sa publication. Ainsi, si vous relisez l'histoire, il est normal qu'il vous semble différent du souvenir que vous en avez._

 _Si vous n'avez jamais lu cette histoire et que c'est donc la première fois que vous lisez ce chapitre, la compagnie Aupaupsi vous prie d'ignorer ce message et vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

 _(D'ailleurs on souhaite aussi une bonne relecture aux éventuelles personnes concernées !)_

 _.oOo._

 **Chapitre 7**

 **Merline**

.oOo.

Un brouhaha joyeux et continu résonnait dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard. Ou du moins, ce que Merline supposa être la Grande Salle de Poudlard. Le lieu ressemblait fortement à ce dont elle se rappelait. Le plafond magique, inauguré par Helga Poufsouffle pendant sa troisième année, était toujours identique à ses souvenirs, avec quelques araignées en plus.

Cependant, les élèves autour d'elle, qui mystérieusement ne l'avaient pas encore remarquée, portaient des capes étranges, toutes faites de noires, dans une matière qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas. Ils étaient bien plus nombreux que dans son souvenir et ils parlaient aussi un langage qu'elle n'arrivait pas déchiffrer. Elle reconnaissait pourtant quelques sonorités de l'anglais, et même quelques mots parfois, mais le sens lui échappait.

 _Où ai-je atterri ?_

Elle se força à garder son calme, prête à faire surgir ses pouvoirs en cas de problème. La Magie ne laissait rien au hasard, si elle l'avait déposée ici, c'était qu'elle n'y risquait rien. Enfin, elle l'espérait. Elle eut le temps de jeter un dernier regard autour d'elle, reconnaissant les statues murales que Rowena Serdaigle avait elle-même créées, avant qu'un élève sur sa gauche ne la remarque. Elle le vit pointer son doigt vers elle et dire quelque chose.

A peine quelques secondes plus tard, l'entièreté de la salle était mise au courant de sa présence. Elle engagea un mouvement pour abaisser sa capuche, espérant ainsi montrer qu'elle n'était pas une menace, mais l'homme barbu qui se tenait au centre de la table des professeurs se leva et projeta les tables loin d'elle. Aussitôt, elle fut entourée d'une dizaine d'hommes et de femmes, qui pointaient leurs baguettes vers elle.

Sentant que la situation lui échapper, Merline leva les mains, prête à se défendre en cas de besoin. Peu importe qu'elle soit à Poudlard, sa deuxième maison, elle était entourée de gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas et s'ils l'attaquaient, elle ne se laisserait pas faire.

Elle songea un instant à prononcer quelques mots de paix, mais eut peur que ça ne fasse qu'aggraver son cas. Alors qu'elle analysait la situation et le lieu, elle effectua un lent mouvement vers sa cape pour fait tomber sa capuche.

Aussitôt que ce fut fait, des dizaines de chuchotements envahirent la pièce.

 _Quoi ? songea-t-elle. Vous n'avez jamais vu de cheveux bleus ?_

Peu de temps après, l'homme à la barbe blanche parla. Elle ne comprit pas un mot de ce qu'elle disait, mais à la fin de sa déclaration, les élèves - enfin ceux qu'elle supposait être des élèves - quittèrent la salle. Quand les derniers furent sortis, un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs hirsutes et une jeune femme dont la chevelure était bien trop épaisse, les professeurs s'approchèrent d'elle.

« Je ne vous veux aucun mal. » articula-t-elle, espérant qu'ils la comprendraient.

Cependant, au vu des regards que se jetèrent ses assaillants, elle devina qu'il n'avait pas compris un traître mot.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Et comment êtes-vous arrivée ici ? »

Elle faillit sursauter, elle ne s'était vraiment pas attendue à ce que l'un d'eux la comprenne. Elle se retourna lentement et fit face à une femme élégante et vêtue d'une longue robe rouge. Merline s'apprêtait à répondre mais la femme dit quelque chose dans ce langage qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Il y eut un court échange entre l'homme à la barbe et cette dernière.

« Je m'appelle Merline, » répondit la jeune femme quand le silence revint. « Je pense que j'ai été déposée ici par la Magie elle-même. »

Elle s'attendait à ce que la femme lui réponde, lui donne son nom, ou lui pose une question sur sa dernière phrase, mais il n'en fut rien.

« Je connais un sort qui vous permettra de nous comprendre et nous répondre, » déclara la professeure soudainement. « M'autorisez-vous à le lancer sur vous ? »

« Oui… » répondit Merline en fronçant les sourcils face à cette femme étrange.

Celle-ci prononça une formule en latin et la jeune fille eut la sensation qu'un liquide froid coulait dans son cerveau. Ses pensées devinrent plus claires et elle expira profondément lorsque tout redevint normal. Elle ouvrit les yeux qu'elle n'avait pas conscience d'avoir fermés et regarda à nouveau les personnes en face d'elle.

« Cela a-t-il marché ? » demanda une vieille femme à lunettes carrées, vêtue d'une robe en velour vert émeraude.

« Je pense, » déclara Merline, surprise de pouvoir répondre aux paroles qu'elle ne comprenait pas quelques secondes plus tôt.

« Fantastique ! » s'extasia le vieil homme barbu.

« Quel était ce dialecte ? » demanda un homme sombre, dont les cheveux étaient plus noirs encore que sa tenue.

« Du vieil Anglais, disparu depuis plusieurs siècles. » répondit la professeure qui avait pu dialoguer avec Merline.

« Et comment connaissez-vous cette langue ? » demanda-t-il encore, l'air soupçonneux.

« C'était utile pour mes recherches, » s'agaça la professeure. « Pouvons nous continuer cet entretien un autre jour Professeur Snape. Je pense qu'il y a plus urgent. »

Donc cet homme était un professeur, et il se nommait Snape. Merline analysait tout ce qui pouvait lui servir. Comment était-ce possible qu'elle soit à Poudlard mais ne comprenne pas la langue qui y était parlée ? Elle y avait passé tellement de temps lorsqu'elle était plus jeune et même après.

« Bien, » déclara le vieil homme. « Je pense que tous les professeurs qui ne soient ni directeur, ni directrice adjointe ou ne possédant pas un sublime sort de traduction devraient partir pour prendre soin de nos élèves probablement perdus après cet incident. Je suis sûr que cet jeune fille n'est pas un danger. Filius, voulez-vous vous occuper des élèves de Minerva ? »

« Bien Albus, » répondit le plus petit des professeurs avant de prendre le chemin de la porte, suivi par les autres. Seul le professeur tout de noir vêtu resta quelques instant à la regarder les yeux plissés avant de consentir à les laisser.

« Quel est votre nom, jeune fille ? » demanda le vieil homme.

« Merline, » répondit-elle simplement.

« Merline ? Voici un prénom bien singulier, que je n'ai jamais entendu. Mise à part pour notre illustre ancêtre Merlin l'enchanteur. »

« C'est Merline l'enchanteresse ! » grogna la jeune fille. « Je suis Merline l'enchanteresse ! »

« Vous prétendez être le sorcier le plus puissant de l'histoire ? »

« La sorcière ! Je ne prétends rien, c'est moi ! » s'indigna Merline. « Je savais qu'Arthur n'aurait jamais dû embaucher ce peintre, » marmonna-t-elle ensuite pour elle seule.

« Pardon ? » demanda la femme qui n'avait pas encore parlé.

« Non non rien, » soupira-t-elle. « Surement un pan de l'histoire qui s'est perdu. Ca arrive. »

« Vous êtes donc le célèbre mage… Mort il y a des centaines d'années, » demanda l'autre femme d'une voix plate.

Elle avait un sourire ironique qui lui rappelait Salazar. Merline pouvait comprendre qu'elle soit sceptique. Qui pouvait croire qu'elle était Merline, décédée il y a… Attendez… Quoi ?!

« Des centaines d'années ? » souffla-t-elle.

« Nous sommes en 1996, Mademoiselle, » déclara l'autre femme, celle qui était apparemment la directrice adjointe.

« Comment êtes-vous arrivée ici ? » demanda l'homme à la longue barbe blanche.

« Je… Un mage noir a semé le chaos dans la région, » commença-t-elle, essayant de réprimer ses tremblements et d'être suffisamment concise. « Il a décidé d'utiliser la magie de la terre pour devenir une sorte de dieu tout puissant. Il est allé à Stonehenge, là ou les flux magiques sont les plus forts, et a ouvert une brèche pour absorber son pouvoir. »

Toujours debouts au milieu de la Grande Salle, les professeurs écoutaient ce récit venu d'ailleurs, les yeux légèrement écarquillés. La jeune fille reprit :

« L'idiot… Il a été pulvérisé sur place par tant de puissance. Par chance, j'ai pu sentir le changement et je me suis précipitée là bas. Avec la brèche ouverte, la magie coulait comme un fleuve hors de la terre qui se vidait. J'ai tenté de réparer la faille mais c'était trop tard. La terre était presque vide de toute magie et ne pouvait pas continuer à vivre comme elle le fait habituellement. Or, si la magie disparaissait, alors la terre disparaissait avec elle. Tout n'est que magie. Les plantes, l'eau, les volcans, tout. J'étais une sorcière puissante, ma magie n'était pas assez grande pour remplir les réserves de la terre, mais je pensais qu'elle l'était assez pour réengager le processus de renouvellement. »

« Vous avez injecté vos pouvoirs dans la terre ? » demanda la vieille femme aux lunettes carrées.

« Ca n'aurait pas été suffisant. J'ai tout mis. Mon corps s'est transformé en magie pure et j'ai plongé. »

« Plongé ?! »

« Je pensais mourir. J'étais prête. Mais… Au lieu de se diriger là où vont les âmes après un décès, la mienne a été ailleurs. Une sorte de sous espace. Je ne sais pas trop comment expliquer… Et là, la magie m'a parlé… »

Merline était maintenant dans une sorte de transe alors qu'elle s'expliquait, se rappelant de ce moment merveilleux où elle avait été bercée par la magie.

« Elle m'a remerciée pour mon sacrifice. Elle m'a dit que j'étais une bonne âme, qui avait fait de bons choix. Malheureusement, je n'avais jamais connu ce qu'il y avait de plus important… Je ne vivais que pour la magie, dans la magie, avec la magie et la servait au mieux. Je n'avais pas d'amis, pas de compagnon, pas d'enfant. La magie était triste pour moi. Alors, elle m'a dit que pour me remercier, elle allait me faire un cadeau, m'offrir une seconde vie. Je me doutais que j'allais redevenir une enfant ou une adolescente, mais je ne pensais pas changer d'époque… »

Les professeurs la regardaient avec des expressions très différentes. L'émerveillement, la joie, la tristesse.

« Et bien ! Quelle histoire ! » s'amusa le vieil homme. « Vous vous êtes présentée et vous nous avez révélé plus de choses que vous ne le souhaitiez certainement. Il est temps de vous rendre la pareille, » dit-il en désignant la table positionnée sur l'estrade.

Les professeurs allèrent s'installer à la place qu'ils occupaient avant son interruption. L'homme fit apparaître un siège en face d'eux et lui proposa de prendre place. Elle fut surprise qu'il ne remette pas en question son histoire, ni ne demande des preuves, mais ne dit rien. Il se contenta de faire un mouvement de baguette fluide et fit apparaitre à chacune des places, les silhouettes des professeurs qui s'étaient absentés.

« Je vais vous présenter les professeurs, » commença-t-il. « Comme nous vous avons déjà informée, nous sommes en 1996. Je suis le Directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore. Treizième directeur de Poudlard, sans compter bien sûr nos illustres fondateurs. Vous avez ici l'ensemble du corps professoral. Commençons par Hagrid… »

Alors que le directeur lui présentait les différents enseignants hypothétiquement présents, Merline enregistrait chaque information, observant minutieusement. Elle avait l'intuition qu'elle devrait vite s'intégrer dans ce monde qu'elle ne connaissait pas et la tâche paraissait compliquée. Malgré tout, elle s'en savait capable. Sinon la magie ne l'aurait pas envoyée à cet endroit. Elle n'était pas n'importe qui, elle avait été conseillère d'Arthur Pendragon, par Merline !

Après un bon repas, qui l'avait surprise par la qualitée et l'abondance des mets, Merline fut escortée dans le bureau du directeur pour une conversation dirigée sur la suite des évènements. Ils traversèrent une série de couloirs et d'escaliers avant d'arriver devant la statue de gargouille.

« Savez-vous que c'est Godric qui a eu l'idée de cette Gargouille ? » demanda Merline, plongée dans d'anciens souvenirs. « Il en avait assez que nous venions les déranger sans cesse dans leurs bureaux. »

Dumbledore la regarda étrangement.

« Encore un pan de l'histoire qui semble s'être perdu, » déclara-t-il. « Nous avons toujours pensé qu'elle avait été construite en même temps que le reste de ce château. »

« Oh, ce n'était pas longtemps après. »

Ils entrèrent dans le passage ouvert par la gargouille et bientôt Merline revit le bureau qu'elle avait si souvent visité des siècles auparavant. L'agencement de la pièce était toujours la même et le bureau placé à l'identique. Il y avait cependant bien plus de tableaux qu'à son époque, et bien plus d'objets aussi. La bibliothèque que Salazar avait fait aménager était bien plus grande.

L'homme s'assit sur un fauteuil et l'enjoignit à faire de même sur le deuxième. A peine Merline fut-elle installée qu'elle entendit un cri d'oiseau. Un magnifique phénix apparut de derrière les bibliothèques pour se poser sur son accoudoir.

« Grim ? » murmura Merline en lui caressant doucement la tête.

« Voici Fumseck, » dit Dumbledore qui ne l'avait pas entendue.

 _Bien sur. Que ferait Grim ici ?_

Une doux sentiment se répandit en elle à la pensée du phénix qu'elle avait un jour recueilli. Il l'avait accompagnée jusque dans les derniers instants de sa vie. Elle se souvenait encore de son chant alors qu'elle plongeait en plein coeur de la terre.

 _Maintenant que j'y pense, il a sûrement brûlé avec moi._

« Bien, » déclara le directeur, interrompant ses pensées. « Nous devons maintenant décider de ce que vous souhaitez faire. »

Merline réfléchit un instant. Elle regarda tout autour d'elle et un sourir fleurit sur ses lèvres.

« Y aurait-il de la place pour moi ici ? »

« Vous voulez dire en tant qu'élève ? »

« Oui, » répondit-elle songeuse. « Je vais avoir besoin de temps pour m'habituer à votre époque. Rester ici me permettra d'apprendre en douceur. »

« Cela devrait être possible. En sixième ou septième année. »

Merline lui lança un regard interrogateur, peu sûre de comprendre la fin de sa phrase.

« Je ne sais pas comment cela se passait à votre époque, » enchérit Dumbledore. « Aujourd'hui, nos élèves entrent à Poudlard à l'âge de onze ans, et ressortent après sept ans d'étude. Vu l'âge que vous a accordé la Magie, je dirais sixième année, mais avec vos connaissances vous devriez vous en sortir en septième année sans problème. »

« Je ne sais pas, la magie a du bien évoluer en mille ans. Il n'est pas dit que je connaisse les même sorts que vous, » répondit Merline, songeuse. « Et puis, on ne revient pas à Poudlard tous les mille ans. Si je rentre en septième année, et que je vous ai bien compris, je devrai m'en aller à la fin de l'année, je n'ai pas envie de repartir si tôt. Alors disons sixième année. »

Le directeur acquiesça silencieusement.

« Nous ferons votre répartition demain matin dans ce cas, juste avant le petit-déjeuner. »

« La répartition ? Je ne peux pas simplement retourner à Serpentard ? »

« C'est une tradition, chaque élève doit passer par le Choixpeau magique. »

« Oh ! »

Ainsi le choixpeau magique existait toujours. Merline sourit à l'idée de le remettre sur sa tête, elle avait été l'une des premières à le porter et avait hâte de voir, ou plutôt d'entendre, sa réaction.

« Il vous faudra aussi une histoire, » continua Dumbledore. « J'imagine que vous ne souhaitez pas crier sur tous les toits qui vous êtes ? »

« Non effectivement, j'aimerais essayer d'avoir une vie un peu plus normale que la première. »

A la fin de sa phrase, Dumbledore la regarda étrangement. Il s'avança un peu sur son siège et joignit ses deux mains.

« Vous n'êtes pas tombée à la meilleure époque pour cela, Merline, » expliqua-t-il après un soupir. « Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous demander de l'aide, nous avons notre propre histoire et nos propres rôles à jouer, mais notre ère est bien sombre. Un mage noir qui se fait appeler Voldemort sévit dans le pays, et j'ai bien peur que vous en entendiez beaucoup parler dans ce château. Surtout si vous retournez à Serpentard. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Nombreuses familles issues de Serpentard sont fidèles Voldemort, et leurs enfants font de même. Bien qu'il existe une relative paix dans ce château. »

« Et pour les autres Maisons ? »

« Godric Gryffondor, Helga Poufsouffle et Rowena Serdaigle n'avaient pas les mêmes pensées que Salazar Serpentard envers les Moldus. »

Merline se figea, essayant de comprendre ce que lui disait le vieil homme.

« Attendez…. vous n'êtes pas en train de dire que Salazar était anti-moldu ? »

« Hé bien si. »

Un rire léger se fit entendre. Merline ferma les yeux et se cacha le visage dans ses mains un instant.

« Pauvre Salazar… qu'a encore fait l'histoire ? Il n'était pas anti-moldu, » expliqua-t-elle face au regard plus qu'étonné du directeur. « Il avait certes un avis bien tranché sur qui devait entrer dans ce château et quels élèves Poudlard devait accepter, et il s'est longuement disputé avec Godric à ce sujet, mais il n'a jamais été anti-Moldu. »

« Alors pourquoi… »

« Pourquoi se sont-ils disputés ? Salazar voulait simplement que les élèves issues de familles Moldues passent leur première année entre eux, afin de les habituer au monde de la Magie en douceur. Godric n'était pas d'accord, il était persuadé que ça ne ferait que créer un pont encore plus important entre les Nés-Moldus et les Nés-Sorciers. »

Elle laissa le temps à l'homme en face d'elle de trier ces informations.

« Si cette dispute était aussi bénigne, pourquoi Salazar serait-il parti sans jamais donner de nouvelles ? » demanda Albus.

« Salazar est parti ? » haleta Merline, les yeux légèrement écarquillés.

« C'est ce que raconte le seul livre que nous avons de cette époque… Certains racontent qu'il est décédé à la suite d'un duel par Godric. »

« C'est ridicule ! » s'exclama Merline. « Salazar et Godric étaient comme des frères ! »

« Alors pourquoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas… » souffla-t-elle. « Quand je suis… partie, ils étaient encore ensemble et heureux à Poudlard. »

« Voici un mystère que nous n'éluciderons certainement jamais, » soupira le directeur. « Bien, alors nous pourrions expliquer votre ignorance du climat actuel par le fait que vous n'êtes pas d'ici. L'Australie me parait un choix judicieux. C'est anglophone et assez éloigné pour que vous ayez rien entendu sur l'actualité anglaise. »

« Et pourquoi serais-je à Poudlard ? »

« Ce n'est pas fréquent, mais il peut arriver que dans de rares occasions, des élèves d'autres écoles viennent à Poudlard. Comme dans le cas d'orphelins qui n'ont pas eu l'occasion de sortir de leur pays. C'est un programme typiquement Australien, nous avons un élève ou une élève tous les dix ans à peu près. »

« Qui enverrait une adolescente dans un pays en guerre ? » demanda Merline en fronçant les sourcils, réfléchissant intensément, à toutes ces informations.

« Les documents se font des mois à l'avance. La guerre a été médiatisée il y a quelques semaines seulement. De plus, Poudlard est considéré comme l'endroit le plus sûr d'Angleterre, personne ne pourrait vous y faire du mal. »

« Donc je suis orpheline ? »

« Exact. De cette façon, les autres élèves ne se poseront pas de questions quand vous resterez pour les vacances, » déclara le directeur avec un sourire rusé.

« C'est très réfléchi… Etiez-vous à Serpentard ? » demanda subitement Merline, reflétant son sourire.

Le vieux sorcier pouffa un instant, comme un enfant ayant fait une blague.

« J'aurais pu, » gloussa-t-il. « Le choixpeau a longuement hésité. »

« Je suis sûr que Salazar aurait été ravi de vous avoir dans sa maison. Quel sera mon nom pour cette année ? Je me doute que Caerfyrddin, associé à mon prénom, pourrait mettre les plus curieux sur la voie. »

« Nous avons à l'école pas mal de spécimens qui se feraient un plaisir de fouiller dans tous les livres d'histoire en effet. Que pensez vous de Holmes ? »

« Ca me va parfaitement, » déclara-t-elle avec un sourire doux. « Merline Holmes. »

« Bien, je pense qu'il est temps de vous conduire à votre chambre pour cette nuit. Demain, vous serez répartie et visiterez le château avec l'un des préfets. Vous pourrez alors vous installer dans l'un des dortoirs pour le reste de l'année. »

« Aurai-je besoin d'affaires ? »

« Et bien… » réfléchit le directeur, son index frappant sa lèvre de façon régulière. « Nous pourrons tout acheter par correspondance dans les divers magasins de Pré-au-Lard, grâce à une bourse spéciale pour étudiant étranger, celle-ci n'a pas été débloquée depuis des années. Si nous passons commande ce soir, vous devriez tout recevoir dans la journée de demain. Pour votre tenue de demain, nous pourrons simplement en emprunter une. Je crois que Poppy en a en stock. La seule chose que nous ne pouvons obtenir de cette manière est une baguette. Je suppose que vous n'avez pas la vôtre. »

Merline écarquilla les yeux, se souvenant soudainement qu'il ne lui était pas venu à l'esprit de regarder dans l'emplacement spécial de sa robe. Elle mit la main dans son dos et, effectivement, dans la poche dérobée de son vêtement, se trouvait sa baguette en bois de cerisier avec un coeur en griffe de dragon.

« Et bien, » reprit le vieux sorcier. « C'est plutôt inhabituel pour une jeune sorcière comme vous, entourée d'une dizaine d'adultes menaçant de leur baguette, de ne pas faire de geste pour chercher la sienne et de plutôt tenter d'apaiser les choses. »

« Apaisez les choses ? » demanda Merline en fronçant les sourcils, réfléchissant à ses actions lors de son arrivée dans la Grande Salle. « Oh ! Oh non ! Ne vous méprenez pas ! Je ne me sers plus de ma baguette depuis mes quinze ans. Si j'ai levé les mains, c'était dans l'unique but d'utiliser la magie sans baguette et de vous attaquer tous en même temps si l'un de vous venait à bouger ! »

Le directeur resta ébahi un court instant avant de rire aux éclats.

« Vraiment, vous m'impressionnez Mademoiselle Holmes. Je suis ravi de vous compter dès à présent comme étudiante de Poudlard. Venez, » dit-il en se relevant, l'enjoignant à le suivre. « Je vais vous montrer votre chambre et faire appel à l'un des professeurs pour vous aider avec la commande du matériel. Je pense que le choix le plus judicieux serait celle qui parle votre langue natale, Mademoiselle Samara. N'est-ce pas ? »

* * *

 _Bonsoir bonsoir, nous revoici pour un nouveau chapitre. Nous passons en coup de vent car nous sommes toutes trois très occupées depuis quelques jours. Malheureusement, aucune de nous n'a eu le temps de répondre aux reviews du chapitre précédent, mais nous les avons toutes lues avec attention et nous vous remercions énormément._

 _A la semaine prochaine !_

 _Aupaupsi_


	8. Andrew Logan et Gunhilda de Gorsemoor

**Titre** : Par Merlin !

 **Disclaimer** : L'univers de cette fanfiction est le bébé (qui a bien grandi quand même) de JKR, nous ne faisons que l'utiliser afin d'assouvir nos désirs les plus fous ! Nous ne touchons aucune rémunération pour la publication de cette histoire. Notre salaire ? Vos reviews ! (et c'est gratuit !)

 **Pairing** : Slash, Het, Yaoi. HP/OC, HG/DM et autres.

 **Rating** : T

 **Nbr de chapitres** : 33

 **Auteures** : EpsilonSnape et Pauu-Aya

 **Beta** : AudeSnape

.oOo.

 **Chapitre 8**

 **Andrew Logan, Gunhilda de Gorsemoor et autres noms compliqués**

.oOo.

« ... je vous demande d'accueillir Merline Holmes. »

Merline expira longuement avant d'ouvrir la petite porte qui donnait derrière la table des professeurs. Dans le silence de la salle, elle rejoignit le directeur et se plaça à ses côtés. Elle se sentait observée et put voir quelques élèves chuchoter en la regardant.

Elle écouta Dumbledore faire un discours sur son arrivée de la veille, donnant des explications clairement douteuses mais qui eurent l'air de contenter la majeure partie des élèves. L'excitation prit place dans la salle lorsque le Professeur McGonagall arriva avec le choixpeau.

Une bouffée d'émotion saisit le coeur de Merline lorsqu'elle vit l'artefact. Ce bon vieux choixpeau qui avait été si beau, si propre, ressemblait maintenant à un vieux morceau de tissu froissé. Plus de mille ans s'étaient écoulés. Sans elle.

« Afin de déterminer votre future maison Mademoiselle Holmes, veuillez mettre ce choixpeau sur votre tête » déclara Dumbledore en se tournant vers elle.

Merline acquiesça et mit le couvre chef qui semblait plus petit que la dernière fois, venant certainement du fait qu'elle n'avait plus onze ans.

« _Ca par exemple !_ » s'écria la voix joyeuse qui résonna dans sa tête. « _La petite Merline ! J'ai beau avoir plus de mille ans, la magie continue toujours de me surprendre !_ »

Merline sourit pendant un bref instant, heureuse de retrouver quelque chose de familier dans ce monde qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

« _Que fais-tu ici ? Quelle question idiote, je peux le voir dans ta tête ! La mère Magie t'a fait là un bien beau cadeau._ »

La jeune fille pensa à quel point il avait raison. Elle avait tellement de chance de pouvoir tout recommencer. Elle avait sincèrement aimé sa première vie, mais… Il lui manquait quelque chose. Bien que la magie soit considérée parfois comme une personne à part entière, Merline, dans sa dévotion à celle-ci, s'était parfois sentie seule.

« _La plupart des personnes pense que si on me remet, moi, l'illustre choixpeau, sur sa tête, plus de cent ans après, les expériences vécues pourraient changer mon choix, mais c'est faux. Ma décision vient du plus profond de l'inconscient et ne change pas. Ainsi, tu sais déjà où tu vas te trouver._ »

Merline voulut pousser un soupir de soulagement. Elle aimait tout autant les autres maisons, mais était particulièrement attachée à Serpentard. Peut-être que sa relation particulière avec Salazar en était la cause.

« _Néanmoins, fais attention à toi Merline, cette période est sombre. Certains élèves que j'ai répartis n'ont pas les idées très claires. Sois prudente._ »

Après ce long monologue, la fissure du tissu s'ouvrit en grand pour parler enfin :

« SERPENTARD ! »

Après quelques secondes de silence, un torrent d'applaudissements jaillit de la table des vert et argent. Elle sourit et redonna le choixpeau au professeur de métamorphose qui l'accepta avec gratitude.

Descendant les quelques marches, Merline alla tranquillement jusqu'à la table des Serpentards. Elle ignora sciemment la jeune fille qui lui faisait des signes et qui avait une tête ressemblant étrangement à un bulldog, pour se poster à côté d'un garçon blond isolé.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait attiré son regard. Sûrement était-ce ses cheveux presque argentés qui lui faisaient penser à ceux de Salazar. Et puis, ce garçon avait le teint pâle, des cernes sous les yeux et l'air malade. Elle avait toujours été attirée par les choses un peu cassées qu'il fallait réparer.

« Bonjour, je suis Merline Holmes ! Et toi qui es-tu ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Draco Malfoy, » grogna le jeune homme, sans relever le nez de sa tasse de thé.

« Enchanté ! »

« Mhf… »

« Je vois que tu es le préfet des Serpentards, je vais avoir besoin de toi pour visiter. »

« Et que dirais-tu de te débrouiller toute seule ? Comme la grande fille que tu es, » dit-il avec hargne avait de la regarder de haut en bas. « Enfin presque… »

Merline sourit et s'assit à côté de lui, le plus près possible, envahissant clairement son espace personnel, sans pour autant le coller. Ce garçon voulait jouer, il allait découvrir qu'elle était une vraie Serpentard. Elle connaissait toutes les ruses de Salazar en personne. D'abord, se montrer le plus amical possible, comme si son interlocuteur était aussi doux qu'un agneau.

« Genial ! On devrait peut-être commencer par la salle de potions. J'aime beaucoup les potions. »

« Es-tu sourde ? » demanda le jeune homme, les yeux écarquillés.

« Non. Pourquoi ? Toi oui ? » questionna Merline en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté et, elle l'espérait, l'air un peu niaise.

Draco sursauta et recula légèrement, jetant des coups d'oeil frénétiques à la table des Serdaigles, semblant chercher quelqu'un du regard. Merline sourit et passa à la tactique numéro deux, celle qui faisait toujours craquer Godric : le monologue pleine vitesse.

« Poudlard est vraiment merveilleux. J'en ai tellement entendu parler ! J'avais hâte de venir ici, même si apparemment, vous n'étiez pas pressés de m'accueillir. J'ai déjà fait la connaissance de tous les professeurs. En tous cas, les rumeurs ne se trompaient pas ! La Grande Salle est merveilleuse ! Créée par Helga Poufsouffle je crois. Une merveille ! Tu verras que je ne suis pas toujours aussi pipelette. C'est juste avec les gens qui me manquent de respect. Je suis heureuse d'être à Serpentard, car il parait que j'en ai les plus belles qualités. La ruse et la détermination. »

Merline se servit un bol de porridge et jeta un coup d'oeil au jeune homme qui desserrait sa cravate, le visage rouge, l'air de vouloir lui lancer un maléfice. Il n'était pas très endurant. Mais ses problèmes personnels avaient surement effiloché son self contrôle. Elle continua son monologue :

« J'ai lu dans un livre que les dortoirs de Serpentard étaient sous le lac ! C'est fascinant ! J'ai hâte de voir les silhouettes des êtres de l'eau. Peut-être même le calmar ! »

Alors qu'elle continuait de parler en regardant Draco qui se tirait légèrement les cheveux, Merline se dit que ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure façon de se faire des amis. Mais ça avait le mérite de la détendre et de l'amuser follement. Ca lui rappelait beaucoup de souvenirs de son époque.

« C'est bon ! » trancha le jeune homme, la coupant dans son histoire de veracrasse à deux têtes. « Je te ferai visiter mais je t'en prie, tais-toi ! »

« Et bien tu vois… » dit Merline avec un sourire ironique. « On peut être civilisé. »

Elle se concentra sur la nourriture qu'elle s'était servie et ne reconnaissait même pas tant celle-ci avait changé depuis toutes ces années, et ne lui adressa plus la parole de tout le repas. Merline le laissa ainsi savourer le silence qu'elle appréciait beaucoup également. Une fois son dessert avalé - une sorte de forme transparente et gélatineuse qui avait un goût de fraise - elle se leva du banc et attendit, debout, que son guide en fasse de même.

« On y va ? »

Le blond lui lança un regard plus qu'éloquent sur ce qu'il pensait d'elle mais finit son assiette et se leva, non sans un soupir. Il attrapa son sac d'un geste fluide et nonchalant et s'éloigna en direction des grandes portes en silence. Avec un sourire de fierté, Merline le suivit. En réalité, elle n'était pas vraiment sûre d'avoir besoin qu'on lui fasse visiter le château, mais c'était ce que toute nouvelle étudiante aurait fait. Et puis, en mille ans, les couloirs avaient peut-être un peu évolué.

Ils étaient à peine sortis de la Grande Salle qu'une grande ombre apparut à leurs côtés.

« Professeur Snape, » prononça humblement Draco alors que Merline se contentait d'un mouvement de tête respectueux.

« Monsieur Malfoy, Mademoiselle Holmes, » les salua-t-il à son tour. « Mademoiselle Holmes, comme vous avez été informée hier soir, je suis le Professeur Snape. J'enseigne les potions et je suis aussi le Directeur de la Maison de Serpentard. Si vous avez la moindre question, le moindre problème, vous pouvez venir me voir dans mon bureau. Monsieur Malfoy vous montrera le chemin. »

« Merci Monsieur. »

Elle crut déceler un minuscule sourire sur ses lèvres mais son visage et son timbre de voix étaient restés très sérieux. Il fit ensuite demi-tour dans un claquement de cape.

« Il est toujours aussi austère ? » demanda-t-elle alors qu'ils s'éloignaient en direction de la cour.

Seul un grognement lui répondit.

« Cette visite va être passionnante. Je sens qu'on va s'amuser ! » déclara Merline, sarcastique.

Pendant la demi-heure qui suivit, le blondinet lui fit une visite sommaire du château, ponctuant de temps en temps son discours de "La salle de métamorphose" ou "Le bureau de Snape". En réalité, en un millénaire, Poudlard avait bien changé. Des dizaines d'escaliers avaient vu le jour, ainsi que de nombreuses salles. Il fallait dire que le nombre d'élèves n'était pas le même.

Ils finirent par rejoindre un couloir dans lequel une vingtaine d'élèves attendaient. Une première moitié, dont l'uniforme était parsemé de rouge et d'or, discutait joyeusement et riait parfois aux éclats, tandis que l'autre moitié, qu'elle supposa être les Serpentards par leurs couleurs argent et vert, était bien plus calme, chuchotant pour discuter.

Elle sourit à l'idée qu'il y avait là une chose qui ne changeait pas : les Gryffondors avaient été, et resteraient visiblement toujours, les plus bruyants. Elle ressentit un pincement au coeur à la pensée de Godric et Salazar, ils avaient été tous les deux des mentors puis des amis. Vivre à une époque où il n'existait plus que leur souvenir changeait bien des choses.

Draco et elle s'apprêtaient à rejoindre ceux de leur maison quand Merline fut bousculée par quelqu'un. Elle fit un pas de côté et retint une jeune femme par les épaules, lui évitant une chute. La fille, qu'elle devinait être une Gryffondor, s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose mais le blond parla avant elle.

« Regarde où tu marches Granger, » grogna Draco, loin d'être aimable.

Le regard que lui lança la jeune femme en disait long sur la relation qui unissait ces deux-là, et ce n'était clairement pas de l'amour. Ladite Granger se détourna cependant de lui et se s'adressa à Merline, un sourire contrit mais engageant sur les lèvres.

« Désolée, il m'arrive parfois d'être très maladroite. »

« Aucun soucis, » dit Merline, balayant d'une main les excuses de cette "Granger", puis prise d'une envie elle continua, « Je suis Merline. Et toi ? »

« Hermione, Hermione Granger. » répondit la Gryffondor après un instant de surprise. « Bienvenue à Poudlard. Ce n'est pas la meilleure période, mais j'espère que tu vas t'y plaire. »

Merline hocha la tête.

« Je- »

« Bien, tout le monde rentre ! » l'interrompit une voix féminine.

Le professeur Samara venait d'arriver, annonçant le début du cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Merline et Hermione se séparèrent avec un sourire et la première entra dans la salle avant de s'asseoir à côté de son guide, non sans ressentir une drôle de sensation : retourner sur les bancs de l'école, mille ans après en être sortie était vraiment étrange.

.oOo.

« C'est quand même complétement ridicule, » s'énerva Merline, pour ce qui lui semblait être la millième fois. « Pourquoi les nés-Moldus auraient... comment tu dis déjà ? du "Sang-de-bourbe" ? Franchement, je t'aime bien Draco, mais je ne te comprends vraiment pas. »

Presqu'un mois était passé depuis son arrivée à Poudlard. Novembre était bientôt terminé et les premières chutes de neige avaient déjà fait leur apparition. Draco et elle se dirigeaient vers la bibliothèque, lieu qu'ils avaient adopté pour leurs révisions. Ou plutôt que Draco avait adopté : c'était le seul endroit dans lequel Merline était un minimum silencieuse.

Merline ne se faisait pas d'illusion, Draco ne la considérait pas comme son amie, il la tolérait c'était tout. Même si, depuis peu, elle voyait apparaître quelques sourires sur son visage. Si la plupart du temps une entente cordiale régnait entre eux, il arrivait que certaines disputes éclatent, souvent à l'origine de la jeune femme.

« Merline, » souffla Draco d'une voix traînante, en s'arrêtant au milieu du couloir. « Tu tiens vraiment à avoir cette conversation ? »

La sorcière se mordit la lèvre inférieure mais ne répondit rien. Ils reprirent leur chemin, en silence. Oui, elle tenait vraiment à avoir cette conversation, mais elle savait que rien de bon n'en aboutirait. Draco lui avait tiré un portrait rapide du climat actuel, et dès les premières explications du garçon, elle avait compris dans quel camp il se trouvait. Elle n'adhérait absolument pas aux croyances de ce Voldemort, et ne comprenait pas d'où il sortait ces inepties de _Sang-de-Bourbe_ , mais Draco ne semblait pas les remettre en question. Elle était cependant persuadée qu'il le faisait plus par habitude familiale que par réelle conviction.

La jeune femme lâcha un profond soupir.

« Ce qui m'énerve le plus, c'est qu'on mêle Salazar à cette histoire…» marmonna-t-elle, vexée.

Draco lui jeta un regard suspicieux. Il ouvrit la bouche comme pour parler puis sembla se raviser. Il accéléra le pas et Merline le suivit. Ils venaient d'arriver en face des portes de la bibliothèque quand ils croisèrent Harry Potter et Hermione Granger qui en sortaient. Une chose qu'elle avait vite compris chez son ami aussi, c'était qu'il ne supportait pas ces deux individus, et si dorénavant il se contentait de leur jeter des regards noirs, d'autres élèves lui avaient fait part des disputes et bagarres qui avaient eu lieu les années précédentes.

Pendant quelques secondes, personne ne bougea et un silence de plomb régna. Hermione finit par attraper la main du brun et le tira vers le couloir.

« Bonjour Merline. » dit-elle gentiment en passant à côté d'eux.

« Bonjour Hermione. »

Les deux jeunes femmes ne s'adressaient que rarement la parole, mais la Gryffondor la saluait à chaque fois qu'elles se croisaient, sans que Merline ne sache réellement pourquoi. Elle avait fini par se dire que c'était par pure politesse. La Serpentard les regarda s'éloigner tandis que Draco entrait dans la salle.

Une troisième chose qu'elle avait compris, c'était que ce Harry Potter semblait avoir un rôle très important dans la guerre qui se jouait dans le pays. Grâce à Draco, aux divers liens qu'elle avait créés avec des élèves d'autres maisons, à divers racontars et à des vieux journaux, elle avait réussi à dessiner un tableau rapide du garçon.

Elle avait ainsi saisi qu'il avait affronté déjà plusieurs fois Voldemort, et qu'un lien suspect les unissait, qu'il était l'ennemi public numéro un des Serpentards et à contrario le héros des autres maisons. Elle avait aussi pu observer la relation très proche qu'ils avaient Hermione et lui, et que tous les deux semblaient se mêler le moins possible aux autres, comme s'ils craignaient d'être blessés ou peut-être de les blesser.

Quand Dumbledore, puis Draco, lui avaient expliqué la situation, Merline avait d'abord décidé qu'elle n'interviendrait pas dans cette guerre. Elle avait suffisamment fait auparavant et la Magie ne lui avait pas redonné une seconde vie pour qu'elle aille se faire tuer. Cependant, elle avait vraiment le sentiment que ce garçon, Harry Potter, était la solution de tous les maux. Or, elle ne supportait pas qu'un garçon de seulement seize ans ait ça sur les épaules et gère ça seul.

« Tu avoueras Draco que cette histoire de sang sale est ridicule… » reprit Merline en entrant dans la bibliothèque.

« Et pourquoi ? » soupira le jeune homme en s'asseyant sur sa chaise.

« Être un né-Moldu ne veut pas dire que tu es un mauvais sorcier. Regarde Hermione, elle est brillante. »

« Elle n'est pas brillante, » s'offusqua Draco. « Moi aussi, si je passais ma vie dans les livres, je connaîtrais autant d'informations qu'elle ! Si elle passait plus de temps dans la salle de bain à coiffer ses cheveux improbables qu'à étudier, elle serait aussi médiocre qu'une Patil ou une Brown. »

« Bien… » s'énerva Merline.

Elle se leva et parcourut les étagères à la recherche d'un livre qu'elle avait lu récemment. Lorsqu'elle le trouva, elle le saisit et le rapporta à la table, le claquant légèrement sur le bois. Sur sa couverture on pouvait lire : _Sorciers et Sorcières à travers les âges_. Elle l'ouvrit et parcouru l'index pour trouver le bon chapitre.

« Alors… Ha ! Alain de Chalence au 7e siècle. Il a perfectionné la technique de Legilimancie et a créé le sort Legilimens. »

Elle tourna vivement une nouvelle page et suivit les lignes de son doigt.

« Là ! Andrew Logan ! Un Maître des sortilèges qui, au 10e siècle, a inventé le premier balai volant et décrit les règles primitives du Quidditch, le sport que tu aimes tant. »

Elle avança encore de quelques pages.

« Gunhilda de Gorsemoor, » continua-t-elle, impitoyable. « Elle est l'unique sorcière à avoir trouvé un remède à la dragoncelle en 1598. »

Face à l'absence de réaction du blond, elle insista.

« Xia Jin Ye, Abhilash Adil, Eleanore Eldrim… » lista-t-elle. « Tu sais quels sont les points communs de tous ces sorciers Draco ? Tous sont des nés-Moldus ! Et tous ont joué un grand rôle dans notre histoire. »

Elle ferma le livre d'un mouvement sec et jeta un regard déterminé au blond.

« Alors tu peux me dire tout ce que tu veux Draco Malfoy, sur tes histoires de Sang-de-Bourbe ou je-ne-sais-quoi, de sorciers non méritants, mais s'ils n'avaient pas été là, nous serions tous morts de la Dragoncelle, nous n'aurions jamais connu le sort de désillusion et tu jouerais au foot comme ces Moldus que tu sembles tant détester ! »

Elle avait fini sa tirade un peu violemment et Madame Pince lui intima de baisser d'un ton. Merline s'excusa platement et se tourna vers Draco, prête à continuer son discours, bien que plus silencieusement, cependant, le regard du blond l'arrêta. Pour la première fois en un mois, Merline voyait le masque de son ami se briser. Il regardait le livre sans vraiment le voir, perdu.

« Draco ? » s'enquit-elle dans un chuchotement inquiet.

Le blond secoua la tête, et leva ses yeux vers elle.

« Je ne savais pas tout ça. Je… On m'a toujours dit… »

Pendant un instant, Merline pensa qu'elle avait réussi, que Draco allait changer d'opinion, mais on ne détruit pas des années de croyances acquises en une seule phrase. Le visage du blond se ferma soudainement et il reprit le même air blasé et froid que d'habitude.

« Tu racontes n'importe quoi, laisse-moi tranquille avec tes histoires et révisons. »

Merline l'observa un instant, hésitante, puis se dit qu'elle devait lui laisser du temps. Elle posa l'ouvrage un peu sur le côté et sortit ses parchemins de potions. Voilà une chose qui avait changé depuis son premier passage à Poudlard : les dizaines de parchemins qu'ils devaient rendre chaque semaine. Elle soupira devant la tâche qui l'attendait et commença à griffonner son devoir.

L'heure suivante se passa dans un silence de mort. Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne prononcèrent un mot, même quand Merline décida qu'il était tant d'aller manger, le blond la suivit sans rien dire. Alors qu'ils passaient les lourdes portes en bois, elle le vit jeter un oeil derrière eux, vers le rayon où elle avait rangé l'ouvrage.

Un sourire fleurit sur son visage, tout n'était peut-être pas perdu pour ce jeune homme.

.oOo.

« Bon sang Draco… Je sais que tu cherches quelque chose, et je pourrais t'aider si seulement tu me disais ce que c'est. »

« Je… je ne peux pas, » grogna Draco, tirant légèrement sur ses cheveux, de colère et de frustration.

« Pourquoi ? Tu sais… J'ai gardé tes secrets, » dit perfidement Merline. « Je n'ai pas dit à Parkinson que si tu passais plusieurs minutes dans les toilettes à chaque fois qu'elle t'embrassait goulument, ce n'était pas pour te satisfaire, mais pour te désinfecter. Je n'ai pas non plus dit à Snape que tu pénétrais dans son laboratoire et sa réserve la nuit pour d'obscures raisons… »

« Tu es diabolique… » haleta Draco.

« Je le suis. Maintenant, dis-moi ce que tu cherches dans cette bibliothèque, dès que tu as un instant de libre. »

Le jeune homme regarda autour de lui, l'air suspicieux, vérifiant que personne n'espionnait. Il avait l'air de réfléchir à sa proposition et Merline cacha le sourire vainqueur qui menaçait de poindre.

« Tu es de quel côté dans cette guerre ? » demanda-t-il soudainement.

« Du côté le plus juste, » répondit-elle.

Cette phrase eu l'air de réconforter Draco qui soupira, bien qu'elle ne soit pas sûre de ce qu'il en avait déduit.

« J'ai... besoin, » hésita Draco. « D'un moyen pour… maudire quelqu'un de puissant. »

« Alors, pour maudire quelqu'un de puissant, » commença Merline. « Il vous faut, une baguette, une malédiction- »

« Arrête ça, » la coupa le Serpentard. « J'ai besoin de quelque chose d'assez puissant pour… le tuer ! Et faire entrer des inconnus à Poudlard. »

« Pourquoi faire une chose pareille ? » demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

« Sinon il leur fera du mal… » murmura Draco, si doucement que Merline aurait très bien pu ne pas l'entendre.

« Très bien, je vais t'aider ! » déclara joyeusement Merline après quelques secondes de réflexion.

Sous le regard sceptique de Draco, elle se leva d'un bon et parcourut les étagères de la bibliothèque, réfléchissant intensément à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

Si ses suppositions étaient exactes, et elles l'étaient très certainement, Draco était un fidèle de Voldemort et celui-ci l'avait investi d'une mission, peut-être même deux missions. La première étant de tuer quelqu'un, sûrement Dumbledore, la deuxième consistait à faire entrer des intrus au sein de Poudlard. Si elle pouvait se fier à tout ce qu'elle avait lu sur l'homme, cela lui paraissait improbable que Voldemort repose tous ses espoirs sur un jeune homme de seize ans. Il devait avoir un autre plan, ou s'attendre à ce que Draco échoue. En plus de cela, il menaçait quelqu'un, certainement ses parents, pour faire avancer le travail.

Merline n'était pas du genre à laisser quelqu'un embourbé dans ses problèmes. Elle allait l'aider. Mais il était hors de question de l'aider à tuer quelqu'un, ou à faire entrer ceux qu'elle supposait être des Mangemorts à l'intérieur de Poudlard, foi de Merline !

* * *

 _Bonjour, bonsoir !_

 _Voici le nouveau chapitre de cette semaine, en espérant qu'il vous ait plu !_

 _Merci beaucoup pour les reviews, les follows et les favs,_

 _On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour la suite de l'histoire !_

 _Aupaupsi_


	9. La bibliothèque

**Titre** : Par Merlin !

 **Disclaimer** : L'univers de cette fanfiction est le bébé (qui a bien grandi quand même) de JKR, nous ne faisons que l'utiliser afin d'assouvir nos désirs les plus fous ! Nous ne touchons aucune rémunération pour la publication de cette histoire. Notre salaire ? Vos reviews ! (et c'est gratuit !)

 **Pairing** : Slash, Het, Yaoi. HP/OC, HG/DM et autres.

 **Rating** : T

 **Nbr de chapitres** : 33

 **Auteures** : EpsilonSnape et Pauu-Aya

 **Beta** : AudeSnape

 **Nda** : Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! On se retrouve pour le prochain chapitre de cette histoire ! Mais avant de vous laisser à la lecture de ce chapitre, nous aimerions clarifier un point qui nous a été soulevé en review : le serment inviolable qui lie Narcissa à Severus.

Pour des raisons de chronologies et d'organisation de notre histoire, nous avons décidé de faire comme si ce serment n'avait jamais eu lieu. Peut-être que certains d'entre vous trouveront qu'il s'agit là d'une solution de facilité, mais nous espérons que ça ne génera pas pas dans l'histoire !

Sur ce nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture !

.oOo.

 **Chapitre 9**

 **La bibliothèque**

.oOo.

« Mais puisque je te dis que le venin d'Argentua, utilisé à bon escient, peut servir d'anti-poison dans une potion, » s'énerva Hermione entre deux rangées de bibliothèque.

« Ecoute Hermione, j'ai revérifié deux fois mes notes du cours de Snape, et je suis même allé fouiller dans mon livre de potions. En aucun cas le venin d'Argentua peut être utilisé à cet effet. »

Harry soupira d'exaspération. Lui et Hermione avaient décidé de passer leur samedi matin à réviser diverses matières. Ils s'étaient attaqués aux potions une heure plus tôt, et ça faisait maintenant dix minutes qu'ils débattaient du sujet. Le brun avait fini par déclarer que comme aucun d'eux ne voulait en démordre, ils n'avaient qu'à chercher l'information dans les livres de la bibliothèque.

Cependant, Hermione ne s'était pas contentée de regarder le premier ouvrage. Elle en était à son troisième.

« Bon… je vais me rasseoir ! N'hésite pas à revenir quand tu accepteras que tu as tort ! » murmura Harry, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

La Gryffondor le regarda s'éloigner puis replongea dans son livre. Elle devait avoir raison, elle avait toujours raison. Elle n'était pas Miss-je-sais-tout pour rien. Harry ne pouvait pas…

« Il a raison, » dit quelqu'un doucement à ses côtés, la faisant sursauter.

Hermione se retourna et vit une chevelure noire aux reflets bleus apparaître entre deux livres. Merline lui sourit gentiment et fit le tour de la rangée pour venir à ses côtés. Elle fit ensuite un léger mouvement de tête vers Harry.

« Ton ami a raison. Le venin d'Argentua, quelque soit l'ingrédient avec lequel on le marie, quelque soit la manière dont on le prépare, ne peut jamais donner un résultat positif. »

« Mais pourtant, » protesta Hermione, « je suis sûre d'avoir lu quelque part qu'il pouvait être utilisé dans la potion de Déracinement si- »

« Si on le broie et qu'on saupoudre de l'Asphodèle dessus ? » finit Merline.

Face au regard mi-étonné, mi-perdu de la Gryffondor, la Serpentard lâcha un léger rire. Elle passa ensuite son bras par dessus l'épaule d'Hermione et attrapa un ouvrage à la couverture épaisse et rouge.

« Alors…, » réfléchit-elle en tournant les pages rapidement. « Ha voilà ! Racine d'Argentua, elle tire son nom du fait que les Argentua, insecte de la famille des Myriapodes, blablabla... Peut être utilisé en complément de l'Asphodèle dans la potion de Déracinement. Tu as confondu, il s'agit de la racine, pas du venin. »

En face d'elle, la jeune femme sembla se décomposer. Ses joues rougirent légèrement et elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

« Merci, » parvint-elle à murmurer, bien que difficilement.

« Ne me dis pas que tu es vexée ? » rit doucement Merline. « Tu m'as l'air bien trop intelligente pour ça. »

« Non, c'est juste que… c'est la première fois qu'Harry a raison pour une question de cours… et que moi j'ai tort. »

« Il y a une première fois à tout ! »

« Oui… oui ! » répéta Hermione un peu plus fortement. « C'était stupide d'agir comme je l'ai fait. Merci. »

Elle sourit à Merline et reposa l'ouvrage qu'elle tenait. Juste avant de repartir, elle soupira une dernière fois.

« Je sens que je vais en entendre parler pendant longtemps… » dit-elle avec un regard rieur vers la Serpentard.

« Courage ! »

Les deux jeunes femmes s'adressèrent un dernier regard avant de se séparer. Merline repartit de là où elle était venue, c'est-à-dire quelque part entre les rayons de la bibliothèque et Hermione retourna s'asseoir à sa table.

« Alors ? » demanda Harry dans un murmure, en levant les yeux de son parchemin.

« Alors tu avais raison. ».

« Ha, tu vois, » répondit-il simplement.

Hermione le fixa, estomaquée. Le brun dut se rendre compte que quelque chose n'allait pas car il lâcha de nouveau ses fiches de révision.

« Quoi ? »

« C'est tout ? Pas de "Haha ! J'ai battu Hermione" ou de "Je suis le meilleur tralalalalère" ? »

Un sourire moqueur courba les lèvres d'Harry.

« Franchement 'Mione, qui dit encore "tralalalalère" de nos jours ? » chuchota-t-il en trempant sa plume dans son encrier.

La Gryffondor resta encore quelques secondes immobile puis elle commença ses propres fiches. Après de longues minutes, elle entendit Harry chantonner, trop bas pour que quiconque d'autre l'entende :

« J'avais raison ! J'avais raison ! J'ai battu Hermione ! »

La brune secoua la tête de désespoir, bien que ses yeux pétillaient, rieurs.

Derrière l'étagère la plus proche, Merline sourit. La relation entre ces deux-là était très fusionnelle, presque comme un frère et une soeur. Ils étaient dans leur univers et semblaient ne pas prêter attention au monde qui les entourait. Elle, qui n'avait jamais eu de famille, jamais eu d'ami proche, était envieuse et imaginait à quel point cela pouvait être agréable.

Merline était bien décidée à se rapprocher du Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, comme les stupides journaux le surnommaient. Elle était persuadée que c'était important. Son instinct ne l'avait jamais trompée. Elle savait aussi que le jeune homme ne se laisserait pas approcher par une inconnue. La clé résidait en la jeune femme à côté de lui, celle qui faisait briller ses yeux qui semblaient pourtant trop souvent morts et ce depuis surement bien longtemps.

Hermione paraissait moins amochée par la vie, plus ouverte et nettement plus curieuse. Si Merline pouvait l'approcher, elle pourrait se faire une place auprès d'eux et peut-être améliorer le quotidien de ces deux adolescents, mais pas que.

Elle se retourna pour regarder le garçon blond qu'elle suivait depuis qu'elle était arrivée à Poudlard. Lui aussi avait besoin d'elle, et avec un peu de chance, elle pourrait faire d'une pierre deux coups. D'un geste fluide, elle saisit le premier livre sous sa main et, sans lâcher Draco du regard, se dirigea vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? » demanda-t-elle joyeusement en s'effondrant sur sa chaise, claquant son grimoire contre la table.

« Un livre idiot sur les poisons. Ils sont tous détectables très facilement. Stupide… » marmonna Draco.

« Tu es stupide ! » répondit-elle. « Tu ne penses tout de même pas qu'il serait sensé de laisser des recettes de poisons à la portée d'adolescents hormonaux. Rien qu'avec ta langue acérée, tu aurais pu mourir une demi-douzaine de fois si ça avait été le cas. »

« Je suis un Malfoy- » commença Draco, le nez relevé, avant d'être coupé par un ricanement.

« Et un Malfoy ne meurt pas ? Je sais qu'il y a beaucoup plus d'intelligence que tu n'en montres actuellement sous cette tignasse blonde soigneusement coiffée. Pense à t'accorder de la valeur pour toi-même et non pour ce qu'a fait ton père ou n'importe lequel de tes ancêtres, » dit Merline d'un ton presque professoral, tout en feuilletant son livre.

« Et toi, que lis-tu ? » demanda Draco après quelques secondes de silence, ne voulant pas revenir sur ce que Merline avait dit.

La jeune fille, plongée dans ses pensées, ne savait même pas quel livre elle était en train de regarder. Sans lever les yeux, elle se contenta de lui montrer la couverture et fut décontenancée lorsqu'elle entendit Draco étouffer un rire.

« _La jeune fille et le chevalier bien monté ?_ » a-t-il lu.

A peine sa phrase terminée, le Serpentard produisit un éclat de rire qui surprit tout ceux qui l'entendirent, y compris à la table des deux Gryffondors, et s'attira au passage les foudres de Madame Pince qui leur jeta un regard plus noir que ceux du Professeur Snape.

Merline s'insulta mentalement de ne pas avoir fait assez attention. Elle avait pris un livre au hasard dans la section sortilège, mais ne s'attendait pas à ce que certains livres aient été mal rangés ! Madame Pince était habituellement si précautionneuse.

« Oui et bien… » commença-t-elle sans se démonter. « Dans ce genre d'histoire, le chevalier trouve parfois une ruse inventive pour contourner le dragon et ramener la princesse, » dit-elle.

Draco se contenta de rire encore, bien que moins fort que son éclat précédent. Merline, les joues rouges, le regarda et se renfrogna, marmonnant :

« Bien que je ne comprends pas qui peut écrire une chose pareille, et encore moins le lire… »

Elle tourna le livre et lut le nom de l'auteur, les sourcils froncés, avant de demander :

« Tu connais ce Gilderoy Lockhart ? »

Ce ne fit qu'accentuer le fou-rire de Draco qui résonna dans la bibliothèque silencieuse. Quelques secondes plus tard, Merline et lui étaient éjectés du lieu par une Madame Pince au visage fermé.

.oOo.

« Je ne comprends pas comment tu as eu de telles informations, » chuchota furieusement Hermione dans entre deux étagères remplie de livres.

Merline haussa les épaules, feuilletant l'un des grimoires sans relever les yeux sur la jeune fille et parla d'une voix calme.

« Je viens d'Australie… » dit-elle simplement. « Il y a des recherches qui n'ont pas été faites ici et inversement. C'est aussi à ça que sert mon programme de découverte. »

« Si un simple ingrédient pouvait enlever les effets secondaires de la potion de guérison des furoncles, pourquoi le Professeur Snape ne nous en aurait pas parlé ? »

« Il ne le sait probablement pas. C'est quelque chose qu'on faisait dans mon école, ce n'est pas forcément parvenu jusqu'à vous. »

« Il faut en parler au Professeur Snape ! »

« Je le ferai, » répondit évasivement Merline avant de saisir un livre et de se retourner pour partir vers sa table qu'elle partageait avec Draco. « Les conversations secrètes entre deux étagères sont toujours un plaisir ! » dit-elle avec un sourire.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elles se retrouvaient de cette façon. Depuis maintenant deux semaines, les deux étudiantes se retrouvaient clandestinement, à l'insu de leurs amis respectifs. Elles discutaient quelques minutes des cours et de divers sujets, rarement de la guerre, puis se quittaient, toujours avec le sourire, avant de rejoindre leur table.

La brune appréciait particulièrement la présence de Merline. Elle avait découvert une âme qui certes pouvait être sarcastique et rusée, car la jeune femme aux yeux bleus n'était pas à Serpentard pour rien, mais qui faisait aussi preuve d'une grande joie de vivre, de connaissances qui semblaient inépuisables et surtout qui ne l'avait jamais rabaissée sur son statut de sang.

De son côté, Merline avait vite compris que derrière les airs d'étudiante parfaite de Hermione se cachait une jeune femme courageuse et drôle, capable d'aimer et de soutenir ses amis contre vents et marées.

Elle arriva à la table du Serpentard pour le voir penché sur son essai de potion qu'elle avait déjà terminé.

« Ne te gêne pas surtout ! » gloussa-t-elle.

« Pourquoi n'as-tu pas parlé du venin d'Argentua pour contrer le poison ? » demanda Draco sans relever le nez du parchemin de Merline.

« Pardon ? »

« Le venin d'Argentua. Il peut servir dans la potion de déracinement et- »

« Non ! » dit brusquement Merline, cachant le sourire narquois qui menaçait de poindre. « Je t'arrête tout de suite, j'ai déjà eu cette conversation. »

Draco arqua un sourcil en la voyant disparaître derrière une étagère. Il entendit un léger cri qui fut immédiatement réprimandé par Madame Pince, et vit Merline revenir vers lui, trainant dans son sillage… Granger ?

Merline arriva à sa hauteur et planta Hermione devant la table avant de s'affaler sur sa chaise, l'air épuisée. Avant que l'un ou l'autre n'ouvre la bouche, elle parla :

« Voilà, maintenant Hermione, peux-tu expliquer à Draco pourquoi on ne peut pas mettre de venin d'Argentua dans une potion de déracinement ? »

« Je… » bafouilla Hermione, son regard naviguant entre Draco et Merline. « Ce n'est pas le venin qui peut s'associer à l'Asphodèle. C'est les racines… Merline m'a expliqué que c'était une plante qui tenait son nom de… »

Merline regarda Hermione qui, les joues rouges, bafouillait des explications qu'elle avait entendues quelques semaines auparavant et de façon très concise. Elle regarda aussi Draco qui ne semblait pas du tout écouter lesdites explications, l'un comme l'autre se demandant ce qu'ils faisaient là.

« Merci Hermione, » dit finalement Merline, achevant le calvaire dans lequel ils semblaient plongés. « A cause du devoir de potion, Draco avait la même incompréhension que toi au sujet de l'Argentua, mais j'ai eu une journée particulièrement éreintante et je n'avais pas envie de tout expliquer une seconde fois en l'espace de quelques semaines. La bibliothèque est aussi faite pour ça non ? »

« Pour ? » demanda Draco, un sourcil élégamment relevé.

« L'entraide entre étudiants ! Après tout, qu'on ait un badge rouge ou vert, nous faisons tous partie de Poudlard. Je pense même que c'est dans cet esprit que les fondateurs ont créé cette école, » déclara Merline.

« Je ne pense pas que Salaz- » commença Draco.

« Si tu dis un mot de plus Malfoy, je t'arrache la langue, » dit joyeusement Merline avant de se tourner vers Hermione. « Tu es seule aujourd'hui ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui… Harry préfère réviser derrière les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin, » dit tristement la Gryffondor, ignorant le reniflement méprisant de Draco. « Il a de plus en plus de mal à en sortir. Sauf pour les cours… Je dois le traîner pour les repas. »

« Alors viens, » dit gentiment Merline en écartant la chaise à côté d'elle.

Hermione hésita, le conflit qui se jouait au fond de ses yeux noisettes clairement visible. Draco baragouina mais, après plusieurs semaines, il savait parfaitement qu'il ne fallait pas contrarier Merline. Elle se moquait de ses menaces lorsqu'il lui disait que son père lui ferait barrage, car elle n'avait pas de famille et ne resterait probablement pas en Angleterre après sa scolarité. Elle était nettement plus puissante que lui, car elle pouvait le suspendre par les pieds au milieu de la salle commune et sans baguette. De plus, en tant que véritable Serpentard, elle avait fouiné et connaissait quelques-uns de ses petits secrets qu'il ne voulait pas ébruiter.

Il ne voulait définitivement pas mettre Merline en colère et si elle insistait pour s'attabler avec Miss Parfaite, il acceptait, tant qu'elle ne l'obligeait pas à se montrer agréable.

« Merci, » dit finalement Hermione. « Je vais prendre mes affaires et je reviens vers vous, » dit-elle en se détournant pour disparaître derrière les étagères.

.oOo.

« Le professeur Snape n'avait en aucun cas le droit de le traiter de cette manière ! » s'injuria Hermione. « C'était non professionnel et inhumain. »

« Ce débile n'a eut que ce qu'il mérite, il n'avait qu'à écouter les consignes. Ce n'est pas la faute du Professeur Snape s'il est encore plus bête que le crapaud de Londubat. »

« Malfoy ! » s'écria la brune brusquement. « Tu n'as- »

« STOP ! » les interrompit Merline, en s'arrêtant de marcher.

Tous les trois étaient aux portes de la bibliothèque. Leur cours de potions venait de se terminer de manière abrupte alors qu'un élève de Poufsouffle avait fait exploser un chaudron. Pendant de longues secondes, la salle entière avait été plongée dans un nuage de fumée violette. Quand tous et toutes avaient retrouvé la vue, ils avaient pu voir que le Gryffondor était doté d'une trompe d'éléphant qui tombait sur le sol.

Au lieu d'agir pour lui enlever ce nouvel attribut, le professeur Snape s'était contenté d'esquisser un sourire narquois et de vanter les piètres qualités de l'élève. Ce dernier était presque mort de honte face aux moqueries des Serpentards. Finalement, il avait fallu qu'Harry intervienne pour que son camarade soit amené à l'infirmerie, récoltant une retenue au passage.

Hermione avait souhaité les accompagner mais Harry lui avait fait un léger signe de tête pour ne pas qu'elle envenime la situation. Elle avait donc suivi Merline et Draco, furieuse des derniers évènements, ce qui avait inévitablement entrainé une nouvelle dispute entre le jeune homme et elle.

« Stop, » répéta Merline une nouvelle fois plus calmement. « Ca va faire une semaine… une semaine que je vous supporte vous et vos jérémiades sur tous les sujets possibles et inimaginables. Et je n'en peux plus ! »

« Mais… » tenta d'intervenir Hermione.

« Non Hermione. Le professeur n'a certes pas agi de la manière la plus professionnelle, mais Alan ne risquait rien, et il devait le savoir sinon il aurait fait appeler Pomfresh, de plus le Poufsouffle n'avait effectivement pas écouté les consignes, sinon il n'aurait jamais mélangé sa poudre d'algue avec le sang de doxy. »

En voyant la Gryffondor ainsi rabrouée, Draco laissa échapper un petit rire satisfait, qui se transforma bien rapidement en grimace quand Merline se tourna vers lui.

« Oh toi fais attention à ce que tu penses ! Snape n'est pas non plus entièrement blanc dans cette affaire. S'il s'occupait un peu plus à aider ses élèves qu'à les terroriser, ce genre de situation n'arriverait pas aussi souvent. Et Alan n'est pas bête. »

Elle respira un grand coup, ferma les yeux et expira lentement.

« Bien, » s'exclama-t-elle en rouvrant ses paupières. « Je conçois que vous avez un passif et que vous ne vous appréciez pas. Mais vous allez faire des efforts, pour moi et pour nos révisions d'accord ? Alors jusqu'à Noël : interdiction de parler du professeur Snape, d'insulter qui que ce soit ou de critiquer l'autre. C'est compris ? »

Hermione lui adressa un léger hochement de tête, bien qu'elle se pinçait les lèvres. Draco lui ne dit rien. Il se contenta de redresser son sac sur son épaule et entra dans la bibliothèque, laissant les deux jeunes femmes derrière.

« Je suis désolée Merline, » murmura doucement la Gryffondor. « C'est juste que… le voir critiquer tout le monde à longueur de journée, c'est trop. »

Merline regarda les lourdes portes par lesquelles venait de disparaître le blond.

« Je pensais qu'il allait changer, qu'en apprenant à te connaître il verrait que tu n'étais pas qu'une "Sang-de-bourbe" comme il le dit. Tu fais bien des efforts, pourquoi pas lui ? »

La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus semblait réellement désolée. Elle et Hermione avaient noué une forte relation ces dernières semaines, devenant des amies proches. La brune lui avait raconté son passé avec Draco, les insultes qu'elle avait subies et ce qui était arrivé en deuxième année à cause de Lucius, le père du jeune homme.

Cependant, quand Merline lui avait assuré que Draco pouvait s'avérer être quelqu'un d'intelligent, agréable et même drôle par moment, Hermione lui avait promis de faire un effort, pour apprendre à connaître cette facette.

« Allons le rejoindre, » déclara Hermione avec détermination. « S'il peut être agréable avec toi, il le sera avec moi. Foi de Granger ! »

La semaine qui suivit, pas une seule dispute ne s'éleva entre la Gryffondor et le Serpentard. En fait, le blond n'adressa plus un mot à Hermione. Le dernier vendredi avant les vacances, ils étaient assis à ce qui était devenu leur table, travaillant en silence sur leur devoir de métamorphose.

Merline et Hermione discutaient en chuchotant du nouveau sort que leur avait appris le professeur McGonagall, la Gryffondor avait quelques problèmes à le maîtriser et s'entraînait à effectuer la courbe nécessaire pour jeter le sort, quand Draco intervint.

« Tu ne fais pas le mouvement correctement, Granger, » expliqua-t-il en levant le nez de son parchemin.

« Comment ça ? » demanda la brune qui fit un effort pour ne pas sortir de ses gonds.

Une semaine qu'il ne lui disait plus rien et quand il finissait par le faire c'était pour la critiquer.

« Merline ne le voit pas comme elle est en face de toi, mais tu décales ton poignet légèrement vers l'avant au moment de tourner. C'est sûrement pour ça que ton sort est moins fort. »

Hermione le regarda un instant, étonnée de n'avoir entendu aucune animosité ou moquerie dans la voix du blond.

« Mets-toi de profil, » lui demanda alors Merline, un sourire sur les lèvres.

La brune s'effectua et recommença son mouvement.

« Il a raison ! » s'exclama alors Merline un peu trop fort, récoltant un regard sévère de la part de Madame Pince.

« Bien sûr que j'ai raison, » marmonna Draco, en rabaissant son regard sur son devoir.

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent et échangèrent un rire silencieux. Elles se reconcentrèrent et l'heure passa ainsi, dans une atmosphère bien moins tendue que précédemment.

« Oh ! Il est déjà dix-neuf heures ? » s'exclama Hermione. « Je devais retrouver Harry à la salle commune pour parler de notre départ demain. »

« Votre départ ? » demanda Merline alors que son amie rangeait précipitamment ses affaires. « Tu ne rentres pas chez tes parents pour Noël ? »

« Non, » répondit la Gryffondor en se levant.

Elle jeta un regard vers Draco, sembla hésiter quelques instants puis continua.

« Avec ce qu'il se passe en ce moment, je préfère les tenir éloigner. Ce n'est pas facile, mais c'est ce qui est mieux. Je vais fêter Noël chez le parrain d'Harry. »

Elle lui fit alors un sourire et s'éloigna rapidement. Merline retourna à ses cours mais la jeune femme réapparut à ses côtés. Elle leva la tête vers elle, étonnée.

« J'ai oublié de vous souhaiter de bonnes vacances ! Bonnes vacances Merline, bonnes vacances Malfoy ! »

« Bonnes vacances, » répondit la Serpentard avec un sourire.

Hermione s'en alla alors, avec un signe de main pour son amie.

« Tu vois, » dit Merline, sarcastique, en se tournant vers Draco qui arborait un visage surpris. « Elle ne t'apprécie pas spécialement, mais comme vous avez passé du temps ensemble, elle te souhaite de bonnes vacances. Ca s'appelle la politesse, et visiblement, tu as oublié ce que c'est. »

* * *

 _L'avez-vous remarqué ? Tout le chapitre se déroule dans le même lieu._

 _En fait… on aime tellement les défis, que nous nous étions lancé celui de faire tout un chapitre dans la bibliothèque._

 _Nous espérons que ce chapitre vous a plu !_

 _A la semaine prochaine pour la suite._

 _Aupaupsi_


	10. Le bonsaï arménien

**Titre** : Par Merlin !

 **Disclaimer** : L'univers de cette fanfiction est le bébé (qui a bien grandi quand même) de JKR, nous ne faisons que l'utiliser afin d'assouvir nos désirs les plus fous ! Nous ne touchons aucune rémunération pour la publication de cette histoire. Notre salaire ? Vos reviews ! (et c'est gratuit !)

 **Pairing** : Slash, Het, Yaoi. HP/OC, HG/DM et autres.

 **Rating** : T

 **Nbr de chapitres** : 33

 **Auteures** : EpsilonSnape et Pauu-Aya

 **Beta** : AudeSnape

 **Nda** : Bonsoir !

Nous nous retrouvons pour la suite de cette histoire !

Veuillez nous excuser pour ce retard de publication, mais aucun de nous n'étions disponible ce week-end :) Pour le mêmes raisons, nous n'avons pas répondu aux reviews mais nous remercions très chaleureusement les lecteurs et lectrices qui ont pris le temps d'en laisser une ! Les lire nous fait toujours très plaisir !

Alors avec un jour de retard, voici le chapitre 10. Un chapitre intégralement corrigé par AudeSanpe car aucune de nous deux (Epsi et Pauu) n'avons pu le faire ! Merci merci !

Bonne lecture à vous tous et toutes !

.oOo.

 **Chapitre 10**

 **Le bonsaï arménien**

.oOo.

« Mais Hermione ! » se lamenta Harry. « Qu'est-ce que tu as mis dans ta malle ?! Nous partons deux semaines chez mon parrain, à moins de deux kilomètres du château, pas six mois en antarctique ! »

Harry était entre les deux statues de sanglier, devant l'entrée de l'école, et avait proposé à Hermione de s'occuper de sa valise. Son amie en avait évidemment déduit que, comme n'importe quel sorcier, il utiliserait sa baguette, mais non. Harry Potter n'était pas n'importe quel sorcier, car il oubliait parfois qu'il en était un.

« Juste quelques livres… » répondit-elle négligemment, scrutant des yeux la foule d'élèves qui se dirigeait vers les calèches. « D'ailleurs, sais-tu quand arr- »

Alors qu'elle se retournait, elle fut coupée par un cri indignement aigüe de la part de Harry. Elle soupira en le voyant avachi au sol, surplombé par un grand chien noir qui remuait frénétiquement la queue et jappait avec enthousiasme.

« Bonjour Sirius… » dit-elle avec lassitude.

Elle appréhendait déjà les prochains jours passés avec un chien fou et son chiot nouvellement retrouvé. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils n'avaient pas vu Sirius à chaque sortie à Pré-au-Lard, qu'ils n'avaient pas visité la librairie de Remus et le journal, et qu'ils n'avaient pas été à la maison pour la montrer à Hermione. Non, c'était - de leur point de vue - les grandes retrouvailles après quatre mois d'absence !

« Sirius… » souffla Harry. « Tu m'écrases les parties… »

Hermione pouffa bruyamment, attirant l'attention du chien qui s'approcha calmement, un sourire étirant ses babines. Ce fut à ce moment qu'Hermione se rendit compte qu'un chien pouvait sourire, et même de façon sadique s'il le voulait. Cependant en cet instant, alors qu'elle reculait doucement pour échapper à la bête, elle s'en moquait.

« Non… » dit-elle. « Non Sirius, » répéta-t-elle plus fermement, sans pour autant provoquer plus de réactions.

Elle recula un peu plus avant de lever le bras, le doigt pointé et de dire :

« Oh ! Un chat ! »

L'attention de Sirius fut déviée une demie seconde et Hermione en profita pour courir vers le château. Le chien la suivit immédiatement et, alors qu'il allait refermer sa gueule sur ses robes, il s'écrasa le museau contre les barrières magiques de Poudlard. Alors qu'Hermione éclatait d'un rire franc, Sirius reprit sa forme humaine, grimaçant et se frottant le nez.

« Hermione, » gémit-il. « C'était méchant ! »

Un autre rire clair résonna derrière lui et il se retourna pour voir Harry, les larmes aux yeux, riant follement, appuyé sur un Remus amusé et désespéré à la fois.

« Ça t'apprendra à vouloir mettre ta truffe toute sale sur une jeune fille bien plus intelligente que toi, » ricana le loup-garou.

Sirius bougonna et, dans une attitude très Malfoyenne, releva la tête pour jeter élégamment un sort de lévitation aux valises des deux étudiants, se dirigeant vers la maison qu'ils partageraient durant deux semaines.

« Il boude ? » demanda Hermione, ressortant des protections de Poudlard.

« Pas pour très longtemps, » ricana Remus. « Il a pris deux semaines de congés, bien que son affaire ne soit pas encore rentable, juste pour être avec vous. »

« Et toi ? » demanda Harry.

« Moi je suis juste là durant ma pause de midi. Les livres se vendent bien durant les périodes de Noël, pas de vacances pour moi. »

« Oh… » dit tristement le Gryffondor.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, » déclara Remus avec un sourire. « J'ai bien trop souvent été au chômage pour réclamer des vacances. J'aime ce travail. Et puis… ça ne m'empêchera pas d'être chez vous pour le réveillon, et même le matin de Noël si vous le souhaitez ! »

« Ca va être génial ! » s'extasia Sirius qui avait définitivement renoncé à l'idée de bouder.

Harry regardait ses yeux rieurs et plein de joie, prouvant à quel point il était heureux. Il était bien loin le Sirius hanté, maigre et sombre qu'il avait rencontré. Aujourd'hui, il était un homme nouveau, un aristocrate qui faisait tourner les yeux des femmes et des hommes sur son passage. Un adulte responsable ayant gardé une part d'enfant.

Un parrain.

Un père.

« Alors les mioches ! Comment se passe l'école ? Vous avez eu de bonnes notes ? » demanda Sirius, sortant Harry de ses pensées.

« Oh… Oui ! » répondit celui-ci.

« Harry n'a pas obtenu moins que la note Effort Exceptionnel ce semestre ! » s'extasia Hermione.

Sirius se gonfla de fierté, avant de se tasser à nouveau, l'air déboussolé.

« Tu fais quand même des blagues ? » demanda-t-il, faussement abattu.

« Pas une seule, » répondit Harry, secouant la tête.

« Tu t'es battu avec les Serpy ? »

« Jamais. »

« Insulter Snape alors ? »

« Nope ! » répondit fièrement Harry.

Sirius haleta et mit une main sur son coeur.

« Mon petit garçon devient un homme ! » dit-il théâtralement.

Il s'approcha ensuite de Harry avec un sourire doux et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Il le serra brièvement contre lui avant de le relâcher sans pour autant s'éloigner. Remarquant que Remus et Hermione prenaient un peu de distance pour leur donner de l'intimité, il souffla d'amusement.

« Je suis fier de toi, » dit-il simplement. « Je n'étais sûr de rien quand je t'ai récupéré cet été dans cette maison ridicule. J'avais tellement peur de ne pas pouvoir gérer. Peur que tu ne sois pas heureux, peur de ne pas pouvoir m'occuper de toi, peur de ne pas avoir une vie stable. Et regarde-nous maintenant… »

Sirius serra la main sur l'épaule de son filleul et inspira profondément. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la petite ville qu'il aimait depuis qu'il l'avait vue pour la première fois. Pré-au-Lard était animé malgré le froid. Les pavés étaient sales, couverts de boue à cause de l'humidité du mois de décembre et des allées et venues incessantes des passants. Chaque respiration apportait un petit nuage de buée qui se dissipait sous le soleil timide et un petit vent frais fouettait leur visage.

L'animagus reposa les yeux sur Harry et sourit à nouveau avant de reprendre la parole.

« Je sais que la guerre est toujours là, je sais que beaucoup de choses ne sont pas encore résolues, mais je n'aurais pas pu rêver mieux pour ce début d'aventure. »

« Je suis très heureux aussi, » dit Harry la gorge serrée.

Il ne pouvait pas être aussi expressif que Sirius. Il n'aimait pas s'épancher sur ses sentiments, même avec Hermione qui le poussait toujours dans ses retranchements. Son parrain sembla le comprendre car il se contenta de ricaner en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

.oOo.

Hermione descendait les escaliers de la maison de Sirius et Harry.

La veille, ils avaient réveillonné en compagnie de Remus, et ça avait été une soirée très agréable, bien que rien ne l'annonçait. En effet, toute la journée, Hermione avait été dans un état un peu second. Elle avait déjà passé les fêtes de Noël loin de ses parents, mais c'était différent cette fois-ci…

Lorsqu'elle l'avait fait, c'était pour pouvoir réviser, parce que ses parents étaient en voyage, ou même pour rester avec ses amis. Cette fois, c'était parce qu'elle ne _pouvait_ pas les voir, au risque de les mettre en danger. Cette information planait au dessus d'elle comme un rappel constant qu'elle pouvait les perdre.

Voldemort continuait à frapper et ce n'était pas rare de voir dans la Gazette qu'un village Moldu avait été réduit à feu et à sang. Elle préférait ne pas rentrer chez elle au risque d'être retrouvée par les Mangemorts et que ses parents soient massacrés. C'était la dure loi de la guerre, surtout en tant que meilleure amie du personnage clé de ladite guerre, de l'homme à abattre.

Ici, chez Sirius, elle était en relative sécurité. Le directeur doutait que Voldemort attaque Pré-au-Lard. Étant un village magique, il était protégé par des sorts. La maison l'était aussi et, en cas d'attaque, la cheminée était reliée au Quartier Général de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Bien que morose, Hermione avait tenu à participer aux préparatifs et aux festivités. Sirius, Remus et bien évidemment Harry, avaient remarqué son humeur et avaient remué ciel et terre pour la distraire.

Remus, avec son calme légendaire et ses qualités professorales, l'avait fait débattre avec fougue à propos de l'utilisation des runes dans les rituels magiques du début du 16e siècle. Tout en préparant une magnifique bûche au marron pour le dessert du soir, ils avaient parlé durant des heures, au point qu'Hermione avait dû prendre une potion contre le mal de gorge.

Harry, quant à lui, percevait très nettement toutes les émotions de sa meilleure amie. Il avait une capacité d'attention envers les autres, qui dépassait largement celle pour les leçons. Ainsi, il avait immédiatement compris ce qui n'allait pas et, sans un mot, lui avait apporté le réconfort dont elle avait besoin. Il avait pris soin d'elle avec de petites attentions : un câlin, un verre de jus de citrouille, un coussin pour son dos.

Sirius, de son côté, lui avait donné… de l'alcool. Oh une faible dose, mais assez pour la mettre en joie. En tant que protecteur et responsable des deux adolescents, Sirius avait déclaré, sous l'oeil blasé de Remus, qu'il ne boirait pas une goutte d'alcool pendant le réveillon, mais qu'il permettrait à Harry et Hermione de connaître les joies de l'ivresse. Il avait lu dans un magazine destiné aux parents qu'il était préférable que les premières expériences des jeunes soient réalisées dans un cadre sain, accompagnées par des adultes.

Le loup-garou avait eu beau lui répéter que ce passage parlait très certainement de la première balade à cheval ou de la première sortie au parc, et pas de la première cuite, mais Sirius n'avait rien voulu entendre.

Hermione, tout d'abord contre, avait cédé et elle avait passé une soirée merveilleuse. Elle et Harry n'avaient pas été ivres, car Sirius veillait au grain et n'avait pas autorisé plus de deux verres, mais elle avait été plus détendue et plus ouverte. Elle avait d'ailleurs appris par Remus que l'alcool n'avait pas d'âge limite dans le monde sorcier, pas plus que la drogue n'existait, et que Sirius, comme dans la plupart des foyers Sang-Pur, avait été initié au vin à l'âge de douze ans.

Ainsi, la soirée avait été très agréable. Ils avaient bien mangé, bien bu et avaient beaucoup parlé. Sirius avait fait quelques farces et avait sorti des gadgets venant de la boutique de Fred et George. Pour clôturer la soirée en beauté, ils étaient sortis dans le jardin, enroulés dans des couvertures épaisses, pour regarder un magnifique feu d'artifice avant de rentrer se mettre au lit.

Hermione ne se souvenait même pas être montée dans sa chambre et s'être mise en pyjama, mais elle en était là pourtant, dans son pantalon à carreaux bleu et blanc en coton et son débardeur dépareillé en satin bleu, muni de dentelle sur le dessus. Elle avait aussi enfilé sa robe de chambre en polaire blanche dont la capuche était surmontée d'oreilles de lapin qui - d'après elle - lui donnait l'air ridicule, mais qu'elle aimait pour sa douceur. Elle descendait les escaliers, toujours somnolente, alors qu'elle entendait du bruit venant du salon.

Elle avait un peu peur de ce qu'elle allait y découvrir, connaissant parfaitement les attitudes idiotes de ses colocataires, mais elle ne pouvait nier que, si elle n'y prenait pas part, leurs pitreries l'amusaient toujours.

Lorsqu'elle passa la porte entrouverte, elle fut assailli par la vision de plusieurs choses. La première, était la table de la veille, toujours pas débarrassée, sur laquelle la bûche glacée avait fondu et tâché la nappe. La deuxième était Remus qui, à son grand étonnement, dormait sur le canapé malgré le vacarme ambiant. La troisième était Sirius et Harry qui se faisaient faces, essoufflés, échevelés, en sueur, l'air sérieux.

Ils ne portaient l'un comme l'autre qu'un bas de pyjama et Hermione était presque certaine d'entendre des grognements de chien venir de Sirius. Elle avait aussi l'impression qu'un étrange sifflement s'échappait d'Harry.

« Rends-toi vil félon ! » cria soudainement l'animagus en se jetant sur son filleul.

Harry esquiva difficilement et se retourna pour parer à la prochaine attaque.

« Tu ne m'auras jamais vieil homme ! » répondit courageusement Harry, sans prendre la peine de masquer son rire devant l'air outré de son parrain.

« Tu m'as poussé à bout, veracrasse ! » grogna Sirius en faisant claquer ses doigts et soulageant sa nuque avant de se mettre en position de combat. « Je vais te faire la prise du Bonsaï arménien ! » cria-t-il en se précipitant à nouveau sur son filleul incrédule, faisant un enchaînement de gestes insensés pour finir avec un doigt planté dans ses côtes, bougeant mollement pour le faire rire.

L'effet fut immédiat, Harry s'effondra au sol dans un rire sonore.

« Ainsi fut terrassé l'incroyable Harry Potter ! » clama Sirius en posant un pied sur son filleul.

« Quel bande d'idiots… » souffla Remus, faisant sursauter Hermione.

« Vous… Tu es réveillé ? » demanda Hermione, ayant toujours du mal à ne pas voir Remus comme le Professeur Lupin.

« Comment dormir ? Ils font ça depuis plus d'une heure… »

« J'avais oublié ce que c'était que de ne pas avoir la gueule de bois un lendemain de fête. Profitez bien les jeunes, car après vingt-cinq ans, les matins ne seront pas aussi doux que celui-ci, » déclara Sirius.

« Je ne pense pas que faire l'apologie de l'alcool auprès de deux adolescents soit une bonne chose, » dit doucement Remus.

« Je ne fais pas l'apologie. C'est un fait et je suis certain qu'ils s'en rendront compte bien assez tôt. Oh Moony, tu te souviens du jour ou tu avais bu et vu cette belle brune ? Tu avais enlevé ta chemise avant de monter sur la table pour lui montrer- »

Sirius fut brusquement interrompu par Remus qui, lui sautant dessus, avait posé une main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de parler.

« Paddy, » dit-il craintivement. « Je ne pense pas que ce genre d'histoire soit idéale pour de chastes oreilles… »

« Mmmhmmmh ! » répondit Sirius, la bouche toujours entravée.

« Bien ! Les cadeaux ! » déclara joyeusement Remus, faisant immédiatement oublier à Sirius cette histoire qui restait, dans son esprit, la plus humiliante qu'il n'ait jamais vécue.

Sirius et Harry se précipitèrent vers le sapin ou tous les cadeaux avaient été magiquement envoyés et s'installèrent au sol comme deux enfants. Hermione et Remus suivirent plus lentement, constatant à quel point le filleul et le parrain pouvaient être similaires. Deux touffes de cheveux noirs désorganisées, deux torses nus parsemés de poils noirs et deux paires d'yeux dans lesquelles brillait une joie enfantine.

« Tiens 'Mione, celui-ci est pour toi ! » dit joyeusement Harry en lui tendant une enveloppe.

Elle en sortit une carte :

 _Quels livres choisir parmis les centaines que j'ai en stock, pour une sorcière aussi brillante que toi ? Pour être certain que ce cadeau soit à ton goût, voici un bon d'achat de cinquante gallions dans la librairie "Le croc du loup"_

 _Je ne vais pas finir ces quelques mots en te conseillant d'en faire bon usage, ce serait une insulte. Cependant, joyeux Noël._

 _Remus._

Hermione releva la tête, surprise et émue de recevoir un cadeau comme celui-ci. Elle voulait protester et dire que c'était trop, mais elle aussi, savait que ce serait une insulte. Alors, les yeux brillants, elle hocha simplement la tête avec un sourire lumineux. Remus lui répondit tout aussi sobrement et baissa les yeux sur le propre cadeau qu'il avait entre les mains.

C'était un manuscrit ancien de la part de Sirius. Remus lui avait fait part de son idée à ce sujet, voulant en exposer en vitrine pour la librairie. L'animagus avait dit qu'il devrait y réfléchir et c'était, selon toute vraisemblance, sa réponse. Ce manuscrit devait valoir une fortune, mais Sirius savait très bien que Remus n'accepterait pas de cadeau trop cher. C'était donc le moyen de dépenser une belle somme pour prouver son amitié, sans pour autant que Remus puisse le refuser : car c'était pour la librairie.

« A moi ! » déclara Harry avec ravissement.

Il saisit un paquet qui ressemblait fortement à un livre. Lorsqu'il déchira l'emballage, il trouva effectivement un livre, mais dont le titre le laissa perplexe : _Les professeurs de Poudlard à travers les âges_. Sur la page de garde, il y avait une note d'une écriture fine

 _Joyeux Noël louveteau. Ceci est la nouvelle version, parue cette année. Je te conseille de l'ouvrir à la page 95._

 _Remus._

Harry fronça les sourcils, s'attendant à trouver un chapitre sur sa troisième année et l'apprentissage de Remus. Il fut cependant choqué de voir un paragraphe inattendu dans le chapitre des professeurs intermittents :

 _ **Harry Potter**_

 _Le jeune Harry Potter, alors âgé de quinze ans, aurait été le professeur d'une classe clandestine de défense contre les forces du mal lors de sa cinquième année. En effet, la Grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard, Dolorès Ombrage (p.58), nommée par le Ministère, avait pour instruction de ne pas donner de cours pratique. Certains élèves, révoltés par cette décision, ont alors nommé un professeur, Harry Potter, le meilleur de sa classe dans ce domaine, pour leur enseigner la discipline et ainsi, réussir leur BUSE. D'après les témoignages, les personnes ayant suivi ces cours ont tous obtenu un Optimal pour leur examen._

Le jeune Gryffondor était bouche-bée lorsque Hermione prit la parole après avoir lu par dessus son épaule :

« C'est fantastique Harry ! Ils parlent de toi pour ce que tu as fait ! Pas pour ta célébrité ou pour tes parents, mais pour tes actes. »

Harry sourit. C'était exactement la raison pour laquelle il était sans voix. Il était relativement habitué à ce que son nom soit cité dans les livres ou les journaux, mais c'était toujours parce qu'il était le Survivant. Dans ce livre, il était simplement un adolescent qui avait voulu aider ces camarades en temps troubles.

« Merci Remus, » dit-il avec un immense sourire.

Le loup-garou acquiesça simplement et regarda Sirius qui déballait joyeusement le cadeau qu'Harry lui avait offert. C'était une chouette dans une cage argentée. Une jolie petite chouette effraie au plumage beige et orange.

« Je sais que tu as souvent besoin d'envoyer des messages pour le travail. Bien que le fait que tu utilises Hedwige ne me dérange pas, tu auras plus de liberté avec ton propre familier. »

Sirius remercia son filleul avec un câlin et prénomma sa petite chouette Prongsy, en hommage à James.

Les cadeaux défilèrent et chacun était ravi des présents qu'il avait reçus.

Sirius avait offert à Harry et Hermione un bon chacun pour une nouvelle garde-robe dans une journée shopping avec budget illimité qu'ils effectueraient le lendemain. Ils avaient aussi reçu chacun le traditionnel pull de Madame Weasley et avaient été assaillis par un sentiment de culpabilité. Ils avaient avoué à demi-mot aux deux adultes qu'ils avaient été invités par les Weasley pour les fêtes, mais avaient décliné.

Harry se sentait toujours mal vis à vis d'eux et Hermione ne voulait pas laisser son meilleur ami seul. De plus, après la réaction de Ginny, elle n'avait pas voulu s'imposer chez eux.

Harry avait reçu un collier en cuir avec des perles en titane de la part d'Hermione. C'était un joli cadeau et il n'avait pas l'habitude de mettre des bijoux, ou de faire attention à son apparence, mais il était certain qu'il ne l'enlèverait jamais.

Hermione avait reçu un nouveau cartable de la part d'Harry, car le sien, à force d'être rempli de livres, était sur le point de craquer. Celui-ci était magnifique. Il était en cuir de dragon marron et couvert d'une patine cuivrée pour faire ressortir les d'arabesques en relief. Les anneaux et les fermoirs étaient en fer vieilli et une lys, de la même matière, était apposée sur le devant, bougeant perpétuellement dans le cycle éternelle de la floraison. Il était aussi doté de plusieurs charmes, dont celui pour rendre les coutures incassables, celui de poids plume et d'agrandissement.

Sous le sapin, Hermione avait trouvé un cadeau qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à avoir. C'était un petit paquet noir et mat avec un ruban argenté. Lorsqu'elle l'avait ouvert, elle avait trouvé un joli peigne en argent avec un petit mot :

 _Tu m'as si souvent parlé de tes cheveux indomptables. Tu auras un soucis de moins le matin au réveil grâce à ce peigne._

 _Sous le coussin, il y a le mode d'emploi avec les sorts adéquats pour une bonne utilisation. Tu brilleras de mille feux dans la Grande Salle et feras tourner pas mal de têtes._

 _Joyeux Noël, et merci d'être mon amie._

 _Merline_

Hermione avait rougi et posé précipitamment la carte, avant de se concentrer sur le peigne. Elle avait hâte de l'essayer.

.oOo.

Après deux semaines de vacances, Harry et Hermione marchaient jusqu'au portail de Poudlard, accompagnés de Sirius. L'ambiance était un peu morose, mais c'était néanmoins une belle journée. Le soleil brillait légèrement, faisant scintiller la neige tombée la nuit précédente.

Harry tourna la tête vers son amie.

Elle était si belle ! Oh bien sûr, il n'y avait rien de romantique dans cette affirmation. Hermione était belle et c'était un fait. Harry ne l'envisageait pas comme petite amie potentielle et cette simple idée le faisait trembler. Sortir avec elle, serait pour lui une relation incestueuse. Elle était comme sa soeur par Merlin !

Ca ne l'empêchait cependant pas de la trouver belle. A Noël, elle avait reçu ce peigne magique qui l'aidait à coiffer ses cheveux indomptables facilement. Ils étaient maintenant ondulés et non plus broussailleux. Ils étaient attachés dans une grosse tresse cascade qui partait de sa tempe et passait au dessus de son oreille droite, pour être attachée à sa nuque dans un flou artistique, laissant tomber quelques mèches en cours de route.

Elle portait une écharpe blanche en laine duveteuse et était vêtue d'une robe sorcière d'hiver noir bleuté et cintrée qui rehaussait sa silhouette délicate. Ses bottes en peau de dragon la grandissaient un peu, bien qu'elle soit déjà plus grande qu'Harry à la plus grande honte de celui-ci. Son nouveau sac, bien plus délicat que le précédent, la rendait plus féminine, plus soignée.

Elle était tout simplement belle.

Continuant son chemin vers le château, Harry ne vit pas le regard de son amie sur lui.

Hermione l'observait effectivement. Elle regardait les nouveaux vêtements que Sirius lui avait achetés. Il portait un long manteau gris foncé en laine, une chemise blanche sortie d'un jean moulant noir et un pull bleu marine. Il avait aussi une écharpe à carreaux et des bottes en cuir noir. Contrairement à elle, il était vêtu en Moldu de la tête aux pieds et elle était certaine qu'il attirerait tous les regards avec ses nouveaux vêtements.

Ils avaient bien essayé d'utiliser le peigne d'Hermione pour ses cheveux, mais l'expérience avait été un véritable fiasco.

« Bon… » souffla Sirius, les sortant de leurs pensées, lorsqu'ils eurent atteint la grille. « C'est ici que nous nous séparons… Passez un bon semestre les enfants, et aussi normal que possible ! »

.oOo.

 _Voilà pour ce chapitre !_

 _On se retrouve dimanche prochain avec notre rythme de publication habituel et nos réponses aux reviews !_

 _A bientôt,_

 _Aupaupsi_


	11. Muru

**Titre** : Par Merlin !

 **Disclaimer** : L'univers de cette fanfiction est le bébé (qui a bien grandi quand même) de JKR, nous ne faisons que l'utiliser afin d'assouvir nos désirs les plus fous ! Nous ne touchons aucune rémunération pour la publication de cette histoire. Notre salaire ? Vos reviews ! (et c'est gratuit !)

 **Pairing** : Slash, Het, Yaoi. HP/OC, HG/DM et autres.

 **Rating** : T

 **Nbr de chapitres** : 33

 **Auteures** : EpsilonSnape et Pauu-Aya

 **Beta** : AudeSnape (merci merci merci !)

.oOo.

 **Chapitre 11**

 **Muru**

.oOo.

« Non, non et non, Draco. Il est hors de question qu'on passe nos vacances enfermés dans cette bibliothèque. On a passé les deux derniers mois à réviser et à chercher une solution à ton _problème_ , là, on s'accorde une semaine de pause. »

« Tu t'accordes une semaine de pause si tu le souhaites, » grogna Draco en réponse à son amie. « Moi je n'ai pas le choix. »

Le jeune homme posa ses couverts et se leva élégamment du banc. C'était le premier samedi des vacances, Hermione était partie ce matin alors que Draco et Merline étaient restés au château. Draco n'avait pas souhaité rentrer chez lui à cause de Voldemort, et Merline, qui avait dit en début d'année à son ami qu'elle était orpheline, avait prétexté ne pas vouloir rentrer dans son orphelinat.

Pendant le repas du midi, Merline avait proposé à son blond préféré d'aller se balader dans le parc. C'était une activité qu'elle appréciait énormément. Le froid du vent était vivifiant, et elle adorait sentir l'herbe gelée craquer sous ses bottes. De plus, elle avait bien l'intention de détourner le Serpentard de son objectif pendant quelques jours. A son grand désespoir, sitôt elle avait énoncé son idée, sitôt Draco l'avait refusée.

Merline attrapa vivement le poignet du blond, se creusant les méninges pour l'empêcher de retourner à son projet.

« Tu cherches presque nuit et jour depuis que je te connais, et tu le faisais surement déjà avant ça. Ton cerveau n'a jamais le temps de se poser et d'analyser. Prends quelques jours pour penser à autre chose, tu y verras plus clair. »

Draco la regarda elle, puis les portes de la Grande Salle. Son argument dut le convaincre car il reposa son sac sur le sol et se rassit, se resservant un verre de jus de citrouille.

« Seulement quelques jours, » marmonna-t-il presque à contrecoeur. « Et uniquement parce tu es généralement de bon conseil. »

« Je suis toujours de bon conseil ! » s'exclama Merline ravie.

Les premières chutes de neige arrivèrent dans l'après-midi. Les deux Serpentard étaient posés près du lac, emmitouflés dans leur cape d'hiver. Draco avait invoqué une petite flamme qui répandait une douce chaleur autour d'eux. Ils étaient en train de faire une partie d'échec, dont Merline avait dû réapprendre les règles et le nom des pièces, quand un flocon tomba sur leur jeu, rapidement suivi d'un deuxième.

Ils levèrent tous deux le nez vers les nuages et observèrent le ciel gris tacheté de blanc. Draco engagea ensuite un mouvement pour ranger les pièces mais Merline l'arrêta.

« Non attends ! »

Elle sortit sa baguette, effectua un léger mouvement et murmura un mot en latin. Quelques secondes à peine plus tard, une bulle transparente les protégeait. Dès qu'un flocon de neige la touchait, il fondait avant de couler sur le côté.

« Si on rentre au château, tu vas retourner dans la bibliothèque, » se contenta de dire Merline en avançant son fou.

Quand elle releva la tête, elle vit que Draco la regardait fixement, une lueur étrange dans les yeux.

« Oh non ! » s'écria-t-elle en prenant un air choqué. « Ne me dis pas que tu es tombé amoureux de moi ? »

« Quoi ? » s'étrangla le blond.

« Ecoute Draco. Tu es quelqu'un de génial, enfin tu pourrais l'être si tu passais moins de temps à bouder et à faire ton fier, mais tu n'es pas vraiment mon genre. Tu vois les blonds peroxydés coincés à la botte d'un Mage noir, c'est pas mon truc. »

Devant elle, le garçon ne réagit pas immédiatement, et pendant une seconde, elle se demanda si elle n'était pas allée trop loin en parlant de Voldemort. Finalement, une flamme de vengeance s'alluma dans les perles grises et un sourire sadique courba les lèvres de Draco.

« Qui est un blond peroxydé coincé ? »

Puis, avant que Merline ne puisse réagir, elle sentit qu'un sort la touchait. A la fois étonnée de s'être faite surprendre, et impressionnée par l'agilité dont avait fait preuve son ami, elle observa ses cheveux pousser et prendre la teinte d'un blond platine. Comme si rien de particulier ne se passait, Draco avança sa dame sur l'échiquier.

« Echec et mat. »

Merline regarda tour à tour ses mèches blondes, le garçon puis leur plateau de jeu, et éclata de rire. Du coin de l'oeil, elle vit Draco esquissait un léger sourire, un vrai. Pas un sarcastique ou un factice, non un vrai sourire. Ils étaient rares chez le garçon, mais dans ces moments Merline se disait qu'elle voyait le réel adolescent qu'il aurait dû être : souriant, charmeur et drôle.

« Et au passage, » reprit ce dernier quand elle fut calmée. « Je te regardais juste parce que je ne suis pas habitué à... ça. »

Il accompagna sa phrase d'un geste de la main les désignant tous les deux.

« Ca ? » demanda Merline, peu sûre de comprendre.

« Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu d'amis, » expliqua le blond, en prenant un air qu'il voulait détaché. « Quand j'étais plus jeune, je ne quittais que rarement le manoir. J'avais un percepteur qui venait me faire les leçons, ou alors j'étudiais dans le bureau de mon père. Quand je suis arrivé à Poudlard, quelques personnes se sont rapprochées de moi, parce que j'étais Draco Malfoy, fils de Lucius Malfoy. Mais que ce soit Crabb, Goyle ou même Blaise, ils n'ont jamais cherché à me connaître comme tu le fais. »

Merline le regardait, silencieuse, consciente que le garçon ne se livrerait pas ainsi avant longtemps. Draco reprit :

« Et tu es la seule à me parler de cette façon. Les autres ont trop peur, ils n'osent jamais rien me dire. Tu es la première à m'avoir traité d'égoïste ou à me parler de… de Lui, comme ça. »

Pendant une seconde, le regard de Draco se voila, puis il reprit son air habituel et Merline sut que l'instant était terminé. Le Serpentard réinstalla les pièces sur le jeu et avança un pion. Il releva ensuite la tête et eut un nouveau sourire, sarcastique cette fois.

« Et puis tu n'es pas vraiment mon genre. Trop petite, et les cheveux courts, c'est pas mon truc. Je préfère les grandes brunes aux cheveux longs. »

« Comme Hermione. »

Elle ne réalisa pas immédiatement ce qu'elle venait de dire. Ce ne fut que quand elle vit Draco blanchir d'un seul coup qu'elle en prit conscience.

« Oh… oh oh ! »

« Non, » l'interrompit Draco d'une voix blanche. « Ne dis rien… je retire ce que j'ai dit. En fait, maintenant que j'y repense, tu es tout à fait mon type ! »

.oOo.

Ce matin-là, quand Merline ouvrit les yeux, il faisait encore plus froid dans les cachots qu'habituellement. Elle se leva, jeta un oeil aux lits vides autour d'elle - elle était la seule à être restée pour les vacances, et regarda ensuite par la seule petite fenêtre qui donnait sur le lac. Elle vit que ce dernier avait particulièrement gelé, de là où elle était, elle pouvait voir une épaisse couche de glace.

« Joyeux Noël, » chuchota-t-elle.

Peu de temps après, elle sortait du dortoir, habillée de chauds vêtements. Pour l'occasion, elle avait abandonné l'uniforme de l'école. Elle portait tout de même un pull vert et argent qui n'était pas sans rappeler les couleurs de sa maison. Elle eut la surprise de voir Draco en train de lire, assis sur le canapé près du feu.

Un doux sourire apparut sur son visage. Depuis le début des vacances, cinq jours auparavant, le blond s'était complètement relâché, profitant de vacances bien méritées. Il ne semblait pas vouloir retourner à ses recherches pour le moment, où s'il s'en occupait, c'était tard le soir, quand Merline était couchée.

« Bonjour Draco ! » le salua-t-elle joyeusement en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

« Salut, » répondit le blond.

Il referma le livre qu'il tenait et effectua un mouvement de tête vers la gauche, là où se tenait le sapin de leur salle commune.

« Joyeux Noël. »

« Joyeux Noël, » répondit Merline.

Draco la regarda quelques secondes puis soupira. Il refit un mouvement vers l'arbre.

« Tu as des cadeaux. »

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Des cadeaux ? Elle ne s'était absolument pas attendue à ça. Elle s'était faite à l'idée, il y a longtemps déjà, qu'elle n'aurait rien pour Noël. Elle sentit ses joues rougir légèrement.

« Merci, » dit-elle en posant un léger baiser sur la joue du blond, le faisant rougir à son tour.

Elle se leva ensuite et se dirigea vers le sapin.

« Il n'y a pas que moi, » expliqua Draco en reprenant ses esprits. « Si j'avais su d'ailleurs, je ne t'aurais rien acheté. Je ne voulais simplement pas te voir pleurnicher parce que tu n'aurais rien eu à déballer. »

Merline lui tira la langue gentiment, elle n'était pas dupe. Draco pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, elle était sûre qu'il s'était cassé la tête pour lui trouver un cadeau.

« C'est pour ça que tu avais disparu à la dernière sortie à Pré-au-lard ! » s'exclama-t-elle en attrapant un petit paquet sur lequel était marqué son nom.

En fait, il y avait quatre cadeaux pour elle. Le plus petit, qu'elle tenait entre ses mains, était indéniablement celui de Draco. Elle reconnaissait l'écriture fine et élégante de son ami. Un deuxième était, à sa grande surprise, de la part d'Hermione. Là aussi elle reconnut la façon d'écrire de la jeune femme.

Elle prit les quatre cadeaux et se dirigea vers le canapé. Elle posa ses paquets sur la table basse, et, sous le regard surpris de Draco, disparut dans son dortoir. Elle réapparut à peine une minute plus tard, une boite longue et fine dans la main.

« Tiens, » dit-elle en l'offrant à Draco.

Le blond la prit, marmonnant un merci, et Merline s'assit en tailleur sur le fauteuil. Elle attrapa un premier cadeau. C'était un des deux dont elle ne connaissait pas l'expéditeur. Il était joliment emballé bien que le papier cadeau, à motifs de citron, soit des plus originaux. Quand elle le déballa, elle y découvrit une paire de chaussettes, à motifs de citron elles aussi, en laine et une carte.

 _« Joyeuses fêtes Miss Holmes,_

 _Il n'est pas de cadeau plus riche qu'un autre,_

 _Il y a seulement les cadeaux qu'on reçoit par obligation, et ceux qu'on reçoit du coeur._

 _Albus Dumbledore »_

« Ce directeur est vraiment énigmatique… »

« C'est un vieux fou. » surenchérit Draco qui regardait les chaussettes avec un air de dégoût.

Merline esquissa un sourire et elle enjoignit à son ami d'ouvrir son cadeau.

« On dirait une gamine, » se moqua le Serpentard en ouvrant précieusement la boîte.

Il glissa le couvercle sur le côté et révéla une magnifique montre, fine et élégante en argent. Six petites aiguilles y trottaient à vitesses différentes, deux étaient aussi noires que le charbon et les quatre autres, plus petites, étaient elles en or. Sur le cadran, différentes informations se mêlaient : l'heure solaire, le cycle lunaire, la date et une dernière que Draco ne comprenait pas.

« Les deux aiguilles noires permettent de savoir comment vont une personne. Enfin deux, une par aiguille. Il suffit de lier leur nom grâce au sort " _Lia_ ". Si les aiguilles tournent à un rythme normal, c'est que tout va bien, si elles accélèrent c'est qu'elles sont malades. Plus elles vont vite, plus elles sont en danger. »

Elle n'eut pas besoin d'expliquer ce qu'il se passait si elles s'arrêtaient, Draco avait deviné.

« Je… merci Merline. C'est un grand artefact magique. »

La jeune femme lui sourit tendrement et attrapa le cadeau qu'elle soupçonnait être celui d'Hermione. Alors qu'elle le déballait précautionneusement, Draco lui posa une question :

« Comment as-tu fait pour l'acheter ? Je croyais que tu étais orpheline. »

« Je suis orpheline, » répondit simplement Merline. « Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais pauvre. Oh ! »

Il s'agissait bien du cadeau de la Gryffondor. Il y avait un simple mot sur lequel était écrit :

« _Pour une précieuse amie,_

 _Hermione »_

Elle fut émue d'un si petit mot. A son époque, elle n'avait eu que peu d'amie fille. Peu étaient envoyées à Poudlard à l'époque, et les rares qui y étaient élèves ne l'aimaient pas beaucoup en raison de son potentiel magique.

Elle découvrit un magnifique ouvrage en cuir beige. De splendides arabesques y étaient dessinées et les reliures étaient en or. Sur la première de couverture, le titre était inscrit d'une belle écriture en lettres rondes : _Fleurs et Plantes Moldues_. Merline lui en avait parlé un après-midi, lui avouant qu'elle regrettait ne pas connaître plus la flore moldue.

« C'est un bel ouvrage, qui te l'a offert ? » demanda Draco.

Merline afficha un sourire machiavélique.

« Une belle jeune femme. Ton type de femme en fait, brune aux cheveux longs… »

Le visage de Draco blanchit. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, puis se ravisa. Merline n'avait cessé de le taquiner depuis leur après-midi près du lac, et il avait compris que plus il se justifiait, plus la jeune femme était ravie. Il avait donc opté pour le silence.

Le troisième cadeau était aussi un livre. Il s'agissait d'un ouvrage sur les potions du huitième siècle à aujourd'hui.

« C'est un ami d'Australie qui me l'envoie, » expliqua-t-elle.

Elle posa l'ouvrage sur le côté, avec le livre d'Hermione et les chaussettes de Dumbledore et regarda Draco ouvrir le cadeau que ses parents lui avaient offert. Il s'agissait d'un magnifique veston orné du blason de Serpentard et de celui de la famille Malfoy. Merline attrapa ensuite son dernier cadeau.

Le cadeau de Draco était à peine plus grand qu'une main, quand Merline le tâtait il faisait un léger bruit de papier froissé. Curieuse, la jeune fille enleva le papier argenté qui le recouvrait. Elle découvrit un petit paquet de Miamhibou.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » demanda-t-elle perdue.

Draco se leva sans la regarder, souhaitant paraître impassible, cependant Merline savait que c'était parce qu'il était géné.

« Suis-moi, » se contenta-t-il de dire.

La jeune femme se leva, son paquet de Miamhibou dans la main et sortit de leur salle commune à la suite de son ami. Ils traversèrent une série de couloirs et d'escaliers et Merline comprit qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la volière. Arrivés à quelques pas de la porte, Draco sortit de son mutisme.

« Je n'allais pas la laisser enfermer dans une cage toute la matinée, alors j'ai préféré la laisser ici, » dit-il en poussant le lourd pan de bois.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la petite pièce, il n'y régnait pas le même bruit que d'habitude. La plupart des hiboux étaient repartis avec leurs propriétaires et les quelques volatiles qui étaient restés somnolaient, engourdis par le froid de l'hiver. Merline restait silencieuse, le coeur battant.

Draco se dirigea vers une chouette haute d'environ quarante centimètres, au plumage brun foncé et blanc. Sa tête était d'un brun un peu plus clair sauf le contour de ses yeux, qui était entouré de plumes noires, formant comme des lunettes.

« C'est une Pulsatrix Perspicilliata, » expliqua Draco. « Plus communément appelée chouette à lunettes. Elle n'est pas encore tout à fait adulte et n'a pas encore de nom. C'est une race qui vient d'Amérique du Sud. »

« Elle est magnifique Draco ! Je… je ne sais pas quoi dire. »

« Dans ce cas ne dis rien, » répondit le blond en haussant les épaules. « Et donne-lui simplement un nom. »

Merline s'approcha de la chouette doucement et sortit un miamhibou du petit sachet. Elle tendit sa main à plat vers l'animal. Le volatile sautilla vers elle et après quelques secondes d'hésitation, picora dans la paume de sa main. La Serpentard caressa de son autre main sa tête.

« Je vais l'appeler Muru. »

Ils passèrent encore quelques minutes ainsi, en silence, puis descendirent dans la Grande Salle prendre leur petit déjeuner. A peine quelques minutes après qu'ils se soient installés, le Grand Duc du blond apporta l'édition spéciale de la Gazette des Sorciers. Draco ne souhaita pas la lire mais Merline lui emprunta. Sur la première page, on pouvait lire le titre suivant : La véritable facette d'Harry Potter, un assassin caché ?

Intriguée par le titre et par ce qui ne pouvait être qu'un amas de racontars, Merline commença la lecture de l'article.

 _« Votre journaliste aguerrie, Rita Skeeter, a mené l'enquête sur la disparition tragique de Ronald Bilius Weasley, décédé six mois auparavant lors d'un événement tragique au Ministère de la Magie._

 _Bien évidemment, nous nous posons tous la question suivante : que faisaient ce jeune homme et ses amis à un tel endroit alors qu'ils auraient dû être au sein de Poudlard ?_

 _Voici une interview avec Percy Weasley, membre actuel de l'équipe du Premier Ministre et frère aîné de Ronald._

 _Rita Skeeter : Bonjour Percy. Vous êtes membre du Ministère, pouvez-vous nous apporter des éléments de réponses quant à la présence de votre petit frère au Ministère en juin ?_

 _Percy Weasley : He bien Ron avait été embarqué dans une drôle d'histoire de la part de Harry Potter, son soi-disant ami. Apparement, ce dernier aurait dit à ses camarades que Voldemort détenait son parrain prisonnier dans une salle du Ministère._

 _R.S. : Ce qui était faux ?_

 _P.W. : Complètement ! Si je ne puis nier le retour de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom aujourd'hui, je peux garantir qu'il n'était pas là-bas quand Ron, Harry et leurs amis sont arrivés au Ministère, de même que Sirius Black. Ce dernier était recherché à l'époque, jamais il n'aurait pu s'y infiltrer._

 _R.S. : Selon vous, c'est donc la faute de Harry Potter ?_

 _P.W. : Tout à fait ! Depuis que ce garçon s'est approché de mon frère et ma soeur, Ginny, ils n'ont eu que des problèmes. Ginny s'est retrouvée enfermée dans une salle cachée de Poudlard, Ron a dû combattre une Acromentule géante et a eu la jambe cassée par un chien un jour. Dès sa première année, il a été retrouvé assommé dans un couloir du deuxième étage de Poudlard. Harry Potter est un garçon dangereux, prêt à tout pour conserver son statut de Sauveur et de héros, même à sacrifier celui qu'il appelait son meilleur ami. Il a- »_

Merline ne continua pas la lecture. Elle jeta le journal devant elle de rage, s'attirant un regard soupçonneux de la part de Draco. Elle ne connaissait peut-être pas personnellement Harry, mais elle était persuadée que ce que disait ce Percy était faux. Il suffisait de voir l'éclat de culpabilité qui traversait son visage dès que le brun regardait la jeune soeur de Ron pour le savoir. Draco attrapa alors la Gazette et parcourut rapidement les quelques lignes.

« Cette Rita Skeeter est une vipère, même mon père la déteste, » dit-il.

« Tu prends la défense de Harry Potter ? » s'étonna Merline.

« Je ne suis pas stupide au point de croire ce ramassis de conneries. Percy Weasley a toujours cherché à attirer l'attention sur lui. Et Potter a beau être insupportable, il est bien trop Gryffondor pour sacrifier l'un de ses amis. »

« Tu sembles bien le connaître, pour quelqu'un que tu détestes. »

« Tu connais notre adage, » sourit le blondinet en se servant un bol de café. « Connais tes amis… »

« Et encore plus tes ennemis. » termina Merline.

Ils échangèrent un sourire de connivence puis prirent leur petit déjeuner, Merline s'occupant de faire la conversation.

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient installés près du lac, sous la bulle protectrice de la sorcière et réchauffés par les flammes du blond. Merline était en train de lire le cadeau d'Hermione quand Draco commença à parler d'une voix qui lui semblait lointaine.

« Je ne sais plus quoi penser Merline. J'ai été bercé dans un monde où les Sorciers au Sang-Pur sont supérieurs aux né-Moldus. On m'a dit toute mon enfance que je valais mieux qu'eux. Mais… Je suis assez grand pour me rendre compte que ce n'est pas si simple. Et puis, depuis que je t'ai rencontrée, tu m'as montré que tout ça était faux et j'ai compris que ce n'était pas parce que j'étais à Serpentard que je devais penser de cette façon. Et il y a cette mission qu'il m'a donnée, pour laquelle je me sens incapable. Mais si je ne fais rien, il va nous tuer Merline, mes parents et moi. Et mon père… Mon père n'acceptera jamais que je le détourne de Lui. Je ne sais plus ce que je veux. »

Pendant de longues minutes, Draco continua à exprimer ses doutes et ses peurs, comme il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Merline se contenta d'écouter, et de serrer la main de son ami.

.oOo.

Les vacances de Noël touchaient à leur fin. Malgré son discours, Draco avait repris ses recherches pour tenter de faire entrer les Mangemorts au château. Il ne demandait plus à Merline de l'aider, mais acceptait sa compagnie. Cette dernière avait compris qu'il fallait du temps au garçon, pour réfléchir et se trouver. Elle espérait juste qu'il ne ferait pas le mauvais choix.

En cette dernière matinée de vacances, ils avaient décidé de profiter du soleil et de la neige. Un manteau blanc recouvrait le parc et le lac de Poudlard, lui donnant un aspect encore plus féerique que d'habitude.

Draco portait le veston offert par ses parents, un pantalon en toile sombre et la montre de Merline. Quand cette dernière lui avait demandé s'il comptait "lier" son père et sa mère à l'artefact, le blondinet avait haussé les épaules, avant de déclarer qu'il ne savait pas encore.

Merline, de son côté, avait revêtu l'uniforme de l'école. Elle portait une écharpe épaisse aux couleurs vert et argent qu'elle avait tricotée pendant les vacances.

« On fait le tour du lac ? » demanda Draco.

Merline acquiesça et ils se dirigèrent lentement vers la surface gelée. Quand ils marchaient, leur souffle faisait apparaître des nuages blancs devant eux et de la poudre volait sous leur pied.

Dans l'air frais de l'hiver et sous le soleil qui tentait de les réchauffer, Merline remercia la magie de lui avoir donné une seconde chance.

* * *

 _Bonjour ! (oui, j'ai eu la flemme de le dire plus haut xD)_

 _Nous revoici avec un nouveau chapitre. C'était les vacances du point de vue de Merline et Draco. Celui de la semaine prochaine reprendra le cours normal des choses avec tout le monde à Poudlard._

 _Je crois que c'est à partir de maintenant, où peut-être un peu plus tôt, que nous avons commencé à déraper... Mettre des défis dans nos défis, trouver des noms de chapitre bizarre, laisser l'autre commencer sur une phrase pas finie..._

Epsi va voir les noms des chapitres précédent... Le Sékilui... Le Bonzaï Arménien...

 _Ah non ! En fait ça fait un moment qu'on a dérapé ! Toutes mes excuses ! Enfin... J'espère que la lecture est tout de même agréable._

 _A bientôt !_

 _Epsi (oui c'est moi qui publie car Pauu vous dit zzzzZzzzzZzzzZzzz)_


	12. Les sept jambons maléfiques

**Titre** : Par Merlin !

 **Disclaimer** : L'univers de cette fanfiction est le bébé (qui a bien grandi quand même) de JKR, nous ne faisons que l'utiliser afin d'assouvir nos désirs les plus fous ! Nous ne touchons aucune rémunération pour la publication de cette histoire. Notre salaire ? Vos reviews ! (et c'est gratuit !)

 **Pairing** : Slash, Het, Yaoi. HP/OC, HG/DM et autres.

 **Rating** : T

 **Nbr de chapitres** : 33

 **Auteures** : EpsilonSnape et Pauu-Aya

 **Beta** : AudeSnape

.oOo.

 **Chapitre 12**

 **Les sept jambons maléfiques**

.oOo.

« … et donc qu'en ajoutant la fleur de l- »

Merline s'interrompit en voyant le regard lointain de Draco. Elle se planta devant lui, bien qu'elle ne lui coupait pas la vue à cause de sa petite taille, et continua :

« Je disais donc qu'en ajoutant la fleur de lampadaire dans la purée de furoncle, avec un peu de chaussette en forme de citrouille, tu obtiens l'ouverture tridimensionnelle des portes des sept jambons maléfiques. Oh ! Tu m'écoutes ? »

« Hein ? » demanda Draco de façon très peu Malfoyenne, la regardant à nouveau.

Merline soupira et se retourna pour comprendre ce qui avait tant attiré le regard de Draco. Elle sourit lorsqu'elle vit deux silhouettes bien connues marcher en direction du château : Hermione Granger et Harry Potter.

C'était la rentrée des vacances et Merline l'avait presque oublié. En tout cas, les deux amis avaient l'air d'avoir passé deux semaines agréables alors qu'ils se souriaient, dans leurs beaux vêtements qui paraissaient neufs. Hermione était particulièrement mignonne vêtue comme une véritable sorcière de haut rang et, apparement, le peigne qu'elle lui avait offert avait été utilisé.

Elle se tourna vers Draco qui, les joues légèrement rougies, regardait à nouveau les deux Gryffondors.

« Elle est brune, » dit-elle simplement.

« Elle est brune, » confirma Draco, baissant les yeux, l'air gêné.

C'était ce qu'il y avait de plus proche d'un aveu pour Draco, et Merline en était bien consciente. Elle n'allait pas le pousser plus loin. Ou du moins, pas aujourd'hui. La Serpentard hésitait à aller vers Hermione. Draco ne serait pas à l'aise et probablement que Harry non plus. Cependant, elle restait son amie, et ça la frustrait vraiment de se retenir.

Merline n'hésita pas longtemps. Hermione venait de les apercevoir et avançait vers eux, tirant Harry par le bras. Elle ne le lui lâcha que lorsqu'ils furent à quelques mètres des deux Serpentards. Le brun s'immobilisa alors, et Hermione s'approcha encore un peu.

« Bonjour Merline, bonjour Malfoy. Bonne année. »

« Bonne année à toi aussi Hermione, » répondit Merline tandis que Draco se contentait d'un grognement. « Et bonne année Harry. »

Le son qui sortit de la gorge du Gryffondor ressemblait en tout point à celui du blond. Les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent un sourire moqueur.

« Comment se sont passées vos vacances ? » s'enquit Merline.

« Très bien ! Le parrain d'Harry est un enfant dans un corps d'adulte aussi avais-je l'impression d'être la plus sensée de tous la plupart du temps, mais on s'est bien amusés. Et merci beaucoup pour ton cadeau. »

Elle accompagna ses paroles d'un geste de la main, passant ses doigts dans les boucles légères qui retombaient sur ses épaules.

« Cette coiffure te va très bien ! »

« Oh, » rougit Hermione. « Merci. C'est Harry qui me l'a faite. J'ai essayé toute la semaine, mais je ne suis vraiment pas douée pour les tresses. »

« Quel talent ! Peut-être devrais-je me laisser pousser les cheveux pour profiter de l'attention, » gloussa Merline.

Elle n'attendit pas la réaction du Gryffondor pour s'adresser à nouveau à Hermione.

« Merci à toi pour le livre. Je l'ai lu entièrement pendant les vacances. C'était très instructif et intéressant. »

« Je suis contente qu'il t'ait plu, » répondit Hermione avec un sourire. « On ne se connait pas encore beaucoup et j'avais peur de tomber à côté. Si tu aimes ce genre de livre, il y en a plein à la librairie de Pré-au-Lard. Elle est tenue par Remus, le meilleur ami du parrain à Harry. Il est très compétent et connaît chaque livre. Il va d'ailleurs recevoir prochainement un grimoire prometteur de potionniste, attendu par les connaisseurs depuis des mois. »

« J'aimerais beaucoup y aller ! » s'extasia Merline.

« Que dirais-tu de venir avec nous à la prochaine sortie de Pré-au-Lard ? On te présentera à Remus. Il était professeur à Poudlard lorsque nous étions en troisième année. »

« J'adorerais ça ! »

« C'est parfait alors ! Malfoy, tu pourras venir aussi, » déclara Hermione, avant de reprendre sans attendre de réponse. « Je suis désolée, mais nous allons vous laisser. Je meurs de faim ! » dit-elle en reculant pour prendre à nouveau le bras de Harry et le tirer vers le château.

.oOo.

« Merde, » jura Harry en courant dans les couloirs du château.

C'était le premier cours de la nouvelle année, et il allait déjà être en retard. La matinée avait pourtant bien commencé. Il avait retrouvé Hermione dans leur salle commune pour descendre prendre le petit déjeuner, avait avalé, ou plutôt englouti, son bol et ses tartines puis ils s'étaient dirigés vers la serre pour leur cours de botanique, en commun avec les Poufsouffle.

Ils étaient entrés dans la pièce avec cinq minutes d'avance, discutant de tout et de rien, quand Harry s'était rendu compte qu'il avait oublié son devoir sur sa valise. Il l'avait déposé là quand ils étaient entrés à Poudlard et n'avait pas pensé à le mettre dans son sac. Le brun était donc parti le chercher en vitesse et dévalait maintenant les escaliers quatre à quatre pour éviter d'empirer son retard.

Harry tournait à un angle de couloir quand il rencontra une masse. Le choc fut violent et l'éjecta sur le sol. Il tomba sur les fesses, faisant valdinguer ses lunettes. La personne qu'il avait percutée ne s'en sortit pas beaucoup mieux : elle se rattrapa in extremis au mur mais les nombreux livres qu'elle tenait s'étalèrent dans un bruit fracassant et un cri de douleur lui échappa quand le plus gros des ouvrages retomba sur son pied.

« Désolé, » s'excusa aussitôt Harry en cherchant ses lunettes.

Il maudit une nouvelle fois sa vue qui ne lui permettait pas de voir à trente centimètres sans ses verres. Il n'eut pas à chercher très longtemps, une main fine déposa ses lunettes sur son nez. Harry cligna des yeux un instant. Devant lui se tenait Merline, accroupie, un sourire sur les lèvres.

« Tu devrais faire attention, » dit cette dernière gentiment.

« Désolé, vraiment ! » répéta le brun. « Je vais t'aider à ramasser tout ça. »

Il se releva légèrement, s'accroupissant à son tour pour ramasser les livres tout autour d'eux. Il y en avait autant qu'Hermione en promenait d'habitude, avec, pour certains, des mots qu'il ne comprenait même pas en guise de titre. Il redressa la tête pour savoir ce que voulait dire "de natura et elementa magicae" mais s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit quelque chose sur le cou de Merline.

C'était un tatouage magique en encre grise et joliment nuancé. Il dépassait de son col et si Harry ne pouvait pas voir le bas, il savait très bien ce que c'était : des bois de cerf. Ils étaient positionnés symétriquement de chaque côté de sa gorge, d'un réalisme surprenant, entremêlés de fleurs et feuilles de lierre.

Harry ne put s'en empêcher, il leva la main pour pouvoir le toucher, mais se ravisa après quelques secondes, lorsqu'il s'aperçut de ce qu'il était sur le point de faire.

« Je… » bafouilla-t-il devant les yeux de Merline qui le fixait. « Désolé. Ton tatouage est vraiment très beau, » dit-il ensuite.

« Merci, » répondit la jeune femme avec un sourire rayonnant. « Le cerf est un animal que j'aime particulièrement. Il est un symbole de douceur. C'est l'énergie du coeur. »

« Je ne le savais pas… » murmura Harry, les yeux toujours fixés sur la gorge de la jeune femme.

Pour lui aussi le cerf était un animal particulier. C'était son Patronus, l'animagus de son père. C'était ce qui l'aidait à repousser les détraqueurs alors même qu'il entendait le cri de désespoir de sa mère en train de mourir.

« Pourquoi courais-tu comme ça ? » demanda Merline, le sortant de ses pensées.

Harry mit un petit moment à réagir, essayant de se souvenir de la raison pour laquelle il était aussi pressé avant de percuter la Serpentard.

« Merde ! » dit-il à nouveau, se relevant subitement. « Je suis désolé Holmes, je suis en retard en cours. »

Il lui rendit les livres qu'il avait ramassés avec empressement et elle les accepta avec un sourire. Il allait partir lorsqu'elle le retint, lui tendant un journal qu'il attrapa sans vraiment y penser.

« Je ne sais pas si tu l'a lu… » dit-elle. « Mais j'ai remarqué que tu n'étais pas abonné. Je pense que tu devrais regarder. Il y a des choses qui te concernent. »

Avec un dernier sourire, elle enroula son bras autour de ses livres et repartit tranquillement dans le couloir. Harry rangea le journal rapidement dans son sac puis il reprit sa course vers la serre. Quand il arriva, il s'excusa platement, tendit son devoir à Madame Chourave, la professeur de botanique. Il s'installa à côté d'Hermione qui lui avait gardé une place et sortit ses affaires.

Ce faisant, il fit tomber le journal sur la table. Jetant un oeil au professeur, qui parlait d'une plante qu'il connaissait déjà grâce à Neville, il l'ouvrit, curieux de voir de quoi parlait Merline.

 _Une promotion au Ministère !_

 _Aujourd'hui, une promotion a été attribuée à Arthur Weasley, travaillant au Service des Détournements de l'Artisanat Moldu. Après le départ du chef du département, Monsieur Hamilton, Monsieur Weasley s'est vu offrir le poste, pour son travail sérieux et son ancienneté au sein du Ministère. Un pot en son honneur est prévu ce mardi, visant à l'accueillir dans ses nouvelles attributions, sous le regard fier de tous les membres de sa famille nombreuse._

Harry sourit en lisant l'article. Il était heureux pour les Weasley qui avaient toujours eu tellement de mal à joindre les deux bouts. C'était une chance pour eux de pouvoir gagner un peu plus d'argent. Mais peut-être était-ce une chance qui s'appellait Sirius… Harry savait parfaitement que son parrain avait quelques contacts au Ministère et qu'il voulait remercier la famille de Ron pour le geste de celui-ci, sans pour autant laisser penser qu'il s'agissait de charité.

Il jeta un regard vers leur professeur, écouta quelques secondes mais elle était toujours en train de présenter la plante. Machinalement, il referma le journal pour regarder les premiers titres. Ses sourcils se fronçèrent. Il était habitué aux titres aguicheurs de la Gazette mais celui-ci était particulièrement dur. Il lut en partie l'interview que Percy avait donnée à Skeeter et ses phalanges serrèrent le papier.

Il sentit un mélange de culpabilité et de rage l'envahir. Le roux cherchait-il l'attention au point de dire ce genre de choses ou bien avait-il toujours détesté Harry sans rien dire ? Ce n'était cependant ni le lieu, ni le moment pour s'énerver. Le brun prit une grande inspiration et mit en place les techniques d'Occlumancie que Snape lui avait apprises. D'abord, trouver une paix intérieure pour se calmer. Ensuite, trier l'information selon son importance : à retenir, à oublier, à étudier plus tard. Il mit l'article de journal dans la troisième catégorie et souffla lentement par la bouche.

« Mr Potter ! »

La voix de Madame Chourave résonna dans toute la serre. Harry ouvrit soudainement les yeux et releva la tête vers son professeur. Il retint son envie de plier le journal et de le ranger dans son sac, se disant que ça ne ferait qu'attirer encore plus l'attention sur lui. Il se contenta donc de le tenir sous la table de travail.

« Vu que vous semblez écouter avec grande attention mon cours Mr Potter, pouvez-vous me dire quelle est la particularité de cette plante ? »

Harry vit Hermione lui jeter un regard paniqué et d'autres camarades des regards de compassion. Seul Neville lui sourit, encourageant.

« En fait, l'achillée sternutatoire est connue pour deux particularités, » expliqua alors le brun, surprenant tout le monde. « Premièrement, pour l'utiliser dans le philtre de Confusion, il faut l'écraser à la main et pas avec un mortier afin d'obtenir un meilleur résultat. Deuxièmement, si on la cueille le soir, ses pétales dégagent un spore inoffensif sur l'homme mais qui a des propriétés apaisantes chez le Boursouf. »

« Hé bien… hum, oui vous avez tout à fait raison. Vingt points pour Gryffondor. » déclara Madame Chourave, quelque peu étonnée.

Harry sourit gentiment à sa professeure avant d'adresser un regard vainqueur à Neville. Ce dernier, fier que son ami ait retenu ce qu'il lui avait dit, leva son pouce en l'air.

Le reste de la journée s'écoula sans problème. Ils assistèrent à leur cours de potions, en commun avec les Serpentard une fois celui de botanique terminé, puis Hermione et Harry s'étaient mélés à leurs camarades de Gryffondor pendant l'heure du repas, au plus grand plaisir de ces derniers. Leur premier cours de l'après-midi avait été celui de défense contre les forces du mal et les deux amis s'étaient ensuite séparés. Harry était allé à son cours de divination qu'il n'avait pas pu abandonner et Hermione à son cours d'Arithmancie.

Quand cette dernière sortit de sa salle une fois sa matière terminée, elle vit qu'Harry l'attendait déjà, adossé à un mur non loin de la porte.

« Tu es déjà sorti ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« Oui, Trelawney s'est assommée avec sa boule de cristal, alors on a terminé plus tôt, » expliqua Harry avec une grimace.

Hermione laissa échapper un rire.

« Vous êtes vraiment bien servis avec elle. »

Harry ne put qu'aller dans le sens de son amie. Il sortit ensuite un parchemin de son sac et le tendit à son amie.

« Tiens, c'est ma partie pour le devoir de potions. »

Hermione le remercia et le rangea dans son propre sac. Le temps qu'elle fasse ça, Harry partait déjà en direction de leur salle commune, surement pour retourner réviser de son côté. Cependant, ce soir-là, Hermione avait d'autres projets. Elle partit à la suite de son ami et attrapa son poignet.

« Oh non Harry ! Ce soir, tu viens avec moi. »

« Mais, 'Mione… » tenta de protester Harry.

« Il n'y a pas de "Mais 'Mione" qui tienne. Ecoute, je suis très contente que tu prennes tes études à coeur, mais j'en ai marre de te voir t'enfermer dans ton dortoir. Alors tu vas venir réviser avec Merline et moi, à la bibliothèque. »

Hermione omit sciemment de mentionner Malfoy. Si elle voulait qu'Harry vienne avec elle, ce n'était pas le meilleur argument.

« Je suis très bien dans mon dortoir. »

« Ecoute-moi bien Harry James Potter, » le menaça Hermione en sortant sa baguette. « Je te jure que tu vas venir avec moi sinon…. sinon je t'y emmène à coup de coup de pied au cul ! »

Harry écarquilla grand les yeux face à la menace, puis éclata de rire. La brune, vexée qu'il le prenne comme ça, rangea sa baguette et contourna son ami, toujours hilare. Elle leva alors légèrement son genou droit, et donna une tape sur les fesses de son ami. Loin de le calmer, cela ne fit qu'accentuer l'hilarité du brun.

« Allez Harry ! C'était un ordre et non une requête ! » dit-elle avec le nez en l'air qui rappelait étrangement quelqu'un à Harry.

Celui-ci secoua la tête et suivit son amie qui était partie en direction de la bibliothèque, sachant pertinemment qu'il la suivrait. Il se demandait vraiment si c'était une bonne idée. Bien que Holmes avait l'air gentille, il était toujours très mal à l'aise avec les Serpentards, étant donné que la plupart le voulait mort. Il n'aimait pas les préjugés, mais c'était un fait : Malfoy le haïssait, Crabb et Goyle suivaient l'avis de Malfoy, Parkinson le raillait dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion et les autres se contentaient de lui lancer des regards dédaigneux à chaque instant.

Non vraiment, l'histoire entre les Serpentards et lui n'était pas un long fleuve tranquille.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la bibliothèque, ils reçurent un coup d'oeil énervé de Madame Pince. Effectivement, ils avaient oublié que la porte grinçait si elle était poussée trop loin sur ses gonds. Hermione fit un sourire timide et marcha vers la table où elle distinguait des cheveux noir bleuté et des cheveux blonds presque blancs.

Elle entendit Harry l'appeler entre ses dents alors qu'il la suivait, mais n'y fit pas attention. Elle s'empara simplement de son poignet pour le traîner et l'asseoir de force sur le siège en face de celui de Malfoy.

« Bonjour, » murmura-t-elle joyeusement.

« Bonjour Hermione. On parlait justement du devoir de sortilège du Professeur Flitwick. J'ai noté qu'il fallait expliquer les effets du sortilège Obliviate, Draco a écrit les effets secondaires. Tu sais ce qu'est exactement l'intitulé du devoir ? »

« Malfoy a raison, » répondit Hermione après avoir relu ses notes.

Celui-ci gonfla le torse en regardant Merline de haut, un sourire vainqueur sur le visage. Il reprit bien vite sa façade neutre lorsqu'il s'aperçut que les deux Gryffondors l'observaient.

Harry secoua la tête et ouvrit son sac pour en sortir son devoir, plongeant dans son grimoire avec la ferme intention de ne pas en relever le nez durant toutes les heures qu'il passerait dans cet endroit. Mais ce n'était pas parce qu'il ne regardait pas, qu'il n'écoutait pas et il fut assez surpris par les interactions entre les autres personnes assises à la table.

« Draco n'arrive pas à faire ce sortilège, » déclara Merline.

« Un Malfoy sait tout faire, » déclara le blond les dents serrées. « C'est juste qu'il lui faut parfois plus de temps… »

« Et bien sache qu'une Granger a aussi mis du temps, » déclara Hermione. « Et qu'elle peut expliquer à un Malfoy comment elle a fait pour y arriver. »

« Vas-y Granger… » grogna Draco.

« Seulement si tu m'appelles Hermione, » répondit perfidement la jeune fille.

Après un silence, Draco reprit :

« Vas-y… Hermione… » siffla-t-il.

« Très bien… Draco ! » enchérit la brune, avec un sourire en coin.

Harry manqua de s'étrangler mais n'osa rien dire. Il ne voulait pas passer pour le rabat-joie devant les deux Serpentards, il attendrait d'être seule avec Hermione pour en parler. Il se contenta donc de lire son grimoire et de prendre des notes, écoutant d'une oreille. Pendant l'heure qui suivit, Hermione tenta d'enseigner à Draco le sort, tandis que Merline et Harry révisaient de leur côté.

« On devrait aller manger, » finit par déclarer Merline.

Ils rangèrent leurs affaires, Harry plus lentement que les autres. Hermione devina que c'était pour ne pas faire le trajet jusqu'à la Grande Salle en compagnie des Serpentards. Elle hésita un instant à partir sans lui pour lui montrer qu'elle aurait bien voulu rester un peu plus longtemps avec Merline, mais se retint et l'attendit. Après tout, il avait déjà fait un effort en restant toute l'heure avec eux.

« C'était quoi ça ? » s'exclama Harry dès qu'ils eurent passé les lourdes portes de la bibliothèque.

« Quoi ? »

« Draco ? Hermione ? Vraiment ? »

Hermione vit rouge.

« Hé bien quoi ? Ca fait un mois que je révise quasiment tous les jours avec Merline et lui, c'était stupide de continuer à nous appeler par nos noms de famille. »

Un rire jaune lui répondit. Elle s'arrêta dans le couloir et se retourna pour faire face à son ami.

« Quel est ton problème Harry ? » s'énerva-t-elle.

« Mon problème c'est que tu as l'air d'oublier le petit con prétentieux qu'il est et le nombre de fois où il t'a traitée de Sang-de-bourbe. »

« Je n'ai rien oublié ! » s'exclama Hermione. « Et j'ai bien l'intention qu'il me présente ses excuses un jour. Mais il ne m'a pas traitée ainsi depuis le début de l'année, et pas une seule fois il ne m'a insultée. Il n'est peut-être pas le plus agréable des élèves de ce château, mais il est l'ami de Merline et quand il fait preuve d'un peu d'intelligence, il peut être charmant. »

« Charmant ? » s'étrangla Harry. « Charmant ? Non mais tu t'entends Hermione ? Malfoy est tout sauf charmant, et ce n'est pas parce que tu as fait amie-amie avec une Serpentard que tu peux l'être avec tous les autres. »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais des élèves qui passaient dans le couloir l'en empêchèrent. Harry et elle subissaient déjà suffisamment les lourds regards de leurs camarades et elle ne souhaitait pas leur donner une nouvelle raison de jaser à leur propos. Les deux amis s'observèrent donc en silence, une tension palpable entre eux. Quand ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau seuls, Hermione reprit d'une voix basse et dangereuse :

« Tu ne vas pas me dicter ce que je dois, ou ne dois pas faire Harry. Et si je décide d'appeler Draco par son prénom, alors je le ferai. Et tu devras t'y faire. »

Sur ces dernières paroles, elle se retourna et s'éloigna vivement du brun, le laissant immobile dans le couloir.

.oOo.

Harry regardait par la porte vitrée de la bibliothèque. Sa soeur de coeur était là, juste derrière, à la table habituelle de Malfoy et Holmes. Elle rit avant de désigner une ligne sur le manuel du Serpentard qui leva les yeux au ciel, semblant amusé malgré lui.

Elle semblait si heureuse et c'était un peu dur à admettre que ce n'était pas grâce à lui.

Harry c'était tellement renfermé sur lui-même depuis le décès de Ron. Il ne s'ouvrait à personne d'autre que Hermione, Sirius et Remus. Même avec ses camarades de dortoir, hormis parfois Neville, il ne parlait pas plus que nécessaire. Il était temps pour lui de se resociabiliser. Et si ça devait être avec des Serpentards au moins, ce ne serait pas bien grave s'il foirait tout.

Poussant la porte de la bibliothèque, il ignora le petit sifflement mécontent de Madame Pince au grincement et se dirigea vers la table qu'il observait depuis déjà plusieurs minutes. Il s'installa à la chaise qu'il avait occupée quelques jours auparavant et, sans un mot, sortit ses affaires, malgré le silence incrédule qu'il avait provoqué.

Après quelques secondes, Hermione reprit sa discussion très naturellement, non sans avoir posé une main sur son genou, acceptant la réconciliation silencieuse.

Seule Merline vit le petit froncement de sourcil de Draco à ce geste.

* * *

 _Bonjour ! C'était donc le chapitre 12 de Merline intitulé "Les sept jambons maléfiques" et oui..._

 _Nous espérons que vous avez apprécié et que les choses se précisent un peu pour vous._

 _AudeSnape vous dit Poueteuh... Je pense que toutes ces corrections lui montent à la tête..._

 _Et nous vous disons à la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 13 intitulé "On s'approche de la révélation, mais c'est pas encore maintenant ! Enfin tout dépend de ce qu'on écrit sur le mois de janvier. Bon du coup, comme il y aura la sortie Pré-au-lard, ça sera carrément pas à ce chapitre là ! Et ce titre commence à être trop long."_

 _Merci à tous._

 _Aupaupsi_


	13. Pré au Lard

**Titre** : Par Merlin !

 **Disclaimer** : L'univers de cette fanfiction est le bébé (qui a bien grandi quand même) de JKR, nous ne faisons que l'utiliser afin d'assouvir nos désirs les plus fous ! Nous ne touchons aucune rémunération pour la publication de cette histoire. Notre salaire ? Vos reviews ! (et c'est gratuit !)

 **Pairing** : Slash, Het, Yaoi. HP/OC, HG/DM et autres.

 **Rating** : T

 **Nbr de chapitres** : À définir

 **Auteures** : EpsilonSnape et Pauu-Aya

 **Beta** : AudeSnape

.oOo.

 **Chapitre 13**

 **On s'approche de la révélation, mais c'est pas encore maintenant ! Enfin tout dépend de ce qu'on écrit sur le mois de janvier. Bon du coup, comme il y aura la sortie Pré-au-lard, ça sera carrément pas à ce chapitre là ! Et ce titre commence à être trop long**

 **Sinon, plus sobre… Pré-au-Lard**

.oOo.

 _Père_ ,

 _J'espère que vous et mère vous portez idéalement._

 _J'ai entendu parler par Pansy Parkinson de la réception que vous avez donnée pour le Réveillon du Nouvel An. Sachez qu'ici, à Poudlard, tous les Serpentard en parlent. Il est évident que la prestance des Malfoy et l'influence de notre famille est toujours aussi importante._

 _Si je vous écris père, ce n'est cependant pas pour vour parler de cette réception. Vous avez sûrement eu des échos ces derniers temps relatant mon rapprochement avec Harry Potter et Hermione Granger. Avant que vous ne vous fassiez des idées quant à une éventuelle trahison de ma part, je tiens à vous assurer qu'il n'en est rien._

 _Je vous avais déjà informé que j'avais noué un lien cordial avec la nouvelle élève, Merline Holmes, dans le but de continuer à maintenir mon niveau scolaire tout en menant mon projet à bien. Il s'avère que Miss Holmes s'est liée d'amitié avec Hermione Granger et qu'elle l'a invitée à nos sessions de révision._

 _Face à cette initiative, j'avais, comme vous vous en doutez, décidé de prendre mes distances avec elle. Cependant, après mûre réflexion, j'y ai vu une opportunité. Quand Hermione Granger est avec Miss Holmes, elle lui parle librement, malgré ma présence. J'espère ainsi obtenir quelques informations qui me seront utiles._

 _Depuis deux semaines, Harry Potter lui-même s'est joint à nous. Si j'attends suffisamment, je pense pouvoir les berner et soutirer de nombreux renseignements._

 _Voici quel était l'objet de ma lettre père. Sachez que je vous suis toujours fidèle, et que je n'ai aucunement projet de me lier d'amitié avec ces incapables de Gryffondor._

 _Transmettez mes chaleureuses salutations à mère,_

 _Votre dévoué fils,_

 _Draco L. Malfoy_

Merline, cachée entre deux étagères, laissa retomber son bras le long de son corps, la lettre du blond dans la main. Elle jeta un regard à Draco et Hermione qui discutaient à voix basse à quelques mètres d'elle, sûrement de potions. C'était devenu leur sujet de prédilection. Elle reposa ensuite ses yeux sur le parchemin qu'elle tenait.

Elle l'avait découvert une dizaine de minutes auparavant, alors que Draco l'avait laissée chercher son encrier dans son sac. Elle venait d'attraper l'objet convoité quand elle avait aperçu du coin de l'oeil le nom du père de Draco, élégamment écrit sur une enveloppe de qualité. Après avoir vérifié que son camarade était trop occupé pour la voir, elle s'en était emparée. Elle avait ensuite prétexté vouloir feuilleter un livre pour aller la lire à l'abri.

Merline soupira. Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir le réel fond de cette lettre. Elle avait le sentiment que le blond ne disait ça à son père que dans l'unique but de le rassurer, après tout, quand elle le voyait discuter avec la Gryffondor, un léger sourire aux lèvres, elle avait du mal à imaginer qu'il puisse leur mentir à tous. Cependant, elle avait déjà vu à l'oeuvre le masque de Draco. Dans leur salle commune, il était capable de passer d'une émotion à une autre, de feindre l'intérêt pour une discussion et pouvait se montrer mielleux avec certains élèves tout en cachant son ennui profond.

Elle regarda à nouveau en direction de leur table. Hermione venait de dire quelque chose et Merline pouvait voir les pupilles brillantes du blond. Elle décida de se fier à son instinct, une fois de plus. Elle n'en parlerait pas à Draco. Avec des gestes lents mais sûrs, elle replia la lettre, la rangea dans l'enveloppe que, par chance, son ami n'avait pas encore scellée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle était de retour auprès de ses amis. Elle se joignit à leur conversation et, sans que personne ne la voit, remit la lettre dans le sac de Draco.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un sait pourquoi les fleurs d'Acalambre sont néfastes pour les Botrucs ? » demanda Harry après un petit moment.

Merline s'apprêtait à répondre, attendant simplement que le garçon lève les yeux de son parchemin, mais la voix de Draco s'éleva avant.

« Les Botrucs se nourrissent principalement de nectars et le nectar de la fleur d'Acalambre contient un poison à faible dose. Mais comme les Botrucs ont un organisme très rapide, le poison parvient à leur cœur avant qu'il ne soit éliminé. Ça les tue en quelques heures. »

Harry regarda un instant le blond, semblant hésiter entre plusieurs réactions. Hermione et Merline le virent hausser des épaules et noter les informations qu'il venait d'entendre.

« Merci Malfoy, » dit-il quand il eut fini d'inscrire la réponse sur son parchemin.

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent et échangèrent un sourire ravi. C'étaient les premiers mots que ces deux-là échangeaient. Merline de son côté, encore plus qu'auparavant, pensa qu'elle avait raison de suivre son instinct.

.oOo.

« Tu verras Merline ! Il y a beaucoup de choix là-bas, » dit Hermione avec agitation.

Elle trépignait sur place à l'idée de faire découvrir la librairie à son amie. De plus, elle avait toujours son chèque cadeau à dépenser et plus aucune lecture pour le soir. Elle reprit :

« Remus est vraiment de bon conseil ! »

« Comment s'appelle cette boutique ? » demanda Merline.

« Le croc du loup, » répondit Hermione, ignorant le ricanement méprisant venant de Draco à sa droite.

Merline était à sa gauche, alors qu'Harry trainait un peu derrière. Il avait du mal à s'intégrer dans ce groupe, mais Hermione était persuadée que cela viendrait avec le temps. Elle se tourna d'ailleurs vers lui pour l'inclure un peu à la conversation.

« Nous devons rejoindre Sirius à quelle heure ? »

« Hum ? Oh ! Seize heures je crois. Il n'a pas pu se libérer plus tôt. Une interview avec Ludo Verpey je crois. Je suis sûr qu'ils vont passer plus de temps à faire des paris sur les prochains matchs que de parler réellement de l'impact de la guerre dans les sports magiques… »

Draco ricana à nouveau.

« Verpey est un crétin, » dit-il avec désinvolture.

« Il a perdu un pari avec Fred et George pendant la coupe du monde et ne les a jamais payés, » répondit Harry, surprenant tout le monde par sa réponse presque cordiale.

« Ca ne m'étonne guère, il doit de l'argent à beaucoup de monde. Il parait que le père de Daphnée a réussi à lui faire croire que les nouveaux balais sur le marché étaient dotés d'authentiques ailes de dragon. »

« Vraiment ? » haleta Harry, contenant son rire.

« Il aurait même investi dans la création ! » ricana Draco.

Les deux garçons se regardaient, les yeux brillants d'un fou-rire contenu. Merline et Hermione échangèrent un regard joyeux, conscientes que les choses ne pouvaient que s'améliorer tant qu'Harry et Draco ne parlaient pas de sujets trop durs.

« C'est ici ! » déclara Hermione après avoir tourné dans une petite impasse. « La boutique n'est pas très visible, mais Remus nous a dit qu'il bénéficiait déjà d'une clientèle régulière. »

Harry regarda la jolie boutique aux boiseries bordeaux qu'il avait déjà visitée plusieurs fois. "Le croc du loup" avait une devanture bien trop sobre pour dire que Sirius en était propriétaire. La vitrine était joliment décorée à base d'origamis animés, faits avec les pages d'un livre. Remus avait tout d'abord rejeté complètement cette idée, ne voulant pas gâcher un ouvrage, mais lorsque Sirius avait révélé qu'il voulait utiliser un livre de Gilderoy Lockhart, le loup-garou avait été bien plus conciliant.

Sur un joli coussin de soie rouge, le manuscrit que Remus avait reçu à Noël était exposé, ainsi que diverses plumes, encriers et machines à écrire qui tapaient sans relâche un parchemin qui s'effaçait et revenait de lui-même à sa place. Il y avait encore des guirlandes de Noël et des chandelles dont la flamme ne brûlait évidemment pas.

Alors qu'Hermione allait pousser la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit pour révéler la professeure Samara, un sourire discret sur le visage.

« Voici un groupe inhabituel, » dit-elle en levant un sourcil.

« Bonjour professeure, » dirent-ils avec plus ou moins d'enthousiasme.

« N'oubliez pas votre parchemin pour lundi, » répondit-elle simplement, avant de se tourner vers l'intérieur de la boutique. « A bientôt Monsieur Lupin. »

Les élèves s'écartèrent et la laissèrent passer lorsqu'elle franchit la porte dans un mouvement de cape élégant. Ils la regardèrent un moment avant de se tourner les uns vers les autres.

« Elle me donne la chair de poule, » marmonna Draco.

« Je l'aime bien moi, » répondit négligemment Merline.

« Entrons, » poussa Hermione.

Lorsqu'ils furent à l'intérieur, ils furent accueillis par un Remus un peu plus pâle que d'habitude. Cependant, rien ne pouvait enlever la joie qui se dessina sur son visage lorsqu'il les vit entrer.

« Bienvenue au croc du loup, jeunes gens, » dit-il avec enthousiasme. « Je sais que ce n'est pas très professionnel, mais accordez-moi une minute avant de l'être. »

Il contourna le comptoir et se planta devant Harry pour lever les bras et l'envelopper dans une étreinte d'ours - ou plutôt de loup. Après l'avoir relâché, sans pour autant enlever son bras des épaules de son pseudo filleul, il attira Hermione contre lui et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

« Je suis content de vous revoir les louveteaux. Supporter Paddy après votre départ a été un véritable enfer. Je suis presque sûr qu'il a dormi dans ta chambre la première nuit, Harry, » dit-il avec un sourire.

Se tournant ensuite vers Draco, il hocha poliment la tête.

« Ravi de vous revoir, Monsieur Malfoy. »

Remus regarda Merline lorsqu'il reçut un hochement de tête en réponse, et fit une petite révérence.

« Vous devez être Miss Holmes. Hermione m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. J'espère que vous trouverez votre bonheur dans mon humble boutique, mais d'après vos compétences et vos centres d'intérêt qu'Hermione m'a décrits, je pencherais plutôt vers les rayons au fond à gauche, » dit-il avec un clin d'oeil.

« Merci Monsieur Lupin, » dit-elle avant de se déplacer là où il l'avait suggéré.

Remus relâcha les étudiants et se recula un peu. Il regarda Hermione qui lui tendit le bon qu'il lui avait offert à Noël.

« Je me doutais que ça serait le seul moyen pour te faire revenir auprès de moi, » dit-il avec un sourire. « Allez viens, je vais te montrer les nouveautés. Les garçons, faites comme chez vous, » finit-il en la conduisant dans les rayons.

Draco et Harry restèrent en retrait, un peu gênés d'être abandonnés avec celui qui avait, pour l'un comme pour l'autre, été l'ennemi numéro un pendant six années scolaire. Enfin, sans compter Voldemort.

« Tu n'as pas d'achat à faire ? » demanda Draco aussi poliment qu'il le put.

« Oh par Merlin… Des livres, des livres, toujours des livres… Je ne suis pas certain de savoir si Hermione sent comme la bibliothèque ou si c'est la bibliothèque qui sent comme Hermione. »

Draco ricana et regarda vers la jeune femme.

« Et toi Malfoy ? Pas besoin d'un grimoire maléfique pour terroriser les pauvres premières années ? »

Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure après avoir parlé. Il avait peur d'avoir brisé la paix fragile instaurée entre eux deux et ne savait pas si le sourire de Malfoy était rassurant ou non.

« Pas besoin d'un grimoire pour ça Potter, » susurra Draco. « Tu devrais t'en souvenir. »

Soupirant de soulagement que sa réflexion ne soit pas mal interprétée, Harry ricana à son tour.

« C'est vrai que le coup du détraqueur était pas mal, » déclara-t-il avec amusement.

Le blondinet laissa échapper à son tour un ricanement. Un silence cordial s'installa alors entre eux, tandis qu'ils observaient leurs amies. Après de longues minutes, Merline s'approcha des garçons, deux grimoires dans les bras.

« Quelle discussion passionnante, » se moqua la jeune femme.

« Occupe-toi de tes affaires Holmes, et va payer tes livres, » lui répondit Draco, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Merline lui tira puérilement la langue et se dirigea vers Hermione et Remus. Ils échangèrent quelques mots puis marchèrent vers la caisse.

« Au fait, est-ce que tu t'en sors avec le nouveau sort qu'on a vu hier ? » demanda Harry.

Draco se tourna vers le brun, un sourcil levé.

« Tu t'intéresses à ma réussite scolaire Potter ? Comme c'est mignon. »

« Laisse tomber, » s'énerva légèrement Harry. « Je voulais faire plaisir à 'Mione en te proposant mon aide, mais visiblement ce n'est pas la peine. »

Il sortit alors de la boutique, attirant l'attention de Hermione, Merline et Remus. La Serpentard regarda simultanément la porte et le blond, puis fixa intensément Draco, comme pour lui dire "Quoi que tu aies fait, arrange ça tout de suite ou je dis à Hermione que tu aimes les cheveux bruns".

Avec un grognement, Draco sortit à son tour. Il trouva le brun adossé à un mur de la ruelle, quelques mètres plus loin.

« Très bien Potter, j'accepte ton aide, » dit-il simplement après l'avoir rejoint.

Harry l'observa un instant, se demandant ce qui se passait dans la tête du blond. Ce dernier dut lire dans ses pensées car il enchaîna :

« On s'est détestés pendant six ans Potter, t'avouer mes faiblesses en sortilèges n'est pas particulièrement agréable. »

« Alors pourquoi le fais-tu ? » demanda Harry, clairement incrédule.

Draco haussa les épaules et s'adossa au mur à côté de son ancien ennemi. Il regarda le mur d'en face sur lequel était collé de vieilles affiches pour le concert des Bizarr' Sisters, l'ouverture d'un salon de thé et quelques graffitis insultants envers des élèves de Poudlard des années passées.

« Je m'entends bien avec Merline. Tu es le meilleur ami de Granger… Hermione. Elles sont amies. Je pense que nous n'avons plus vraiment le choix… »

A cet instant, les deux adolescentes sortirent de la librairie, discutant joyeusement. Elles portaient chacune un grand sac, celui d'Hermione paraissant un peu plus lourd.

« On aurait dû venir ici en dernier, » souffla Harry.

Hermione lui adressa un sourire d'excuses et ils rejoignirent tous les quatre la rue principale de Pré-au-lard.

« Zonko ? » demanda Merline.

Les autres acquiescèrent et ils se mirent tous en route dans un silence paisible.

« Alors c'était lui le fameux Remus avec lequel vous avez passé vos vacances, » dit Merline.

« C'était l'un des meilleurs amis de mon père, » déclara Harry, les yeux dans le vide.

« Un loup-garou, » ricana Draco.

Au lieu de s'énerver comme Hermione l'avait prévu, Harry se contenta de hausser les épaules, toujours perdu dans ses pensées.

« Et il en souffre… » murmura-t-il.

« Il ne devrait pas, » déclara Merline avec conviction. « Il y a plusieurs centaines d'années, être un loup-garou était une bénédiction ! »

« Comment ça ? » demanda Hermione.

« Et bien, la magie vient de la nature, pas vrai ? » questionna Merline, avant de continuer sans attendre la réponse. « Il y en a partout. Pas dans les constructions humaines, comme ces bâtiments, mais dans chaque arbre, chaque fleur, chaque roche, la magie est là. Ceux qui sont le plus proche de la nature sont les animaux. Ils ont un instinct primitif grâce à la magie. »

« Et alors ? » demanda Draco, malgré lui intéressé.

« Alors devenir un animal, devenir un loup à chaque pleine lune, était considéré comme un don de la magie. C'était une façon d'être le plus proche possible de la magie, d'en capter les essences, les forces. »

« Qu'en était-il des animagi ? » demanda Hermione.

« Ca n'a rien de semblable, » répondit Merline. « Les animagi ne sont pas des animaux, ils en prennent simplement l'apparence. Même s'ils le souhaitent, ils ne ressentent pas la magie comme un loup-garou le fait, ils restent des hommes dans leur tête et n'ont pas les mêmes instincts. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda Hermione en fronçant les sourcils. « Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un tel raisonnement. »

« La magie a mal car plus personne ne la respecte comme ils le devraient, les animaux deviennent hargneux et les loups en particulier ! Ils ont toujours été les messagers de la magie. Ainsi, les loups-garous sentent cette tension et deviennent agressifs, ils tuent et mordent les sorciers, les Moldus, dans le simple but de venger la magie. »

« C'est intéressant, » déclara Hermione en regardant intensément son amie. « Comment sais-tu tout cela ? »

Merline sembla sortir de sa transe et regarda la Gryffondor qui lui jetait des regards suspicieux. Elle fit un geste de main vague et chercha une diversion. Elle en trouva une lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'ils étaient arrivés devant chez Zonko.

« Nous voilà ! » dit-elle en entrant dans le magasin.

Les trois autres se regardèrent un instant, avant de suivre Merline et de franchir le seuil de la boutique.

.oOo.

« Vous voilà ! » s'exclama Sirius lorsque Hermione et Harry arrivèrent au point de rendez-vous.

Ils avaient laissé Draco et Merline au magasin de plumes lorsque cette dernière avait voulu acheter de l'encre pailletée qu'elle avait découverte. C'était étrange pour eux, la façon dont elle était cultivée et semblait tout connaître, ignorant pourtant les choses simples de la vie comme l'encre pailletée. Elle avait été si impressionnée par cette invention, que tous les enfants de sorciers connaissaient pour en avoir réclamé au moins une fois à leur parent.

Hermione - et Harry dans une moindre mesure - avait constaté la même réaction chez elle, lorsqu'elle avait découvert l'éclair de feu, le tissu imperméable, ou lorsqu'ils lui avaient expliqué le principe de la radio en passant devant le bâtiment de Radio Indépendante à Transmission Magique. C'était perturbant de voir une jeune femme de seize ans s'extasier devant les bombabouses. Parfois, elle semblait venir d'une autre époque.

Pour autant, ils ne purent pas y réfléchir plus longtemps puisqu'ils furent attirés dans l'étreinte ferme de Sirius.

« Vous m'avez manqué les louveteaux, » dit-il après les avoir relâchés. « Toujours ensemble, pas vrai ? » taquina-t-il avec un petit sourire.

« Sirius… » soupira Harry, bien qu'heureux de retrouver son parrain.

« Non, je ne veux pas savoir ! » répondit celui-ci avec un mouvement théâtrale. « Mon fils devient un homme ! »

Tous trois se figèrent lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte de ce que Sirius venait de dire.

« Je… » bafouilla Hermione. « Je vais… Trouver une table aux Trois Balais ! » déclara-t-elle dans une tentative de fuite très peu subtile.

Aucun des deux hommes ne s'en occupa vraiment, se contentant de se fixer avec crainte et hésitation. Ce fut Harry qui brisa le silence :

« Ton… fils ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je suis désolé ! » répondit subitement Sirius. « Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça. Tu sais que je ne veux pas prendre la place de James. C'est juste que… Je tiens tellement à toi que parfois je- »

« Paddy ! » le coupa Harry avant de reprendre plus doucement. « Ca me va très bien. J'ai été surpris c'est tout. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est d'avoir un père, mais… Depuis plusieurs mois tu remplis parfaitement ce rôle. »

« C'est vrai ? » haleta Sirius.

« Vrai. »

« Alors… Tu veux bien que je pense à toi comme mon fils ? Sans pour autant éclipser la mémoire de James ? »

« Je te le demande même ! » dit Harry en initiant une nouvelle étreinte. « Pour autant, je ne pense pas pouvoir t'appeler papa, » marmonna-t-il dans les cheveux de son parrain.

« Je ne le veux pas, » rit Sirius. « Du moins… pas pour le moment. Allons-y, Hermione va s'inquiéter ! »

Harry et Sirius partirent donc en direction des Trois Balais. Ils n'étaient pas très loin, s'étant donné rendez-vous devant le local du journal de Sirius. Ils ne parlèrent pas durant le trajet, se contenant de réfléchir à ce qu'ils s'étaient dits quelques minutes auparavant.

L'un et l'autre étaient plongés dans leurs pensées lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte du bar. Ainsi, Sirius ne vit pas la silhouette noire qui venait de l'ouvrir et ne put anticiper la collision qui arriva inévitablement. Il sentit une grande douleur à sa tête et perdit l'équilibre. Sentant son corps partir vers l'arrière, il essaya de se rattraper à la première chose qu'il put.

Ce fut donc Harry qu'il empoigna par la manche. Harry qui, tout aussi pris au dépourvu, ne ralentit pas sa chute mais se contenta de plonger avec lui.

« Aïe ! » se plaignit Sirius.

« C'est pas vrai, » fit une voix glaciale en face d'eux.

Ils relevèrent la tête pour voir Severus Snape, toujours debout, mais tenant son front, une grimace de douleur sur le visage. Celui-ci baissa les yeux et parla avant même qu'ils ne puissent dire quoi que ce soit :

« Un Potter et un Black réunis est une insulte à cette planète promise à une destruction pure et simple. Vous êtes aussi inconscients, maladroits et idiots l'un que l'autre, » grogna-t-il.

Harry secoua légèrement la tête pour se remettre les idées en place et marmonna :

« Désolé professeur… »

« Au moins l'un de vous est civilisé. Moi qui pensait que l'adage "tel père, tel fils" était justifié à votre vu, mes certitudes tombent à l'eau. »

Avec cette dernière réplique, Snape les enjamba et partit à grands pas en direction du château, laissant Sirius et Harry avachis au sol.

« Il vient de nous traiter de père et fils ? » haleta Sirius.

Ils se regardèrent et, les yeux brillants, éclatèrent d'un rire franc et joyeux.

* * *

 _Voilà voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu._

 _Le prochain s'appellera "Révélation !" ce qui, nous espérons, vous mettra l'eau à la bouche._

 _A bientot !_


	14. Révélation !

**Titre** : Merline

 **Disclaimer** : L'univers de cette fanfiction est le bébé (qui a bien grandi quand même) de JKR, nous ne faisons que l'utiliser afin d'assouvir nos désirs les plus fous ! Nous ne touchons aucune rémunération pour la publication de cette histoire. Notre salaire ? Vos reviews ! (et c'est gratuit !)

 **Pairing** : Slash, Het, Yaoi. HP/OC, HG/DM et autres.

 **Rating** : T

 **Nbr de chapitres** : 33

 **Auteures** : EpsilonSnape et Pauu-Aya

 **Beta** : AudeSnape (pas du tout en plus, parce que vous avez publié avant que je passe dessus T_T)

 **Nda** : Chapitre mis à jour pour la correction

.oOo.

 **Chapitre 14**

 **Révélation !**

.oOo.

« Je te dis que Salazar n'avait pas les cheveux noirs ! Ils étaient blancs, comme les tiens ! Pourquoi crois-tu que je suis venue vers toi quand je suis arrivée ? Ca m'a semblé familier ! » grogna Merline en fusillant Draco du regard.

C'était la fin février. Le vent frappait les vitres de la bibliothèque avec fougue, mais la neige avait malheureusement disparu. Madame Pince était tombée malade quelques jours auparavant et c'était un remplaçant qui s'occupait de la gestion de la salle. Ceci expliquait bien évidemment comment deux étudiants pouvaient se disputer si violemment : le nouveau ne savait pas faire régner l'ordre aussi bien que le faisait Madame Pince.

« Ce que tu dis est insensé ! Et puis, tous les livres le décrivent comme un homme grand et svelte avec de longs cheveux noirs ! »

« Il reste très peu de manuscrits de cette époque Draco ! Et certaines traductions qui ont été faites sont très mauvaises. Il est, par exemple, dit que Rowena maîtrisait la magie de l'esprit. C'est aberrant ! »

Harry avait l'air blasé alors qu'il regardait l'échange comme il aurait regardé un match de Quidditch particulièrement inintéressant. Hermione, quant à elle, semblait suspendue aux lèvres des deux participants. Elle notait dans son esprit tout un tas d'informations essayant de rassembler les pièces d'un puzzle complexe dont l'image lui était encore inconnue.

« Comment pourrais-tu le savoir ?! » s'exclama Draco, exaspéré. « Tu viens d'Australie, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu connais mieux que moi l'histoire de mon pays ?! De brillants esprits ont travaillé sur ces parchemins pour les déchiffrer ! »

Merline poussa un ricanement méprisant.

« Tu veux parler des mêmes brillants esprits qui ont décrété que Merline l'Enchanteresse était un homme ?! »

Le silence se fit au sein du groupe, malgré le bazar inhabituel qui régnait dans la bibliothèque. Hermione leva la main à sa bouche, comprenant quelque chose d'important.

Merline soupira profondément et releva les yeux vers ses trois amis.

En effet, elle avait bel et bien trois amis maintenant. Draco avait été le premier. Ce garçon dédaigneux et arrogant cachait un coeur d'or et un esprit vif. Hermione avait été la seconde. Elle était une jeune fille intelligente et très ouverte, qui lui avait permis d'apprendre beaucoup de choses. Harry était le troisième. Bien que réticent au début, il avait réussi à s'ouvrir et à se détendre en leur présence. Il était compatissant et drôle.

Elle avait des amis et peut-être que le temps était venu de leur faire confiance.

« Je pense que nous devrions avoir cette conversation dans un lieu un peu plus… discret, » dit-elle entre ses dents serrées.

Hermione acquiesça et se leva immédiatement, bien vite suivie par Harry et Draco. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils se tenaient devant le mur du couloir de la Salle sur Demande. C'était Harry qui leur avait soufflé l'idée. Il passa trois fois devant la tapisserie et la porte qu'il avait si souvent empruntée l'année précédente apparut de nouveau.

« Oh ! » s'émerveilla Merline. « Ça… Je ne connaissais pas. »

Les autres élèves entrèrent dans la salle. Pour l'occasion, elle s'était transformée en salle commune miniature. Une petite cheminée, dans laquelle brûlaient quelques bûches, éclairait deux canapés, l'un aussi rouge que l'autre était vert. Ils étaient séparés par une table basse en bois sombre. Deux pans de murs étaient recouverts de bibliothèques remplies de livres en tout genre, un autre laissait apparaître les différents trophées de Quidditch de Poudlard et sur le dernier, les deux bannières de leur maison encadraient la porte.

« Je suis impressionnée Harry, » murmura Hermione.

Le brun la regarda, sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il y avait d'impressionnant dans cette petite salle qui pouvait à peine contenir plus de monde qu'eux.

« Tu as pensé à nous quatre, » expliqua la brune en pointant du doigt les bannières.

« Je voulais simplement que tout le monde se sente à l'aise, » grogna Harry, gêné avant d'aller s'asseoir sur le canapé rouge.

Les trois autres le suivirent. Sans grand étonnement, Merline et Draco s'assirent en face du brun tandis qu'Hermione se posait à ses côtés.

« Quelle est exactement cette salle ? » demanda Merline.

« Une salle qui prend l'apparence de ce que l'on souhaite, » répondit Harry. « On l'a utilisée l'année dernière pour donner des cours de défense contre les forces du mal. N'est-ce pas Malfoy ? »

Le blond ne releva pas la pique du brun. Il se souvenait parfaitement de cette salle. Il s'était retrouvé régulièrement devant la tapisserie afin de comprendre comment elle fonctionnait quand il était dans la brigade de Ombrage. Plus récemment, en début d'année, il y avait aussi cherché un moyen d'accomplir sa mission, sans succès.

« Bon ! » intervint Hermione. « Qu'as-tu à nous révéler de si important ? »

Le ton de sa voix indiquait clairement qu'elle avait une petite idée de ce que Merline souhaitait leur dire. La jeune femme aux cheveux bleus sourit, elle était persuadée que la Gryffondor avait des doutes depuis un moment, mais qu'elle s'était empêchée de l'assaillir de questions. Ce ne fut cependant pas elle qui parla, mais Harry, une nouvelle fois.

« Attends 'Mione. »

La brune, étonnée, se tourna vers son ami.

« Dobby ? » appela alors le jeune homme.

L'elfe de maison apparut à quelques centimètres d'eux, juste devant le feu.

« Harry Potter a appelé Dobby ? Dobby peut-il aider Harry Potter ? »

« Bonjour Dobby, » dit Harry avec un sourire. « Mes amis et moi n'allons probablement pas descendre dans la Grande Salle ce soir et je me disais que tu pourrais peut-être nous apporter des sandwichs. »

« Dobby peut faire ça. Harry Potter les veut-il tout de suite ? »

« Non, plus tard, quand le repas commencera. »

Dobby acquiesça une nouvelle fois et s'inclina très bas avant de disparaître dans le pop caractéristique à sa race. Harry regarda alors ses camarades et remarqua le teint encore plus blanc que d'habitude de Malfoy. Un sourire sadique courba les lèvres du brun.

« Tu vas bien Malfoy ? On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme. »

Le blond lâcha du regard le vide où se tenait l'elfe quelques secondes plus tôt.

« Dobby ? » demanda-t-il. « Ne me dis pas, Potter, que c'est le Dobby qui servait chez nous avant ? »

« Oh vraiment ? » fit semblant d'être surpris Harry. « Dobby servait les Malfoy ? »

Il reçut alors une tappe sur la tête de la part d'Hermione.

« Ne fais pas l'idiot Harry, » le sermonna-t-elle avant de se tourner vers le blond. « Oui, c'est lui. Dumbledore lui a proposé un travail peu de temps après que… enfin après. Il est à Poudlard depuis les vacances de notre troisième année. »

Draco leur lança un regard troublé, marmonnant à propos d'un serviteur crachant dans son potage, avant de se tourner vers Merline et de s'éclaircir la voix :

« Hum… Tu avais quelque chose à nous dire ? »

« Oui… Bon… Il se trouve que je n'ai pas été tout à fait honnête avec vous. »

« Au sujet de ton arrivée ? » demanda Hermione avec perspicacité.

« Au sujet de mon arrivée, mais aussi de mon passé, de mes origines… »

Elle se tortilla un peu sur son siège, se sentant mal à l'aise face à la révélation qu'elle devait faire. Les trois paires d'yeux braquées sur elle n'aidaient pas vraiment à son confort. Les paupières closes, respirant profondément, elle pria les fondateurs pour que tout se passe convenablement.

« Je n'ai jamais mis un pied en Australie. A vrai dire, je n'ai que rarement quitté l'Angleterre… Sauf lorsque j'étais aux côtés de mon roi… »

« Ton… quoi ? » haleta Draco.

« Je suis Merline l'Enchanteresse, disciple de Salazar Serpentard et conseillère du roi Arthur. »

Il y eut un silence pesant, avant qu'un gloussement résonne dans la pièce. Tous se tournèrent vers Harry qui, une main devant la bouche, essayait de ne pas faire trop de bruit. Il reprit son calme après un instant et ricana :

« Non vraiment… C'est tordant. Je sais pas si c'est vrai, si c'est possible ou même si c'est juste une blague, mais vraiment, c'est très drôle. Tu as un tel sérieux quand tu dis ça, alors que tu es si minuscule ! Et les deux autres ont des yeux de chouette. C'est vraiment drôle ! »

« C'est tout ce que tu trouve à dire ? » grogna Hermione. « Elle vient de nous dire qu'elle était Merlin, par Mer- »

Elle s'interrompit à temps, levant une main devant sa bouche, consciente de ce qu'elle avait failli dire. Merline émit un petit rire grinçant.

« Oui, j'ai entendu que beaucoup de monde jurait par mon nom. C'est plutôt amusant mais j- »

« C'est faux, » la coupa Draco.

Les trois amis se tournèrent vers lui et regardèrent son visage tordu pas la colère. Ouvrant la bouche pour répondre, Merline fut devancée par le blond.

« Cette histoire est absurde. Comment pourrions nous croire de telles inepties ? Tu n'es pas Merlin ! Tu es une gamine comme nous, malheureusement atteinte d'un trouble de l'identité à cause de son prénom idiot. »

« Qui est-une gamine ? » grogna Merline en se relevant de son siège.

Une sorte de courant d'air magique faisait voler ses cheveux et un bourdonnement résonnait dans la salle. La tension était écrasante et des sortes de petits flashs lumineux les éblouissaient parfois. Draco, peu impressionné par cette démonstration de magie, se leva à son tour.

« Tu es une gamine, Merline. Une adolescente. Une élève. Comme tu veux. Mais tu n'es pas une enchanteresse ou je-ne-sais-quoi d'autre. »

L'incompréhension, plus que la colère, envahissait Merline. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que ses trois amis la croient immédiatement, mais elle ne pensait pas que Draco réagirait avec autant de hargne.

« C'est quoi ton problème Draco ? » s'exclama-t-elle. « Tu me traites de menteuse c'est ça ? »

« Totalement ! »

Merline allait surenchérir, mais elle vit un éclat dans les yeux gris qui l'arrêta. Derrière la colère du blond, se cachait quelque chose d'autre.

« Car c'est ce que tu es Merline, » continua le blond. « Une menteuse. »

Hermione se leva à son tour, tentant d'apaiser les tensions. Elle posa sa main sur le poignet de Draco, attirant son attention.

« Ecoutons ce qu'elle a à nous dire Draco. Elle a surement des explications et- »

« Et quoi Granger ? Qu'importe ce qu'elle a à nous dire, elle sera toujours une menteuse. Soit parce qu'elle se fait passer pour une personne morte depuis mille ans, soit parce qu'elle s'est faite passer pour quelqu'un d'autre depuis des mois. »

A ce moment, les deux femmes comprirent ce qu'il se passait dans la tête du blond. Étrangement, au lieu de calmer Merline, ça ne fit qu'accentuer sa propre colère.

« Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse Malfoy ? Que je crie sur tous les toits qui j'étais ? Que je montre à tous l'étendu de mes pouvoirs ? »

« Tu aurais pu être honnête à partir du moment où moi je l'ai été ! » cracha Draco, lui lançant un regard significatif.

Merline s'immobilisa, consciente que Draco devait ressentir un immense sentiment de trahison. Il lui avait parlé de sa famille, de Voldemort, de ses doutes et elle n'avait rien dit, inventant seulement des histoires sur ses pseudo amis australiens.

« Je… » commença-t-elle avant de s'arrêter, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire.

Elle avait préparé tout un discours sur qui elle était, comment elle était arrivée ici, ce qu'elle avait fait par le passé et le fait que ça ne changeait rien à qui elle était avec eux. Elle s'était dit qu'ils auraient du mal à la croire, qu'Hermione lui poserait tout un tas de questions, que Draco réagirait avec son flegme habituel. En aucun cas, elle ne s'était préparée à essuyer la fureur du blond.

« Je suis désolée, » finit-elle par déclarer en détournant le regard.

« Asseyons-nous, » dit alors Hermione. « Et reprenons calmement. »

Merline et elle s'assirent. Draco resta debout encore un moment, fixant la Serpentard durement. Il finit par imiter les deux jeunes femmes.

« Je t'écoute, » déclara-t-il le visage fermé.

Merline sut que c'était son unique chance, qu'elle devait trouver les bons mots pour expliquer son comportement à ses amis, et pour convaincre le blond. Elle prit une longue inspiration et commença son récit. Elle leur raconta où elle était née et à quelle époque, son premier passage à Poudlard, la vie qu'elle avait menée auprès d'Arthur et enfin comment elle s'était sacrifiée pour la magie.

Quand elle eut fini, un peu plus d'une heure s'était écoulée. Un silence s'installa. Draco avait fermé les yeux et semblait réfléchir à ce qu'il venait d'entendre, adossé au canapé. Hermione, qui était restée pendue aux lèvres de son amie, semblait retenir un flot de paroles qui ne demandaient qu'à sortir.

Un bruit de mastication se fit entendre sur la droite de la brune. Draco ouvrit les yeux et les écarquilla légèrement en voyant Harry, juste devant lui, manger calmement un sandwich.

« Dobby les a apportés il y a quelques minutes, mais vous étiez tellement concentrés que personne n'y a fait attention, » expliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Les trois autres l'observèrent, figés, puis Hermione éclata de rire. Son rire fut vite suivi par celui de Merline et par un ricanement étouffé de Draco.

« Oh vraiment Harry… » gloussa Hermione. « Parfois je me dis qu'une part de Ron est restée avec toi. »

Harry se contenta de hausser à nouveau les épaules et de tourner son regard vers Merline, attendant clairement qu'elle reprenne la parole. Les autres le virent et le silence reprit place dans la Salle sur Demande.

« Voilà, » dit-elle avec un soupir. « Je vous ai tout dit… A vous de voir ce que vous voulez faire de ces informations. Si je vous les ai divulguées, c'est que je vous fais confiance. Je sais que vous ne me trahirez pas. Maintenant… Allez-vous accepter ce que je suis ou me tourner le dos ? »

Ce fut Hermione qui prit la parole en premier.

« Tu sais, » commença-t-elle doucement. « Tu es ma toute première amie. »

Elle vit du coin de l'oeil, Harry se tourner vers elle et soupira, avant de reprendre.

« Tu ne comptes pas Harry ! Tu n'es pas une fille, » dit-elle, regardant toujours Merline. « Ce que tu as fait, ce que tu as été ou ce que tu feras ne changeront rien à ça, tant que tu restes l'amie que j'ai rencontrée et que j'ai appris à apprécier. »

Elle se tut un moment, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle pourrait ajouter, puis se redressa, un sourire resplendissant sur le visage.

« Et puis tu as tellement de choses à m'apprendre maintenant ! Tu n'imagines pas le nombre de questions que j'ai à te poser ! » déclara-t-elle.

Merline rit, soulagée de ne pas avoir perdu Hermione. Elle savait que le plus dur restait à venir avec Draco et malgré elle, elle repoussait l'échéance autant qu'elle le pouvait.

« Merci Hermione. Ca signifie beaucoup pour moi. »

La jeune femme lui fit un clin d'oeil et se tourna vers Draco, forçant Merline à faire de même et à accepter la décision de son tout premier ami.

« Je suis en colère Merline, » assena celui-ci, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. « Tu devras te faire pardonner pour ton manque de confiance ! Et pour ce faire, tu devras me dire absolument tout ce que tu sais sur Salazar Serpentard ! »

La jeune femme resta pétrifiée pendant un instant, avant qu'un immense sourire s'installe sur son visage lorsqu'elle comprit que malgré tout, elle était pardonnée. Elle fut si heureuse qu'elle se jeta dans les bras de Draco, qui ne fit aucun mouvement pour l'enlacer.

« Merci Draco ! Je suis si heureuse que tu acceptes ! »

Elle sautillaroucoula un instant sur les genoux du blond, broyant ses cuisses au passage, avant de se figer et de se tourner vers la seule personne qui n'avait toujours pas donné son avis sur la question : Harry.

Celui-ci était en train de se lécher les doigts après avoir fini un sandwich au poulet et semblait tout à fait en dehors de la conversation. Merline se demanda même un instant s'il avait écouté. Sentant trois paires d'yeux sur lui, Harry releva la tête et les regarda avec une expression qui ressemblait étrangement à Luna Lovegood.

« Oh moi ça me va, » dit-il avec un geste négligent de la main.

« Tu ne peux pas accepter si simplement, » répondit Hermione, les sourcils froncés.

« Franchement… Tu as vu ma vie ? Après tout ce qui s'est passé ces six dernières années, je n'arrive plus à être surpris de rien. Si tu me disais que Snape passait ses week-ends à traverser l'Europe de l'est pour participer à des concours de sosie de Freddie Mercury ou que Voldemort était en fait Jésus Christ, je n'en serais pas plus étonné. »

Après quelques secondes de silence, Hermione éclata de rire, sous le regard sceptique des deux Serpentard qui n'avaient pas compris de quoi il était question.

« J'ai cru jusqu'à mes onze ans que mes parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture pour que finalement on m'apprenne que c'était un mage maléfique qui les avait assassinés et que j'avais survécu à un Avada à l'âge d'un an, » commença à expliquer Harry. « Plus tard, on m'a dit que ce mage était mort, mais en fait non. Je l'ai rencontré par quatre fois. Mon premier ami était un demi-géant qui m'a poussé dans les pattes crochues d'Aragog, une araignée géante et son millier d'enfants. J'ai tué un Basilic, appris que mon parrain était un meurtrier et.. et toujours pas, en fait le meurtrier c'était un rat avec un doigt manquant qui appartenait à mon meilleur ami. L'année dernière, je suis même entré par effraction au Ministère à dos de sombral. Alors vous savez… »

Merline observa le brun, les yeux écarquillés, même Draco regardait Harry comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu.

« Et moi qui croyais avoir une vie qui sortait de l'ordinaire…, » murmura Merline.

Une seconde passa, puis elle blanchit soudainement.

« Quand tu dis que tu as tué un Basilic… c'était à Poudlard ? »

Harry acquiesça.

« Dans la Salle de Salazar ? » demanda-t-elle, encore plus pâle.

Harry acquiesça une nouvelle fois.

« Enfin, on l'appelle la Chambre des Secrets, mais oui c'est ça. »

« Tu as tué Chūken... »

« Ce serpent avait un nom ? » s'exclama Harry.

Merline acquiesça en silence, perdue dans ses pensées. Après un petit temps, elle secoua la tête et sourit au brun.

« Il faudra que tu me racontes ça, » déclara Merline.

« Pas avant que tu nous expliques tout ! » s'exclama Hermione. « J'ai tellement de questions ! Pourquoi tout le monde a cru que tu étais un homme ? Comment es-tu arrivée à la cour du roi Arthur ? Est-il vrai que tu peux parler aux animaux ? Il parait que Godric ne portait jamais de sous-vêtements ? Salazar était-il vraiment un Maître des esprits ? C'est vrai ? Et puis- »

Hermione qui parlait à toute vitesse, fut interrompue par Harry qui s'était rapidement rapproché en voyant sa meilleure amie perdre pied dans l'océan de questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête.

« Hermione ! Hermione ? Regarde-moi, » dit-il doucement. « Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit sur ta curiosité ? C'est une bonne chose, mais il faut savoir la réguler. Merline ne va pas s'envoler. Quoique, maintenant que je sais qui elle est, elle peut peut-être le faire… Tu auras tout le temps pour lui poser toutes les questions que tu veux. Maintenant respire calmement. »

La jeune fille, qui était à la limite d'hyperventiler quelques secondes plus tôt, prit une grande inspiration avant de relâcher doucement son souffle. Elle releva la tête vers les deux Serpentard qui la regardaient avec les yeux écarquillés.

« Pardon, » dit-elle en rougissant. « Je m'emporte un peu parfois. »

« Non sans blague ? » déclara Draco en levant les yeux au ciel.

Hermione se contenta de lui tirer la langue, avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur Merline qui déglutit.

La soirée allait être longue.

.oOo.

 _Et là le truc sur merline, et les dates, et Poudlard, et la légende arthurienne! Vous avez rien compris ? C'est normal, c'est à Epsi de l'expliquer, moi je lui fais juste un rappel ! (Pauu qui se dédouane)_

 _:O Je m'en souviens plus du tout moi ! C'est pas cool Pauu ! xD_

 _En vrai, à la base, on voulait mettre que Merline était le maître des fondateurs, que c'était elle qui les avait guidés et les avait aidés à fonder Poudlard, car c'était ce que les dates (celles qu'on connaissait) pouvaient laisser penser. Mais WikiaHP a chamboulé tous nos plans ! Le site révèle que Merlin était à Serpentard, ce qui fait une incohérence avec la légende arthurienne (si je me souviens bien) et nous avons dû changer plein de choses. Voilà… C'était l'histoire de notre galère cataclysmique dans cette histoire. Enfin… De l'une d'entre elles… xD_

 _A dimanche prochain !_


	15. Entrainement

**Titre** : Merline

 **Disclaimer** : L'univers de cette fanfiction est le bébé (qui a bien grandi quand même) de JKR, nous ne faisons que l'utiliser afin d'assouvir nos désirs les plus fous ! Nous ne touchons aucune rémunération pour la publication de cette histoire. Notre salaire ? Vos reviews ! (et c'est gratuit !)

 **Pairing** : Slash, Het, Yaoi. HP/OC, HG/DM et autres.

 **Rating** : T

 **Nbr de chapitres** : 33

 **Auteures** : EpsilonSnape et Pauu-Aya

 **Beta** : AudeSnape

.oOo.

 **Chapitre 15**

 **Entrainement**

.oOo.

Draco et Merline étaient en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner à la table des Serpentard. Ils étaient, comme d'habitude, assis légèrement à l'écart de leurs camarades. Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis la révélation de la jeune femme. Si dans les débuts Draco s'était comporté de manière étrange, légèrement distante, Merline avait su le dérider en agissant comme auparavant et en lui racontant des anecdotes sur Salazar.

« Parfois, il lui arrivait d'entrer dans notre salle commune et de s'asseoir dans un fauteuil, sans rien dire, » était-elle en train de raconter, un sourire aux lèvres. « Il pouvait se passer des minutes comme des heures, puis il finissait par repartir. Quand je suis sortie de Poudlard, il m'a avoué qu'il faisait ça à chaque fois que Godric l'énervait. »

Draco ricana. Plus il entendait Merline parler de son mentor, plus il appréciait le personnage. Ce n'était cependant pas toujours facile pour lui. Il avait dû accepter entièrement l'idée que Salazar n'était en rien anti-Moldu, que Gryffondor et lui ne se haïssaient pas mais qu'ils avaient une relation "je t'aime moi non plus", selon les propres dires de son amie.

« La salle commune était-elle comme maintenant ? » demanda Draco.

« Non. D'ailleurs, le château tout entier était différent. Rowena était la plus intelligente et la plus inventive. C'est grâce à son esprit aiguisé que le château est en constante évolution pour s'adapter aux besoins des personnes qui y habitent. »

« Qu'ont apporté les autres ? »

« Helga était la maman du château, » rit Merline, ses pensées remplies de souvenirs. « Elle s'occupait toujours de tout. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'élèves et pas autant de professeurs. Il n'y avait pas d'elfes de maison non plus. C'était elle qui s'occupait des repas, du linge et du ménage. Oh je te vois venir Draco ! N'ose même pas penser qu'Helga était moins forte ou moins douée que les autres ! Elle a inventé plus de sorts que quiconque, elle travaillait plus que n'importe lequel des fondateurs et certains des plats que tu vois à chaque repas sont ses propres créations, inégalées depuis plus de mille ans ! »

« Je n'ai rien dit… » grogna Draco, retenant ses paroles acerbes.

« Godric était le Maître des duels. Il était aussi très doué en enchantement. Il était farceur, rieur et courageux, doté d'une force hors norme. Il pouvait vaincre n'importe qui à l'épée et il a défendu Poudlard avec hargne à de nombreuses reprises. Son plus grand plaisir était d'embêter Salazar qui, bien qu'il ne l'admettait jamais, adorait leurs joutes verbales. »

« Et Serpentard ? »

« Il était une personne très discrète, bien loin de l'exubérance de Godric. Il n'aimait pas les épées et les combats, il préférait largement la stratégie, l'espionnage, il pouvait faire fuir un ennemi juste avec un regard. Il était un Maître de la Légilimencie et le meilleur en potions. C'est lui qui a instauré la plupart des protections autour de Poudlard et qui a mis le calmar dans le lac. Il s'y connaissait beaucoup en magie noire et avait une véritable passion pour tout ce qui avait un rapport avec les âmes. De plus, il- »

« Dites donc vous deux, » fit une voix derrière eux.

Ils se tournèrent pour voir Hermione, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, l'air renfrogné. Elle continua :

« Ne me dites pas que vous parlez de _ce que vous savez_ sans moi ! Je vous ai dit que je ne voulais pas en perdre une miette ! »

« Hermione… Tout le monde nous regarde… » murmura Draco.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Merline.

« Je crois que c'est la première fois qu'une Gryffondor vient jusqu'à la table des Serpentard. »

« Je m'en fiche, » déclara Hermione le nez en l'air. « C'est l'heure d'aller en cours et nous serons tous les quatre, alors viens ! » dit-elle en prenant Merline par le bras. « Et sur le chemin, tu me répètes tout ce que tu as dit à Draco. »

Merline sourit et se laissa embarquer par son amie. Draco les suivit lentement. Quiconque ne le connaissant pas aurait pu croire que ce qu'il venait d'arriver lui causait un ennui profond, cependant, si on l'observait de près, ses lèvres étaient recourbées dans un micro-sourire.

Ils retrouvèrent Harry qui les attendait derrière les portes de la Grande Salle, adossé au mur, et se dirigèrent ensuite tous les quatre vers leur salle de potions. Merline et Hermione menaient leur petit groupe, parlant avec passion des fondateurs, tandis que les deux garçons suivaient un peu plus loin derrière.

Sur leur passage, les regards se tournaient et les chuchotements s'élevaient. Cela avait beau faire plus d'un mois, il était toujours aussi étonnant de voir Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy marcher côte à côte, sans s'insulter ou se frapper.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant la salle de cours, ils ne rejoignirent aucun des groupes présents. Les Serpentard ne portaient pas spécialement Draco et Merline dans leur coeur et encore moins les Gryffondor. Du côté des Gryffondor, les élèves regardaient d'un mauvais oeil ce nouveau lien entre les quatre adolescents et même s'ils ne disaient rien, ils ne leur proposaient pas non plus de se joindre à eux.

« Aujourd'hui, je m'assois à côté de Harry, » déclara Merline tandis qu'ils attendaient l'arrivée de professeur Snape.

« Que me vaut cet honneur ? » demanda le brun.

« Tu es le seul à ne pas m'ensevelir sous des questions sur Sal et les autres. »

« Sal ?! » s'étrangla Draco.

Harry et Hermione échangèrent un regard moqueur face à la réaction du blond. Ils avaient bien compris que Salazar était intouchable dans le coeur de Draco, une sorte de dieu, et l'entendre être surnommé ainsi devait sortir de ses habitudes.

« Quoi ? » murmura Merline pour ne pas que les autres l'entendent. « On ne va pas l'appeler Salazar et il est hors de question que je continue à l'appeler "Vous savez qui", ce n'est pas Voldemort ! »

Draco ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Snape arriva à ce moment. Ils entrèrent dans la salle, Harry en premier, et Merline s'empressa de se mettre à la même table que lui, forçant Hermione et Draco à faire de même.

« Je peux te poser une question ? » demanda Harry alors qu'ils préparaient leurs ingrédients. « Tu peux m'envoyer balader si tu veux. »

Merline se tourna vers lui, faisant mine d'être apeurée.

« Non... pas toi ! Pas toi aussi ! Pitié ! »

Harry rit et secoua la tête. Il se tourna ensuite légèrement vers Hermione et Draco.

« Je sais que Malfoy et toi êtes amis et que vous passez la majorité de votre temps ensemble. Mais tu n'as pas peur qu'il révèle qui tu es à Voldemort ? »

Merline regarda avec attention le brun. Il avait cet air particulièrement sérieux qu'elle ne lui voyait que rarement, quand il parlait avec Hermione de la guerre et du Mage Noir.

« Je réponds à ta question si tu m'autorises à t'en poser une autre en retour. »

Harry acquiesça. La jeune femme reposa le couteau qu'elle tenait sur la table ainsi que la racine d'asphodèle qu'elle était en train d'éplucher. Elle jeta à son tour un regard vers le blond.

« Depuis que je suis arrivée, j'ai appris à le connaître tu sais. Et il y a bien plus derrière son masque de Malfoy que ce qu'il montre et je suis sûre que tu as commencé à t'en rendre compte aussi. »

Elle se demanda si le brun accepterait sa demi-réponse, mais ce dernier hocha la tête, les yeux dans le vague. Merline reprit alors son couteau et ses racines.

« Et ta question ? » s'enquit Harry, quelques secondes plus tard.

« Pourquoi tu appelles Voldemort par son nom ? Je veux dire… Hermione l'appelle "Tu-sais-qui" la plupart du temps. Draco, quand il parle de lui, utilise les termes de "Lord" ou de "Vous-Savez-qui". Parmi tous ceux qui m'ont parlé de lui, tu es le seul à l'appeler ainsi. »

« Tu l'appelles bien Voldemort aussi, » répondit Harry.

« C'est différent. Je n'ai pas vécu dans la peur de son nom. »

« Moi non plus, » expliqua le brun en haussant les épaules. « Tu sais que je n'ai appris l'existence du monde sorcier qu'à onze ans. Je ne savais pas qui il était avant ça, ni même qu'il existait. »

« Mais c'est pareil pour Hermione, » intervint la jeune femme. « Et de la plupart des né-Moldus. »

« Il a tué mes parents, » continua le brun, comme si ça expliquait tout.

Merline attendit qu'il continue.

« Quand Hagrid est venu me chercher, il m'a tout expliqué : la mort des mes parents, Voldemort, Dumbledore, les sorciers… J'ai eu tellement d'informations à retenir que je n'ai pas compris que je devais avoir peur de lui. »

Le brun attrapa les racines pelées que lui tendait Merline et les jeta dans la marmite. La couleur de la mixture vira au bleu et il mélangea trois fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre.

« Puis je l'ai affronté. D'abord en premier année, en deuxième année et encore après. Je me suis rendu compte que je n'avais pas peur de lui. J'ai peur de ce qu'il peut faire à mes amis, à ma famille et à mon monde. Mais je n'ai pas peur de son nom. »

Il termina sa tirade avec un sourire pour Merline.

« Je sais que c'est bizarre, Hermione ne me comprend pas. Mais c'est comme ça. »

Ce fut au tour de la jeune femme de hocher la tête d'acquiescement. Elle comprenait tout à fait ce qu'il ressentait. Quand elle était allée à la rencontre du mage, des centaines d'années auparavant, elle n'avait pas eu peur de lui, mais de ce qu'il ferait à la terre et à la magie si elle échouait. Finalement, Harry et elle avait beaucoup de points communs.

« Merci, » dit-elle. « De t'être confié à moi. »

Le brun lui rendit la pareille et ils passèrent le reste du cours dans un silence agréable, échangeant quelques paroles uniquement pour suivre la recette de la potion.

Après le cours de potion, ce fut celui de défense contre les forces du mal, auquel ils assistaient également tous les quatre et la leçon du jour était sur les sombrals.

« Certaines créatures peuvent maîtriser un élément, » commença le professeur Samara. « Il s'agit le plus souvent du feu. En effet, vous connaissez tous le crabe de feu ou la limace de feu, mais aussi les dragons. Les êtres de l'eau peuvent invoquer et maîtriser l'eau. Le sombral est la seule créature connue à maîtriser l'air. »

Des murmures retentirent dans la pièce mais elle les fit taire d'un simple regard.

« Comme je vous le disais, ces créatures à l'aspect maigre et tremblant sont en réalité des véritables forces de la nature. Ils sont capables à eux seuls de créer des vents violents et en groupe, ils peuvent invoquer des tornades. »

« Il parait qu'il y a un troupeau de sombrals à Poudlard, » dit une élève après avoir reçu l'accord du professeur. « Pourquoi n'a-t-on jamais vu ce genre d'événement ? »

« Dans sa grande bonté, la Magie a créé les sombrals extrêmement pacifistes. Ils ne sont ni pour le bien, ni pour le mal. Il est évident qu'ils pourraient écraser une ville à eux seuls si ce n'était pas le cas. Les sombrals se moquent de ce qui les entoure, la guerre, les sorciers… La seule chose pour laquelle ils pourraient déployer leurs forces serait une attaque contre leur groupe. Pour se protéger uniquement. »

Une autre main se leva parmi les élèves et le Professeur Samara répondit par un petit signe d'accord.

« Est-il vrai que certains sorciers peuvent utiliser les éléments ? » demanda Parvati.

« C'est exact, » répondit-elle. « C'était surtout le cas il y a plusieurs centaines d'années. A l'époque des fondateurs par exemple. La magie était alors plus forte et plus instinctive qu'aujourd'hui. La baguette n'était utilisée que les premières années pour guider les sorciers vers l'utilisation de la magie, puis ils se servaient de leur corps pour faire de la magie sans baguette. »

« Est-ce toujours possible aujourd'hui ? » demanda Hermione.

« Bien évidemment, » déclara le professeur. « Quelques sorciers sont aujourd'hui capables de maîtriser un ou plusieurs éléments. Il me semble d'ailleurs que notre illustre directeur maîtrise parfaitement l'eau. »

Les questions s'enchaînaient et Merline décrocha complètement du cours. Elle sentait sur sa nuque le regard brûlant d'Hermione. Elle était persuadée qu'elle serait totalement accaparée dès la fin du cours.

.oOo.

Harry regardait son parchemin d'un air dubitatif. Il avait bien compris les instructions de Merline mais doutait sérieusement de la véracité de ses propos.

« Allez Harry, » dit Hermione en le poussant un peu avec son coude. « Ne trouves-tu pas ça excitant ? »

« Je ne sais pas… » répondit-il sans la regarder.

« Ne voulais-tu pas être plus fort ? »

« Si mais… Je ne suis pas sûr que cette étape soit vraiment nécessaire… »

« Bon… » craqua Merline. « Vous voulez connaître votre affinité avec les éléments oui ou non ? »

« Oui, oui… » bougonna Harry.

Il se retourna vers son parchemin, les sourcils froncés. L'exercice était simplement de se concentrer sur lui, de sentir sa magie et de la propulser dans ce parchemin ensorcelé par Merline pour absorber cette magie. Si le parchemin devenait humide, l'élément maîtrisé était l'eau, s'il s'enflammait, l'élément était évidemment le feu, s'il s'envolait, l'élément était le vent et s'il tombait en poussière, l'élément était la terre.

L'énoncé était simple, mais ils y étaient tous depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant et aucun d'eux n'avaient encore réussi à avoir un résultat positif. De plus, ils étaient assis en tailleur sur le sol la Salle sur Demande et Harry commençait à trouver cela inconfortable.

« Peut-être que nous ne pouvons pas tout simple- » commença Harry.

« Oh ! Oh ! » cria Hermione.

Les trois amis se retournèrent vers elle pour voir que son parchemin, posé à quelques centimètres d'elle, se désagrégeait lentement sur le coin supérieur droit, partant en poussière fine.

« Félicitations Hermione ! Tu as une affinité avec la terre ! C'est plutôt rare. Les choses que tu pourras faire avec cet élément ne seront jamais sensationnelles ou extraordinaires, mais elles seront les plus fiables. »

Les deux jeunes filles continuèrent de discuter joyeusement, alors qu'Harry et Draco, l'un en face de l'autre se regardaient, fronçant les sourcils. Après quelques secondes, le Gryffondor laissa un sourire de requin fleurir sur ses lèvres avant de baisser les yeux pour se concentrer intensément sur son parchemin.

Draco comprit immédiatement et baissa les yeux à son tour.

La compétition était lancée.

Deux heures passèrent sans qu'aucun des deux ne trouve son élément. Ils étaient en sueur et chancelaient légèrement à force d'essayer de propulser leur magie dans les parchemins qui ne bougeaient pas d'un pouce.

Harry avait cru avoir réussi à un moment car son parchemin s'était envolé mais c'était simplement Merline qui avait ouvert la fenêtre, essayant de s'occuper pendant que ses amis se concentraient. Avec un sourire d'excuse, elle l'avait simplement refermée et s'était installée dans un fauteuil avec un livre.

Fatiguées d'attendre, Hermione et elle avaient fini par aller faire un tour dans le couloir. La brune voulait prendre l'air et Merline s'était dit que s'il n'y avait personne pour les voir, les garçons se relâcheraient peut-être. Elles étaient sorties depuis quelques minutes quand un sourire victorieux se peignit sur le visage du blond.

« Ha ! » s'exclama-t-il. « Battu Potter ! »

Il releva les yeux de son parchemin mais son sourire s'effaça aussitôt. Devant lui, Harry avait levé son parchemin et ricanait doucement.

« Quidditch ou magie, il semble que tu ne me battras jamais Malfoy. »

Un éclair traversa les yeux du blond. Harry était sûr que si cette même conversation s'était passée quelques mois plus tôt, Draco lui aurait sauté à la gorge. A la place, le Serpentard se contenta de grogner et partit s'asseoir dans un des fauteuils de la pièce. Il s'y laissa tomber, toute grâce des Malfoy envolée.

« Tout ça pour ça, » marmonna-t-il.

Harry l'imita dans un autre ricanement. Ils fermèrent tous les deux les yeux, épuisés par l'effort fourni.

« Alors, quel est ton élément ? » demanda Harry qui n'avait pas fait attention.

« L'eau. Et toi ? »

Seul le silence répondit à Draco. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit que le brun s'était relevé sur son fauteuil, les yeux écarquillés.

« Merde… » jura le Serpentard en regardant les quelques gouttes qui tombaient du parchemin du brun.

Il se laissa retomber sur son siège.

« A croire qu'on est lié Potter… »

Harry laissa échapper un léger rire, trop las pour répondre. Un silence confortable s'installa entre eux. Draco était à deux doigts de s'endormir quand, quinze minutes plus tard, Hermione et Merline entrèrent dans la salle.

« Alors ? » demanda la première quand elle comprit qu'ils avaient fini leur bataille.

« Egalité.. » répondit Draco, blasé, sans prendre la peine d'ouvrir les yeux.

« Quoi ? »

« Aucun de nous n'a gagné, » continua Harry, la voix lasse. « On a trouvé notre élément en même temps. »

« Mais on s'en fiche de ça ! » s'exclama Merline. « Quel est votre élément ? »

Les deux jeunes hommes ouvrirent leurs paupières et échangèrent un regard de connivence.

« Eau, » répondirent-ils d'une même voix, levant leur parchemin.

Hermione et Merline regardèrent tour à tour leurs amis.

« Vous avez le même élément ? » s'extasia Merline. « C'est génial ! Vous allez pouvoir vous entraider ! »

« Génial… » soufflèrent Harry et Draco de concert.

« Et maintenant qu'on connait tous notre élément, tu vas pouvoir nous dire lequel tu maîtrises ? » demanda Hermione qui ne perdait pas le nord.

Effectivement, Merline n'avait révélé à personne ce qu'elle pouvait faire avec la magie sans baguette et elle leur avait promis de la faire dès qu'ils auraient accompli l'exercice avec brio. Maintenant que chose était faite, il n'y avait plus de raison de leur cacher.

« Bien… » dit-elle. « Installez-vous. »

En réalité, elle n'avait pas très envie de montrer ses pouvoirs. Elle était puissante et ce depuis toujours. C'était pour ça qu'elle n'avait pas eu d'amis à Poudlard. Bien sûr, il y avait eu Salazar et les autres fondateurs, mais ce n'était pas pareil. Elle avait peur de perdre les amis qu'elle s'était faits dans ce temps en révélant l'étendu de ses pouvoirs.

Elle rangea sa baguette dans sa poche et leva les mains. En quelques secondes, elle érigea un mur de protection magique devant Hermione, Harry et Draco, qui la regardaient faire, les yeux légèrement écarquillés.

Avec élégance, elle tendit ses deux mains. Dans l'une d'elle, elle fit apparaître une petite flamme qui brûlait joyeusement à quelques centimètres de sa paume. Dans la deuxième, se trouvait une poudre bleu que personne ne l'avait vu prendre. Celle-ci se mit à voltiger en l'air dans un mouvement régulier et chacun put voir une minuscule tempête.

Elle la lança en l'air et celle-ci grossit, soufflant tout à travers la pièce. Elle y insuffla quelques secondes plus tard, des petites impulsions de magie de son autre main et en un rien de temps, elle était au milieu d'une tempête parsemée de petits éclairs.

Ses trois amis regardaient le balai aérien avec fascination. Ils n'avaient jamais vu une telle chose, sauf peut-être Harry qui avait assisté à un duel entre Voldemort et Dumbledore. C'était beau, élégant et d'une puissance folle.

« Wow… » souffla simplement Hermione.

Il n'y avait plus rien de silencieux dans la pièce, pourtant, ils avaient l'impression d'être dans une bulle de solitude.

Après quelques minutes, la tempête se calma et Merline posa un genoux à terre, essoufflée. La barrière qui les retenaient en arrière tomba à cet instant et Hermione se précipita vers son amie.

« Voilà, » murmura Merline. « Vous connaissez tout ce dont je suis capable. »

« Tout ? » demanda Draco, fronçant les sourcils. « Tu nous as montré toute ta puissance ? »

« Je t'ai promis de ne plus rien te cacher, » répondit-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

Après une petite hésitation, Draco lui fit un sourire discret. Merline regarda Harry et Hermione qui souriaient également et à cet instant elle sut qu'elle ne perdrait jamais ses amis.

.oOo.

 _Voilà qui conclut ce chapitre,_

 _Peut-être certains d'entre vous l'auront deviné, mais l'image de profil de cette histoire est directement inspirée de la dernière scène du chapitre ! :) (image dessinée, bien évidemment, par l'unique EpsilonSnape)_

 _ **Info publication**_ _: Il est possible que dans le mois à venir, les publications prennent un peu de retard ! Pour des raisons personnelles et professionnelles, nous risquons de manquer de temps ! Le chapitre de dimanche prochain devrait être à l'heure, mais les suivants, nous ne pouvons rien promettre !_

 _Merci de votre compréhension !_

 _A bientôt,_

 _Aupaupsi_


	16. Pompompidou

**Titre** : Par Merlin !

 **Disclaimer** : L'univers de cette fanfiction est le bébé (qui a bien grandi quand même) de JKR, nous ne faisons que l'utiliser afin d'assouvir nos désirs les plus fous ! Nous ne touchons aucune rémunération pour la publication de cette histoire. Notre salaire ? Vos reviews ! (et c'est gratuit !)

 **Pairing** : Slash, Het, Yaoi. HP/OC, HG/DM et autres.

 **Rating** : T

 **Nbr de chapitres** : 33

 **Auteures** : EpsilonSnape et Pauu-Aya

 **Beta** : AudeSnape

.oOo.

 **Chapitre 16**

 **Pompompidou**

.oOo.

« Je n'y arrive pas ! »

« Essaie plus fort Draco ! » claqua Merline.

« Essaie plus fort Draco, » singea le Serpentard avec une grimace, tout en se détournant pour ne pas être vu.

Harry ricana avant de se tourner vers son bol dont la surface avait cessé de se mouvoir. Il soupira longuement et se concentra à nouveau. Les mains sur le bol, il devait concentrer sa magie pour faire bouger l'eau, pour qu'elle s'échappe, au point de vider complètement le contenant. C'était un travail difficile, et ils s'y appliquaient depuis des semaines.

C'était la fin du mois d'avril, le soleil était de retour et les bourgeons commençaient à poindre. Le vent frais balayait les terres de Poudlard et les oiseaux gazouillaient joyeusement. Harry n'avait qu'une envie, ouvrir la fenêtre, appeler son balai et sauter dessus pour profiter des merveilles qu'offrait ce début de printemps.

Au lieu de cela, il était coincé dans la Salle sur Demande avec sa meilleure amie et deux Serpentard qui, peu à peu, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, s'étaient imposés dans sa vie. Le Gryffondor savait que ces entraînements étaient une bonne chose. Il savait que c'était pour son bien et que la maîtrise des éléments pourrait faire la différence dans un combat, mais aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas envie.

Néanmoins, il se concentra à nouveau sur son bol pour y influer sa magie et y créer des petites vagues.

« J'en ai marre… » bougonna Draco à côté de lui. « Elle est pire que McGo. »

« Arrête de te plaindre Malfoy… » répondit Harry avec lassitude.

« Tu ressembles à ce maudit chien quand tu fais cette tête. »

« Quel chien ? » demanda Harry, son esprit partant aussitôt vers Sirius.

« Tu sais... Crockdur, » ricana Draco.

« Merci du compliment, » soupira Harry.

Une vaguelette passa par dessus bord et s'écrasa sur le sol en pierre. Le Gryffondor poussa un gémissement de soulagement, avant de se rendre compte que la tâche était loin d'être finie.

« Franchement, je ne vois pas à quoi sert cet exercice, » grogna à nouveau Draco.

« Et bien ne le fais pas… »

« Je ne veux pas la mettre en colère. »

« Et bien fais-le… »

« Tu as une conversation tellement riche, Potty, » ricana le Serpentard.

« Que veux-tu que je te dise à la fin ?! » s'énerva Harry, sans pour autant parler plus haut qu'un murmure pour ne pas déranger les deux jeunes femmes qui discutaient tranquillement. « Fais-le ! Ne le fais pas ! Je m'en moque ! Tu n'as qu'à balancer cette eau dans le pot de fleur et on en parle plus. »

Aussitôt, une lueur calculatrice apparut dans les yeux de Draco, ainsi qu'un sourire sur ses lèvres. Il sortit sa baguette et d'un geste fluide, lévita son bol près de la plante verte pour vider le contenu dans la terre de celle-ci. Discrètement, il ramena le récipient et leva la main pour attirer l'attention de Merline, sous les ricanements presque hystériques de Harry.

« J'ai réussi ! » cria-t-il. « Prends ça dans les dents Potty ! » ajouta-t-il pour faire bonne figure.

Merline s'approcha avec un sourire, avant de baisser le regard vers le sol pour voir le bol maintenant vide. Ses yeux s'assombrirent et son visage se crispa de colère.

« Me prends-tu vraiment pour une idiote Draco ? » gronda-t-elle, un vent invisible balayant ses cheveux. « Tu ne penses pas que si tu avais réalisé l'exercice correctement, le sol serait couvert d'eau ?! »

Draco pâlit considérablement. La fatigue s'accumulant, il n'avait absolument pas pensé à autre chose qu'à vider son bol. A côté de lui, Harry se tenait les côtes, ne pouvant arrêter sa crise de fou-rire. En face d'eux, Hermione avait plongé sa tête dans ses mains. Elle faisait mine d'être désespérée mais n'importe quel oeil entraîné aurait pu voir ses épaules trembler d'amusement.

« Et qui a eu cette idée stupide ? » demanda Merline.

Aussitôt, le rire d'Harry s'interrompit et Merline soupira. Ces entraînements n'étaient peut-être pas une bonne idée.

.oOo.

« Professeur, je me posais une question sur la magie des éléments, » demanda Hermione à la fin du cours de défense contre les forces du mal.

Le professeur Samara avait terminé sa leçon avec quelques minutes d'avance, et elle n'avait pas souhaité commencer la pratique alors qu'il restait si peu de temps avant que ses élèves partent manger. Elle avait donc proposé aux adolescents de lui poser des questions sur les cours précédents ou sur un sujet quelconque qui les intéressait. Sans surprise, la Gryffondor avait été la première à lever la main.

« Voilà un cours qui commence à dater Miss Granger, mais allez-y, je vous écoute. »

« Je sais, » répondit Hermione en rougissant légèrement. « Mais j'ai cherché dans tous les livres que j'ai pu et je n'ai pas trouvé ce que je cherchais. Comment cela se fait-il que l'on ne l'utilise plus aujourd'hui ? Elle peut pourtant être très puissante. »

Des chuchotements d'acquiescement s'élevèrent dans la salle. Madame Samara se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers une fenêtre. Son regard se fit lointain quelques secondes, puis elle se tourna vers ses élèves un sourire sur les lèvres.

« Qui serait prêt à rester près d'un moulin pour le faire tourner, des heures durant, alors que le sort de Ventum perpetuum existe ? Pourquoi se fatiguer à invoquer le vent pour approcher un objet quand Accio le permet ? A quoi nous servirait la magie de la terre maintenant que nous avons des matériaux bien plus solides et accessibles ? »

Elle laissa un temps pour d'éventuelles interventions. Ce fut Dean qui leva la main. D'un mouvement de tête, elle lui indiqua qu'il pouvait parler.

« Mais c'est une magie très puissante ! Elle serait très efficace en duel ! »

« En effet, Monsieur Thomas. Mais la magie ne tient pas ses racines dans les combats et les duels, ce n'est pas pour cela que nous avons ce don. Elle nous a été offerte pour faciliter notre quotidien, elle nous aide dans notre vie de tous les jours. Ainsi, à une époque lointaine, la magie de la terre pouvait être utilisée pour labourer les champs ou élever des murs de protection. La magie de l'eau permettait de remplir le puits et d'irriguer les terres. Aujourd'hui, nous avons bien d'autres sorts : Aguamenti, Ascendio, Lacarnum Inflamarae, Protego qui demandent bien moins d'efforts que la magie des éléments et ont pour la plupart le même effet que la magie des éléments.

La main de Merline s'éleva parmi les élèves.

« Miss Holmes ? »

« Pourtant, à l'époque des fondateurs, on utilisait bel et bien la magie des éléments pour se battre. »

« Effectivement. Certains sorciers ont fait de la magie un outil destructeur. Mais l'évolution a aussi joué de ce côté. Quel est l'utilité de noyer son ennemi, perdre du temps à attendre qu'il s'étouffe quand d'un seule geste, avec un seul sort, on peut le tuer immédiatement ? »

Sa déclaration jeta un froid dans la salle, elle n'avait pas eu besoin de nommer le sort auquel elle pensait. Harry sentit le regard de nombreux élèves sur sa personne et prit sur lui pour paraître décontracté.

« Pour résumer, Miss Granger, » reprit le professeur Samara. « La magie, comme toute chose sur terre, n'est pas immuable. Elle s'adapte aux besoins des sorciers, ou plutôt les sorciers la modifient pour qu'elle s'adapte. La magie des éléments existe toujours, et pourrait être utile dans certaines situations, mais nous l'avons oubliée et nous utilisons nos baguettes. Peut-être que dans mille ans, il existera un autre moyen de faire de la magie, un moyen que nous ne pouvons imaginer aujourd'hui, qui rendra nos baguettes inutiles. »

Sa dernière phrase marqua la fin du cours. Elle libéra les adolescents qui sortirent de sa salle en discutant, de manière plus ou moins passionnée, du sujet. Hermione s'approcha du bureau.

« Merci de votre réponse, Professeur. »

« De rien Miss Granger, c'est toujours un plaisir. »

La Gryffondor lui adressa un sourire et sortit de la salle, suivie par ses trois amis. Quand ils furent dans le couloir, Draco laissa échapper un grognement. Les autres se tournèrent vers lui afin de savoir ce qu'il pensait.

« Vous avez entendu ? "Moins fatigante", "d'autres sorts qui ont le même effet"... pourquoi est-ce que je m'embête à faire bouger cette foutue eau alors ? »

Un rire commun prit ses amis. Depuis qu'ils avaient commencé leur entraînement, le moindre prétexte était bon pour le blond de critiquer cette nouvelle magie qu'il apprenait. Il semblait être celui avec le plus de difficulté, et avait particulièrement du mal à l'accepter. Le fait qu'Harry et lui aient la même magie ne l'aidait en rien. Le brun réussissait déjà à vider la moitié de son bol, tandis que lui arrivait à peine à le faire déborder.

Merline avait expliqué que le début de l'apprentissage était le plus long. Que le procédé devenait plus instinctif par la suite. Ils avaient déjà validé la phase de méditation et avaient passé des heures à malaxer leur magie pour pouvoir la faire sortir comme ils le souhaitaient. C'était maintenant l'exercice du bol, qu'Hermione réussissait avec brio, et ils passeraient ensuite à la maîtrise d'une plus grande quantité de matière.

« Allez Draco… Ou est passé ton esprit de compétition ? » le taquina Harry. « Le premier d'entre nous qui arrive à vider le lac noir a gagné ! »

.oOo.

« J'ai un truc à vous dire… » déclara Merline en claquant la porte de la Salle sur Demande.

Elle avait rassemblé ses trois amis pour leur parler de sa récente découverte. Comme d'habitude, la pièce Va-et-Vient était la plus sûre pour leur réunion secrète. Ils pouvaient parler de ce qu'ils voulaient sans avoir peur d'être espionnés. Ils étaient plus proches que jamais en ce début du mois de mai et ne se cachaient plus rien. C'était d'ailleurs assez étrange pour Harry et Hermione de révéler des secrets à Draco qui, aux dernières nouvelles, était toujours du côté de Voldemort, mais il y avait une sorte de clause silencieuse entre eux, qu'aucun ne pouvait expliquer.

« On s'en doutait, » ricana Draco. « C'est pas tous les jours qu'on est convoqués à une réunion expresse ! »

« Tu te tais, et tu écoutes, » répondit durement Merline. « J'ai des révélations à vous faire au sujet le Voldemort. Draco ne soit pas ridicule… » dit-elle en voyant son ami se crisper à cause de ce nom.

« De quoi parles-tu ? » demanda Harry qui s'était redressé sur sa chaise, l'air plus sérieux que jamais.

« J'ai appris une chose terrible à son sujet, et je suis presque sûre que tu n'es pas au courant. »

« Raconte ! » ordonna Hermione en poussant une chaise du pied pour que Merline s'installe à la table avec eux.

C'était une petite tradition entre eux. Ils s'amusaient à faire des réunions, souvent pour rien, et invoquaient dans la Salle sur Demande une petite table ronde et quatre chaises. Ce qui était censé être une blague au début, en référence à Merline et sa place aux côtés du roi Arthur, était devenu une habitude. Ils aimaient ressembler aux sorciers de la table ronde.

« J'ai appris de source sûre, que Voldemort avait trouvé un moyen d'être immortel ! »

« Wow… Le choc… » ironisa Harry, s'affalant à nouveau.

« Laisse-moi finir ! » siffla Merline. « Mon mentor Salazar était passionné et incollable sur le sujet des âmes. Il m'a révélé beaucoup de choses. »

« Ha oui ? » demanda Draco subitement intéressé, comme à chaque fois qu'il était question de Serpentard.

« Si tu veux l'éteindre, il suffit de dire Godric, » murmura Harry en mettant un petit coup dans le bras d'Hermione.

Celle-ci gloussa et leva les yeux sur le Serpentard qui les fusillait du regard. Ils s'arrêtèrent tous lorsqu'ils sentirent un petit vent balayer la salle. Ca ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose. Il fixèrent tous Merline qui, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, attendait qu'ils arrêtent leurs idioties.

« Dites-le si je vous emmerde. »

« Désolé… » dit Hermione en baissant les yeux.

Merline soupira, elle avait parfois l'impression d'être un professeur devant des étudiants. Elle adressa des excuses silencieuses à tous ses enseignants, anciens comme nouveaux.

« C'est bon ? Vous êtes prêts à m'écouter ? »

Les trois autres acquiescèrent, bien qu'un sourire persistait sur les lèvres du brun. Merline prit une grande inspiration.

« Vous connaissez les Horcruxes ? »

Ses amis secouèrent la tête.

« Ce sont des objets qui possèdent, grâce à un rituel de magie noire bien particulier, un morceau d'âme d'une personne. »

Draco et Hermione se figèrent, se doutant déjà où allait en venir leur amie. Seul Harry fronça les sourcils, attendant la suite.

« Ils ne sont pas composés d'une âme entière mais bien d'un bout de cette âme, c'est-à-dire que celui qui fait appel à ce rituel, scinde sa propre âme pour en enfermer une part. Cela permet à un sorcier, ou une sorcière, de devenir immortelle… enfin, en quelque sorte. »

« En quelque sorte ? » demand Hermione.

Merline acquiesça.

« Un sorcier qui se sépare d'un morceau de son âme n'est plus tout à fait vivant, et son âme devient instable. Il peut devenir fou à lier, perdre toute notion du temps ou encore oublier qui il est. Mais de cette manière, si son enveloppe charnelle vient à disparaître, l'Horcruxe dans lequel réside son âme peut lui permettre de revenir à la vie en possédant quelqu'un. »

Un silence suivit sa déclaration. Merline cherchait par où continuer, mais Harry parla à sa place.

« Et tu penses que Voldemort a créé une de ces choses ? »

« Oui. J'en suis même certaine. »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? » demanda Draco.

La jeune femme se tourna vers le blond mais ses pupilles ne le regardaient pas vraiment. Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées.

« J'ai entendu beaucoup de choses depuis que je suis arrivée ici, notamment te concernant Harry. A mon avis, le journal que tu as détruit en deuxième année était un Horcruxe. Ca expliquerait pourquoi votre amie Ginny a eu un comportement étrange durant l'année : elle était en fait possédée par l'âme de Voldemort. Tu m'as aussi dit avoir vu son fantôme dans la Salle de Salazar, pardon, dans la Chambre des Secrets. Quelque chose me dit que c'était un fragment de son âme qui cherchait à revenir. »

« Ca parait cohérent, » intervint Hermione. « Sauf que si ça avait été le cas, Voldemort aurait été définitivement mort à la fin de notre deuxième année, or, il est de retour. »

« C'est là où je voulais en venir… je crois qu'il a scindé plusieurs fois son âme, et qu'il a ainsi créé plus d'un Horcruxe. »

« Par Merlin… » s'horrifia Hermione. « Il faut être complétement fou pour faire ça. »

Alors qu'habituellement il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour réagir à l'utilisation de cette expression, personne ne le fit. Merline attendait la réaction de ses amis, le cerveau d'Hermione tournait à cent à l'heure tentant d'imaginer les conséquences d'un tel acte, Harry cherchait déjà à savoir comment ils pourraient trouver ces Horcruxes et Draco était perdu dans ses pensées.

« Comment crée-t-on un Horcruxe ? » finit par demander le blond.

« Il faut que vous compreniez qu'il s'agit là d'un acte horrible, que la Magie elle-même condamne. Comme je vous l'ai dit, un homme qui se résout à scinder son âme n'est plus vraiment vivant. »

« Comment Merline ? » insista Draco.

Merline se mordit l'intérieur de la joue.

« Il faut assassiner quelqu'un, de sang-froid. Plus la personne tuée est pure et innocente, plus le rituel est efficace. Quand on tue quelqu'un, pendant une fraction de secondes, notre âme se divise : une partie souhaite disparaître, refusant de réaliser un tel acte. La plupart des assassins n'en ont pas conscience, mais quand on a une magie suffisamment développée, on peut le ressentir. A ce moment-là, il devient alors possible de se saisir du bout d'âme et de l'enfermer dans un objet, ou pire dans un être vivant. »

Hermione avait considérablement blanchi et Harry avait fermé les yeux.

« C'est un acte horrible, » continua la jeune femme. « La Magie nous a donné son don et la vie pour que nous l'utilisions à bon escient, pour que nous vivions et aimions. Scinder son âme en utilisant nos pouvoirs, c'est lui faire la plus grande offence. Elle ne peut pour autant pas intervenir, car à partir du moment où un fragment est enfermé dans un objet, l'âme du sorcier lui devient inaccessible. »

« C'est abominable… » souffla Draco.

« C'est pourquoi il faut arrêter cet homme, » déclara Merline. « Non seulement ce qu'il fait est une horrible offense à la magie, mais en plus, il ne doit plus être tout à fait sain. A chaque Horcruxe, une partie de son humanité lui a été arrachée et cela, sans retour en arrière… »

« Combien en aurait-il créé ? » demanda Harry très concentré.

« Il n'y a aucune certitude à ce sujet. Il est fort probable qu'il ait choisi un chiffre mystique. Il est sorcier et l'arithmancie est essentielle dans notre monde. Cela pourrait être le chiffre trois ou le sept. »

« Sept ? » s'horrifia Draco.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il aurait laissé son journal sous si mauvaise surveillance s'il n'avait que deux autres morceaux, l'une dans son corps, l'autre dans un autre objet. Et je pense que tout le monde est d'accord pour dire que six crimes de sang froid ne seraient pas trop pour lui. »

Les trois amis acquiescèrent, se regardant à tour de rôle, semblant chercher les réactions appropriées chez les autres.

« On fait quoi maintenant ? » demanda finalement Hermione.

« On ne peut en parler a personne, » déclara fermement Harry.

« Quoi ? Mais- »

« Non Hermione. Imagine que cette information arrive à une personne assoiffée de pouvoir. Les conséquences seraient désastreuses. Si la vie de sorcier m'a appris une chose, c'est que nous ne pouvons faire confiance à personne. »

Merline, qui avait ouvert la bouche pour parler, la refema. Elle avait voulu leur dire une chose importante, mais cette dernière affirmation confirma que ce n'était pas le moment pour elle de révéler comment elle avait eu ces informations.

« Alors quoi Potty ? » cracha Malfoy, ne quittant pas la mine dégoûtée qu'il maintenait depuis la découverte des Horcruxes. « On part en croisade tout seul contre ces abominations ? »

« Et pourquoi pas ? » demanda Harry avec hargne, se relevant de sa chaise, les poings serrés. « J'ai beaucoup parlé avec Voldemort via le journal maudit que _ton_ père nous a gracieusement laissé. Nous partageons un lien depuis mes un an et je l'ai combattu plus de fois que tu ne l'imagines. Je suis persuadé que je trouverai ces choses sans l'aide de personne. »

« Mais tu auras la mienne, » dit calmement Hermione en se levant à son tour. « Tu sais à quel point j'aime les recherches non ? »

Harry sourit à son amie puis s'adressa aux deux Serpentard.

« Je ne vous demande rien, mis à part de garder le silence sur cette affaire, » dit-il sérieusement, avant de se détourner pour sortir de la salle et se diriger vers la bibliothèque.

Hermione le suivit plus doucement, adressant un petit signe de main et un sourire à Draco et Merline qui restèrent en retrait. Lorsque la porte fut fermée, la Serpentard se tourna vers son ami.

« A quoi tu penses Draco ? »

« Je ne peux pas croire que mes parents se soient associés à un homme capable de faire ça. C'est… Ce n'est pas un comportement de Sang-Pur. »

« Tu sais… Les pressions sociales… Les croyances des parents... »

« Je ne comprends pas, » grogna Draco, frustré.

« Et toi ? » demanda-t-elle doucement. « Veux-tu encore le servir ? Malgré la pression, malgré tes parents ? »

« Je n'ai jamais vraiment voulu… Mais comment le pourrais-je après ça ? »

.oOo.

 _Bonsoir à toutes et à tous !_

 _C'est Pauu-aya aux commandes et croyez-moi... vous n'en avez pas envie ! MWAHAHAHAHA ! Bon sérieusement, je suis claquée alors je vais faire court : J'espère, comme d'habitude, que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre.  
Merci à tout le monde pour vos reviews, ça fait toujorus plaisir ! _

_Pour ce qui est de ce chapitre : peut-être certains se poseront la question, donc on y répond avant même que vous y pensiez. (On est troooooop forte!) Comme nous avons changé l'histoire peu de temps avant le début de la sixième année, Dumbledore n'a pas organisé de petits rendez-vous galants avec Ryry et ne lui a donc pas parlé des horcruxes. Ainsi notre Pot-Potty préféré ne savaient rien lui non plus !_

 _Bref, sur ce, des bisous hein !_

 _Et a la semaine prochaine,_

 _Aupaupsi_

(Ps : et pour le titre... ben aucune idée ! Littéralement. Je crois qu'on avait pas d'idées quand on l'a écrit alors... ben Pompompidou !) ²


	17. La nébuleuse

**Titre** : Par Merlin !

 **Disclaimer** : L'univers de cette fanfiction est le bébé (qui a bien grandi quand même) de JKR, nous ne faisons que l'utiliser afin d'assouvir nos désirs les plus fous ! Nous ne touchons aucune rémunération pour la publication de cette histoire. Notre salaire ? Vos reviews ! (et c'est gratuit !)

 **Pairing** : Slash, Het, Yaoi. HP/OC, HG/DM et autres.

 **Rating** : T

 **Nbr de chapitres** : 33

 **Auteures** : EpsilonSnape et Pauu-Aya

 **Beta** : AudeSnape

.oOo.

 **Chapitre 17**

 **La nébuleuse**

.oOo.

Le silence régnait dans la Salle sur Demande. C'était un samedi matin, et les quatre amis avaient décidé de passer leur matinée à réviser les examens à venir. Depuis deux semaines, ils s'étaient concentrés essentiellement sur les Horcruxes, imaginant quels objets auraient pu utiliser Voldemort.

C'était Merline qui leur avait rappelé que la fin de l'année approchait, et qu'ils devraient laisser de côté au moins quelques jours leurs recherches.

« Ça nous permettra de penser à autre chose et d'avoir les idées plus claires quand on y reviendra, » avait-elle dit.

Les trois autres avaient acquiescé, plus ou moins d'accords. Ils révisaient donc ce matin et comptaient profiter de la sortie à Pré-au-lard l'après-midi pour souffler et prendre un peu le soleil. Fin mai approchait, et les beaux jours avec.

Merline et Harry étaient donc en train de répéter silencieusement les sorts appris cette année pour ne pas déranger Hermione et Draco qui relisaient leurs notes un peu plus loin.

La Serpentard baissa alors sa baguette, jeta un coup d'œil à son amie, et un sourire machiavélique naquit sur son visage. Elle s'approcha d'Harry.

« Que dirais-tu d'une pause ? » demanda-t-elle joyeusement.

« Oui, pourquoi pas. »

Le brun lui sourit, rangea sa baguette dans la poche de sa veste et se dirigea vers le canapé. Merline l'attrapa cependant par le poignet en secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

« Allons prendre l'air un peu. »

Surpris, le brun acquiesça, n'ayant aucune raison de refuser. Il suivit donc Merline jusqu'à la porte. Au moment de l'ouvrir, celle-ci se retourna vers leurs deux amis.

« Coco ! Mimi ! On sort un peu avec Ryry. »

Les deux autres levèrent le nez de leurs cours et acquiescèrent.

« À tout à l'heure, » répondit Hermione, avec un geste de la main vers eux.

Quand Harry et Merline furent sortis, le silence s'installa de nouveau dans la pièce, uniquement brisé par les bruits de leurs parchemins qu'ils déplaçaient.

« Est-ce que tu aurais tes notes du cours d'arithmancie ? » demanda Draco après de longues minutes.

« Oh... Euh, oui. Attends ! Elles doivent être quelque part. »

Draco vit Hermione plonger dans son sac de cours. Il l'observa, effaré, en sortir un grand nombre de livres, différents parchemins, et plusieurs plumes.

« Mince.. j'étais persuadée de les avoir avec moi. »

Un rire lui répondit. Elle se releva et regarda vers le blond. Il s'était détourné, lui tournant le dos, et sa tête reposait sur son coude, sa bouche cachée par sa main.

« Je ne te vois peut-être pas, mais je t'entends tu sais, » marmonna Hermione, vexée.

« Pardon, » s'excusa le blond, non sans continuer à rire.

La brune l'observa, stupéfaite. Elle posa le livre qu'elle tenait en main sur la table.

« Tu viens de t'excuser ? »

Le blond se figea, interrompant son rire. Leurs yeux se croisèrent mais Draco les détourna, faisant semblant de chercher sa plume.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Granger. »

Cette fois, ce fut au tour d'Hermione de laisser échapper un rire.

« Oh que si Draco, et pas la peine de m'appeler Granger, tu ne me détourneras pas du sujet. Tu viens de t'excuser. »

« Et alors ? » s'énerva légèrement le blond.

Hermione secoua la tête de gauche à droite, les lèvres recourbées vers le haut. Elle fouilla à nouveau dans son sac et trouva ses notes d'arithmancie.

« Alors c'est la première fois que tu t'excuses face à moi, » dit-elle en lui tendant son cours.

Le blond attrapa le parchemin et grogna avant de baisser la tête. Il attrapa sa plume et se mit à recopier les notes en silence. Hermione laissa échapper un nouveau rire, puis entreprit de ranger tout ce qu'elle avait sorti et de tout remettre dans son sac.

« Comment arrives-tu à mettre autant de choses dans un si petit sac ? » demanda Draco, les yeux légèrement écarquillés, se désintéressant à nouveau de ses révisions.

« Sortilège d'Extension. »

« Bel objet… » répondit simplement Draco.

« Merci ! » déclara Hermione avec un sourire lumineux. « C'est Harry qui me l'a offert ! »

Le Serpentard se crispa un instant. Il ne pouvait pas l'expliquer mais il se sentait agacé par cette révélation. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle parlait de Harry d'ailleurs, ou qu'elle le regardait, lui souriait, le touchait. Enfin bref, à chaque moment de la journée.

« Granger ? » appela-t-il avant même de savoir ce qu'il faisait.

Elle fronça les sourcils à l'entente de son nom de famille, mais ne dit rien. Elle savait parfaitement que parfois, Draco avait besoin de mettre de la distance entre eux, comme pour se protéger. Se tournant vers lui, elle sourit pour l'encourager à poser sa question.

« Potter et toi… Vous êtes… proches ? » demanda-t-il finalement.

« Bien sûr ! » répondit-elle avec incompréhension.

« Vous êtes ensemble ? »

« Eurk ! » gémit Hermione, une grimace de dégoût sur le visage. « Harry et moi ?! Non ! Il est comme un frère pour moi, et j'entends par là une personne assexuée avec qui je peux faire une bataille d'oreillers en pyjama. »

« Vraiment ? » s'étonna Draco. « Il n'y a jamais eu la moindre tension sexuelle entre vous ? »

« Mais tais-toi ! » gémit Hermione en se bouchant les oreilles. « Imagine un peu, c'est comme si je te demandais si tu avais déjà couché avec Parkinson ! »

« Eurk ! »

« Ha ! Tu vois ! »

« Ça n'a rien de comparable ! Pansy… elle a une tête de bouledogue et puis… elle bave aussi sûrement qu'une limace, » déclara Draco, un frisson de dégoût parcourant son corps. « En réalité, Pansy devrait plutôt être considérée comme la femelle de Crockdur ! » dit-il, comme s'il avait eu une révélation.

« Tu es méchant avec elle ! Même si… Je dois avouer que c'était drôle, » gloussa Hermione.

« Tu vois que ça n'a rien de comparable. Pansy est une sorte de troll couvert de maquillage avec une voix de Mandragore. Potter… eh bien… entre ses yeux verts, sa coiffure d'homme parfait tombé du lit et son syndrome du héros, il doit avoir ses charmes, » déclara négligemment Draco.

« Je suppose qu'il en a… » dit pensivement Hermione. « Mais pour moi, il restera toujours le petit garçon de première année perdu que je dois protéger à tout prix, » finit-elle avec une sourire doux pour Draco.

Celui-ci sourit à son tour, sentant ses entrailles de tordre un peu dans la manœuvre.

.oOo.

Dans l'un des couloirs alentours, Merline et Harry se baladaient tranquillement, navigant dans le château sans vraiment songer au chemin qu'ils empruntaient. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup parlé jusqu'à présent et se contentaient de profiter de cette pause bien méritée.

« Pourquoi as-tu voulu sortir ? » demanda finalement Harry.

Évidemment, le brun n'avait pas remarqué l'attirance croissante entre leurs deux camarades, et Merline ne serait certainement pas celle qui lui annoncerait. Elle le savait très protecteur avec Hermione et elle était persuadée qu'une bagarre éclaterait, or, ce n'était pas le moment.

« Tu le sauras un jour. Plus tard, » répondit-elle évasivement.

Harry se contenta d'hausser les épaules, les mains toujours dans le fond de ses poches. Avec ses vêtements Moldus et ses cheveux en bataille, il ressemblait au mec cool des romans d'amour que Merline avait déjà lus. Il ne manquait plus qu'il soit capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, et elle se trouvait avec le garçon le plus prisé de Poudlard. Elle avait déjà vu quelques filles se retourner sur leur chemin.

« Où veux-tu aller ? » demanda-t-il finalement.

« Peu importe, » répondit-elle. « En fait, je- »

Elle fut coupée par une voix d'outre tombe et douce, venant de derrière.

« Merline ? C'est toi Merline ? »

La Serpentard se retourna, voyant Harry faire de même à ses côtés, et fit face à celle qui les avait appelés.

« Helena ? » haleta-t-elle.

Devant eux, se dressait une jeune femme qu'Harry avait déjà eu l'occasion de voir hanter les couloirs à quelques reprises : la Dame Grise, fantôme des Serdaigles.

« Helena c'est toi ? »

« C'est bien moi, Princesse des enchanteresses. »

Merline referma sa bouche qu'elle n'avait pas conscience d'avoir ouverte et s'approcha prudemment. C'était trop étrange de voir Hélèna de cette façon. Elle l'avait connue avec une peau rose, et des cheveux d'or, et la voyait maintenant flotter au dessus du sol et traverser les murs. Helena avait été ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une amie. Elle était déjà décédée depuis longtemps lorsque Merline avait quitté le monde, mais elle ne savait pas que son âme était restée à cet endroit, à Poudlard. Était-ce une punition pour son larcin ?

« Helena que fais-tu ici ? »

« Je veille sur ce qu'a créé ma mère, » répondit le fantôme avec un geste lent pour désigner le château. « C'est la moindre des choses après la peine que je lui ai infligée… » murmura-t-elle ensuite.

« La peine que tu lui as infligée ? » répéta Merline. « Helena… Tu n'étais qu'une jeune fille grandissant dans l'ombre de sa mère. N'importe qui aurait fait ce que tu as fait. »

« Tu as toujours été trop clémente gentille Merline, » dit Helena de sa voix douce, levant une main pour caresser le visage de Merline.

La main en question passa évidemment à travers le corps solide de la jeune fille qui frissonna d'inconfort.

« Ta mère t'aimait énormément et sur son lit de mort, elle a compris qu'elle n'avait pas été la meilleure des mères. Elle m'a même dit que tu avais dû t'inscrire à Poudlard pour qu'elle puisse s'occuper de toi en temps qu'élève, comme elle n'avait pas le temps de le faire en tant que maman. »

Des larmes quasiment invisibles coulaient maintenant sur les joues du fantôme, qui regardait Merline avec gratitude et douceur.

« Tu rêvais de lui ressembler, » reprit la Serpentard dans un murmure. « C'est pour cette raison que tu as pris son diadème, mais crois-moi, elle se moquait de ce diadème. La seule pour qui elle s'inquiétait, c'était toi. »

« Je l'ai compris… » répondit Helena. « Pourtant je l'ai trahie à nouveau… »

« Que veux-tu dire ? » demanda Merline en fronçant les sourcils.

« J'ai dit à Tom où il était caché ! Où j'avais mis le diadème ! »

Merline allait rétorquer que ce n'était pas important, mais elle fut coupée par Harry qui, s'il n'avait rien dit jusque là, n'avait rien loupé à la discussion.

« Tom ? » demanda-t-il les sourcils froncés, ignorant Merline qui lui faisait les gros yeux.

« Il était si charmant… » murmura Helena, regardant le ciel à travers les fenêtres en pierre. « Il venait me voir tous les jours… Il me complimentait sur mes parures, mes vêtements et mon intelligence. Il me disait qu'il aimait mon esprit et qu'il m'aurait courtisée si je n'avais pas été qu'une âme sans corps. Il m'a même avoué à demi-mot, chercher un moyen de me faire revenir pour faire de moi son épouse. »

« Et ensuite ? » demanda Merline.

« Il m'a dit qu'il lui manquait une chose pour y arriver, une toute petite chose qu'il cherchait depuis des mois. Il était certain de connaître cet élément mais ne s'en souvenait plus. Je lui ai alors proposé d'essayer de mettre le diadème. Si ma mère était si intelligente, c'était grâce à lui… et si ça pouvait faire trouver la solution à Tom… Je lui ai indiqué la position, et il n'est plus jamais revenu après ça… »

« Qui était ce Tom ? »

« Tom Riddle, » répondit Helena dans un souffle.

Harry haleta alors que les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Pourquoi Tom voulait si hardiment ce diadème ? Qu'en avait-il fait ? Et s'il l'avait, pourquoi le cacher et ne pas montrer au monde une telle richesse, prouvant ainsi qu'il était le plus rusé, le plus intelligent. Ce fut alors que l'idée le frappa : un Horcruxe !

Un objet sacré, appartenant à l'un des fondateurs, introuvable depuis des centaines d'années. C'était l'objet parfait. Merline dut en arriver à la même conclusion, car ils se regardèrent sans un mot pendant un long moment.

« Où aurait-il pu le cacher… » murmura Harry, réfléchissant à toute vitesse.

Tout à coup, Merline écarquilla les yeux, levant une main devant sa bouche et reculant de trois pas.

« Je sais où il est ! » haleta-t-elle finalement. « Merci Helena ! Je repasserai te voir un jour ! »

Et sur ces derniers mots elle partit en courant dans la direction d'où ils venaient. Harry la suivit après un dernier regard perplexe échangé avec le fantôme.

« Merline ! Où est-ce que tu vas ? » parvint-il à crier alors qu'ils esquivaient les rares élèves présents dans les couloirs.

Ces derniers s'arrêtaient sur leur passage et les observaient étrangement, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait se passer pour que les deux traversent Poudlard à cette vitesse. Tout à coup, Merline s'arrêta net, et Harry faillit lui rentrer dedans. Elle se retourna et chuchota pour que personne ne l'entende :

« Salle sur Demande. »

Puis elle reprit sa course. Il leur fallut moitié moins de temps pour revenir à la salle qu'ils n'en avaient mis à l'allée. Harry bénit ses années de Quidditch qui lui avaient permis d'avoir une bonne condition physique. Merline ne semblait même pas fatiguée quand ils arrivèrent devant le mur.

Elle entra dans la salle, ouvrant la porte violemment.

« Dehors ! » s'exclama-t-elle à l'intention de Hermione et Draco, qui sursautèrent.

Harry vit le blond reculer d'un seul coup, comme si quelque chose l'avait piqué. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de se poser plus de questions. Merline avait attrapé leurs sacs, qu'ils avaient laissés dans la salle, et enjoignait les deux autres à sortir, sans donner la moindre explication.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? » demanda Hermione à Harry alors qu'ils étaient tous sortis et que Merline repassait trois fois devant le mur.

« Le Diadème d'Helena Serdaigle est un Horcruxe, » répondit le brun. « Et Merline sait où il se trouve ? »

« Qu- »

Hermione fut interrompue par Merline qui s'exclama alors que la porte apparaissait de nouveau dans le mur. Elle poussa le pan de bois et s'engagea dans la salle. Une sorte de fièvre semblait l'animer : elle marmonnait et marchait à grand pas. Les trois autres la suivait, observant la pièce.

Il s'agissait d'un énorme débarras, qui semblait s'étendre sur des kilomètres. Des centaines de rayons remplis de livres, de vêtements, de vieux meubles et d'objets en tout genre la remplissaient. Merline semblait cependant se repérer en ce lieu. Elle longea le mur est, doubla une dizaine de lignes sans y faire attention, et s'engagea finalement vers la gauche. A peine deux mètres plus loin, elle s'arrêta et chercha quelque chose du regard.

« J'étais persuadée que c'était ici que je l'avais vu, » murmura-t-elle, plus pour elle-même que pour ses amis.

Harry, Draco et Hermione étaient restés un peu en retrait, de peur de la déranger.

« Le Diadème d'Helena Serdaigle ? Vraiment ? » demanda la Gryffondor à l'intention de son meilleur ami.

Harry acquiesça avant d'expliquer ce qui venait d'arriver. Il terminait tout juste de relater le récit d'Helena à propos de Tom quand Merline s'écria :

« Ca y est ! Je l'ai ! »

Elle se tourna vers eux, un sourire triomphant sur le visage et le diadème dans la main. Elle s'approcha ensuite.

« J'ai un peu expérimenté la Salle sur Demande depuis quelques semaines, » leur expliqua-t-elle. « J'avais déjà vu le diadème du coin de l'oeil mais je n'avais pas percuté, j'avais complètement oublié cette histoire de Helena et Rowena. »

« Donc, ceci est un Horcruxe ? » demanda Draco, un sourcil levé.

Merline acquiesça.

« Un si petit truc ? » continua le blond, perplexe.

« Tu t'attendais à quoi Malfoy ? A une grosse boite avec écrit dessus "Ceci est mon Horcruxe, détruisez-le" ? » railla Harry.

Draco lui jeta un regard noir et la tension monta entre les deux adolescents. S'ils arrivaient à s'entendre la plupart du temps, les vieilles habitudes revenaient au rythme d'un éclair de feu.

« On se calme les garçons, » intervint Hermione. « Si ce diadème est réellement un Horcruxe, on doit trouver un moyen de l'éliminer. »

Tous les trois se tournèrent vers Merline. Celle-ci secoua la tête négativement.

« Comme on s'en doutait, il est recouvert d'un tas de sortilèges dont je ne connais pas l'existence, je ne peux rien faire pour le moment. »

« Si la grande Merline ne peut pas nous sortir de ce pétrin, le monde sorcier ne va pas tarder à s'écrouler… » gémit dramatiquement Draco.

« Nous ne pouvons plus rien y faire, » soupira Harry en posant sa main sur l'épaule du blond, toute véhémence oubliée. « Partons, mon ami. Il ne nous reste que la fuite ! Allons élever des Sombrals en Alaska. »

Les deux garçons s'observèrent puis Harry explosa de rire, suivi par Draco, bien que ce dernier soit un peu plus dans la retenu. Hermione et Merline les regardaient mi-amusées, mi-désespérées.

« Je suis ravie de voir que vous le prenez comme ça, » intervint finalement la Gryffondor. « Mais ça ne nous aide pas… »

« Ce n'est pas comme si on n'était pas préparés à cette éventualité, » répondit Harry une fois calmé. « On va faire comme on a dit : le laisser dans une variante de la Salle sur Demande uniquement accessible par nous, en attendant de trouver un moyen. »

Les quatre sortirent de la salle, pour la deuxième fois en quelques minutes. Une fois dans le couloir, Hermione passa devant le mur, trois fois. La pièce qui fut révélée changeait du tout au tout de la précédente. Elle faisait à peine quelques mètres cubes. Plusieurs boîtes, toutes identiques les unes des autres, étaient posées sur une table.

C'était Harry qui avait eu l'idée de cette salle, sans savoir réellement si c'était possible.

« Imaginez que la Salle sur Demande puisse créer une pièce juste pour nous, un endroit où personne d'autre ne pourrait rentrer, » avait-il exposé à ses amis. « Je ne sais pas si c'est possible, mais je pense qu'en faisant la bonne requête, ça doit l'être. On y placerait les Horcruxes en attendant de trouver un moyen de les détruire. Et si jamais on meurt tous les quatre… personne ne pourra jamais les trouver. Voldemort ne sera jamais réellement mort, mais il n'aura personne à posséder. Personne qui pourra le faire revenir. »

Ils avaient donc testé l'hypothèse du brun. Harry était allé demander de l'aide à Neville, lui expliquant que c'était en rapport avec Voldemort et lui faisant promettre de ne pas poser de question. Il avait fallu de nombreux essais pour trouver la bonne phrase, mais finalement, ils avaient réussi à créer une salle que Neville ne pouvait faire apparaître.

Ils y avaient ensuite installé ces boîtes, que Merline avait protégé de nombreux sorts. Ainsi, seule la signature magique d'un des quatre permettait leur ouverture.

« Vaut mieux deux protections qu'une, » avait simplement dit Merline en leur montrant sa création.

Draco s'approcha le premier de la table. Il prit l'une des petites caisses et l'ouvrit d'un simple mouvement de pression.

« Le fait que seuls nous puissions les ouvrir mais qu'on ait pas besoin de notre magie pour le faire continue de me sidérer, » dit Hermione avec un sourire.

Merline rejoint alors le blond et posa le diadème dans la boîte.

« Bon, on est d'accord, » dit-elle. « Personne ne vient le chercher ou ne le sort d'ici tant qu'on n'a pas trouvé le moyen de le détruire. On ne sait pas à quel point cet objet est puissant, et je ne voudrais pas que l'un de nous soit possédé. Je le sens déjà qui tente d'influencer ma magie alors que je le tiens depuis à peine cinq minutes. »

Les trois autres acquiescèrent et Draco referma le couvercle. La voix d'Harry, déterminée résonna alors dans la petite pièce :

« Et de un. »

* * *

 _Bonsoir !_

 _Voici un nouveau chapitre qui, nous espérons, vous ravira. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps en ce moment. Pauu à la migraine, Audrey est en PLS (merci d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre à la dernière minute !) à cause de ses cours et j'ai de mon côté (Epsi) énormément de choses à organiser. Mais nous lisons avec avidité vos commentaires et nous vous remercions pour tout votre soutien et vos encouragements._

 _A bientôt !_

 _Aupaupsi._


	18. L'amuuuuuur

**Titre** : Par Merlin !

 **Disclaimer** : L'univers de cette fanfiction est le bébé (qui a bien grandi quand même) de JKR, nous ne faisons que l'utiliser afin d'assouvir nos désirs les plus fous ! Nous ne touchons aucune rémunération pour la publication de cette histoire. Notre salaire ? Vos reviews ! (et c'est gratuit !)

 **Pairing** : Slash, Het, Yaoi. HP/OC, HG/DM et autres.

 **Rating** : T

 **Nbr de chapitres** : 33

 **Auteures** : EpsilonSnape et Pauu-Aya

 **Beta** : AudeSnape

 **Nda** : Une petite erreur s'est glissée dans ce chapitre, nous vous invitons à jeter un oeil (ou deux) à la note de fin de chapitre une fois arrivés à la fin de votre lecture !

Désolée pour le retard de publication,

Bonne lecture !

.oOo.

 **Chapitre 18**

 **L'amuuuuuuur !**

.oOo.

Draco tremblait de la tête aux pieds.

Un Malfoy ne pouvant être terrifié, il préférait penser que c'était les courants d'airs qui le mettaient dans cet état. Pourtant, alors qu'il regardait la silhouette fine et immense devant lui, il ne pouvait pas se dire qu'il était là par pur plaisir.

C'était la fin du mois de mai et la mère de Draco avait été hospitalisée à Sainte Mangouste à cause d'une chute grave. Il n'y croyait absolument pas mais au moins, elle était maintenant hors du manoir et pour longtemps. Son père lui avait dit à demi-mot qu'elle était rétablie mais qu'il l'avait envoyée dans un centre de remise en forme haut de gamme. Draco n'était pas dupe, c'était uniquement pour la tenir éloignée du danger.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait utilisé cette excuse pour faire rapatrier Draco, sans que Lucius ne puisse y mettre son véto. Il avait pourtant essayé.

La réunion avait été planifiée à l'avance et Draco avait répété ce qu'il devait y dire pour ne pas subir trop la colère du Lord Noir. Il pourrait parler de son amitié factice avec les Gryffondor idiots Granger et Potter, son examen minutieux des pouvoirs étonnants de Holmes et la mission qui devrait rapidement donner des résultats.

Évidemment, il ne parlerait pas de leur groupe de sorciers de la table ronde, traquant les Horcruxes à travers l'Angleterre et tentant de maîtriser les éléments.

L'échéance de sa mission arriverait à son terme à la fin de l'année et si Dumbledore n'était pas mort, Draco le serait certainement à sa place. Il ne voulait pas y penser vraiment, mais les examens se profilaient et il n'avait toujours pas de plan. Trahir. Il y pensait mais il était terrifié. Non, pas terrifié, un Malfoy ne tremblait pas de peur ! Il avait froid. Voilà, c'était ça.

Qu'adviendrait-il de ses parents s'il le faisait ? Seraient-ils tués ? Torturés ? Les deux sans nul doute. Draco avait envisagé de trahir aujourd'hui même, profitant que sa mère ne pourrait en souffrir, mais il avait la trouille.

« Draco… » fit une voix sifflante devant lui, le sortant de ses pensées.

« Maître, » murmura Draco, baissant la tête de soumission.

« Je sens que tu ne me dis pas tout… »

Draco sentit son père se crisper à côté de lui et il le comprit facilement. Lui-même n'était pas des plus détendus. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres continua :

« Tes murs d'Occlumancie sont poussés au maximum, tu es nerveux. Que me caches-tu Draco… » murmura-t-il.

« Rien, Mon Seigneur, » répondit Draco d'une voix légèrement étranglée.

« C'est faux ! » asséna froidement Voldemort, avant de lever sa baguette. « Legilimens ! »

L'attaque fut si rapide, que Draco n'était pas prêt et il sentit ses barrières flancher. Avant qu'il ne puisse les remonter, le Lord Noir eut accès à quelques uns de ses souvenirs et évidemment, ce ne furent pas les souvenirs sans intérêts. Non, ce furent les souvenirs que Draco ne voulait pas montrer, ceux auxquels il pensait sans arrêt et qui étaient les plus présents dans son esprit. Ils n'étaient que des flashs lumineux dans son esprit, mais Draco savait très bien ce qu'ils étaient :

 _« Il n'est plus question que je le suive maintenant Merline… » soupirait Draco dans la salle commune des Serpentard._

 _« Joli… » pensait Draco alors qu'il regardait Hermione se pencher pour ramasser un parchemin._

 _« Tu sais quoi Potter… T'es peut-être pas aussi insupportable que je le pensais… » soufflait Draco devant le Lac Noir._

 _« Allez Draco, arrête ton manège, je sais ce que tu ressens pour Hermione ! Après tout, elle est jolie, intelligente, courageuse… Tu n'as pas à avoir honte ! »_

« Traître ! » rugit Voldemort en sortant de l'esprit de Draco qui avait courageusement remonté ses murs d'Occlumancie.

« Maître, » gémit celui-ci, vacillant après l'attaque vicieuse.

« Doloris ! » rugit le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Aussitôt, Draco sentit une douleur intense dans tout son corps. Ce dernier s'arqua et sa joue cogna contre le sol violemment. Il avait envie de mourir, il était prêt à tout pour que cette sensation s'arrête enfin. C'était comme si sa peau était transpercée de millier d'épines, se plantant dans chacun de ses muscles. Quand le sort se termina, Draco retomba, tête la première et une onde de choc traversa son crâne.

« Tu as désobéi, tu as trahi ! »

Des exclamations se firent entendre dans toute la salle et Draco était persuadé d'entendre le rire de sa tante.

« Ce garçon n'a pas l'intention de finir ce qu'il a commencé, » reprit Voldemort sa baguette toujours pointée sur le blond. « Je lui ai fait l'immense honneur de lui confier une mission, pour redorer le nom de sa famille, et voilà que je lis en lui qu'il souhaite me trahir. »

Un silence macabre suivit sa déclaration, uniquement brisé par les exclamations ravies de Bellatrix.

« Non Maître, » haleta Draco, des frissons dans le dos.

« Tais-toi ! » hurla le mage noir.

Il lança un autre sort et le blond sentit son bras droit se tordre et prendre un angle inhabituel. Oubliant toute retenue, il hurla de douleur. Un rire froid et sans âme résonna alors. Draco mit du temps à comprendre que c'était Voldemort lui-même qui riait.

« Draco préfère rester dans les bonnes grâces de cette pathétique Gryffondor que de faire plaisir à son Maître… n'est-ce pas risible ? »

Des rires timides au début, puis de plus en plus forts, s'élevèrent autour d'eux. La plupart étaient forcés, mais les Mangemorts étaient prêts à tout pour ne pas contrarier leur maître.

« Bellatrix ? »

« Oui Maître ? » susurra la femme en s'approchant.

« Que dirais-tu de punir ton neveu ? »

Bellatrix laissa échapper un couinement ravi. Elle s'inclina aussi bas qu'elle le pouvait et rampa presque jusqu'à Draco. Le jeune homme était toujours au sol, son bras replié contre son torse. Sa tante attrapa son menton, le levant lentement. Un sourire torve gravé sur son visage.

« Ma tante, » murmura Draco entre deux spasmes de douleur.

« Draco… Draco, Draco ! Tu n'aurais pas dû… Que va pouvoir faire ton cher père maintenant ? Diffindo. »

Le blond ouvrit la bouche dans un cri de silence. Il eut l'impression que chaque parcelle de son torse était cisaillée. Il sentit l'effet du sort s'estomper et une odeur de sang s'éleva jusqu'à ses narines. Durant un instant, il perdit conscience, mais le rire dans ses oreilles de sa tante le ramena à l'instant présent. Haletant, il l'entendit s'éloigner.

Draco voulait se redresser, il voulait montrer qu'il était capable de supporter les tortures et de prouver qu'il pouvait berner le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Gagner un peu de temps. Pour lui. Pour ses amis. Pour ses parents.

Pourtant, il ne se sentait pas de taille. La douleur était bien trop intense et il avait l'impression de mourir sur le sol froid et poisseux de la salle de réunion du manoir Malfoy. La voix du Lord s'éleva une nouvelle fois.

« Adieu Draco. Avada… »

Le jeune homme ne put que tourner son regard vers son père qui, pétrifié, regardait avec horreur la scène se dérouler devant lui.

« Kedavra. »

Draco ne sentit pas la douleur, ni la plénitude qu'il avait attendu. Au lieu de cela, sa vision devint noir et il sentit un immense poid contre sa poitrine. Etait-ce ça la mort ? Etrangement, ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il avait imaginé. Il ferma les yeux pour essayer de ressentir mais les ouvrit vivement lorsqu'il entendit :

« Qu'est-ce que… »

Il n'était pas mort. Le sortilège ne l'avait pas percuté comme il le pensait. Au lieu de ça, il avait été tiré en arrière et rejeté complètement contre un mur, son parrain faisant barrage entre lui et le Lord Noir.

« Severus ? » demanda le Seigneur des Ténèbres, l'un de ses sourcils inexistant relevé.

.oOo.

Hermione courait dans les couloirs de Poudlard.

Elle courait aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, percutant des élèves sans même s'excuser, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Elle était même persuadée d'avoir percuté Rusard à un moment. Peut-être même avait-elle écopé d'une punition. Peu lui importait en cet instant, elle devait aller à l'infirmerie.

Serrant le parchemin dans sa main, elle pensa encore une fois aux mots qu'elle y avait lus quelques minutes plus tôt.

 _Draco a été ramené par le professeur Snape. Il est blessé. Torture. Vite._

 _Merline_

Hermione sentait son coeur battre dans sa poitrine, au point où elle était sûre qu'il allait en sortir. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi inquiète pour quelqu'un, sauf peut-être pour Harry, mais c'était encore différent. Avec lui, elle était toujours inquiète, il avait le chic pour croiser Voldemort à tous les coins de rue.

Draco avait été torturé et il était en ce moment même à l'infirmerie. Elle se sentait tellement mal, elle avait tellement peur. Comment pouvait-elle avoir tant de sentiments alors que c'était juste Draco ?

Elle poussa les portes de l'infirmerie et laissa traîner son regard sur la pièce dont un seul lit était occupé. Draco. Il avait le bras droit bandé, tout comme son torse. Il avait aussi des ecchymoses sur le visage, mais Hermione voyait parfaitement son buste se soulever régulièrement, preuve que sa vie était préservée. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement et avança un peu plus lentement vers le lit, autour duquel Harry, Merline, Madame Pomfresh étaient déjà regroupés.

Il paraissait dormir paisiblement. Ses beaux cheveux blonds étaient éparpillés sur les oreillers dont la couleur paraissait bien terne à côté. Son visage était serein, détendu et-

« Hermione ? » appela Merline, l'interrompant dans ses pensées.

La Gryffondor se tourna vers elle, surprise, et regarda ses yeux écarquillés, sa bouche entrouverte, formant une expression surprise.

« Quoi ? » demanda Hermione, incrédule.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Eh bien, j'ai reçu ton mot au sujet de Draco. »

« Mais- »

La Serpentard ne finit pas sa phrase, préférant montrer le sujet de sa stupeur. Elle leva la main et, un doigt tendu, désigna celle d'Hermione.

Celle-ci se tourna vers sa main gauche, remarquant finalement qu'elle tenait toujours quelque chose, autre que le mot froissé. Elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant… sa brosse à dents ?

« Je… j'étais pressée, » bafouilla-t-elle.

« Franchement Granger… Je suis touché par autant de savoir vivre, mais tant qu'à faire, j'aurais préféré des chocolats… » grogna Draco en tenant de se redresser.

« Idiot… » murmura Hermione, se retenant de se jeter dans ses bras pour l'enlacer de soulagement.

Il y eut un silence pesant durant lequel Draco et Hermione se fixèrent intensément, sous le regard calculateur de Merline et celui un peu vide de Harry. Après quelques secondes, la Serpentard se racla la gorge et attrapa le poignet du Gryffondor.

« Bien, » dit-elle, un peu trop fort. « Nous allons vous laisser. C'est le professeur Snape qui a sauvé Draco d'une mort certaine. Pour cela, il a dû révéler son statut d'espion et depuis qu'il est rentré, le Seigneur Machinchose s'amuse à lui envoyer les pires souffrances par la Marque des Ténèbres. Nous allons voir si, avec mes connaissances en magie et le don de Fourchelang d'Harry, nous pouvons faire quelque chose. »

Sans attendre de réponse, Merline tira le Gryffondor dans le couloir et ferma soigneusement la porte derrière eux. Hermione la regarda un instant puis contourna le lit pour s'asseoir sur le fauteuil, invoqué pour les visiteurs de Draco.

« Alors, comment vas-tu ? » demanda-t-elle, recevant un regard foudroyant de la part de Draco. « Question stupide… »

« Et toi Granger ? »

« Je… Hum, je vais bien. On était inquiet de ne pas te voir rentrer hier soir, mais Merline nous a dit que- »

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase et les larmes qu'elle retenait depuis qu'il avait commencé à parler coulèrent sur ses joues.

« Je suis désolée, » s'excusa-t-elle entre deux pleurs, les yeux fermés. « Je suis désolée… je sais que c'est stupide, que tu vas bien mais je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter. »

Draco l'observaient, les yeux légèrement écarquillés, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Sa main gauche se leva légèrement, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Il était à quelques centimètres du visage de la brune quand son geste le frappa. Il reposa son bras rapidement, soulagé qu'Hermione n'ait rien vu.

Cette dernière prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit les yeux, se forçant à sourire. Elle sécha ses larmes et un silence gênant s'installa entre les deux.

« Je prendrai des notes pour toi, » finit par déclarer Hermione à toute vitesse. « Et avec ton bras, tu ne pourras pas écrire tes devoirs je suis sûre que les professeurs seront compréhensifs, tu auras surement un délai supplémentaire. Je vais aller les prévenir. A moins qu'ils soient déjà au courant, oui en fait, le Professeur Dumbledore les aura sûrement informés. Sinon, tu pourras me dicter tes devoirs et je les écrirai. »

« Granger. »

« Je suis sûre que Merline et Harry pourront aussi t'aider. Harry en Sortilèges et Merline en Défense. »

« Granger, » répéta Draco un peu plus fort.

« Ou alors, on pourra organiser des sessions de révision quand tu iras mieux. »

« Hermione. »

La voix du blond était douce et calme, et pourtant cette fois Hermione s'interrompit.

« Je vais bien Hermione, » continua-t-il d'une voix douce. « Je suis en vie et au moins je n'aurai plus à retourner auprès de Tu-Sais-Qui, enfin si Merline trouve une solution à mon petit problème d'avant-bras. »

La brune laissa échapper un rire à sa dernière remarque. Elle sentit son coeur s'emballer en voyant le sourire rassurant de Draco, ses entrailles se serrèrent et elle avait les mots qu'elle retenait depuis plusieurs jours au bord des lèvres.

« Je t'aime, » chuchota-t-elle.

Face à l'absence de réaction du blond, elle pensa qu'il n'avait pas entendu. Elle prit une légère inspiration et répéta, avec un peu plus d'assurance :

« Je suis amoureuse de toi. »

.oOo.

« Tes astuces pour laisser Draco et Hermione seuls sont de plus en plus ridicules, » marmonna Harry alors que lui et Merline sortaient de l'infirmerie.

Merline se tourna vers lui et tira la langue puérilement.

« Je vois que tu as enfin compris, je suis étonnée que tu n'aies pas fait une scène, » commenta-t-elle en prenant la direction des cachots. « Et ce n'était pas qu'une astuce pour les laisser seuls, le professeur Snape a vraiment besoin de notre aide. »

Harry grogna en la suivant.

« Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais vraiment le choix… je veux dire c'est Hermione. Si jamais j'osais lui dire ce que j'en pense, elle m'engueulerait joyeusement, me dirait d'aller voir ailleurs si elle y était joyeusement et enfin ne m'adresserait pas la parole pendant des jours, joyeusement. »

Merline rit aux remarques de son ami.

« Je pense que c'est à peu près ça oui. »

« Et puis, » reprit Harry. « Je ne suis pas aussi réfractaire que j'aurais pu l'être à une époque. »

La Serpentard ne répondit rien, attendant que le brun continue de lui-même.

« Draco n'est plus le même que celui qu'on a connu pendant nos années précédentes. Tu l'as changé, et il a trahi Voldemort, alors je peux bien faire un effort. »

Merline se tourna vers lui, un air mi-moqueur, mi-satisfait sur le visage. Elle se reconcentra devant elle avec un sourire énigmatique.

« Quoi ? » s'exclama Harry. « Ca te surprend tant que ça que je réagisse de manière réfléchie ? »

« Non, ce n'est pas ça. J'ai toujours pensé que tu faisais preuve de maturité. Tu as accepté de venir réviser avec nous alors même que Draco avait été un salaud avec toi depuis le premier jour et tu as réappris à le connaître et au passage, ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai changé. Il a juste pu révéler sa personnalité. »

Un silence suivit sa déclaration et ils continuèrent leur chemin dans les couloirs du Poudlard.

« Alors ? » finit par demander Harry, attendant toujours que Merline lui explique sa réaction de tout à l'heure.

« Tu l'as appelé Draco. »

Le brun s'immobilisa.

« N'importe quoi. »

Merline s'arrêta à son tour, quelques mètres plus loin.

« Oh que si ! Tu l'as appelé Draco. »

En voyant que le brun ne bougeait toujours pas, elle franchit la distance qui les séparait et prit sa main.

« Allez viens, tu ne vas pas en faire tout un plat. »

Harry se laissa entraîner, perdu dans ses pensées. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils se tenaient devant la porte du professeur de potions. Merline s'apprêtait à frapper sur le pan de bois, mais le brun l'arrêta juste avant.

« Attends… »

« Quoi ? »

« Je dois me préparer psychologiquement, » répondit Harry.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu as frappé à cette porte des dizaines de fois pour tes cours d'Occlumancie. »

« Et alors, qui a dit que je ne me préparais pas psychologiquement à chaque fois avant ? »

Merline pouffa mais laissa un temps à son ami. Quand il lui fit un hochement de tête, elle toqua deux coups rapides. Peu de temps après, leur professeur apparut dans l'encadrement.

« Miss Holmes, Mr Potter. En quoi puis-je vous être utile ? »

Harry garda le silence. Il avait décidé de laisser Merline mener la conversation, peu pressé de s'attirer les foudres de Snape.

« En fait, » commença la jeune femme. « Je voudrais vous parler de votre marque. »

Un tic nerveux presque imperceptible souleva la paupière gauche de l'homme. Il les fit entrer dans son bureau et ferma rapidement la porte derrière eux.

« Comment êtes-vous au courant ? » questionna-t-il sans attendre.

« Draco nous a raconté que vous l'aviez tiré des mains de Voldemort. Et il m'avait dit plus tôt dans l'année que vous étiez un Mangemort. »

Harry envia la nonchalance de son amie. Merline avait annoncé ça comme si elle venait de dire qu'elle aimait le café et les tartines à la confiture de citrouille le matin.

Snape se pinça l'arrête du nez, maudissant son filleul devenu bien trop bavard.

« Et que souhaitez-vous me dire ? »

« En fait, je pense avoir une idée sur la façon de l'enlever, » déclara Merline. « Mais pour ça j'aurais besoin de l'observer un peu plus. »

Le silence qui suivit sa déclaration en dit long sur ce que pensait l'homme.

« Vous Miss Holmes, une adolescente de seize ans, pensez pouvoir défaire cette marque ? »

« Ce genre de tatouage est souvent utilisé en Australie. » expliqua Merline, mentant effrontément à son professeur.

En réalité, elle avait déjà vu ce genre de lien à son époque, la plupart du temps pour asservir les esclaves, et avait déjà dû les briser. Elle imaginait bien qu'il s'agissait là d'un rituel différent, mais les bases devaient être sensiblement les mêmes.

« Bien sûr, ils ne sont pas utilisés pour les mêmes raison. Ce sont essentiellement les couples qui s'en servent. Cela leur permet de retrouver leur moitié rapidement et de savoir quand l'un ou l'autre a un problème. De temps en temps, des frères et sœur se lient ainsi. Une amie d'école avait formé un lien avec son petit ami. Ridicule… Elle lisait tellement de romans d'amour où il en était question qu'elle s'était renseignée sur ces techniques et avait appris l'un des plus difficiles et contraignants. Lorsqu'elle l'a vu embrasser une autre fille, elle a voulu briser ce lien, mais avait trop honte pour en parler à ses parents. J'ai passé des semaines dans la bibliothèque pour trouver des solutions. »

Snape lui jeta un regard noir.

« Et vous avez décidé que j'étais la meilleure personne pour étudier la marque ? Ne pouvez-vous pas faire ça sur celle de Draco ? » demanda Severus d'une voix froide.

« À vrai dire, je préférerais observer la vôtre, » répondit calmement Merline. « Draco est convalescent et entre les événements d'hier et les potions, j'ai un peu peur qu'il ne puisse pas répondre à mes questions correctement. Et pour être honnête, si je dois tester un sort, j'aimerais le faire sur vous, pour ne pas mettre en danger Draco. »

Harry se retint de glapir à la dernière remarque de la jeune femme. Venait-elle vraiment de dire qu'elle était prête à sacrifier Snape ? Il se préparait déjà à recevoir des heures de retenues, mais rien ne vint.

En réalité, l'explication dû convenir à l'homme car il ne les mit pas à la porte ni ne les incendia.

« Et quel est le rôle de Monsieur Potter dans tout ça ? »

« Fourchelang, » répondit simplement Merline.

Face à l'absence de réaction du Maître des Potions, elle continua :

« Harry parle Fourchelang. Draco n'a jamais voulu me montrer sa marque, il m'en a à peine parlé. Mais parmi les rares informations que j'ai eues de lui, il y avait celle sur le fait que le rituel est fait en Fourchelang. »

« D'accord, » répondit simplement Snape.

« D'accord ?! » s'étrangla Harry. « C'est tout ? Pas d'insultes, d'humiliations, de menaces ? Vous voulez dire que vous n'allez pas nous faire récurer les chaudrons jusqu'à la fin de l'année ou nous utiliser comme cobayes pour vos potions ? »

« J'ai reçu ceci il y a quelques minutes, » répondit Snape avec un rictus mauvais, très probablement en train d'imaginer toutes ces choses.

Il tendit un mot à ses élèves. Merline l'attrapa et le lut, laissant Harry faire de même par dessus son épaule.

 _Je sais que vous êtes réfractaire à toute sorte de collaboration, mais acceptez l'aide de ces jeunes gens, je suis certain qu'ils pourront vous être utile._

 _Si vous ne le faites pas pour vous, faites-le pour Draco,_

 _Albus D._

« Comme vous le savez, ce que le directeur veut, le directeur a… » murmura Severus en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil en face d'eux.

Il releva lentement sa manche, laissant apparaître la Marque des Ténèbres qui était noire et bougeait mollement. Les contours étaient rouges, la peau était brûlée, à la limite de faire des cloques. Harry grimaça. Ce devait être très douloureux, mais Snape ne laissait rien paraître sur son visage.

A vrai dire, il était tellement stoïque, fixant droit devant lui, dans la direction du Gryffondor, que celui-ci se sentit très mal à l'aise. Il regarda partout ailleurs, essayant de ne pas penser à la goutte de sueur qui descendait lentement le long de son dos.

Comment Snape pouvait-il être aussi oppressant avec un simple regard ? Si Merline ne semblait pas s'en soucier, ce n'était pas son cas.

« Heu… » dit Harry en se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre. « Si mes compétences de Fourchelang ne sont pas requises pour le moment je… J'ai un entraînement de Quidditch ! Allez Gryffondor ! » déclara-t-il avant de courir vers la porte.

.oOo.

 _Bonsoir à tous et à toutes !_

 _ **Une petite info importante avant de clôturer ce chapitre.**_ _Certains d'entre vous auront d'ailleurs peut-être décelé l'incohérence qui se trouve dans ce chapitre._

 _En effet, quand nous avons commencé à écrire cette histoire, tout le corps professoral était au courant de qui était Merline. Cependant, nous avons perdu de vue cet aspect dans la suite des chapitres et c'est pourquoi Merline soulève le fait que Severus Snape n'est pas au courant._

 _Par rapport à la suite de l'histoire, nous vous informons que le chapitre 7 (dans lequel Merline se révèle aux professeurs) va être modifié. Ainsi, par la suite, les professeurs ne seront effectivement pas au courant de qui elle est._

 _Désolées à tous et à toutes pour cette petite erreur !_

 _En espérant que ça n'est pas trop gêné votre lecture,_

 _Désolées aussi pour la publication retardée du chapitre 18, nous sommes toujours avec nos emploi du temps chargés en ce moment,_

 _A bientôt,_

 _Aupaupsi_


	19. Le Rateau

**Titre** : Par Merlin !

 **Disclaimer** : L'univers de cette fanfiction est le bébé (qui a bien grandi quand même) de JKR, nous ne faisons que l'utiliser afin d'assouvir nos désirs les plus fous ! Nous ne touchons aucune rémunération pour la publication de cette histoire. Notre salaire ? Vos reviews ! (et c'est gratuit !)

 **Pairing** : Slash, Het, Yaoi. HP/OC, HG/DM et autres.

 **Rating** : T

 **Nbr de chapitres** : 33

 **Auteures** : EpsilonSnape et Pauu-Aya

 **Beta** : AudeSnape

 **NdB :** _Pouf, pouf, c'est moi la bêta ! Je voulais juste m'excuser, il se peut que j'ai rajouté quelques bêtises sur le dernier chapitre (parlant de cul de Drago, d'attirance envers Severus et que Hermione était une cruche…) et malheureusement, mes deux pauvres amies (comprenez par là vos deux auteures fantastiques Pauu et Epsi), épuisée et voulant faire les choses bien et rapidement, ont quelque peu oublié de supprimer mes bêtises ! Donc je m'excuse pour tout cela et dorénavant, je ne dirai plus de sottises !_

.oOo.

 **Chapitre 19**

 **Le rateau**

.oOo.

Merline était en train de parcourir les différentes étagères de la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Après que le professeur Snape ait accepté de collaborer avec Harry et elle, et la tentative de fuite ridicule du brun, la Serpentard avait passé un peu plus d'une heure à poser des questions à l'homme sur la façon dont s'était déroulé le rituel, les sensations qu'il avait eues le jour du marquage et celles qu'il avait quand son Maître l'appelait.

Snape leur avait même partagé son souvenir, juste le moment où Voldemort récitait sa formule. Harry l'avait traduite à Merline bien qu'il n'y comprit pas grand chose. La jeune femme avait ensuite lancé quelques sorts sur l'avant-bras du Mangemort, ou plutôt de l'ex-Mangemort, et avait déclaré qu'il lui fallait chercher une information complémentaire, notamment sur l'influence du Fourchelang sur les sorts.

Pour l'occasion, le Maître des Potions lui avait écrit une note, à l'intention de Madame Pince, pour qu'elle puisse entrer dans la Réserve. Merline et Harry avaient donc disposé, la jeune femme partant en direction de la bibliothèque et le brun vers les dortoirs pour se changer avant son entraînement.

Merline était en train de chercher un ouvrage sur ce langage particulier qu'était le Fourchelang quand elle entendit Hermione arriver près d'elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda la Serpentard dans un murmure. « Je croyais qu'il fallait une autorisation pour venir ici. »

« J'en ai une, » dit Hermione. « Du Professeur Dumbledore lui-même. Je l'ai croisé dans un couloir et il me l'a tendue, comme ça. »

Merline laissa échapper un rire, parcourant à nouveau du regard les rangées de livres devant elle.

« Ce directeur est vraiment fou… »

Hermione acquiesça en silence à ses côtés, ce qui étonna son amie. Ce comportement était des plus étranges de la part de la Gryffondor, elle réagissait généralement au quart de tour, déclarant que Dumbledore était un grand homme et que ce qui leur paraissait fou était sûrement d'une grande logique quand on connaissait autant de choses que lui.

Merline se tourna vers Hermione. Le visage de son amie était crispé et ses yeux légèrement humides.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » s'inquiéta immédiatement la Serpentard.

« Je… je crois que j'ai fait une bêtise, » murmura douloureusement Hermione. « Tout à l'heure, quand vous êtes partis voir le Professeur Snape, j'ai dit à Draco que… enfin, je lui ai dit quoi. »

Merline regarda un instant Hermione, cherchant à comprendre ce que son amie voulait dire. Finalement, toutes les connexions se firent dans sa tête.

« Oh ! » s'exclama-t-elle. « Et alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a répondu ? »

Hermione se mordit la lèvre et détourna le regard.

« Je pensais qu'il m'appréciait aussi tu sais… Il était si gentil avec moi ces derniers temps, et on rigolait bien tous les deux. Et puis toi et moi on en avait discuté, alors je croyais vraiment… »

La brune laissa sa phrase en suspens et Merline fronça les sourcils.

« Hermione, dis-moi tout de suite ce que cet idiot de blondinet t'a dit ? »

« Il ne m'a rien dit justement…, » avoua la Gryffondor, la voix tremblante. « Il a fait comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, et après quelques secondes il m'a dit que je devrais peut-être partir, que j'allais être en retard en cours… »

« Mais on est samedi… »

Hermione hocha de la tête et quelques larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues. Merline la prit dans ses bras, lui offrant une étreinte réconfortante. Intérieurement, elle bouillait et elle imaginait déjà toutes les tortures qu'elle allait faire subir à son ami.

« Je vais aller lui parler, » déclara-t-elle, énervée. « Et il va m'expliquer dans les moindres petits détails ce qui lui est passé dans sa stupide caboche. »

Elle entendit un petit rire sortir de la gorge d'Hermione. Merline desserra son étreinte et offrit son plus beau sourire à son amie.

« Maintenant, pour te remonter un peu le moral, laisse-moi de te raconter quelque chose sur notre héros national, le grand Harry Potter. Figure-toi, que malgré ce qu'il nous dit depuis des mois, il est toujours aussi terrorisé par le Professeur Snape. »

.oOo.

La matinée était presque terminée quand Merline et Hermione ressortirent de la Réserve, mais la Serpentard avait trouvé tous les éléments qui lui manquaient. Elles se séparèrent avec un sourire, Hermione décidant de réviser ses examens et Merline souhaitant retrouver Harry.

Cette dernière parcourut tout le château en direction du terrain de Quidditch. Quand elle sortit, elle fut éblouie un moment par le soleil. Un léger vent soufflait et elle prit une grande inspiration. Elle traversa ensuite à grand pas le parc de Poudlard. Quand elle arriva au niveau des joueurs, ils étaient encore dans les airs.

Merline avait appris les règles de ce jeu durant l'année. Bien qu'elle ne les maîtrisait pas complètement, elle était à peu près sûre que ce qu'il se passait là-haut n'était en rien du Quidditch. Un léger rire lui échappa alors qu'elle vit Harry se prendre un jet d'Aguamenti dans la figure. Le brun rayonnait sur son balai, riant et s'amusant comme il lui arrivait rarement.

Quelques minutes après son arrivée, alors que Merline les observait, elle vit Ginny Weasley s'approcher du brun, un sourire bienveillant sur les lèvres. La rousse toucha l'épaule du jeune homme et lui dit quelques mots. Harry lui sourit à son tour et hocha la tête. Il tourna ensuite sur lui-même, cherchant quelque chose du regard. Ou quelqu'un, comprit Merline quand elle le vit se diriger vers elle avec un grand signe de main.

Il se posa à quelques mètres, suivi par ses coéquipiers. Ces derniers partirent en direction des vestiaires, tandis qu'Harry, sous les sifflements, se dirigeait vers Merline.

« Désolé, » marmonna le brun, les joues légèrement rouges.

Merline balaya l'air de sa main, riant légèrement.

« C'est amusant, » dit-elle.

Elle jeta un regard aux Gryffondors qui s'éloignaient.

« Je suis contente que Ginny et toi vous entendiez mieux, je sais que ce n'était pas facile. »

Le brun se tourna légèrement pour voir la rousse disparaître avec le reste de ses coéquipiers dans les vestiaires.

« Le quidditch a beaucoup aidé. »

Il sembla perdu dans ses pensées quelques instants puis il fit de nouveau face à Merline.

« Alors ? Tu as trouvé ? »

« J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut ! Il ne manque plus que toi, car ça sera à toi de lancer le sort. »

« Moi ? » haleta Harry. « Moi, je vais lancer un sort sur Snape ? »

« Quelle est la partie de "j'ai besoin d'un fourchelang pour lancer le sort" n'as-tu pas compris ? »

« J'ai compris que j'allais lancer un sort… Mais pas sur Snape ! »

« Et à qui enlève-t-on la Marque ? Idiot… »

« J'ai jamais dit que c'était logique… » grogna Harry.

Ils se regardèrent un instant, avant de l'un comme l'autre, éclater de rire. Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes à se détendre, évacuant sans le savoir, le stress de ces dernières semaines.

Après quelques instants, Harry partit se changer, puis ils se dirigèrent vers le château pour rejoindre les cachots, jusqu'au bureau du Professeur Snape. Harry était légèrement perturbé par ce qui allait se produire, chose que Merline ne comprenait pas du tout.

« Harry… Tu le vois chaque semaine, seul à seul, depuis la rentrée pour tes cours d'Occlumancie. Comment peux-tu être dans cet état ? Tu es comme ça depuis la première année ? »

« Non… » marmonna Harry. « C'est pire qu'avant. Je n'ai pas peur de lui. Je sais qu'il ne me fera pas de mal mais… Il m'a appris l'Occlumancie et il n'y a qu'une façon de le faire : entrer dans mon esprit. A cause de ça… Il a vu toute ma vie ! Il connaît mon enfance misérable, mes doutes, mes biens les plus précieux. Par Merline, il a assisté à mon premier baiser on ne peut plus raté ! Il m'a vu sous la douche ! Et même pire ! »

Merline se figea.

« Alors tu n'es pas stressé ? Tu es gêné ?! »

« Evidemment ! Et puis il n'y a pas que ça. Quand je me protège de ses attaques, j'entre parfois dans son esprit. Moi aussi j'ai vu des choses… » gémit Harry avec un frisson.

« Et c'est quoi ? » demanda Merline en s'approchant, un air conspirateur sur le visage.

« Ne rêve pas maudit serpent, » répondit Harry en mettant deux doigts sur son front pour la faire reculer. « Il y a une sorte de clause de confidentialité entre nous, et crois-moi, j'ai beaucoup plus à perdre que lui si elle est rompue. »

Ils reprirent finalement leur trajet et restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'une pensée traverse l'esprit de Merline.

« Mais attends, s'il a vu des souvenirs que tu trouves gênants, il a sûrement vu des souvenirs de moi aussi ? Et de nos entrainements ! » s'exclama-t-elle, horrifiée.

Harry grimaça, hochant la tête de gauche à droite.

« Il a justement vu ce genre de souvenirs parce qu'il y a quelques semaines je n'arrivais pas encore à tout barricader dans mon esprit. Il n'y avait qu'une petite partie que je pouvais garder secrète. J'ai dû faire un choix, et il était hors de question que je révèle ton histoire. »

Ils arrivèrent devant la la porte à ce moment. Merline le remercia dans un murmure et frappa trois coups sur le pan de bois. Ils furent accueillis par le professeur de potion qui, sans un mot, leur fit signe d'entrer, avant de claquer la porte derrière eux.

Quand ils en ressortirent, une heure plus tard, Harry était légèrement tremblant et un peu pâle. Merline était satisfaite et avait très envie d'aller voir Draco pour lui enlever cette marque qu'il détestait tant.

Le Professeur Snape n'avait pas dit grand chose durant cette entrevue et ils savaient pourquoi : la Marque commençait à dévorer sa chair. Il avait avoué ne pas avoir pris de potion anti-douleur, pour ne pas interférer avec le processus. Merline et Harry, s'ils ne l'avaient pas montré et encore moins dit, avaient été très impressionnés.

Finalement, Merline avait expliqué le processus et avait laissé le choix à l'ex-Mangemort de garder la Marque ou non. Elle pouvait tout simplement briser les liens et laisser le tatouage, ou supprimer les deux. Elle savait parfaitement qu'il faisait partie de la vie du professeur et que la garder serait une preuve de son passé.

Effectivement, il avait fait ce choix.

Harry avait répété un peu avant de prononcer le sort, puis l'avait finalement lancé avec succès. Le professeur ne leur avait adressé qu'un mouvement de tête pour les remercier, avant de les pousser en dehors de ses appartement.

« Prêt à faire la même chose avec Dray ? » ricana Merline.

« Au moins il ne me fixera pas comme s'il allait me tuer. Quoique… »

« Je- »

Merline s'interrompit lorsqu'elle vit Hermione passer dans le couloir en face. Elle avait la tête rentrée dans ses épaules, les livres plaqués contre la poitrine et les larmes au bord des yeux.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » murmura Harry en tentant de la suivre.

Il fut néanmoins retenu par la Serpentard qui lui attrapa le bras et le força vers l'infirmerie.

« Laisse lui un peu de temps… » dit-elle avec tristesse. « Je suis sûre qu'elle va à la table ronde. Tu la retrouveras plus tard. Occupons-nous d'abord de Draco. »

.oOo.

« Espèce d'abruti ! » grogna Merline en mettant une tape derrière la tête de Draco dès que la porte de l'infirmerie se referma sur un Harry Potter anxieux.

« Aïe ! » glapit le Serpentard, relevant les yeux de son avant-bras désormais vierge de toute marque. « Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?! »

« Hermione. »

« Oh… » murmura Draco en rougissant.

« Qu'est ce qui t'a pris ?! Elle m'a tout raconté ! »

« Et alors, » grogna le Serpentard. « Ca ne te regarde pas. Laisse-moi ! »

« Arrête de faire ton petit con prétentieux Draco. Je te connais mieux que ça, » s'énerva Merline. « Ca me regarde à partir du moment où ma meilleure amie est en larmes. »

Draco tourna la tête pour la regarder en face au lieu de fixer le mur de l'infirmerie. Ses yeux étaient légèrement écarquillés et sa bouche entrouverte.

« Elle a pleuré ? »

« Elle a pleuré ? » singea Merline, réellement en colère. « Evidemment ! Elle t'a ouvert son coeur et tu l'as ignorée ! »

« Je ne lui ai jamais demandé de le faire, » contra Draco, tout remord oublié.

« Tu ne lui as- »

Merline ne termina pas sa phrase tellement elle était sidérée par le comportement de son ami. Un rire jaune sortit de sa gorge et elle leva les yeux au ciel, dans un geste clairement méprisant.

« Draco Malfoy, tu vas me dire immédiatement ce qui est passé par ta tête de fouine irréfléchie ! »

Draco se releva légèrement dans son lit et affronta Merline du regard.

« Je te répète que ça ne te regarde pas. »

Voyant qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien de cette manière, Merline opta pour une solution plus rentre dedans.

« Tu l'aimes, » asséna-t-elle durement.

« Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi. »

« Oh si tu l'aimes. »

Si les yeux de Draco avaient pu jeter des Avada, Merline serait morte sur le champ.

« Très bien, » reprit Merline. « On s'est jurés de ne plus se mentir n'est-ce pas ? Alors ose me dire que tu n'es pas fou d'elle. »

Seul le silence lui répondit.

« Ha ! Tu vois tu ne réponds rien. Hermione est une jeune femme ravissante, intelligente et drôle. Tu n'en trouveras pas des centaines comme elle. Elle est unique et- »

« Je sais ! » l'interrompit Draco, énervé. « Je sais déjà tout ça. »

« Alors quoi bon dieu Draco ? Quel est ton problème ? »

« Je suis un foutu Mangemort, » asséna le blond avec aigreur en la regardant droit dans les yeux. « Un putain de Mangemort dont le père a assassiné des tas de moldus. »

La colère de Merline retomba immédiatement. A la place, elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Doucement, elle s'assit à côté de Draco et attrapa son poignet.

« Tu vois ça ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. « Il n'y a plus rien sur ce bras Draco. Tu n'es pas un Mangemort, et tu ne l'as jamais été. Il ne suffit pas d'un tatouage pour devenir quelqu'un. Tu n'as tué personne, tu as suivi cet homme plus par obligation que par conviction, et tu l'as trahi. De ton plein gré. »

Le blond resta silencieux en face d'elle. Elle prit une inspiration et lui sourit, le regard brouillé.

« J'aurais pu te la laisser tu sais, cette marque. Mais je savais que si je le faisais, tu te serais défini à travers elle, et tu ne te serais jamais donné une deuxième chance. Alors moi je te la donne cette deuxième chance. Tu n'es pas ton père. Tu n'es pas un Mangemort. Tu n'es qu'un adolescent, un homme qui a l'avenir devant lui. »

Le masque de froideur et de rancoeur que portait Draco fondit comme neige au soleil. Il ferma les yeux et une unique larme coula sur sa joue. Brisant toutes les règles qu'ils s'étaient fixés, Merline s'approcha un peu plus et l'entraîna dans une étreinte. Draco n'avait jamais accepté de gestes aussi tendres auparavant, et elle n'était pas sûre qu'il en accepterait d'autres par la suite.

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire… » souffla Draco quand l'étreinte fut terminée.

« Parle lui ! » répondit joyeusement Merline.

« Je ne peux pas faire ça. Je vais me sentir ridicule, elle va m'en vouloir, elle va m'insulter… Tu sais qu'un jour elle m'a frappé ?! Et pour de vrai ! Un vrai coup de poing en plein visage. »

« Oui, c'était l'un des premiers sujets de conversation que j'ai eu avec Harry, » gloussa Merline. « Lance-toi ! N'aie pas peur. »

« Un Malfoy n'a pas peur, » répondit automatiquement Draco.

« En fait, je vais même te donner un petit coup de main ! »

« Hein ?! » Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! »

Merline ne répondit pas alors qu'elle fouillait dans son sac pour trouver un petit morceau de parchemin, une plume et de l'encre. Elle écrivit quelques mots puis se dirigea vers la fenêtre de l'infirmerie pour appeler Muru qui, elle le savait, l'entendrait.

Lorsque Draco réalisa ce qu'elle était en train de faire, il écarquilla légèrement les paupières et essaya de se relever de son lit. Malheureusement, les draps étaient si bien tirés qu'au moment où il arriva vers Merline avec une grimace de douleur, l'oiseau s'était déjà envolé avec le mot.

« Rappel ton fichu volatile Holmes ! » grogna Draco

« Non ! » répondit-elle avec un sourire. « Maintenant excuse moi, j'ai une embuscade à tendre pour qu'un seul de nos deux amis Gryffondors franchisse ses portes. »

Elle partit en trottinant gaiement et pour la deuxième fois depuis qu'il la connaissait, Draco pensa qu'elle ressemblait étrangement à Lovegood. Il se demanda intensément ce qu'elle avait pu écrire sur son mot, ce qu'elle allait faire pour retenir Potter et Merlin pourquoi elle avait demandé à Hermione de venir.

Il n'eut pas très longtemps à se poser la question, car la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit violemment et une Gryffondor, au bord de l'hystérie entra dans la pièce.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » cria-t-elle avant de laisser ses yeux traîner dans la salle vide.

Dès qu'elle aperçut Draco, debout, près de son lit, elle releva vivement la tête pour fixer le plafond.

« Heu… Draco. Tu… »

Le Serpentard fronça les sourcils et regarda vers le bas pour comprendre pourquoi la jeune femme était aussi mal à l'aise. En réalité, il s'était levé si vite, qu'il n'avait absolument pas fait attention au fait qu'il ne portait qu'un caleçon. Et le caleçon le plus ridicule, offert par Merline. Il était argenté et parsemé de petits serpents verts qui se promenaient mollement. Son torse, bien que bandé, était clairement visible et ne laissait pas de place à l'imagination.

Vivement, il fit un pas - non sans douleur - vers le lit et attrapa ses draps pour les plaquer devant lui.

« Granger ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton courtois. « Tu ne m'as pas apporté de brosse à dents cette fois ? »

Hermione rabaissa la tête, visiblement peinée par la moquerie, le nom de famille et certainement le détachement. Draco s'insulta mentalement pour sa stupidité et, alors que la Gryffondor se retournait pour partir, il l'appela :

« Hermione ! » dit-il, l'arrêtant dans son mouvement. « Je suis désolé, d'accord ? Je… Je suis un crétin. Je ne sais absolument pas gérer les relations humaines. La preuve, ça fait sept mois que j'essaie de me débarrasser de Merline et j'en suis incapable, » finit-il avec un ricanement coincé, prouvant son malaise.

Il ne le vit pas, mais Hermione sourit un peu. Dans le couloir, il crut entendre une sorte de plainte, mais il n'y fit pas attention, concentré sur la jeune femme toujours tournée. Il reprit :

« Je… Je n'ai jamais appris à gérer ce genre d'interaction sociale. Je sais présider une séance au Magenmagot, négocier un contrat ou menacer correctement, mais… Je ne sais pas quoi faire devant quelqu'un qui tient réellement à moi. »

Le silence s'installa, ponctuellement brisé par des petits reniflements venant d'Hermione.

« Tu n'as qu'à dire… "Pardon mais je ne suis pas interessé. C'est pas toi, c'est moi." Ou ce genre de phrase bateau que tout le monde comprend, » déclara la jeune femme, morose.

« Et quel est l'équivalent pour te dire que j'aimerais sortir avec toi ? » demanda Draco, honteux de s'afficher de la sorte.

Hermione se retourna si vite qu'elle en eut des vertiges.

« Attends, quoi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Ne me force pas à le répéter… » grogna Draco.

« Tu veux… sortir avec moi ? » murmura Hermione, les mains serrées contre sa poitrine.

« Bon c'est oui ou c'est non ? »

Au lieu de répondre, Hermione s'avança rapidement, mis sa main sur la nuque de Draco pour l'attirer à sa hauteur et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. L'instant fut bref et un peu maladroit mais suffisant pour que le Serpentard lâche tout ce qu'il tenait et pose une main sur la taille d'Hermione, l'autre dans ses cheveux. Il s'avança pour se coller à elle et lâcha ses lèvres avant de les reprendre. Et encore.

Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent, ils étaient souriants et avaient les yeux brillants. L'infirmerie était paisible et c'était comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde. Du moins avant que…

« J'en étais sûre ! » cria Merline à la porte.

Le nouveau couple se retourna, souriant toujours, mais furent surpris de voir Harry, baguette en main.

« Je rêve Malfoy ou tu es déjà à poil devant ma soeur ? » grogna-t-il.

Draco baissa les yeux et vit qu'il était toujours en caleçon. C'était donc les draps qu'il avait tenus si fermement et qu'il avait laissé tomber au sol avant d'embrasser Hermione. Bien. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à courir.

.oOo.

 _Bonsoir à tous et à toutes !_

 _Merci beaucoup de suivre cette histoire chaque semaine ! C'est toujours assez compliqué en ce moment et nous ne sommes pas très présentes (et quelques erreurs se glissent dans nos histoires) mais nous lisons avec attention vos reviews !_

 _Nous vous disons à la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 20 !_

 _Aupaupsi_


	20. Et la pelle

**Titre** : Par Merlin !

 **Disclaimer** : L'univers de cette fanfiction est le bébé (qui a bien grandi quand même) de JKR, nous ne faisons que l'utiliser afin d'assouvir nos désirs les plus fous ! Nous ne touchons aucune rémunération pour la publication de cette histoire. Notre salaire ? Vos reviews ! (et c'est gratuit !)

 **Pairing** : Slash, Het, Yaoi. HP/OC, HG/DM et autres.

 **Rating** : T

 **Nbr de chapitres** : 33

 **Auteures** : EpsilonSnape et Pauu-Aya

 **Beta** : AudeSnape

.oOo.

 **Chapitre 20**

 **Et la pelle**

 **.oOo.**

Hermione et Draco étaient sur le canapé dans la salle de la table ronde. Ou plutôt, Hermione était sur Draco qui était sur le canapé dans la salle de la table ronde.

« Allez Draco ! C'est ton anniversaire ! » gémit Hermione en passant ses bras autour de son cou.

« Pas question. Je ne veux pas aller à Pré-au-Lard aujourd'hui ! »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Tu le sais bien… » souffla Draco. « J'attends des nouvelles de mes parents. Severus ne peut plus me transmettre leurs messages, je ne peux pas leur envoyer un hibou au risque qu'ils se fassent torturer. Je veux être là s'ils viennent ou m'envoient un signal. Je veux savoir s'ils vont bien… »

« C'est vrai, je n'y avais pas pensé. Excuse moi… »

Seule la main de Draco, se resserrant légèrement sur la hanche de sa petite-amie prouvait qu'il avait entendu. Hermione posa sa tête contre son épaule et ils restèrent dans un silence tranquille.

« Eurk ! » fit une voix en face du canapé.

Harry et Merline étaient assis autour de la table et les regardaient sans honte. La Serpentard rougissait même légèrement d'être témoin d'une scène aussi intime. Harry avec une grimace sur son visage - car c'était bel et bien lui qui avait poussé un gémissement dégoûté - et tentait de mettre de l'encre sur ses lunettes pour boucher la vue.

Evidemment, il n'était pas réellement réfractaire à ce qu'il voyait. Deux semaines auparavant, lorsqu'ils s'étaient mis en couple, après qu'Harry ait couru après un Draco convalescent mais luttant pour sa vie et qu'il lui ait tiré son caleçon si fort que le Serpentard en avait indignement pleuré, ils s'étaient expliqués calmement.

Harry avait été fier de faire son discours de grand frère pour le premier petit ami d'Hermione, et il pensait avoir été suffisamment menaçant pour que Draco ne fasse jamais de mal intentionnellement à sa petite amie. Il avait ensuite donné sa bénédiction et embrassé Hermione sur la joue avant "d'aller vomir" sous les rires de ses compagnons.

Il avait mis un certain temps à se faire à cette idée, mais encore aujourd'hui, il aimait les embêter et les gêner. Il n'avait pas hâte d'avoir une relation, car Draco avait juré de se venger.

« Bon les amoureux ! Nous sommes censés faire des recherches pour les Horcruxes et- »

Merline fut coupée par des petits bruits résonnant sur la vitre. Leurs yeux se rivèrent vers la fenêtre pour voir un grand hibou noir.

« Pervelle ! » cria Draco en se levant précipitant pour ouvrir.

Hermione fut éjectée des genoux de son petit ami, et ne dut son salut qu'à Harry qui la rattrapa de justesse, comme si elle était un vif d'or. La brune le remercia avant de se redresser, jetant un regard noir à Draco.

« Désolé, » s'excusa le blond en revenant avec le hibou sur son épaule et une lettre dans la main gauche.

Hermione, incapable de rester fâchée pour une si petite chose, lui sourit tendrement.

« Le hibou de tes parents ? » devina-t-elle.

Draco acquiesça, légèrement crispé. Il avait attendu cette lettre durant deux semaines. Il n'avait aucune idée de la réaction qu'aurait son père. Il s'était attendu à le voir débarquer à Poudlard un matin pour le retirer de l'école, mais Lucius n'en avait rien fait. Alors Draco avait attendu.

Pourtant, maintenant qu'il tenait la lettre entre ses mains, qu'une simple enveloppe le séparait des mots de son père, il était terrifié. Qu'importe qu'un Malefoy n'était pas censé l'être. Il était encore plus terrifié que devant Voldemort. Son avenir se jouait probablement dans les quelques lignes qu'il allait lire.

Il n'était pas stupide, il savait pertinemment que Lucius n'allait pas le réconforter ou lui dire des mots doux. Le savoir n'aidait cependant en rien.

« Draco ? »

La voix douce et inquiète d'Hermione le ramena à l'instant présent.

« Tout va bien ? Tu es immobile depuis quelques minutes. »

Draco la regarda, légèrement perdu. Ses yeux oscillèrent entre la lettre qu'il tenait et la jeune femme.

« Est-ce que tu peux… » demanda-t-il en tendant l'enveloppe à la brune.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux, surprise, mais la prit néanmoins. Ils s'assirent tous les deux dans le canapé. Harry et Merline s'approchèrent d'eux pour être sûrs d'entendre ce qu'elle allait lire. La Gryffondor fit sauter le sceau de cire et sortit la lettre avec précaution. Elle jeta un dernier regard à Draco avant de prendre une grande inspiration.

« _Draco,_ » commença-t-elle. « _Nous devons parler des récents évènements. Nous savons que vous avez une sortie à Pré-au-Lard ce samedi après-midi. Ton père et moi serons chez Madame Pieddodu à quinze heures, nous t'attendrons une heure. Ta mère aimante, Narcissa._ »

Les trois amis se tournèrent vers Draco, guettant sa réaction. Le blond, après un temps, arracha la lettre des mains d'Hermione. Il la parcourut des yeux une première fois, puis une deuxième. Quand il releva la tête, il fronçait les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Draco ? » demanda Merline.

« C'est juste que je m'imaginais à autre chose, » répondit-il. « Je pensais trouver un parchemin me reniant, me déshéritant ou m'annonçant les pires tortures si je ne reprenais pas mes esprits rapidement. Mais ils veulent juste me voir. »

« Tu n'as pas peur que ce soit un piège ? » intervint Harry.

« Non ! » protesta Draco. « Non… » répéta-t-il plus doucement.

« Tu sais… C'est possible. Peut-être pas de leur propre volonté. Mais ils pourraient très bien être sous sortilège… » dit lentement Merline, ayant peur de vexer son ami.

« Et alors ? » s'énerva Draco. « Je ne devrais pas y aller ? Je devrais laisser mes parents m'attendre pendant une heure dans ce salon de thé monstrueux ? »

« Non, » calma Harry. « Mais nous pourrions peut-être venir avec toi. »

Draco ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais fut devancé par Merline.

« On se mettra à distance ! Juste pour être sûr que tout ce passe bien, » supplia-t-elle.

« Peut-être… Je ne sais pas… » souffla Draco en faisant les cents pas, passant une main frénétique dans ses cheveux.

« Je pourrais demander à Siri et Rem de rester dans le coin au cas où il y ait une attaque… » dit Harry, réfléchissant à haute voix.

Alors que Merline et le Gryffondor formaient des plans, Hermione attrapa la main de Draco qui passait devant le canapé. Elle l'attira vers elle et le força à se coucher, la tête sur ses genoux, pour passer lentement sa main à travers ses mèches blondes.

Draco parvint à s'apaiser suffisamment pour éviter de se poser mille et une questions durant les heures qui le séparaient de la pause déjeuner.

Ils partirent tôt pour pouvoir se promener un peu avant la grande rencontre et malgré ses nerfs à vif, Draco parvint à rire et se détendre en compagnie de ses amis et sa petite amie. Comme toujours depuis qu'ils formaient un groupe soudé, et encore plus depuis qu'il était en couple avec Hermione, les gens se retournaient sur leur passage et Draco dut même jeter un sortilège à Parkinson qui s'était moquée d'Hermione. Mais rien de tout cela n'était important. Ils étaient bien ensemble et profitaient de cette belle journée avant d'affronter la tempête que le Serpentard était certain de subir.

Leur premier arrêt était le "croc du loup" et ils restèrent figés à l'entrée, la bouche entrouverte, les yeux écarquillés, lorsqu'ils virent ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur.

Tout était bien rangé comme d'habitude. Le lieu était propre et sentait le parchemin. Il n'y avait pas de client, sauf celui qui se tenait assis sur le comptoir. C'était une femme et elle était de dos, elle avait les jambes écartées pour laisser passer Remus qui, debout devant elle, l'embrassait à pleine bouche. Ses lunettes de lecture étaient tombées au sol, ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés et ses vêtements complètement débraillés.

Ce fut Merline qui réveilla tout le monde de son état léthargique lorsqu'elle poussa un petit jappement paniqué. Cela eut pour effet de figer les deux adultes haletant. La jeune femme se redressa et descendit lentement du comptoir, avant de se retourner avec un sourire sincère.

Lorsque Draco, Harry et Hermione se rendirent compte de l'identité de cette femme à leur tour, ils eurent différentes réactions qui auraient pu être assez comiques pour Remus si la situation s'y prêtait vraiment. Il s'éclaircit un peu la voix avant de s'adresser aux quatre qui se tenaient toujours sur le seuil de la porte.

« Hum… et bien… bonjour. Je ne vous présente pas le Professeur Samara, » dit-il avec une légèreté qu'il était loin de ressentir.

« Bonjour professeur ! » répondit joyeusement Hermione qui fut la première à se reprendre.

« Miss Granger, » salua-t-elle, inclinant légèrement la tête, avant de s'adresser aux autres de la même manière.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Remus et l'attira par le col dans un baiser profond et intense. Les adolescents regardèrent ailleurs, gênés, mais relevèrent la tête lorsqu'elle parla à nouveau.

« C'était très agréable Remus, » dit-elle avec un sourire. « On se voit ce soir comme prévu ? »

Remus se contenta d'acquiescer, les joues encore rouges, le souffle rude. Elle lui fit un signe de main et quitta la boutique, faisant un clin d'œil à Merline.

« J'ai pas rêvé là ? » questionna Draco. « Elle t'a fait un clin d'œil ?! »

Merline se contenta de hausser les épaules et reporta son attention sur Harry qui s'était précipité au comptoir.

« C'est pas une blague ? » haleta-t-il. « Tu sors avec notre professeur de défense ? »

« Il semblerait… » murmura Remus, écartant légèrement le col de sa chemise. « Elle vient souvent pour acheter des livres depuis le début de l'année. Elle est très cultivée et n'a pas l'air rebuté par mon statut de loup-garou. Et puis elle est tellement se- »

« Non ! » cria Harry, bouchant ses oreilles de ses mains. « Remus, je t'aime comme un père et la dernière chose que j'ai envie de savoir c'est à quel point tu la trouves sensuelle, séduisante, sexy ou peu importe ce que tu allais dire. »

Remus ricana et tira les mains de son filleul pour les décoller de sa tête.

« J'allais dire qu'elle était sensible. Sensible à la magie, à la cause des créatures, aux récits contenus dans ces livres… mais tu as raison, elle est extrêmement sexy ! » gloussa-t-il. « Je ne suis qu'un homme Harry. »

Le Gryffondor resta un moment à l'observer avant de sourire lentement.

« Tu as l'air en forme, » dit-il finalement. « Je veux dire… Je ne t'ai pas vu aussi en forme depuis longtemps. »

« J'ai une belle vie Harry… J'ai un peu honte de le dire avec tout ce qu'il se passe à l'extérieur, mais regarde ça, » dit-il en désignant la boutique. « J'ai un travail que j'aime et pour lequel je suis doué. J'ai un meilleur ami responsable et un filleul adorable. J'ai une petite amie se- sensible ! » se reprit-il de justesse. « Je reçois une potion de Tue-Loup chaque mois et je peux passer mes journées à lire ! Je n'ai jamais eu de meilleurs instants que ceux-ci. »

« Je suis heureux pour toi, » répondit sincèrement Harry avant de se tourner vers ses amis qui parcouraient déjà les rayons de la librairie. « Sirius a trouvé un moyen de remercier Luna et les Weasley ? »

« Miss Lovegood reçoit un livre anonyme chaque mois, et ce sera le cas pour le restant de sa vie. C'est anonyme, mais elle est venu me remercier dès le premier envoi, » ricana Remus. « Elle m'a dit avoir beaucoup aimé le livre sur les créatures magiques d'Asie. »

Il y eut un silence, entrecoupé par les chuchotements furieux des deux amies cachées derrière des piles de livres.

« Pour les Weasley, c'est plus compliqué comme tu t'en doutes, » reprit Remus. « Molly refuse absolument tout ce qu'on lui propose. Elle refuse la charité, surtout avec les choses que raconte Percy dans les journaux… elle se sent mal à cause de ça. Percy a apparemment du mal à gérer son deuil. Mais comme tu as pu le voir, sans faire la charité, Sirius s'en sort bien pour les remercier. Il a réussi à obtenir une promotion pour Arthur et aurait sans doute fait pareil pour Percy s'il n'y avait pas eu toutes ses histoires. Il s'investit beaucoup dans l'entreprise des jumeaux. La famille a gagné un voyage au Japon à un jeu concours auquel ils n'avaient pas participé. Oh et bien sûr, Molly reçoit chaque mois un colis anonyme contenant un roman d'amour à l'eau de rose comme elle les aime. »

« C'est bien… » murmura Harry, toujours sans le regarder.

« Bon, tu vas finalement me dire pourquoi vous êtes venus ? Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas pour voir ton vieux parrain. »

« Tu n'es ni vieux, ni mon parrain. Je ne voudrais pas que Sirius se sente laissé pour compte. »

« Si lui est devenu ton père, je peux bien devenir ton parrain, » s'amusa Remus en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. « Alors ? Que faites-vous ici ? »

« Ha oui ! C'est au sujet des parents de Malfoy. »

.oOo.

Draco était frénétique alors qu'il attendait ses parents au salon de thé. Il ne cessait de lisser la nappe couleur parme et de réarranger les petites fleurs dans le vase au centre de la table. Ses yeux se portaient sur la rue qu'il voyait depuis la vitrine, toutes les dix secondes environ, surveillant l'arrivée de ses parents. Le reste du temps, il regardait la table à quelques mètres de la sienne, où étaient installés ses amis. Hermione ne cessait de lui faire des petits sourires encourageant et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver adorable.

Après quelques minutes, Draco aperçut enfin les deux silhouettes princières de ses parents. Il les suivit du regard, sentant ses mains trembler légèrement, et se leva pour les accueillir lorsqu'ils franchirent la porte.

« Père. Mère, » dit-il en s'inclinant légèrement pour chacun d'eux.

« Voyons mon dragon… » murmura Narcissa en se penchant pour enlacer son fils. « Ne soyons pas si formel dans un moment pareil… »

Draco observa ses parents alors qu'il tirait la chaise de sa mère pour la faire asseoir. Elle avait l'air en forme, même si elle était un peu plus pâle que dans ses souvenirs. Son père était le même que d'habitude, mise à part une longue cicatrice partant du dessous de son œil pour descendre à sa mâchoire. Elle n'était pas là avant et Draco était presque certain que c'était l'une des punitions que son père avait subies pour sa trahison.

Il contourna ensuite la table et s'assit en face d'eux, ainsi il leur faisait face tout en continuant de voir ses amis. Un silence s'installa entre les Malfoy. Ce fut Narcissa qui le brisa.

« Comment vas-tu Draco ? »

« Bien. Madame Pomfresh a pu remettre mon bras en place sans problème, j'ai eu un léger traumatisme crânien, mais tout va bien désormais. Et mes plaies au torse sont toutes guéries. »

Il avait déclaré ces quelques phrases sans un regard pour son père, plongeant dans les yeux bleus sa mère.

« Et vous mère ? »

« Je vais bien aussi, la thérapie a très bien fonctionner. »

A nouveau le silence s'installa. Draco lança un coup d'oeil vers Lucius. Ce dernier se tenait droit comme un balai, et son regard était dénué de toute chaleur. Draco se sentit minuscule. Son père avait toujours eu cet effet là sur lui. Il l'aimait beaucoup, mais dès qu'il faisait ou disait quelque chose qui n'allait pas dans son sens, le Serpentard avait le sentiment de redevenir un petit enfant.

Il regarda rapidement vers la table de ses amis. Les trois discutaient en murmurant. Merline dut sentir son regard car elle dit quelques mots et ils se retournèrent tous vers lui. La jeune femme lui sourit de toutes ses dents pour lui montrer son soutien, Harry hocha la tête, très sérieux, mais ce qui importait plus que tout aux yeux du blond, ce fut Hermione. Elle regardait d'une manière tendre, avec toute la confiance qu'elle lui portait.

Draco sentit ses entrailles se serrer et il reporta son attention sur ses parents. Il se retint de prendre une grande inspiration, mais se tourna vers son père.

« Comment va votre oeil père ? »

Il savait pertinemment qu'en posant cette question, il mettait les pieds dans le plat, qu'il engageait la discussion qu'il redoutait tant. Il ne pouvait cependant pas retarder encore plus l'échéance.

« Le Lord a estimé que mon oeil était une bien piètre compassion pour ta trahison. Greyback a eu l'honneur de me faire cette griffure. Heureusement pour moi, il s'est souvenu d'une grande faveur que je lui avais faite, il y a de cela quelques années. Il ne m'a pas pris mon oeil. Le Lord était en colère évidemment, mais le nom de "Severus" murmuré dans l'assemblée l'a détourné de moi. »

Draco frissonna à l'idée que son père ait pu être borgne par sa faute. Bien que Lucius n'en ait pas parlé, le jeune homme imaginait très bien que ça n'avait pas été sa seule punition, quelques Doloris lui avaient sûrement été jetés.

« Vas-tu nous expliquer Draco ? » reprit son père durement.

Draco déglutit mais s'efforça de le regarder dans les yeux, le dos droit et le visage impassible quand il lui répondit.

« Il n'y a rien à expliquer père. J'ai compris que ses idées n'étaient pas les miennes. »

Il l'avait dit. Son coeur battait la chamade et remontait jusque dans ses oreilles. Il ne l'avait jamais formulé à haute voix. Ses amis avaient compris qu'il trahirait sans qu'il leur dise clairement, surement l'avaient-ils compris bien avant que lui-même le sache. Voldemort avait appris sa trahison en lisant dans ses pensées, et son père en assistant à la scène. Il n'avait jamais eu besoin de le dire jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Le regard de son père se fit encore plus dur, mais il ne détourna pas le sien pour autant. Il avait décidé qu'il serait fort, pour ses amis, pour Hermione, et pour lui.

« Comment peux-tu dire ça Draco ? » siffla Lucius. « Nous devons conserver notre magie et notre Sang-Pur et le Lord nous aidera. Tu ne peux pas vouloir fricoter avec ses sorciers de bas étage et ces Sang-de-Bourbe. »

« J'ai compris que ce n'était pas parce que notre sang était entièrement sorcier qu'il était plus pure. Les nés-Moldus peuvent faire preuve d'une grande capacité magique et ont fait énormément évoluer notre histoire depuis des siècles. Certains d'entre eux sont très doués et font partie des meilleurs sorciers de notre époque. »

En disant cela, il avait jeté un regard vers Hermione. Si Lucius n'y fit pas attention, ça n'échappa pas à sa mère. Narcissa se retourna légèrement et vit que les trois amis de son fils les regardaient, inquiets depuis l'autre bout de la salle.

« Draco, tu ne vas pas- »

« Lucius, » l'interrompit son épouse en posant une main sur son bras.

L'homme se tourna vers Narcissa, frustré qu'elle ne le laisse pas continuer, mais cette dernière observait son fils.

« Ainsi c'est pour ça, » glissa-t-elle doucement. « Tu as trouvé quelque chose de bien plus important que n'importe quelle idée ou combat. »

Draco se tourna vers sa mère, étonné.

« J'ai vu tes amis quand nous sommes entrés tout à l'heure, et je suis à peu près sûre d'avoir vu la tignasse de mon cousin Sirius à l'angle de la rue avant cela. Tu sembles t'être entouré d'une autre compagnie que la nôtre. »

« Ce n'est pas cela mère, » contra Draco. « Mais Vous-Sa… Le Lord a fait certaines choses, il a utilisé des méthodes qui sont indignes de notre sang. Cela n'a fait que confirmer que ce qu'on appelle le "Sang-Pur" ne signifie pas forcément loyauté et respect envers la Magie. Je ne pouvais plus le suivre en sachant cela. »

« Et qu'a fait le Lord qui te fasse dire cela ? » demanda Lucius.

« Il dit vouloir conserver la magie et notre sang, et pourtant il a torturé et assassiné des familles de Sang-Pur : les Londubat, James Potter, les Prewett, les Griack. »

Ce n'était bien sûr pas l'unique raison, mais Draco ne pouvait sciemment pas révéler l'existence des Horcruxes à son père. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il ferait de cette information et le lieu n'était pas suffisamment sécurisé pour en parler.

« Ils avaient trahi, » riposta son père. « Ils pensaient qu'épouser des né-Moldus ou des Moldus étaient sans danger. »

« Peu importe père. Ils étaient des Sang-Purs, ils étaient comme nous. Je suis aussi un Sang-Pur, j'ai aussi trahi. Auriez-vous préféré qu'il me tue moi aussi ? Puis vous et mère ? Pourtant nous sommes l'une des familles les plus nobles et les derniers d'une des plus longues lignées. »

La tension montait entre eux. Lucius s'avança légèrement sur sa chaise et ouvrit la bouche pour parler. Il se ravisa cependant et ne dit rien.

« Nous ne te ferons pas changer d'avis n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Narcissa.

« Non mère. »

Narcissa lui offrit un sourire tendre et triste à la fois.

« Je vous aime tous les deux, » continua Draco. « Mais il m'est devenu impossible de suivre la même voie que vous. »

Un lourd silence suivit sa déclaration. Lucius fixait son fils, le jaugeant et l'évaluant. Il le vit comme il ne l'avait jamais vu jusque là : fier et sûr de lui, les épaules relâchées et le regard déterminé d'un homme qui savait dans quelle direction il allait. Un homme. Pas un enfant.

« Puisque c'est ainsi fils. Ne t'attends cependant pas à ce que nous nous rangions du côté de Dumbledore et de ce Potter. »

« Alors nous nous opposerons dans cette guerre, » déclara douloureusement le blond.

« Non, » intervint Narcissa. « Il est hors de question que je me batte contre mon fils. Nous allons partir. »

Lucius se tourna subitement vers son épouse, les yeux légèrement écarquillés.

« Es-tu devenu folle Narcissa ? »

« Non Lucius. Je pense ce que je viens de dire. Il est hors de question que je lève ma baguette contre mon fils, ou contre la femme qu'il aime. Et il est hors de question que je te perde toi. Si nous restons ici, je ne sais combien de temps tu me resteras en vie. Nous allons quitter l'Angleterre. Une de mes cousines habite en Inde, elle peut nous recueillir. »

« Mère… », souffla Draco.

« J'ai prévu cette éventualité depuis longtemps, Draco. Voldemort ne nous y retrouvera pas. »

La surprise s'afficha sur le visage du jeune homme. Sa mère, bien que d'une voix tremblante, venait d'appeler le Lord par son nom, chose qu'elle n'avait jamais fait auparavant. Il la vit chercher quelque chose dans son sac. Quelques secondes après, elle en sortit une petite boîte de velour noir. Narcissa la posa sur la table et la poussa vers son fils.

« C'est un bracelet enchanté, » déclara-t-elle quand son fils l'ouvrit. « Il peut te protéger du plus mauvais des sorts. Mais seulement un, même les artefacts les plus puissants et la magie noire ont des limites. Joyeux anniversaire mon fils. »

Draco sentit les larmes poindre dans ses yeux. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait le sentiment qu'il se jouait quelque chose de très important. Il avait envie de supplier sa mère de ne pas partir. Il ne savait pas comment il ferait sans eux, il avait besoin de ses parents. Le Serpentard savait pourtant qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions.

Narcissa se leva alors, suivie de Lucius. Elle contourna la table et déposa un doux baiser sur le front de son fils, toujours assis. Draco pensa que son père allait partir sans un mot, mais il s'approcha à son tour et serra fortement son épaule droite.

« J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais, fils. »

Il les regarda ensuite s'éloigner puis sortir du salon de thé, les yeux brouillés de larmes contenues.

.oOo.

 _Bonjour à tous,_

 _Nous espérons que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Nous n'avons pas grand chose à vous dire en ce moment alors nous vous souhaitons une bonne fin de dimance, une bonne semaine et à dans sept jours !_

 _Aupaupsi_


	21. Le nain de jardin à brouette

**Titre** : Par Merlin !

 **Disclaimer** : L'univers de cette fanfiction est le bébé (qui a bien grandi quand même) de JKR, nous ne faisons que l'utiliser afin d'assouvir nos désirs les plus fous ! Nous ne touchons aucune rémunération pour la publication de cette histoire. Notre salaire ? Vos reviews ! (et c'est gratuit !)

 **Pairing** : Slash, Het, Yaoi. HP/OC, HG/DM et autres.

 **Rating** : T

 **Nbr de chapitres** : 33

 **Auteures** : EpsilonSnape et Pauu-Aya

 **Beta** : AudeSnape

.oOo.

 **Chapitre 21**

 **Le nain de jardin à brouette**

.oOo.

Les couloirs de Poudlard étaient vides. Les élèves les plus âgés étaient à Pré-au-Lard, pour leur dernière sortie de l'année, et les plus jeunes avaient préféré profiter du magnifique soleil que de s'enfermer dans le château. Seuls les professeurs devaient rester à l'intérieur. Les examens de fin d'année étaient terminés, et ils avaient la lourde et longue tâche d'évaluer les productions de leurs élèves.

Severus corrigeait les copies dans son bureau, raturant joyeusement les parchemins soignés de ses élèves. Ils faisaient tous très attention à leur écriture afin que tout soit parfait, mais ce n'était jamais assez bien pour lui. Peu importait les efforts, son plus grand plaisir dans la vie était de voir la mine déçue de ses élèves lorsqu'ils recevaient leur copie.

La plus énervante et celle qui rendait des devoirs à la limite de la perfection était Granger. Severus avait de plus en plus de mal à lui retirer des points. La dernière excuse en date avait été que son encre n'était pas assez noire.

Severus émit un grognement en pensant que l'adolescente sortait maintenant avec son filleul. Dans très peu de temps, Draco lui demanderait d'être plus gentil avec elle et bientôt, il accepterait car son filleul était capable de lui faire des yeux de chiot qui le faisaient céder à tous ses caprices.

Trois coups brefs à la porte le sortirent de ses pensées. Il releva la tête et prit quelques instants pour s'assurer qu'aucune émotion ne paraissait sur son visage.

« Entrez, » dit-il d'une voix froide.

Il fut surpris de voir le Professeur Samara franchir la porte, les traits tout aussi neutres que les siens.

« Professeur Snape, » salua-t-elle poliment.

« Que me vaut le… plaisir de votre visite ? » répondit Severus sans perdre de temps.

Liza sourit et prit place, bien qu'elle n'y soit pas invitée. Elle connaissait assez bien le tempérament du grincheux professeur de potions et ne s'en souciait guère.

« J'ai une requête à vous soumettre, » répondit Samara sans se départir de son sourire.

« Et qu'est-ce donc ? »

« L'année touche à sa fin, et il semblerait que le poste que j'occupe soit le sujet d'une obscure malédiction, » commença-t-elle.

« Grotesque… » grogna Severus, replongeant le nez dans ses copies.

« Je ne suis pas sûre que ça le soit… » répondit pensivement Liza. « Quoi qu'il en soit, j'aimerais rester dans cette école. J'ai besoin de ce travail et je me sens bien ici. Je n'ai pas envie de tomber gravement malade ou de m'étouffer avec une chips de citrouille dans la Grande Salle, ce qui provoquerait, convenons-en, mon décès inévitable. »

Severus ricana et releva enfin les yeux de ses copies pour regarder sa vis-à-vis. Celle-ci continua :

« Je sais que vous voulez être professeur de défense depuis des années. Je vous propose d'échanger nos postes. Je suis tout aussi qualifiée pour enseigner les potions que vous l'êtes pour la défense. Nous serons tous les deux gagnants. »

Le Maître des Potions regarda suspicieusement la jeune femme, fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

« Et si c'est moi qui m'étouffe avec une chips de citrouille ? » demanda-t-il.

« Vous ne mangez pas de chips de citrouille. »

« Et si je tombe gravement malade ? »

« Et bien vous aurez une année toute entière pour écrire votre testament. »

Severus sourit. Oh, pas un grand sourire. Ni même un sourire visible. Il sourit simplement intérieurement à la répartie de la jeune femme avec qui il n'avait encore jamais conversé.

« Si le directeur est d'accord, je le suis aussi. Mais je veux que vous reveniez dimanche prochain pour que je teste vos capacités à garder ces ignorants en vie et pour évaluer votre niveau en potion » déclara Severus en replongeant dans ses copies, montrant ainsi que l'entretien était terminé.

Samara se leva élégamment et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle l'ouvrit et franchit le seuil. Avant de refermer le battant, elle s'adressa une dernière fois à Severus.

« N'oubliez pas Professeur Snape, attention aux chips de citrouille, » dit-elle avec un sourire fou.

.oOo.

Sirius était assis sur les marches, devant le porche de sa maison. Il observait les fleurs et les arbres qui embellissaient son jardin. Il eut un sourire idiot en regardant Lord Poilopatte, le nain de jardin à brouette que Remus lui avait offert pour sa crémaillère et rit franchement lorsque le nain lui fit un signe de main grossier. C'était la seule chose qu'il savait faire.

C'était à l'origine un nain Moldu tout à fait ordinaire, mais il avait été charmé par les jumeaux Weasley l'une des fois où ils lui avaient rendu visite. Remus avait été absolument horrifié de voir que son innocent cadeau avait été transformé en gobelin diabolique.

« Il fait beau aujourd'hui, » déclara Sirius en s'adressant gentiment à Lord Poilopatte.

Celui-ci lui adressa la seule réponse qu'il pouvait fournir et, encore une fois, Sirius éclata de rire. Chaque jour il s'asseyait ici et parlait à son nain. Chaque jour il avait des crises de fou-rire devant ses voisins qui lui jetaient des coups d'oeil inquiets, certainement soucieux de sa santé mentale. Il ne pouvait s'en lasser.

« Tu sais Polo… Nous ne serons plus seuls toi et moi dans quelques minutes. »

Le nain refit son signe grossier et Sirius esquissa un sourire avant de reprendre :

« Nous allons accueillir un groupe d'adolescents dans cette humble demeure. Draco n'a plus ses parents, son parrain ne peut le prendre chez lui, et comme il a du sang des Black, c'est moi qui récupère le paquet. Ne lui dis pas que j'ai dit qu'il était un paquet, il n'aimera pas ça ! »

Polo lui refit un geste obscène et Sirius acquiesça mollement, plongé dans ses pensées.

« Et nous aurons Hermione aussi ! Elle ne veut pas rentrer chez ses parents, de peur que les Mangemorts s'en prennent à eux. Elle les a envoyés en voyage. En Australie je crois. Ils m'ont donné leur accord pour m'occuper d'Hermione durant toutes les vacances. Je n'avais pas prévu que son petit ami serait aussi ici. Par conséquent, je vais devoir m'assurer qu'aucun bébé ne soit conçu dans cette maison. »

Sirius regarda Polo qui, il en était persuadé, avait levé les yeux au ciel avant d'esquisser à nouveau son geste.

« Et puis… il y a la petite là… Merline ! Je ne sais pas d'où vient cette gamine. Une orpheline Australienne je crois. Albus m'a demandé de la garder. J'aimerais quand même appeler l'orphelinat par cheminée pour savoir si tout est en règle. Bah… tu sais ce qu'on dit Polo ? Plus on est de fou, plus on rit. Ce sont les Moldus qui disent ça, mais c'est parce qu'il ne connaissent pas les soirées spéciales tortures de Voldemort, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je le savais, » fit une voix blanche en face de lui. « On doit le ramener à Sainte-Mangouste… »

Sirius releva la tête pour trouver Harry faisant un grand geste théâtral et ses trois amis à côté de lui, le regardant bouche-bée. Un immense sourire naquit sur le visage du plus âgé. Il sauta sur ses deux pieds et s'approcha rapidement de son filleul. Harry se retrouva coincé dans l'étreinte de Sirius, il se plaignit pour la forme, mais si quelqu'un avait vu son visage, il aurait pu voir le même sourire qui étirait ses lèvres.

« Bonjour à tous, » déclara Sirius joyeusement sans relâcher Harry. « Ne vous inquiétez, je faisais juste un peu la causette avec Monsieur Poilopatte, Polo pour les intimes. »

A l'évocation de son nom, le nain leva sa main dans le même geste significatif, provoquant un éclat de rire chez Merline.

« J'aime beaucoup ce nain ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Sirius relâcha le brun mais garda un bras par dessus son épaule.

« Ha ! » s'exclama Sirius. « Ravi de voir qu'au moins une des personnes présentes a de l'humour. »

« Hey, » protesta Harry. « J'ai aussi de l'humour ! »

Sirius laissa échapper son rire, si semblable à un aboiement de chien, et salua ensuite Hermione et Draco. Quand il vit la coiffure parfaite du blond, il ne put se retenir. Il lâcha Harry et s'approcha du Serpentard.

« Alors mon neveu préféré, » s'extasia l'Animagus en passant sa main dans les mèches blondes pour les décoiffer. « Content de passer tes vacances chez ton oncle ? »

L'expression qu'eut Draco fit exploser de rire ses amis. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés, un tic nerveux soulevait son sourcil gauche et ses lèvres s'étaient courbées dans une grimace. Ne voulant cependant pas se faire charrier encore plus, Draco ne fit aucun commentaire sur ses cheveux.

« Je ne suis pas ton neveu, » déclara-t-il d'une voix froide.

Sirius ne se départit pas de son sourire pour autant. Il se tourna vers Hermione et lui fit un clin d'œil.

« Tu n'as pas choisi le plus simple. »

« Je sais, » sourit la brune en glissant une main dans celle de Draco. « Mais je l'aime avec son petit caractère. »

Sans attendre la réaction du blond, elle posa un baiser sur sa joue et le tira ensuite vers la maison.

« Allez venez, je vous fais visiter. »

Draco la suivit, non sans marmonner contre une certaine Gryffondor bien trop franche, puis Merline fit de même. Il ne resta plus qu'Harry et Sirius dans le jardin.

« Je sens que je vais beaucoup apprécier tes deux nouveaux amis, » s'exclama l'homme.

« Je ne sais pas si tu diras la même chose dans quelques secondes… »

Harry pointa du doigt quelque chose derrière lui. Les adolescents avaient laissé leurs bagages à l'entrée de l'allée. Valises, sacs, cages à hibou et autres affaires attendaient d'être rapatriés à l'intérieur de la maison. Sirius n'eut cependant pas la réaction attendue par Harry.

« Louveteau… Ce n'est pas parce que toi tu t'amuses à porter tes valises à la main que c'est le cas de tout le monde. »

Il accompagna sa déclaration d'un mouvement souple du poignet. Sa baguette sortit de sa manche et il la leva vers le tas de valises.

« Wingardium Leviosa. »

Les différentes affaires lévitèrent lentement, à une trentaine de centimètres du sol. Les trois hiboux, Hedwige, Muru et le grand duc de Draco s'agitèrent quelque peu avant de comprendre que tout allait bien.

À peine cinq minutes plus tard, tous les bagages trônaient au milieu du salon. Harry et Sirius discutaient des examens, attendant que les trois autres redescendent du premier étage. Ils furent interrompus par Hermione qui dévala les escaliers, suivie de près par Draco et Merline qui ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il se passait. La brune se posta devant l'Animagus.

« Excuse-moi Sirius, » dit-elle rapidement. « Ce n'est pas ma maison, et pourtant je suis en train de faire visiter Merline et Draco. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prise, mais je suis tellement contente à l'idée de passer mes vacances avec tout le monde que je me suis emballée. »

Sirius l'observa calmement, la laissant terminer son discours. Il profita qu'elle prit une inspiration pour lui répondre :

« Ma maison est ta maison, Hermione. Tu fais ici comme chez toi. N'est-ce pas Harry ? »

Le brun haussa les épaules, montrant ainsi qu'il était d'accord. Avant que la Gryffondor proteste, Sirius continua :

« Bien ! Harry, tu gardes ta chambre, bien évidemment. Hermione aussi, mais tu y dormiras avec Merline, si ça ne te dérange pas. Draco, j'ai aménagé la cabane au fond du jardin pour toi. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel à la dernière phrase de son parrain. Il était certain que c'était complètement faux, ce qui, visiblement, n'était pas le cas du blond. Harry hésita quelques instants à confirmer les propos de l'homme, mais il eut pitié de son tout nouvel ami.

« Il rigole Malfoy, tu dors avec moi. »

Le visage de Draco se crispa très légèrement.

« Si tu préfères, il y a vraiment une cabane au fond du jardin, » continua Harry.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Potter. Dormir avec toi ne me dérange pas, je suis juste frustré d'avoir cru une telle chose. »

« Tu t'y habitueras ! »

« Tu es dans l'antre d'un Maraudeur après tout ! » ricana Sirius. « Au fait, Merline. J'aimerais contacter l'orphelinat pour savoir si tout est en règle. »

Les rires cessèrent instantanément. Merline pâlit et Harry gémit :

« Pourquoi c'est à ce moment-là qu'il devient un adulte responsable… »

Sirius regarda la bande d'adolescents avec suspicion. Rapidement, il se précipita vers la cheminée et appela Remus Lupin pour que celui-ci vienne chez lui immédiatement. Dès qu'il se recula, le loup-garou apparut dans l'âtre.

« Pourquoi hurles-tu comme ça Paddy ? » grogna-t-il. « J'étais… occupé ! » dit-il en replaçant sa chemise à moitié ouverte et lissant son pantalon.

« Oh… » murmura Sirius, une lueur de compréhension dans le regard. « Beurk ! »

« Viens-en aux faits ! » gronda Remus.

« Je me retrouve dans une position difficile. Je suis un adulte, un père responsable, et je me tiens devant une bande de jeunes qui font la même tête que quand nous nous sommes fait attraper par les parents Potter le jour où nous sommes revenus discrètement chez eux après… _tu sais quoi_. »

« A ce point ? » haleta Remus.

« C'est quoi tu sais quoi ? » demanda Harry.

« Louveteau, tais-toi, » déclara Sirius sans le regarder, avant de s'adresser de nouveau à son meilleur ami. « Le problème c'est que… Je sens qu'ils ont fait une grosse bêtise, mais je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir garder un air sévère et strict durant toute l'histoire. Alors il faudrait que tu t'installes à côté de moi et écrase mon pied avec le tien par exemple. Pour être sûr que je ne ris pas. »

« Vraiment Sirius ? » soupira Remus. « C'est pour ça que tu m'as fait venir ?! Tu n'aurais pas pu tout simplement écraser ton pied avec ta chaise ? »

« Merveilleuse idée Moony ! Maintenant que tu es là, viens assister à notre petit conseil de famille ! » s'exclama Sirius en le tirant vers la table. « Les mioches ! Assis ! »

Remus soupira. Il savait parfaitement que Sirius avait besoin de conseils dans cette nouvelle tâche de père et il comprenait qu'il avait besoin de soutien, mais son ami était toujours aussi exaspérant.

Lorsqu'ils furent tous attablés, Sirius regarda Merline et Harry échanger des chuchotements furieux pendant que Draco et Hermione avaient les yeux baissés sur la table.

« Bon alors, qu'est-ce que vous me cachez ? » demanda l'animagus.

« Rien, » répondit Hermione.

« C'est elle, » déclara Draco en désignant Merline.

« Hé ! » s'indigna la jeune femme.

« C'est un secret… » répondit simplement Harry.

Il y eut un silence lourd avant que Sirius éclate d'un rire clair, suivi par les gloussements de Remus. Alors qu'il s'essuyait les yeux, enlevant les larmes qui s'agglutinaient à ses cils, il déclara :

« On dirait les Maraudeurs ! C'est exactement ce qu'il s'est passé avec les Potter. Hein Remus ? » déclara-t-il. « Bon… Je sais que vous avez un secret et que ça concerne Merline. Je suis d'accord avec le fait que vous ne me disiez pas tout, mais il faudra aussi me faire confiance. Merline va être sous ma responsabilité le temps des vacances et nous pourrions avoir des ennuis… Laissez-moi juger cette situation. »

Après qu'ils eurent échangés plusieurs coups d'oeil - sauf Draco qui semblait absorbé par l'observation de ses cuticules - ils acquiescèrent tous et se redressèrent pour regarder Sirius.

« D'accord. A une seule condition, » déclara Harry.

« Laquelle ? »

« Que tu nous racontes ce qu'il s'est passé pour tu sais quoi ! »

« Serpentard… » grogna Sirius, non sans se départir de son sourire.

.oOo.

Sirius et Remus étaient assis sur le canapé du salon, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, depuis plus d'un quart d'heure. Personne n'essayait même de les sortir de leur état léthargique.

« On était comme ça aussi quand tu nous l'as annoncé ? » demanda Draco en passant sa main devant le visage de Sirius.

« Non, » ricana Merline. « Toi tu as boudé comme un enfant. »

Draco se renfrogna et retourna s'assoir à côté d'Hermione. Celle-ci sourit joyeusement et passa sa main dans les cheveux de son petit-ami. Harry quant à lui, tapait du pied devant ses parrains, attendant qu'ils leur racontent enfin leur histoire.

« Alors ? » dit-il finalement, faisant sursauter Remus.

« Oh, » répondit celui-ci. « Nous… Nous sommes rentrés chez les Potter à six heures du matin, parce que nous étions restés enfermés dans l'arrière boutique d'un magasin de prêt-à-porter féminin après avoir essayé de voir des femmes en sous-vêtements, » déclara rêveusement Remus.

« Vous… Vous n'avez pas fait ça ? » haleta Harry.

« Heu… Si…» rougit le loup-garou. « Mais la seule que nous ayons vue était une charmante vieille dame de quatre-vingt-quinze ans prénommée Madeleine et qui était venue essayer des soutiens-gorges. »

Harry éclata de rire, réveillant ainsi son parrain de son état quasi comateux.

« Oh oui, je crois que c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai compris que j'étais gay, » dit-il joyeusement, réduisant tout le monde au silence.

Remus secoua la tête, désespéré, et se pinça l'arrête du nez.

« Sirius… On en avait discuté. Tu étais censé annoncer ça calmement à Harry, en lui demandant avant ce qu'il en pensait. »

Le sourire de l'Animagus se figea aussitôt. Il écarquilla les yeux et se tourna vers Harry.

« Euh… qu'est-ce que tu penses de l'homosexualité Harry ? » demanda-t-il, faussement joyeux.

Remus soupira, et s'enfonça encore plus le visage dans ses mains.

« Trop tard Padfoot, trop tard. »

Harry se racla la gorge, gêné. Il lança un regard vers Hermione, qui semblait être tout aussi mal à l'aise que lui.

« Hum… je… je n'ai pas vraiment d'avis. Je veux dire, Oncle Vernon les considérait comme des monstres, mais j'étais aussi un monstre à ses yeux alors… »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, ne sachant pas réellement quoi dire. Draco intervint, les sourcils froncés.

« En quoi serait-ce un problème que ton parrain soit homosexuel ? Ce n'est pas comme si c'était une grande annonce du genre "Je vais me marier" ou "J'ai un fils caché". »

« C'est que, chez les Moldus, » expliqua Hermione. « Aimer quelqu'un du même sexe que soi n'est pas vraiment bien vu. »

« Donc c'est un soucis pour vous ? » demanda gentiment Merline pour qui il n'y en avait pas, l'homosexualité n'ayant jamais posé de problème chez la communauté sorcière.

« Non, » répondit vivement la brune. « Enfin je ne crois pas, n'est-ce pas Harry ? En fait, je ne m'étais jamais posé la question. »

Le brun acquiesça de la tête et regarda son parrain.

« C'est comme dit Hermione, je ne m'étais jamais réellement posé la question. Mais euh… d'accord. Tu es gay. »

« Ca veut dire que tu n'auras jamais de maman à la maison, tu t'en rends compte ? » demanda Sirius comme s'il s'adressait à un petit enfant.

« Oh tais-toi, » ricana Harry en lui lançant un oreiller au visage.

Sirius prit un air outré puis se jeta sur son filleul. Il se mit à le chatouiller, alors qu'il se tortillait sur le fauteuil. Draco se tourna vers Hermione, l'air exaspéré :

« Il y a eu une immense révélation. On vient d'annoncer qu'ils avaient Merlin l'enchanteur- »

« Merline… C'est Merline l'Enchanteresse, » marmonna la jeune femme qui l'avait entendu.

« ...en face d'eux, » continua Draco comme si elle n'avait rien dit. « Sirius a annoncé qu'il était gay. Il y a eu un immense moment de gêne et là… Ils rient comme des gamins… »

« Bienvenu chez les Potter - Black, » sourit Hermione.

« Arrête Sirius ! Je ne vais pas contrôler ma vessie, » haleta Harry.

« C'est trop d'informations pour moi… » grogna Draco. « Je vais faire un tour. »

Il se leva et, d'un pas précipité, sortit de la maison. En descendant les escaliers, il vit le nain de jardin à brouette grommela un salut :

« Polo… »

Il ne réalisa pas ce qu'il avait fait avant d'entendre, venant de la maison, un joyeux :

« Il est des nôtres ! »

 _Bonjour ! Nous ne sommes toujours pas très disponible, mais nous espérons que ce chapitre vous aura amusé et vous aura plu._

 _Merci à tous et à toutes de nous lire quotidiennement. Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à nous laisser des commentaires, et ça fait chaud au cœur._

 _Aupaupsi_


	22. La Belle et la Bête

**Titre** : Par Merlin !

 **Disclaimer** : L'univers de cette fanfiction est le bébé (qui a bien grandi quand même) de JKR, nous ne faisons que l'utiliser afin d'assouvir nos désirs les plus fous ! Nous ne touchons aucune rémunération pour la publication de cette histoire. Notre salaire ? Vos reviews ! (et c'est gratuit !)

 **Pairing** : Slash, Het, Yaoi. HP/OC, HG/DM et autres.

 **Rating** : T

 **Nbr de chapitres** : 33

 **Auteures** : EpsilonSnape et Pauu-Aya

 **Beta** : AudeSnape

.oOo.

 **Chapitre 22**

 **La Belle et la Bête**

.oOo.

" _Généreuse fée, s'écria le prince en joignant les mains d'une façon suppliante, de grâce, empêchez que la Belle ne parte, et rendez-moi plutôt ma monstrueuse figure. A cette condition, je resterai son époux, elle a donné sa foi à la Bête, et je préfère cet avantage à tous ceux qu'elle me procure, si je n'en puis jouir sans les payer si chèrement._ "

« Merline ?! »

La jeune femme sursauta, entendant finalement son amie l'appeler, juste à côté de son lit.

« Pardon ? » demanda-t-elle.

« C'est l'heure de l'entraînement, » déclara Hermione alors qu'elle enfilait un jogging confortable. « Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? »

« La belle et la bête. »

« Ha ! L'une des plus belles histoires d'amour… » soupira Hermione en se laissant tomber sur le lit à côté de Merline. « _Il est plus facile de raisonner sur l'amour que de le vaincre_ … S'il y avait eu un film, j'aurais voulu jouer le rôle principal ! »

« Un quoi ? » demanda Merline en fronçant les sourcils.

« Un truc Moldu… Allez ! On doit s'entraîner ! »

Hermione sautillait sur place, exaspérant sa meilleure amie.

« Pas envie, » marmonna Merline, laissant la brune estomaquée.

« Ne raconte pas de bêtise, on a dit qu'on s'entraînait en semaine et qu'on s'accordait les week-ends. L'été vient à peine de commencer, on ne va pas déjà déroger à la règle. »

Merline grogna et plongea la tête dans son oreiller.

« En cas de protestations, référez-vous à la règle numéro quarante-quatre, » dit-elle, la voix étouffée par le coussin.

« La règle numéro quarante-quatre ? »

« Règle numéro quarante-quatre de la Table Ronde d'Arthur : Merline l'Enchanteresse fait ce qu'elle veut, quand elle veut. »

Hermione explosa de rire, attirant l'attention des garçons. Harry passa la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte, un sourire sur les lèvres.

« Il se passe quoi ici ? »

« Merline n'a pas envie de s'entraîner, » expliqua Hermione entre deux rires.

« Cool ! Journée vacances alors, » s'exclama le brun en entrant dans la chambre, tandis que Draco restait à l'extérieur, adossé au chambranle de la porte.

« Non, » protesta Hermione. « Je voulais tellement m'entrainer ! »

« Mais c'est les vacances ! » gémit Harry.

« Et moi j'aimerais pouvoir réussir à monter mon mur ! J'y suis presque ! C'est pas de ma faute si vous n'y arrivez pas ! »

Harry grogna, suivi de Draco qui débarqua dans la chambre, fusillant Hermione du regard. Il était très susceptible au sujet de l'entraînement à cause de ses échecs répétés, mais le fait qu'Harry n'y arrivait pas non plus lui remontait un peu le moral.

« C'est vrai ! Les garçons doivent s'améliorer ! Allons-y, » déclara Merline en se levant prestement.

« Mais… Tu avais dit non… » gémit Harry.

« Règle quarante-quatre très cher ! Règle quarante-quatre… » dit Merline en passant la porte avec un sourire digne de Salazar Serpentard.

Hermione sautilla sur place et la suivit, laissant les garçons légèrement hagards.

« Les filles… » marmonna Harry en se levant finalement pour sortir dans le jardin.

Hermione était déjà en train de s'entraîner sous les directives de Merline et l'oeil fier de Sirius. Quand ce dernier avait appris que la Serpentard leur enseignait la magie des éléments, il avait applaudi l'initiative. Savoir que son fils de coeur serait entouré de gens avec de telles capacités et qu'il pourrait lui-même maîtriser un élément le rassurait légèrement sur l'avenir.

Depuis quelques jours, il assistait donc à leurs entraînements, se moquant allègrement de Harry et Draco et félicitant Hermione dès qu'il le pouvait. Une demi-heure après que les garçons soient arrivés, il se leva du petit muret sur lequel il était assis et s'approcha de Merline. Cette dernière était un peu en retrait, laissant ses amis à leurs exercices : les deux jeunes hommes devaient ériger un mur d'eau - qui ressemblait actuellement plus à un trottoir - et Hermione un mur de terre.

« Hum.. Merline ? » demanda Sirius, essayant de paraître le plus sérieux possible.

La Serpentard se tourna vers l'homme, un air avenant sur le visage.

« Oui ? »

« J'aurais une… une petite requête à te faire. Toute petite hein. Vraiment. Rien du tout, juste quelque chose comme ça qui euh… qui me passait pas la tête. »

Merline haussa un sourcil, ne comprenant pas d'où sortait l'hésitation de l'animagus. Sirius était toujours si franc et direct. C'était surprenant.

« Allez, crache le morceau, » dit-elle avec un sourire doux.

« Penses-tu que je pourrais m'essayer à la magie élémentaire ? » demanda Sirius.

« Oh non ! Je dois tout reprendre depuis le début ? » gémit-elle.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, » calma Sirius. « Je ne veux pas créer de tempête, ni dresser des murs d'eau. Je voudrais simplement… les bases. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda suspicieusement Merline.

« Disons que si je pouvais… mouiller une grande cape noire en un regard… Souffler un paquet de copies très discrètement… Brûler une paire de sourcils, ou transformer le sol en boue pour tâcher des chaussures… ca me serait très utile ! »

Merline resta un moment bouche bée, regardant Sirius avec des yeux vides et les lèvres entrouvertes, avant de rire si fort que ses amis se tournèrent vers eux.

« Tu veux apprendre la magie élémentaire pour faire des blagues ?! » gloussa-t-elle quand son fou rire fut calmer. « Tu sais, Harry m'avait prévenue que son parrain était resté un peu enfant dans sa tête, qu'il ressemblait à un jeune chiot, mais je ne l'avais pas vraiment cru ! »

Sirius hésita un moment entre se sentir vexé ou rire de la façon dont Harry parlait de lui. Il opta finalement pour la deuxième solution. Il aboya de rire, attirant d'autant plus l'attention sur eux.

« Alors ? » se contenta-t-il de demander.

« Alors j'ai toujours pensé que certains sorciers prenaient la magie trop au sérieux. Je suis partante. »

Merline tendit une main vers l'Animagus, un sourire hilare sur le visage. Ravi, l'homme lui serra la main.

« Bien, pour commencer, il te faut trouver quel est ton élément, » déclara la jeune femme.

.oOo.

« Haha ! »

L'exclamation résonna dans tout le jardin. Hermione, Harry, Draco et Merline, qui étaient en train de faire une pause dans leur entraînement, se tournèrent vers le parrain du brun. Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis que Sirius avait fait sa demande à Merline. Il avait découvert que son élément était le vent, et s'entraînait depuis peu à faire naître une bourrasque.

« Regardez ça ! » s'exclama Sirius en invoquant son élément.

« Et regarder quoi ? » fit une voix rauque à la porte.

Tout le monde se tourna pour voir Severus Snape posté à la porte-fenêtre de la cuisine. Il était donc entré sans permission et avait traversé la maison sans aucune honte. Sirius l'avait évidemment intégré aux barrières magiques du terrain pour qu'il puisse venir rendre visite à son filleul, et il ne se gênait jamais, s'amusant à venir à toute heure, juste pour embêter l'animagus.

« Tu ne sais pas frapper Snape, » grogna Sirius.

« Si, mais je ne m'abaisse pas à le faire, à moins que ce soit sur ton visage, » répondit Severus. « Que faites-vous donc ici ? »

« On s'entraîne, » répondit Draco en venant saluer son parrain.

« Je sais que Potter n'est pas encore majeur. Comment peut-il s'entraîner ? »

« Je les regarde, c'est tout… » répondit innocemment Harry.

Severus le fixa intensément, mais Harry se contenta d'un sourire lumineux, tout en secouant la tête de droite à gauche. Le gamin avait nettement progressé en Occlumancie et il ne lui était plus possible de lire dans son esprit. Il ne le dirait jamais, mais il était assez fier.

« Je n'en crois pas un mot, » se contenta-t-il de dire.

« Dommage pour toi, » se moqua Sirius.

« Fais attention Black, ton filleul peut désormais ériger des boucliers puissants pour bloquer ses pensées, mais je suis quasiment sûr que ce n'est pas ton cas. »

L'Animagus blanchit d'un seul coup. Il se détourna du Maître des Potions pour regarder les adolescents.

« On fait une pause ! » déclara-t-il. « Pour que Draco puisse profiter de son parrain. »

Il adressa un sourire forcé à Harry et se dirigea rapidement jusque dans la maison, évitant soigneusement de regarder Severus dans les yeux. Hermione souffla de désespoir.

« On était déjà en pause, » marmonna-t-elle si bas que personne ne put l'entendre. « Je sens qu'on ne va pas reprendre l'entraînement aujourd'hui. »

Le comportement de Merline et Harry sembla confirmer ses appréhensions. Les deux adolescents se levèrent et se dirigèrent à leur tour vers l'intérieur. Hermione les suivit, non sans un nouveau soupir, et Draco resta discuter avec son parrain.

« Tu es ici pour combien de temps ? »

« Quatre jours, » répondit Severus « Je repars en Tanzanie bientôt, j'ai besoin de récupérer des éclats d'oeuf de Borucat Virulent, et la période d'éclosion est très courte. »

« Tu me raconteras ? » demanda Draco.

« Bien sûr. »

« Tu… Tu as des nouvelles de mes parents ? » questionna-t-il sans regarder son parrain.

« Non… » murmura Severus. « Mais ils vont bien. Tu sais que j'ai un cristal pour chaque personne que je surveille, Lucius, Narcissa, toi, et… Potter, » dit-il en grognant le dernier nom. « Et tous les cristaux sont intacts dans mes appartements. Lucius a dû trouver un moyen d'enlever la marque. Narcissa est brillante, je suis sûr qu'elle avait une solution au cas où. »

Draco souffla de soulagement et sourit à son parrain.

Dans le salon, les autres partageaient des rafraîchissements, discutant joyeusement. Les jeunes racontaient leur année scolaire et Sirius son travail au journal. Après quelques minutes, Harry aborda le sujet qu'il voulait depuis quelques semaines :

« Sirius ? Tu as toujours accès au Square ? »

« Bien sûr ! Même si je n'y retournerai pour rien au monde… » grogna Sirius. « Pourquoi ? »

« J'aimerais… J'aimerais avoir accès à la bibliothèque. »

Sirius fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi voudrais-tu y aller ? »

« J'aimerais faire des recherches sur des sorts et des artefacts pas très légaux… Pas pour m'en servir ! Pour… Les contrer. »

« Je vois… En temps normal j'aurais dit non… Mais je pense que tu as plus de raisons que les autres de faire un tour dans ce genre de grimoires. Par contre, je te laisserai faire à une condition. »

« Laquelle ? »

« Tu iras avec Draco et seulement Draco ! »

« Mais- » commença Hermione.

« Je ne reviendrais pas là-dessus, » la coupa fermement Sirius. « Je ne connais pas assez Merline pour l'autoriser là-bas. Tu as l'air d'être une très gentille et respectable jeune fille, » dit-il en regardant Merline. « Mais je ne te connais que depuis quelques semaines et je ne sais pas ce que tu pourrais faire avec ces connaissances. Qu'importe que tu sois Merline l'Enchanteresse. Hermione est curieuse et intelligente. Et si on la laisse là-bas, elle pourrait ne plus revenir ! Ou être avalée par un livre. Littéralement je veux dire ! Il y a vraiment des livres qui peuvent avaler les gens dans cette bibliothèque ! »

Il ricana sombrement et regarda les adolescents devant lui.

« C'est le manoir Black et Draco est un Black du côté de Narcissa. Je pense qu'il a le droit de connaître cet héritage. De plus, il a vécu au Manoir Malfoy. Il connaît les dangers des bibliothèques Sang-Pur et saura te conseiller pour les livres dangereux. »

« D'accord ! » acquiesça immédiatement Harry, surprenant tout le monde.

Il ne savait pas comment l'expliquer, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas de passer du temps avec Draco. Le Serpentard n'était pas si désagréable et il aimait penser qu'ils étaient des amis à présent. Ce moment ensemble pourrait leur faire du bien. Et puis, ils étaient censés s'entraider pour leur apprentissage en magie élémentaire. Comme ils étaient du même élément, le plus simple pour eux était d'apprendre ensemble, mais ils n'arrivaient pas à partager ces moments autrement que dans des compétitions idiotes. Ce qui ne leur réussissait pas vraiment jusqu'à maintenant.

« D'accord ? » questionna Hermione, ébahie.

« C'est ce que j'ai dit. On partira la journée et on fouillera la bibliothèque pour les livres dont nous avons besoin. C'est vrai quoi, à chaque fois qu'il y a des recherches à faire, toi ou Merline nous accompagnez toujours ! »

« Parce que vous êtes nuls, » déclara Hermione.

« Hé ! » répondit Harry, vexé.

« Pardon Harry ! Mais c'est vrai… Vous ne savez jamais par où commencer, vous êtes distraits, ne prenez pas de notes et vous finissez toujours tout par une bataille d'avion en papier ! »

Sirius ricana, mais effaça son sourire lorsqu'Harry le fusilla du regard. Il leva les mains pour apaiser la situation, restant néanmoins très amusé.

« Et bien demain, j'irai au Square Grimmaurd avec Draco et tu verras que tout se passera bien. Nous ramènerons les livres et les informations dont nous avons besoin, » déclara calmement Harry.

« Je demande à voir, » ricana Merline.

Ce fut à son tour de recevoir un regard noir, mais elle ne s'empêcha pas de sourire encore plus. Il allait lui répondre lorsque le Professeur Snape passa devant eux sans leur accorder d'attention, suivi par Draco qui le raccompagnait.

Harry attendit patiemment que les deux hommes aient quitté la maison avant de se lever.

« J'ai quelque chose à demander au Professeur Snape ! Et si vous alliez reprendre l'entraînement ? »

Avant que qui que ce soit n'ait pu objecter, Hermione se leva précipitamment, excitée par la perspective.

« Génial ! » dit-elle en attrapant Sirius et Merline par un bras pour les traîner en direction du jardin.

L'animagus jeta un regard suspicieux à Harry, mais se résigna à suivre la jeune fille qui, de toute évidence, était très pressée de pouvoir jouer à nouveau avec sa magie.

« Professeur Snape ? » cria Harry en courant dans le couloir pour ouvrir la porte d'entrée.

Il trouva le Potionniste et Draco en train de parler tranquillement sur le perron alors que l'homme s'apprêtait à partir.

« Quoi Potter ? » cassa Snape.

Harry chercha un instant ses mots pour aborder un sujet plus que délicat. Après quelques secondes de silence, Snape qui le fixait d'un air vide, se détourna pour partir.

« Anniversaire ! » clama Harry.

Snape s'arrêta subitement et se retourna vers lui, le regardant d'un œil torve. Le Gryffondor s'insulta mentalement pour son manque de tact et son peu de subtilité.

« Je vous remercie, mais il est déjà passé depuis six mois. Au revoir. »

« Non ! Mon anniversaire ! » cria Harry pour retenir son professeur qui essayait encore de s'échapper.

« Plaît-il ? »

« Je voulais vous parler de mon anniversaire. »

« Vous m'excuserez mais je ne comptais pas assister à votre boom, pas plus que je ne comptais vous offrir quelque chose, » déclara Severus.

« Mais bon sang ! Vous êtes exaspérant ! » s'énerva Harry.

« Vous voyez, vous rendre fou est le cadeau d'anniversaire que je me fais chaque année depuis six ans. »

« Et vous y arrivez très bien, » grogna Harry.

« Vous disiez ? » demanda Snape avec un sourire narquois.

Le Gryffondor savait parfaitement que son professeur faisait tout pour l'énerver, il semblait jubiler, comme un enfant devant ses cadeaux de Noël. Mais il ne le laisserait pas gagner ! Ça non ! Il avait quelque chose à demander et il le ferait. Maintenant ! Il inspira longuement avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de regarder son professeur avec un sourire poli.

« C'est à propos de mon anniversaire. Vous ne le savez sans doute pas mais le trente et un juillet est aussi le jour où Sirius m'a recueilli. Grâce à lui j'ai enfin un endroit où je me sens bien, une famille et j'aimerais l'en remercier. »

« J'ignore quel est le rapport avec moi, » grogna Severus, pas tout à fait à l'aise avec tous les sentiments heureux que partageait le jeune homme.

« J'aimerais organiser une fête ici. J'inviterai ses collègues de travail et quelques amis du Ministère, mes amis aussi, bien que la liste soit réduite. »

Snape le regarda comme si une deuxième tête venait de lui pousser. Il s'abaissa à sa hauteur et parla comme s'il s'adressait à un enfant.

« Vous êtes bien conscient que je n'ai aucune affinité avec votre parrain et que je préfèrerais me faire capturer par le Seigneur des Ténèbres plutôt que d'assister à cette petite sauterie ? »

« Je sais, » grogna Harry. « Et si vous me laissiez finir vous comprendriez probablement ce que j'attends de vous. »

« Continuez, » dit sournoisement Severus, s'amusant à le torturer.

« Le problème c'est qu'il a pris ses vacances au journal pour être avec nous le plus possible. Il ne nous quitte pas d'une semelle et je ne pourrai jamais organiser ça si il est dans les parages. »

« Et donc ? »

« Donc, » déglutit Harry. « Je me demandais si vous pouviez… le… distraire ? »

« Pas question, » répondit Snape, catégorique, en se détournant pour partir.

« Oh s'il vous plaît ! » supplia Harry.

Severus se tourna à nouveau pour regarder son étudiant.

« Pourquoi me demander cela, sachant l'animosité qu'il y a entre nous ? Pourquoi ne pas demander au loup-garou de service ! » cracha Snape.

« Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, » sourit Harry. « Je n'ai aucune confiance en Remus pour ce qui est de garder un secret pour mon parrain. Sirius lit en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, et le fait craquer en une fraction de seconde avec ses yeux de chiot. Et puis… il y a la librairie, sa nouvelle relation… J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi et vous êtes ma seule option. »

Severus fit semblant de réfléchir, bien qu'il connaisse déjà la réponse.

« Non, » dit-il fermement.

Il fut néanmoins surpris lorsqu'il entendit à côté de lui :

« Oh s'il te plaît Severus ! »

Il se tourna vers la source qui se trouvait être son filleul, Draco, qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis que Potter était arrivé.

« Quoi ? » cracha-t-il.

« N'oublie pas que Potter a enlevé la Marque des Ténèbres ! Il mérite bien que tu lui rendes ce petit service. »

« Je ne lui avais rien demandé, » siffla Severus.

« Mais il l'a fait pour moi aussi, et moi je lui avais demandé ! » dit Draco, regardant son parrain avec les yeux écarquillés.

Les yeux de chiot ! Le sale gosse lui faisait les yeux de chiot ! Severus n'avait jamais pu résister à Draco lorsqu'il faisait ses yeux là, et celui-ci le savait très bien. Il ne l'utilisait pas à tort et à travers pour ne pas user le charme et avoir toujours un avantage sur son parrain.

« Très bien, » cracha-t-il finalement, sous les yeux écarquillés de Potter qui ne s'y attendait pas.

« C'est vrai ? Vous feriez ça ? »

« Comme je vous le dis. Mais je vous préviens, ce sera sous _mes_ règles. J'inventerai ma propre histoire et il fera ce que je veux. »

Harry déglutit.

« Que voulez-vous lui faire faire ? »

« Je travaille actuellement sur une potion qui rendrait la santé mentale des personnes torturées. »

« Et alors ?

« Il se pourrait que j'ai à essayer d'y intégrer des ingrédients venant d'un animagus. D'un chien plus précisément. »

« Sirius n'acceptera jamais, » gloussa Harry.

« Il le fera lorsqu'il se rendra compte que cette potion pourrait redonner la santé à deux de ses vieux amis… » déclara Snape.

« Les Londubat… » souffla Harry.

« Exact. Pas un mot là-dessus Potter. Il se pourrait que je n'y arrive jamais, » prévint le professeur d'un ton ferme.

« Bien, » répondit Harry.

« Si vous avez fini avec vos suppliques et vos pleurnicheries peut-être pourrai-je maintenant rentrer chez moi et brosser tous les poils que contient cette maison, ainsi que me débarrasser de l'odeur de chien mouillé. »

« Bien sûr, » dit le Gryffondor sans relever les différentes insultes. « Oh, quoi Polo ? » demanda-t-il en se tournant vers le nain de jardin.

Les deux autres suivirent son regard et comme toujours, le nain adressa son signe de main grossier. Harry se tourna vers Snape qui regardait Lord Poilopatte les yeux écarquillés.

« Je crois qu'il vous aime bien, » dit-il avec tout le sérieux qu'il pouvait rassembler.

Le potionniste sortit de sa stupeur et émit un grognement méprisant, avant de se retourner et de continuer son chemin dans l'allée sans être interrompu. De ce fait, il ne vit pas Harry et Draco se taper joyeusement dans les mains.

 _.oOo._

 _Hey bonjour ! Ici Pauu-Aya, représentante de Aupaupsi pour ce chapitre !_

 _Comment allez-vous ? En tout cas, on espère que la plupart d'entre vous a pu profiter de ce week-end de quatre jours ! Et on espère aussi que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre !  
Au moment de publier ce nouveau chaptire je suis tombée sur ça : ""On explique en nda le principe des chapitres ?". Oui parce qu'en fait... écrire à quatre mains ça implique plusieurs choses : une histoire qui va pas dans le sens qu'on souhaite, des conflits pour des choses futiles (Mais comment va s'appeler le hibou de trucmuche ?), des attentes interminables que l'autre ait écrit mais surout... SURTOUT ! des bêtises ! beaucoup de bêtises._  
 _Alors... (pour ceux qui n'ont pas encore quitté ce chapitre et qui continuent à lire ce pavet) voici la véritable histoire de nos titres de chapitres bizarres..._

 _Au départ, au commencement, à la génèse, tout allait BIEN. Puis un jour, on a décidé que celle qui créait le fichier sur Drive n'était pas celle qui commençait à rédiger le chaptire (Vous me suivez toujours ?). Et comme c'était pas assez drôle, celle qui créait le fichier, donnait un titre au hasard (par exemple moi qui donne "Pompompidou") et l'autre devait écrire une référence dans le chapitre (dans mon exemple, Epsi devait se démerder pour caser "pompompidou") !_  
 _Forcément, de fil en aiguille... ça a dégénéré afin d'embêter l'autre le plus possible !  
Voilà ! Je ne sais pas si j'ai été très claire et donc si vous m'avez comprise... mais je ne suis même pas sûre que vous ayez survécu à cette tirade !_

 _Sur ce : une bonne soirée et à la semaine prochaine !_


	23. Le livre hurleur

**Titre** : Par Merlin !

 **Disclaimer** : L'univers de cette fanfiction est le bébé (qui a bien grandi quand même) de JKR, nous ne faisons que l'utiliser afin d'assouvir nos désirs les plus fous ! Nous ne touchons aucune rémunération pour la publication de cette histoire. Notre salaire ? Vos reviews ! (et c'est gratuit !)

 **Pairing** : Slash, Het, Yaoi. HP/OC, HG/DM et autres.

 **Rating** : T

 **Nbr de chapitres** : 33

 **Auteures** : EpsilonSnape et Pauu-Aya

 **Beta** : AudeSnape

.oOo.

 **Chapitre 23**

 **Le livre hurleur**

.oOo.

Résumé de l'histoire :

 _Merline l'Enchanteresse est apparue à Poudlard, plusieurs centaines d'années après son époque, plongeant le château et ses habitants dans la confusion. Elle décide de guider Draco et d'aider Harry et Hermione dans leur chemin._

Résumé de l'épisode précédent (on ne le fera peut-être pas chaque semaine… Suivant notre temps disponible) :

 _Merline continue l'entraînement d'Harry, Hermione et Draco. Sirius s'intègre aux sessions pour apprendre à se servir de ses pouvoirs afin de faire des blagues à Snape. Secrètement, Harry demande à Snape d'éloigner Sirius pour lui préparer une surprise. Il demande aussi à son parrain de lui laisser l'accès à la bibliothèque du Square Grimmaurd._

.oOo.

Une lueur verte éclaira le salon sombre et poussiéreux du Square Grimmaurd. Une silhouette sortit de l'âtre et posa un premier pied dans le tapis de particules qui recouvrait le sol. Un nuage gris s'éleva dans les airs.

« C'est pas vrai Sirius, » s'exclama Harry entre deux quintes de toux.

L'Animagus l'avait prévenu qu'il n'y avait plus personne qui s'occupait du manoir. Il avait renvoyé Kreattur, ne supportant plus de l'avoir à son service et lui-même n'y était pas entré depuis plusieurs mois. Harry ne s'était cependant pas attendu à être entouré de poussière dès son premier pas dans le salon. Il se décala rapidement de la cheminée quand il vit le feu vert surgir à nouveau, créant de nouveaux nuages.

Draco apparut à son tour, toussant lui aussi alors qu'il rejoignait Harry.

« C'est quoi ça ? »

« Sirius est devenu un bon parrain, » se renfrogna le Gryffondor. « Mais pour le ménage, on repassera plus tard. »

Le blond laissa échapper un rictus tandis que l'âtre s'illuminait une troisième fois. Cette fois, ce fut Remus qui en sortit. Quand ce dernier avait appris que les deux adolescents allaient faire des recherches dans la bibliothèque des Black et que Sirius avait prévu de les laisser partir seuls, il avait maudit l'inconscience de son meilleur ami, et décrété qu'il accompagnerait Harry et Draco. Le loup-garou comprenait tout à fait que Sirius ne voulait plus mettre un pied dans le manoir mais laisser deux garçons dans une telle bâtisse remplie d'Epouvantards, de tableaux hantés et de livres de Magie Noire ne l'enchantait guère.

Quand Remus vit les nuages de poussière qu'ils soulevaient, il sortit sa baguette et la fit tourner d'un mouvement souple et rapide, murmurant un sort que ni Harry, ni Draco ne connaissaient. Aussitôt, les particules grises se mirent à tournoyer vers un même point. A peine une minute plus tard, un tas s'était formé à leurs pieds. Remus ouvrit une fenêtre d'un autre mouvement de baguette, puis il fit voler la saleté dehors.

« Trop cool ! » s'extasia Harry. « Tu m'apprendras ? C'est tellement plus pratique et rapide que le balai ! »

Remus laissa échapper un léger rire et promis au garçon qu'il le ferait.

« Quand on vit seul, qu'on est un loup-garou et qu'on n'a pas d'elfe, » expliqua-t-il ensuite. « Il faut bien trouver un stratagème pour faire le ménage après les soirées de pleine lune. »

Il fit un clin d'oeil aux deux jeunes hommes puis se dirigea vers la cuisine tandis que Draco faisait le tour du salon. Le blond n'étant jamais venu dans ce manoir, il découvrait l'environnement, les tableaux et retrouvait certaines similitudes avec le manoir de son père. Harry, lui, prit la direction de la tapisserie.

Draco le rejoignit, quelques minutes plus tard.

« C'est l'arbre généalogique des Black ? » questionna-t-il.

Harry acquiesça silencieusement, puis il indiqua d'un doigt la branche la plus basse de l'arbre.

« Tu es même dessus. »

Draco s'approcha de la tapisserie et fit glisser le bout de ses doigts sur l'image qui le représentait.

« Et ça, c'est quoi ? » demanda-t-il en pointant les zones brûlées.

« Les membres de la famille reniés, » répondit simplement Harry en haussant les épaules. « Là c'était censé être Sirius. »

Le brun resta encore quelques instants immobile devant le mur, puis il secoua la tête, comme pour reprendre ses esprits.

« Allez viens, la bibliothèque est là-haut. »

Après un dernier regard pour l'arbre généalogique, Draco le suivit. Harry prévint Remus qui était en train de faire le thé qu'ils montaient à l'étage, et après que celui-ci leur ait dit de faire attention et de l'appeler en cas de besoin, les deux adolescents disparurent dans les escaliers.

« Bien, on devrait commencer par… j'en sais rien. Hermione a raison. Je ne sais absolument pas par où il faut commencer, » soupira le brun en entrant dans la bibliothèque.

Draco passa devant lui et se dirigea vers les étagères.

« D'abord on identifie la méthode de classification, » déclara-t-il. « Les bibliothèques de Sang-pur sont rangées selon deux principes : soit par type - Herbologie, Potions, Sortilèges…, soit par époque. »

« Moi qui pensais que c'était par couleur… » grommela Harry.

Il reçut un regard épouvanté de Draco et lui mit un petit coup d'épaule.

« Je plaisante, » ricana-t-il.

« Très drôle Potter… » grogna Draco.

« Hé ! Je te rappelle que nous ferons bientôt partie de la même famille ! »

« Pardon ? » questionna le Serpentard.

« Hermione est ma soeur. Quand tu te marieras avec elle, tu seras mon beau-frère ! » déclara Harry de façon tout à fait sérieuse.

« Oh… » bafouilla Draco en reculant, les bras levés en signe de paix. « On sort ensemble depuis un peu plus d'un mois, c'est un peu tôt pour planifier le mariage. »

Les yeux d'Harry se plissèrent et il fixa Draco avec colère. Le silence de la bibliothèque était oppressant pour le Serpentard qui reculait progressivement dans l'espoir d'atteindre un livre à lancer sur Potter au cas où celui-ci l'attaque.

« Il faut vraiment que tu te détendes Malfoy. C'était une blague, » expliqua Harry, comme s'il parlait à un enfant. « Je parlais de l'adoption ! Sirius me l'a proposée pendant les vacances. Actuellement, je suis simplement sous sa tutelle, mais si nous signons les papiers, je serai légalement reconnu comme son fils. Donc nous serons cousins. »

« Où est donc passé le Harry Potter que je connais, » grogna Draco. « Tu ne faisais jamais de blague avant, ni même ne souriait. »

« Avant, quand tu m'adressais la parole, c'était principalement pour me lancer des insultes. Je n'avais pas vraiment de raisons de sourire. »

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la bibliothèque, chacun des garçons cherchant des livres intéressant sans se concerter. Après quelques minutes, Draco parla enfin :

« Je ne vais pas m'excuser, » déclara-t-il avec une grimace bornée « Tu es toujours Saint Potty, le Sauveur aimé de tous. »

« Je sais, » répondit simplement Harry en prenant l'un des livres pour en examiner le contenu. « Je ne te le demande pas. »

« Vraiment ? »

« C'est le passé. Tu as changé, j'ai changé… Aujourd'hui, il faut que nous nous entendions correctement pour Hermione et Merline. »

Draco acquiesça et prit un livre à son tour. Il se passa encore plusieurs minutes avant qu'il ne sache quoi répondre, n'adressant pas un regard à Harry. Il allait parler, mais le Gryffondor le prit de vitesse.

« Tu n'es pas si mal finalement… »

Draco regarda enfin le Survivant qui se tenait debout au milieu des étagères emplies de livres sur les arts sombres. Il était concentré sur un sort complexe dont seules les illustrations pouvaient donner les nausées. Le Serpentard eut un rictus et reprit l'étude des étagères.

« Et toi tu n'es pas si bien… »

Harry ricana et replongea dans son livre. Le reste de la matinée s'écoula dans un silence ponctué par-çi par-là de remarques de l'un ou l'autre des adolescents. Remus leur monta deux tasses de thé vers onze heures et ce fut lui qui vint les déloger un peu plus d'une heure plus tard.

« Il est midi et demi les garçons, les autres vont nous attendre. »

Draco et Harry posèrent les livres qu'ils tenaient et jetèrent un oeil sur les piles qui s'étaient formées dans la pièce. L'une d'elle était pour les livres "Potentiellement utiles mais il faudrait les lire", une autre pour "Livres inutiles" et une troisième pour "Cadeaux d'anniversaire et de Noël d'Hermione pour dix ans". C'était Draco qui avait eu l'idée de la dernière et ça les avait fait beaucoup rire.

Ils reprirent donc tous les trois la poudre de cheminette pour rentrer à Pré-au-Lard où Sirius, Merline et Hermione les attendaient pour manger. Ils prirent leur repas dehors, au soleil, discutant de ce qu'Harry et Draco avaient trouvé, puis les deux garçons retournèrent avec Remus au square Grimmaurd.

Il y restèrent l'après-midi, et quand ils revinrent le soir, ils portaient chacun une petite pile de livres. Sirius les avait autorisés à ramener des ouvrages à l'unique condition qu'aucun ne soit dangereux et qu'ils devaient les laisser dans le salon de la maison. Quand Harry partit se coucher ce soir-là, derrière ses paupières se dessinaient des montagnes d'étagères remplies de livres.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que Draco dormait profondément et qu'un rayon de lune passait à travers les rideaux de la chambre, Harry ouvrit les yeux brusquement le souffle court. Précipitamment, il se leva et sortit de son lit, réveillant le blond. Avant que ce dernier ait pu réagir, Harry quitta la pièce et descendit au rez-de-chaussée. Désireux de connaître ce qu'il se passait dans la tête du brun, Draco le suivit.

Quand il entra dans le salon, il trouva Harry debout devant la table du salon, une main appuyée sur celle-ci, un autre sur le coeur.

« Tu vas m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? » grogna Draco.

Harry se retourna vers lui, le regard fou.

« J'ai rêvé qu'on avait trouvé l'information qu'on cherchait. Là. C'était un parchemin qui volait sur cette table. Et quand je m'approchais de lui, il se transformait en un livre. A un moment j'ai réussi à l'attraper, mais c'est devenu un loup qui hurlait. Alors je l'ai lâché, il s'est retransformé en livre mais il n'a pas arrêté d'hurler. »

Un silence suivit sa déclaration tandis que Draco levait les sourcils d'un air blasé.

« Le livre hurleur… » murmura Harry en regardant bizarrement dans toute la pièce.

A ce moment, le blond décida de laisser le brun dans son délire et de retourner se coucher. L'horloge accrochée au mur indiquait quatre heures du matin et il comptait profiter des heures de sommeil qui lui restaient.

« Et dire que ce n'est que le premier jour de recherche… » soupira-t-il en remontant les escaliers.

.oOo.

« _Surpriiiiiiiiiiiiise !_ »

Sirius mit une main sur son coeur, ayant brièvement cru à une crise cardiaque.

Il était en réalité dans son propre salon décoré de ballons et de banderoles, entouré de tout un tas de personnes. Ébahi, son regard parcourut la pièce et s'arrêta sur Harry, son filleul, qui applaudissait gaiement sous les lettres lumineuses "Merci".

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? » haleta-t-il.

« Toujours aussi délicat… » ricana Snape derrière lui.

« Harry ? » demanda Sirius, ignorant le potionniste. « Tu… Tu ne voulais pas de fête d'anniversaire, tu m'as supplié pour un repas tranquille entre nous. »

Harry s'avança, légèrement mal à l'aise d'être le centre d'attention de la fête. Il se balança d'un pied sur l'autre tout en cherchant une façon de commencer, bien qu'il ait appris son texte par coeur.

« Hum… Sirius. Il y a un an jour pour jour que tu es arrivé à Privet Drive pour m'enlever de cette maison. Un an que tu t'es occupé de moi comme un père et… Pour ça, je voulais te remercier. Je ne savais pas trop comment alors… Quoi de mieux qu'une fête pleine de punch bien alcoolisé pour un Maraudeur tel que toi, » ricana Harry toujours extrêmement tendu.

« Mais… C'est ton jour. »

« C'est notre jour, » répondit Harry. « Et puis regarde, j'ai invité mes amis aussi ! » dit-il en désignant Luna et Neville dans un coin de la pièce.

Sirius ne dit rien, trop surpris pour le faire, puis, avec un immense éclat de rire, se jeta sur son filleul pour un calin écrasant.

« Merci mon lionceau ! » cria-t-il en soulevant Harry pour le faire tourner, pour la plus grande honte de celui-ci.

Après l'avoir reposé, il bondit vers les invités et commença à serrer les mains de ses amis. Harry se déplaça timidement vers le Maître des Potions et s'adressa à lui :

« Merci pour votre aide. »

« Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix… » répondit sombrement Snape.

« Vous… Vous voulez du punch ? »

« Pour l'amour de Salazar, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis encore ici ! » grogna Snape.

« Dois-je appeler Draco ? » demanda sournoisement Harry. « Il m'a justement dit hier qu'il ne vous voyait pas assez... »

« Par Godric, taisez-vous, » grogna à nouveau le potionniste avant d'aller au buffet pour un verre de whisky et de partir ensuite dans le jardin.

Harry se tourna à nouveau vers Sirius qui discutait tranquillement avec Remus et le Professeur Samara, tous deux enlacés. La fête se déroula calmement, ils dégustèrent tous les amuses-bouches confectionnés par Merline et Hermione, puis la dinde farcie, oeuvre de Remus. L'Animagus passait de groupe en groupe pour discuter avec ses collègues, les adolescents, et même le lugubre potionniste. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs trouvé en Remus une compagnie qu'il aurait presque qualifiée d'agréable.

Les heures s'écoulèrent, et, alors que la lune s'était levée depuis bien longtemps, il ne resta qu'Harry, Hermione, Draco, Merline, Sirius, Remus, Madame Samara - qu'ils avaient le droit d'appeler Liza pour l'occasion - et Severus dans le salon. Ils étaient assis par terre, en cercle, une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu pleine au centre.

« Je n'ai jamais… Embrassé une femme, » déclara Merline.

Harry, Draco, Remus, Sirius, Severus et, à la plus grande surprise de tous, Liza, burent une gorgée. Le loup-garou jeta une oeillade intéressée à sa compagne et celle-ci l'embrassa, avant de se tourner vers les adolescents.

« Nous sommes bien d'accord que tout ce qui se passe ce soir reste entre nous ? » gloussa-t-elle.

« Bien sûr professeur ! » répondit Hermione.

« Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? » murmura Severus en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

Il regarda vers Draco qui lui faisait à nouveau des yeux de chiots, quoique c'était un visage bien plus terrifiant et maladroit que mignon à cause de la quantité d'alcool qu'il avait ingurgitée. Oh… C'était ça… Son filleul le manipulait parfaitement.

« Je n'ai jamais… Mis une jupe, » déclara Harry.

Hermione, Merline, Liza et Remus, burent une gorgée de leur verre sous les éclats de rire des autres.

« Oh oui ! Je me souviens ! » rit Sirius. « Et il a dû faire un défilé au milieu des Trois Balais. C'était ridicule ! »

« Je n'ai jamais été impartial, » ricana Severus quand ce fut son tour.

Harry regardait Snape avec la bouche légèrement entrouverte, essayant de comprendre la double négation. Les trois autres adolescents se regardèrent sans trop savoir quoi faire, alors que Remus, avec un reniflement et un dédain feint, digne d'un Malfoy, but une gorgée de son verre. Sirius regarda son verre d'un air dégoûté, ne pouvant pas boire.

« Je n'ai jamais pris un passage secret de Poudlard, » déclara alors l'Animagus sous les regards courroucés des autres adultes.

Tous les individus présents burent une gorgée de leur verre, excepté Draco. Le blond se renfrogna.

« Ce n'est pas juste, » s'exclama le Serpentard. « Et puis Sirius change les règles du jeu ! Il a déjà pris un passage secret, il n'a pas le droit de dire ça ! »

Sirius leva son verre en direction du blond.

« On est chez moi, on applique mes règles. Et j'avais envie de boire ! »

Sa remarque fit rire l'assemblée, à l'exception de Draco qui était toujours vexé d'être le seul à n'avoir jamais utilisé l'un de ces couloirs de l'école.

« Je n'ai jamais abîmé un livre ! » rayonna Hermione, fière d'elle.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel, et but cul sec son verre. Severus, Sirius et Harry prirent une gorgée.

« Je n'ai pas survécu à un face à face avec Voldemort, » déclara Draco, regardant le Survivant dans les yeux avec un sourire narquois.

Un concert de halètements raisonna lorsque tout le monde fut surpris par le fait que le Serpentard prononce le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Enfoiré… » grogna Harry en buvant une gorgée de son verre.

« Merci pour le compliment, ça m'avait manqué ! » répondit Draco, faisant semblant de s'incliner comme pour remercier un public.

Harry l'observa, et un sourire sadique naquit sur ses lèvres.

« Tu veux jouer à ça hein ? »

Le brun réfléchit un instant.

« Je ne suis jamais sorti avec Hermione, » déclara-t-il, fier de son idée.

Draco vida son verre et la concernée jeta un regard noir à son ami. Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour protester, cependant un mouvement sur sa droite l'arrêta. Merline attrapa son verre et but une gorgée sous les regards ahuris de toute l'assemblée.

« Quoi ? J'avais soif ! » dit-elle avant d'exploser de rire.

« Tu brises les règles, » dit Draco, éméché. « Z'êtes tous des briseurs de règles de toute façon. Harry, Sirius, Merline… »

Draco tangua un peu mais se stabilisa finalement et regarda Harry dans les yeux.

« Je n'ai jamais survécu à l'Avada Kedavra. »

Harry but cul sec et relança le jeu sans attendre.

« Je ne me suis jamais fait griffer le bras gauche par un hippogriffe nommé Buck en troisième année. »

Un nouveau verre disparut dans la gorge du blond. Les autres participants les regardaient comme ils auraient regardé un match de ping-pong.

« Beaucoup de détails Potter. »

« Je voulais être sûr que personne d'autre ne boive ! » s'exclama le brun, ravi.

A sa gauche, Remus tenta de calmer le jeu.

« Je n'ai jamais- » commença-t-il avant de se faire interrompre par Draco.

« Je n'ai jamais attrapé un vif d'or avec ma bouche. »

« Je ne me suis jamais déguisé en Détraqueur ! »

Sirius but en même temps que Draco, sous les regards indécis.

« Ben quoi ? Ca faisait flipper Peter, » ricana-t-il.

« Je n'ai jamais parlé aux serpents, » enchaîna le blond, sans écouter les autres personnes présentes.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut le Professeur Samara qui but une gorgée. Elle haussa les épaules et déclara simplement :

« Il a pas dit que les serpents devaient comprendre ou répondre ! »

Pendant encore quelques minutes les "Je n'ai jamais" s'enchaînèrent entre les deux adolescents. Finalement, Remus intervint alors que les paroles du brun n'étaient presque plus compréhensibles. L'esprit embrouillé par l'alcool, ce dernier baragouinait quelque chose à propos d'un blond, d'une Gryffondor et d'un coup de poing mais sans faire de phrase.

« Bien ! On ferait mieux de les arrêter ! De toute façon… Severus s'est endormi sur le canapé… »

Le loup-garou se leva et attrapa Harry par les épaules.

« Allez viens louveteau, ta chambre et là-haut. »

« Attends ! » déclara Harry, l'air suppliant alors que Remus le soutenait vers les escaliers. « T'as oublié mon copain ! Draco ! Draco ! Le loup m'emporte ! »

« Il a bien dit "mon copain" là ? » gloussa Hermione.

« Il l'a dit, » répondit Sirius. « Et crois moi que je ne les laisserai jamais oublier cette soirée ! » ricana-t-il en sortant un appareil photo sorcier de derrière son dos.

« J'arrive Potty ! » déclara Draco en se relevant courageusement.

Il ne fit pas trois mètres avant de s'étaler sur le parquet, s'endormant presque instantanément.

* * *

 _Suite à une demande, nous avons intégré un résumé de l'histoire au début, nous espérons que cela ne perturbera personne et que cela aidera ceux qui sont un peu perdus entre plusieurs lectures._

 _Merci d'être toujours plus nombreux, merci pour votre soutien ! Encore dix chapitres avant la fin de cette histoire !_

 _Aupaupsi_


	24. 13 chapitre plus tard

**Titre** : Par Merlin !

 **Disclaimer** : L'univers de cette fanfiction est le bébé (qui a bien grandi quand même) de JKR, nous ne faisons que l'utiliser afin d'assouvir nos désirs les plus fous ! Nous ne touchons aucune rémunération pour la publication de cette histoire. Notre salaire ? Vos reviews ! (et c'est gratuit !)

 **Pairing** : Slash, Het, Yaoi. HP/OC, HG/DM et autres.

 **Rating** : T

 **Nbr de chapitres** : 33

 **Auteures** : EpsilonSnape et Pauu-Aya

 **Beta** : AudeSnape

.oOo.

 **Chapitre 24**

 **13 chapitres plus tard, les auteures se souviennent du cadeau de Noël qu'a reçu Draco !**

.oOo.

Résumé de l'histoire :

 _Merline l'Enchanteresse est apparue à Poudlard, plusieurs centaines d'années après son époque, plongeant le château et ses habitants dans la confusion. Elle décide de guider Draco et d'aider Harry et Hermione dans leur chemin._

Résumé de l'épisode précédent :

 _Draco et Harry ont rapporté des livres de la bibliothèque des Black et les recherches sur la destruction des Horcruxes continuent. La petite fête pour l'adoption de Harry par Sirius est un franc succès et les langues se délient avec un petit jeu alcoolisé._

.oOo.

« Wow… » grogna Harry alors qu'il se redressait dans son lit.

Il essaya de regarder dans la pièce, mais ses lunettes n'étant pas sur son nez, la tâche s'avèra difficile. Avec un nouveau grognement, il tendit ses mains vers sa table de chevet et tâtonna pour les trouver, faisant tomber un cadre et un bougeoir dans la manoeuvre.

Lorsqu'il put enfin mettre ses lunettes, il chercha à nouveau à percer la pénombre de la pièce et vit la forme de Draco étendu dans son lit. Harry se releva et essaya de se diriger vers la porte mais il marcha sur un livre et glissa sur le sol avec un fracas sonor.

« Eh merde ! » grogna-t-il.

« Hein ? » demanda Draco en se redressant à son tour.

« Bordel mon crâne… » gémit Harry.

« Quoi ? Dans le tien aussi il y a un troupeau de sombrals faisant des claquettes ? »

Le Gryffondor grogna à nouveau et essaya de se relever encore une fois, sous les ricanement persistant de Draco. Celui-ci attrapa sa baguette et d'un mouvement sec, ouvrit les rideaux. Les deux garçons poussèrent un hurlement de douleur lorsque la lumière entra dans la pièce, brûlant leurs yeux.

« Je crois que je me suis transformé en vampire dans la nuit, » marmonna Draco.

Après plusieurs minutes difficiles, ils réussirent à s'extirper de leur chambre et descendre dans le salon. La pièce était dans un état indescriptible. Les banderoles étaient déchirées, les chaises étaient renversées, mais le plus surprenant était que Snape dormait toujours sur le canapé.

Les deux garçons regardèrent tout cela avec la bouche légèrement entrouverte, essayant de se souvenir de tout ce qui s'était passé la veille.

« Je rêve ou le Professeur Snape a avoué qu'il avait déjà porté un soutien-gorge ? » haleta Harry.

« J'ai aussi dit que c'était une blague idiote de votre stupide parrain, » grogna le potionniste sans même ouvrir les yeux, faisant sursauter Harry.

« C'est un sort que ton père avait inventé, Prongsy, » cria Sirius depuis derrière le fauteuil, où il avait apparemment passé la nuit.

« Je suis tellement fier de mon père… » bougonna Harry en se dirigeant vers la cuisine en se massant les tempes.

Quand il arriva dans la petite pièce, il eut le plaisir de voir un déjeuner royal qui les attendait sur la table. Remus lui tournait le dos et était en train de faire cuir des oeufs brouillés. Malgré la douleur atroce qui lui vrillait la tête, l'estomac d'Harry lui n'avait pas oublié le principal : c'était le matin et il avait faim. un bruit venant directement de son ventre fit se retourner le loup-garou.

« Bonjour Draco, bonjour Harry, comment allez-vous ce matin ? »

Le brun se laissa tomber sur une chaise, suivit immédiatement par Draco.

« Pourquoi vous m'avez laissé boire autant ? Mauvais tuteurs ! » se plaignit Harry.

Remus laissa échapper un rire et posa une assiette devant eux.

« Sirius est un mauvais tuteur, moi je vous ai couchés et préparé le petit déjeuner. Je ne pense pas mériter ce titre. »

Il fit un mouvement de bras pour désigner à table. Toasts grillés, bacon, jus de citrouille, café, œuf brouillés et fruits en morceaux n'attendaient que d'être mangés.

« Tu es le meilleur, » déclara Harry en se redressant sur sa chaise. « Pourquoi tu n'as pas la gueule de bois ? Je t'ai vu boire plus que de raison ! »

« Le seul avantage de mon statut de créature magique, louveteau. Le sang de loup-garou fait parfois des merveilles. »

« Remus ! Mords-moi ! » cria Harry à l'agonie, sous les ricanements de celui-ci.

Il se servait enfin une portion de bacon et du café quand Merline et Hermione arrivèrent à leur tour dans la cuisine. Les deux jeunes femmes arboraient de magnifiques sourires et semblaient bien loin de ressentir les mêmes douleurs que leurs comparses.

« Bonjour ! » s'écria Merline joyeusement, un peu plus fort que nécessaire.

Les deux garçons grimacèrent avant de répondre faiblement. Elles s'installèrent de l'autre côté de la table et commencèrent à se servir, faisant volontairement tinter leurs couverts et leur assiette.

« 'Miooooone ! » gémit Harry.

« Oui ? » demanda cette dernière, un faux sourire angélique sur les lèvres.

Comprenant que sa meilleure amie se moquait d'eux, le brun n'insista pas. Il se tourna vers Draco qui se tenait la tête dans les mains, les coudes posés sur la table.

« Pourquoi personne d'autre que nous n'a la gueule de bois ici ? » se plaignit le Gryffondor.

« Peut-être parce que vous êtes deux idiots et que vous avez bu bien plus que nous, » répondit Hermione.

« Ou peut-être parce que nous avons des potions anti-gueule de bois, » continua Snape en s'asseyant avec élégance sur l'un des sièges.

« Des potions Severus ? » haleta Draco en regardant son parrain.

« Oh non ! Ne rêve pas Draco. Tu mérites ton état. Et puis… Tu boiras peut-être moins la prochaine fois. C'est une punition. »

« Mais… »

« Et n'essaie pas les yeux de chiot avec moi gamin. Si ça marche en temps normal, avec les cheveux ébouriffés et un filet de bave sur le menton c'est beaucoup moins frappant. »

Draco s'indigna alors qu'Harry se moquait allégrement, lorsque Sirius arriva, dans le même état que les deux adolescents. Lui aussi avait un peu forcé sur l'alcool. Le Professeur Samara était partie en même temps que Remus la veille mais n'avait pas voulu revenir avec lui, préfèrant se reposer. Ils prirent tous le déjeuner dans une bonne ambiance, malgré les maux de tête et les souvenirs gênants.

Ils en étaient à la moitié du repas lorsque Sirius, l'esprit clair comme à chaque fois qu'il s'agissait de blague, mit en pratique son apprentissage avec Merline. D'un geste de poignet discret, il souffla les oeufs brouillés que Severus avait sur sa fourchette et qu'il était prêt à engloutir. Celui-ci ne dit rien, se contentant de regarder son assiette avec les sourcils froncés.

Quelques instants plus tard, ce fut ses cheveux qui volèrent pour atterrir dans sa bouche à la place de sa fourchette. Il grogna et regarda autours de lui. Après quelques secondes il reprit son repas, surveillant attentivement ses voisins de table du coin de l'oeil. Ce fut à ce moment là qu'il vit un petit geste discret de la part de l'animagus, juste avant de recevoir une serviette en papier en plein visage.

Grognant, il fit lui même un mouvement et en un rien de temps, tout le contenu de l'assiette de Sirius prit feu pour n'en laisser qu'un tas de cendre et des couverts noirs.

« Qu'est-ce que… » haleta Sirius

« Je ne pensais pas que tu aurais assez de patience et de culture pour apprendre ce genre de chose, Black, » susurra perfidement Severus. « Mais n'oublie pas que tout le monde n'est pas aussi ignorant que toi, et que tu n'es pas le seul à pouvoir connaître un art oublié.

« Je… Je suis Animagus ! » bafouilla Sirius en levant le nez, essayant de trouver quelque chose dont Snape serait jaloux.

« Qui ne l'est pas… » ricana le professeur, laissant planer un silence mystérieux.

« Quoi ? » haleta Sirius. « Tu- »

« Bien, » le coupa Snape en se levant. « Merci pour cette misérable soirée. Et si j'entends un mot de tout cela à l'école, il n'y aura pas assez de chaudron à vous faire nettoyer dans le château pour calmer ma colère, » dit-il en regardant le groupe d'adolescents.

Puis, avec un mouvement de cape qu'Harry et Hermione compareraient plus tard à celui de Batman, il partit, claquant la porte de la maison derrière lui.

« La fin de sa vie d'espion lui va bien, » déclara Remus, songeur. « Il avait presque l'air de s'amuser hier. »

« Tu plaisantes ? » questionna Sirius. « Il se souvenait simplement avec plaisir de la quantité de poils qu'il m'a arraché pour sa stupide experience. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies osé me laisser entre ses sales pattes pendant toute une journée, » gémit-il en regardant son filleul.

Harry ne leva même pas le regard vers son parrain. Il regardait ses oeufs brouillés, priant pour qu'ils arrêtent tous de parler. Il avala rapidement la fin de son petit-déjeuner, se leva et partit s'asseoir dans le canapé, profitant du silence relatif du salon. Quelques minutes plus tard, il sentit un poids sur sa droite. Il ouvrit une paupière et vit que Draco l'avait imité.

« Alors… _copain_ , » murmura Harry en riant légèrement. « Est-ce que c'était pas la meilleur soirée de ta vie hier ? »

Le blond tourna la tête vers le Gryffondor, une grimace sur le visage.

« Ne m'appelle plus jamais "copain", » menaça-t-il, avant d'ajouter faiblement : « Mais oui, c'était une soirée cool. Maintenant, je vais passer le reste de ma journée à dormir. »

Harry acquiesça silencieusement, chose qu'il regretta aussitôt. Ce simple mouvement avait déclenché dans sa tête un concerto d'armures en duel. Il ne sut pas vraiment combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi, mais il avait finit par se rendormir parce qu'il fut réveillé en sursaut par Hermione.

« Allez ! On se lève ! Il reste que quelques semaines avant la rentrée, et on n'a toujours pas trouvé comment détruire cet Horcruxe. »

Le brun ouvrit lentement les yeux pour voir son amie, plantée devant eux.

« Pitié Hermione… »

« Pas aujourd'hui, » compléta Draco.

« He bien ! » s'exclama Hermione. « On peut dire que pour ce qui est de feignardise et de ne pas travailler, vous vous entendez comme Luna au pays des nargoles. »

« Shhht, » souffla le blond. « On est copain maintenant. »

« Je croyais que je ne devais pas t'appelle comme ça ? » murmura Harry, déjà prêt à se rendormir.

« C'est pour la faire fuire, » dit Draco sur le même ton.

« Je vous entends vous savez ? Allez vous changez et passez-vous de l'eau sur le visage ! Merline et moi allons finir de ranger le salon en attendant. »

Elle ne laissa pas le temps aux garçons de répondre. Elle se tourna et commença à ranger les verres qui trainaient encore au sol. Ni Draco, ni Harry de firent cependant le moindre mouvement. Finalement, ce fut près d'une heure plus tard, quand le salon retrouva intégralement sa propreté, qu'ils convinrent à aller se changer. Hermione et Merline avaient mêlé leurs efforts pour les empêcher de se reposer, et le Gryffondor comme le Serpentard avaient finalement pensé qu'il valait mieux pour le santé mentale d'obéir à leurs amies.

Une nouvelle demi-heure plus tard, ils redescendirent les escaliers, propres, coiffés et habillées. Merline et Hermione étaient déjà en train de passer en revue les derniers livres qu'ils avaient ramenés du square Grimmaurd. D'un geste dégagé, comme si ce n'était pas important, Merline fit glisser deux potions violettes vers Harry et Draco.

« Potion pour la gueule de bois, » déclara-t-elle sans détacher son regard du livre qu'elle tenait. « N'imaginez pas qu'il s'agisse de charité, si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi je vous aurais laissé toute la journée dans cet état, mais il est hors de question que Mione et moi passions notre temps à chercher pendant que vous larvez. »

Les adolescents se regardrent avant de lever leurs épaules de concert. Peu importe la raison, ils accueillaient le geste de l'enchanteresse avec ferveur. Ils avalèrent leur potion d'une traite et quelques secondes plus tard, la crispation de leur visage disparut.

« Je revis, » souffla Harry, un immense sourire sur les lèvres.

Il posa la bouteille vide sur la table et s'approcha de Merline. La prenant par surprise, il déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue, avant d'aller s'asseoir sur une chaise, non sans avoir attraper un livre au passage. La sorcière sentit ses joues rougirent légèrement, peu habituée à ce genre d'effusion. Sous le regard moqueur de Hermione, elle se reconcentra sur sa lecture.

.oOo.

« Là ! J'ai trouvé ! » cria Harry, sautant de sa chaise.

Les trois autres adolescents se tournèrent vers lui, puis, après une seconde de flottement, se précipitèrent vers lui pour lire les quelques lignes.

 _Un morceau d'âme contenu dans n'importe quel réceptacle, ne peut être détruit facilement. Frapper, briser ou écraser un Horcruxe n'a aucun effet sur celui-ci. Il est nécessaire d'utiliser une substance tellement destructrice que l'artefact ne peut se réparer de lui-même, telle que le Feudeymon ou le venin de Basilic. Peu de substance existent et elles sont toutes très dangereuses à transporter._

« Du venin de Basilic ? » haleta Merline. « Il n'y en a plus depuis des années… Le dernier était Chūken et… Harry l'a tué comme un idiot ! »

« Hé ! » protesta Harry.

« Nous allons devoir apprendre à lancer un Feudeymon ? » demanda Hermione, pâlissant légèrement.

« Non… » grogna Draco. « Je peux le lancer, » déclara-t-il en détournant les yeux.

« Attendez, » dit Merline. « Je pense que l'utilisation d'une malédiction si sombre ne soit pas indispensable. Non seulement il est dangereux pour le lanceur, mais en plus Draco n'est pas à l'aise avec tout ça. »

« Que proposes-tu ? »

« Comment as-tu tué Chūken, Harry ? Tu m'as déjà raconté cette histoire mais… J'aimerais être sûre. »

« Fumseck l'a aveuglé et j'ai pu lui planter l'épée de Gryffondor, » raconta négligemment Harry sous le regard effaré de Draco.

« C'est ça ! » cria Merline, tapant son poing sur sa main ouverte. « L'épée de Godric a été fabriqué par les gobelins. C'est un argent spécial qui la compose, qui permet d'absorber le sang de ses ennemies, mais aussi le poison. Elle s'en sert ensuite pour contaminer les autres victimes. Maintenant qu'elle a absorbé le venin de Basilic, elle a les mêmes capacités ! »

Merline faisait les cents pas dans le salon et semblait parler pour elle, mais tout le monde pouvait l'entendre.

« C'est merveilleux ! » trépina Hermione.

« Une seconde, » calma Harry. « L'épée peut détruire un Horcruxe, d'accord. Mais je vous rappelle que nous n'avons pas accès à l'épée. Elle est dans le bureau de Dumbledore et- »

« Professeur Dumbledore, » le coupa Hermione.

Harry continua comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu :

« Elle est très bien gardée. La gargouille, les sorts, les artéfacts… Comment la prendre ? »

« Nous allons la demander, » déclara Merline en haussant les épaules.

« La demander ? » interrogea Draco, un sourcil levé.

« Oui, le directeur sait qui je suis, il ne me refusera pas l'épée. Je suis sûre qu'il accepterait de me la donner même si je disais que je voulais m'en servir comme doudou. »

Le blond ne sut pas réellement s'il devait rire aux paroles de son amie. Il ne connaissait pas suffisamment Dumbledore, et si on ajoutait à cela que jusqu'au mois de juin, il avait eu pour projet de l'assassiner, il avait le sentiment de ne pas pouvoir faire confiance au vieux fou.

« Merline n'a peut-être pas tord, » continua Harry. « Quoi que tu en dises Hermione, Dum- le Professeur Dumbledore est fou, et il serait bien capable de prêter l'épée à Merline. »

Hermione regarda ses deux amis suspicieusement, ne sachant trop quoi penser. La partie rationnelle de son cerveau lui disait qu'ils avaient raison et que Dumbledore céderait facilement l'épée à Merline, mais une autre partie se refusait à croire le directeur faire ce genre de chose. Elle se mordit la lèvre, signe de réflexion intense chez elle.

« Je ne sais pas, » finit-elle par avouer.

« Laisse-nous faire, » déclara Merline en prenant Harry par le bras. « A nous deux, je suis sûre qu'on s'en sortira très bien. »

Comme si leur mini-réunion était terminée, la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus entraîna Harry avec elle dans la cuisine. Hermione et Draco les entendirent discuter des manières les plus abracadabrantes de demander l'épée à Dumbledore, avant de se regarder, le même sourire de fatalité sur les lèvres.

« Ça commence vraiment n'est-ce pas ? » demanda le Serpentard.

« De quoi parles-tu ? » questionna Hermione, les sourcils froncés.

« La chasse aux Horcruxes… Nous en avons un. Nous connaissons le moyen de les détruire… c'est le coup d'envoi pour aller chercher les autres. »

« Je suppose… » murmura Hermione.

« Je… » commença Draco avant de s'interrompre. « Viens ! » dit-il en prenant Hermione par le bras pour la tirer dans le jardin.

La jeune fille eut juste le temps de jeter un sort de sa baguette pour fermer les livres et les ranger dans un coin du salon, avant d'être emportée par son petit ami. Sirius avait été appelé d'urgence au travail c'était la raison pour laquelle ils avaient pu parler si librement. Mais personne ne devait tomber sur ces informations.

Lorsque Hermione et Draco furent arrivés dans le fond du jardin, dans un coin reculé et parsemé de fleurs, le Serpentard invoqua une couverture sur le sol et s'y installa en tailleur, attendant que sa douce fasse la même chose à côté de lui. Lorsqu'elle le fit, ils tombèrent dans un silence confortable en attendant que Draco trouve ses mots.

« Hermione… Nous sommes ensemble depuis bientôt trois mois. La rentrée est dans quelques jours et… Tout va s'intensifier. La guerre, les Horcruxes, les entraînements. Nous ne sommes pas à l'abris de… Tu vois. »

« Qu'essaie-tu de me dire Dray ? » demanda Hermione.

« J'ai peur qu'il ne t'arrive quelque chose. Que tu sois en danger, » déclara-t-il, subitement.

« Oh Draco ! Je ne- »

« J'ai pas fini, » la coupa-t-il. « Je ne suis pas aussi courageux qu'un Gryffondor, ni aussi émotif qu'un Poufsouffle. Je suis froid et distant, une telle déclaration ne se reproduira peut-être jamais. »

Hermione acquiesça, cachant difficilement l'amusement qu'elle ressentait en voyant son petit-ami aussi sérieux. Draco reprit :

« Merline m'a offert une magnifique montre pour Noël, » dit-il en la sortant de sa poche. « Elle possède deux aiguilles particulières dont la fonction est d'indiquer la santé de deux personnes proches. J'aimerais te relier à l'une d'elle, » déclara-t-il finalement.

« Oh... » bafouilla la Gryffondor. « Mais… tes parents ? »

« Mes parents sont partis sans un regard en arrière… » murmura Draco. « Actuellement, la personne pour laquelle je m'inquiète le plus, c'est toi. »

« Oh Draco, » souffla Hermione, les yeux humides et une main sur la bouche, l'autre enveloppant celle de son petit-ami.

« Tu acceptes ? »

« Bien sûr, » dit-elle avec un sourire rayonnant.

« C'est stupide… » bougonna Draco. « J'avais prévu de te dire plein de choses mais finalement, je ne trouve pas les mots… »

Hermione réfléchit un instant puis se déplaça pour être en face de lui, dans la même position, leurs genoux se touchant. Elle prit ses mains dans les siennes et fixa son regard dans le sien.

« Ce que j'ai compris, c'est que tu étais heureux d'être avec moi, » commença doucement Hermione, recevant un hochement de tête affirmatif. « J'ai compris que l'avenir te faisait peur, même si un Malfoy n'a pas peur, mais que tu pouvais envisager qu'il soit moins sombre que tu l'avais pensé, parce que tu seras avec moi. »

Draco hocha à nouveau la tête, regardant intensément sa compagne, voulant lui faire passer tous ses sentiments.

« Je pense que tu te dis aussi que nous franchirons tous les obstacles ensemble. Que lorsque la guerre sera terminée, il n'y aura plus que nous. Nous pourrons vivre heureux. »

Draco acquiesça encore.

« Et puis… » hésita-t-elle. « Je pense que tu m'aimes. »

Elle n'eut pas de réponse, mais le scintillement dans ses yeux valait toutes les réponses, verbales ou non.

« Je pense aussi que, sans prétention, tu me trouves belle, intelligente, sexy et- »

Elle se moquait d'elle même et se fit interrompre par la bouche exigeante de Draco sur la sienne. Le baiser était passionné, chaud et délicieux, les laissant tous les deux haletants. Ils se souriaient et riaient de façon un peu niaise lorsqu'ils furent interrompus par un gémissement non loin d'eux.

Se tournant, ils aperçurent Sirius qui les regardaient, la mine désespéré.

« Je pensais vraiment avoir un peu de temps avant d'avoir la conversation avec vous sur les fleurs et les abeilles… » geint-il. « De toutes évidences, ça devrait être fait aujourd'hui… Je vais appeler Moony ! » déclara-t-il en se ruant vers la maison.

* * *

 _Bonjour bonjour !_

 _Nous allons être brèves, (pour une fois). Notre bêta AudeSnape est en vacances car elle a brillamment réussi ses examens de fin d'année. "Bravoooo AudeSnaaaaaaape !" De ce fait, nous n'avons pu corriger._

 _Nous n'avons pas répondu à toutes les reviews, seulement celle où nous avions vraiment quelque chose à dire. Par manque de temps uniquement, pas de snobisme ! Promis !_

 _Bref, merci à tous pour le soutien, nous avons de plus en plus de retour sur cette fic et nous en sommes heureuses !_

 _Merci à tous et à toutes._

 _Aupaupsi_

 _PS : Ceci n'était pas bref..._


	25. Le fantôme du Poudlard Express

**Titre** : Par Merlin !

 **Disclaimer** : L'univers de cette fanfiction est le bébé (qui a bien grandi quand même) de JKR, nous ne faisons que l'utiliser afin d'assouvir nos désirs les plus fous ! Nous ne touchons aucune rémunération pour la publication de cette histoire. Notre salaire ? Vos reviews ! (et c'est gratuit !)

 **Pairing** : Slash, Het, Yaoi. HP/OC, HG/DM et autres.

 **Rating** : T

 **Nbr de chapitres** : 33

 **Auteures** : EpsilonSnape et Pauu-Aya

 **Beta** : AudeSnape

.oOo.

 **Chapitre 25**

 **Le fantôme du Poudlard Express**

.oOo.

Résumé de l'histoire :

 _Merline l'Enchanteresse est apparue à Poudlard, plusieurs centaines d'années après son époque, plongeant le château et ses habitants dans la confusion. Elle décide de guider Draco et d'aider Harry et Hermione dans leur chemin._

Résumé de l'épisode précédent :

 _Draco, Harry, Hermione et Merline ont trouvé le moyen de détruire le premier horcruxe. Merline et Harry ont décidé qu'ils iraient demande à Dumbledore de leur prêter l'épée dès la rentrée. Draco a utilisé le présent offert par Merline à Noël, une montre, qu'il a lié à Hermione (dans un élan de papillons, d'arc en ciel et de nuages roses digne d'un Malfoy)._

.oOo.

Le quai du Poudlard Express était presque vide quand Harry, Draco, Merline et Hermione arrivèrent en courant, leur bagages miniaturisés dans leur poche, transportant seulement les cages à hibou.

« Dépêchez-vous, » cria Hermione.

Ils passèrent à travers les parents qui faisaient signe à leur enfant, s'attirant des regards douteux et surpris. Sirius les suivait joyeusement sous sa forme de chien. Il reprit apparence humaine juste avant que les adolescents ne montent dans le train.

« Envoyez-moi des lettres, » dit-il en utilisant ses mains comme porte-voix.

Aucun des jeunes hommes ou jeunes filles ne lui répondit, ni lui adressa un regard. Il mit une paume sur son cœur, serrant sa robe de sorcier.

« N'avez-vous aucune pitié pour votre Sirius qui vous voit partir ? »

Cette fois, Draco, qui était le dernier à être entré dans le train, se retourna, le regard froid.

« Tu nous as obligé à prendre le train alors qu'on était à quinze minutes de Poudlard. Tu nous a rendus en retard pour prendre ce même train. Tu nous a fait courir parce que, je cite, tu voulais "absolument prendre le mur de la voie 9 ¾". Ne t'attends a aucune considération de ma part. »

« Ni de la mienne, » marmonna Merline sans même se retourner avant de disparaître dans le couloir.

« Ne compte pas sur moi cette fois-ci, » surenchérit Hermione, sans son sourire habituel.

La tête de Sirius se décomposait au fur et à mesure.

« Parrain indigne, » l'acheva Harry, en criant depuis le couloir.

Les quatre amis disparurent alors de la vue de l'Animagus. Un sourire avait prit place sur ses lèvres, et il se déplaça sur le quai pour voir son filleul et ses amis dans leur compartiment. Quand il trouva la bonne fenêtre, il se colla presque à la vitre et hurla :

« Je sais que vous m'aimez quand même. »

Les regards que lui jetèrent les quatre adolescents le firent hurler de rire. Il ne porta pas d'attention aux regards que lui jetaient les autre parents et se retransforma en chien. Il suivit au petit trot le départ du train, puis décida qu'il irait faire une balade dans le Londres moldu.

« Je le hais, » glissa Draco à ses amis alors qu'il regardait par le hublot le quai de gare s'éloigner.

Des ricanements lui répondirent.

« J'en reviens pas qu'il nous oblige à prendre ce train, » souffla Harry.

Sirius leur avait ressorti les mêmes arguments que l'année dernière, à savoir que prendre le train pour aller à Poudlard était important, comme un rite de passage qui renforçait les liens d'amitiés et créait des souvenirs. Pour Harry, il s'agissait simplement de rester sept heures assis sur une banquette alors qu'il aurait pu "renforcer ses liens d'amitiés" sur le canapé du salon.

La seule qui n'avait pas protesté à l'idée de prendre le Poudlard Express était Merline. Elle découvrait un nouveau moyen de locomotion, devenu si emblématique pour les élèves de Poudlard. A son époque, il n'y avait pas les vacances. Pas de périodes de quelques semaines ou quelques mois durant lesquels les sorciers rentraient chez eux. Ils arrivaient à Poudlard entre onze et quinze ans, et quittaient le château des années plus tard.

« Et quelle idée de partir au dernier moment "parce que je veux profiter encore un peu de vous" ? » singea Draco en imitant Sirius.

L'organisation avait été telle que les quatre adolescents étaient prêts à partir, bien avant le départ du train. Sirius et Remus auraient dû les faire transplaner sur le quai, d'abord Hermione et Merline, Draco et Harry ensuite. Cependant, quelques secondes avant l'heure prévue, l'Animagus avait déclaré qu'il ne voulait pas les voir partir tout de suite, qu'ils avaient encore un peu de temps.

Finalement, malgré les protestations des plus jeunes et du loup-garou, ils avait quitté Pré-au-Lard à peine quelques minutes plus tôt, étaient apparus dans une alcôve de la gare Moldue et avait couru sous les regards outrés des voyageurs pour passer par le mur magique. Remus, qui était en retard pour l'ouverture de son magasin, s'était contenté de leur faire des grands signes de mains avant de disparaître.

« S'il voulait profiter de nous, » continua le blond. « On avait qu'à aller à Poudlard directement depuis Pré-au-Lard. »

« Laisse tomber Draco, » souffla Harry. « De toute façon, maintenant on est là. »

Le blond grogna une dernière fois pour la forme, puis les quatre amis changèrent de sujet, discutant de la nouvelle année à venir, ce que qu'il avait appelé "la chasse aux horcruxes", des Aspic et bien d'autres choses.

« Vous avez déjà rencontré le fantôme du Poudlard Express ? » demanda Draco, d'un air détaché, bien longtemps après le départ.

Harry et Hermione se regardèrent, les sourcils froncés.

« Le fantôme ? » demanda Hermione en se tournant vers son petit ami.

Draco sembla perdu dans ses pensées un instant, puis un sourire inhabituel fleurit sur son visage. Il fixa du regard Hermione.

« C'est une vieille légende, ma mère me l'a racontée lors de ma première rentrée, » expliqua-t-il sans lâcher les deux prunelles marrons. « Lors du premier voyage du Poudlard Express, il y a bien longtemps, on dit qu'un Moldu serait entré par erreur dans le train. »

Le blond fit une pause dans son discours, attendant la remarque d'Hermione. Cependant celle-ci ne vint pas, la jeune femme lui souriait simplement.

« A l'époque, les protections n'étaient pas aussi efficaces, les créateurs du train ne s'étaient pas attendu à ce qu'un Moldu cherche à y monter. On raconte que ce Moldu aurait erré dans les couloirs, émerveillé par ce qu'il voyait. Quand le Poudlard Express était arrivé à Poudlard, deux jours plus tard, les voyages étaient long à l'époque, il n'en descendit pas. Il observa les jeunes sorciers et sorcières quitter le train, faisant virevolter leurs bagages, danser leur camarade ou chanter leurs crapaud. Quand le train repartit de la gare, personne ne sut ce qu'il devint. Personne ne le vit jamais redescendre. »

Draco fit une nouvelle pause, se perdant à nouveau dans ses pensées. Ses amis attendirent quelques secondes, puis Harry le pressa de continuer.

« Et alors ? »

« L'année suivante, on raconte qu'il guidait les premières années dans les couloirs, les dirigeant de compartiments en compartiments. L'année suivante aussi, et ainsi de suite durant des décennies. Cependant, à une rentrée, il n'était plus la. »

« Il est mort ? » demanda Hermione, émue.

Draco haussa les épaules.

« Personne ne le sait. Pour certains, il s'est retiré, devenu trop vieux et trop fatigué. Pour d'autres, il est simplement mort, » expliqua-t-il la voix basse. « Cependant, la légende dit que ce moldu a fait un avec l'âme du train, et qu'il erre encore aujourd'hui dans les couloirs, invisibles, guidant les premières années vers ceux ou celles qui doivent se rencontrer. »

Un silence suivit la fin de son histoire. Hermione essuya une larme au coin de son œil et attrapa la main de son petit ami, la serrant fort.

« C'est une belle histoire, » conclut Merline.

Draco hocha la tête.

« Lors de sa première montée dans le train, le chapeau que portait ma mère s'est envolé et a disparu entre les portes d'un compartiment. Quand elle y est entrée pour le récupérer, elle a rencontré mon père, qui discutait avec ses amis. Il s'est baissé, a récupéré son chapeau et lui a tendu, avec un sourire. »

« Sirius m'a raconté que dans le premier compartiment qu'a ouvert mon père, il y avait ma mère, » dit Harry, un étrange sourire sur les lèvres. « Il s'est assis à côté d'elle avant de se faire rembarrer parce qu'il n'avait pas demandé la permission. »

« Et lors de notre première année, » continua Hermione. « Quand je cherchais le crapaud de Neville, je ne suis rentrée dans aucun compartiment…

«… Sauf celui de Ron et moi, » finit Harry, voyant où la jeune femme voulait en venir.

La brune hocha la tête.

« Et quand j'ai appris que Harry Potter était dans ce train, » reprit Draco. « Les autres de mon compartiment ne voulaient pas venir voir. Mais, je ne me l'expliquais pas à l'époque, moi j'avais besoin de le faire. »

Un nouveau silence s'étendit, chacun réfléchissant à sa propre histoire, aux rencontres qu'ils ou elles avaient fait.

« Finalement, il n'y a que moi qui n'ait pas d'histoire avec ce train, » termina Merline.

En face d'elle, Draco secoua la tête négativement.

« Tu ne crois pas si mal dire, c'est en songeant à toi que cette histoire m'est revenue en tête. »

Son amie l'interrogea du regard, attendant qu'il s'explique.

« C'est toi qui a choisi le compartiment n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Draco.

Merline confirma d'un geste silencieux.

« C'est dans ce compartiment précis que je me suis assis lors de mon premier voyage. »

oOo.

Dans les profondeurs de la terre, dans les couloirs les plus profonds de Gringott, une silhouette se mouvait dans les douces lumière des torches. Les ombres des cavités, des colonnes de pierres et même du gros dragon ronflant, servaient de refuge à la silhouette qui se faufilait, prenant son temps pour réaliser son dessein.

Le dragon émit un bruit rauque, comme un soupir, et la silhouette s'immobilisa un instant pour ne pas être repérée. Elle la regarda un instant et sembla hésiter, comme si elle souhaitait libérer ce dragon qui avait été asservi par les gobelins et était forcé de rester sous terre pour les milliers d'années à venir. L'ombre détourna cependant le regard.

« Tu n'es pas là pour ça, » murmura-t-elle si bas qu'on aurait dit un simple souffle. « S'évader à dos de dragon n'est pas une option. »

La silhouette reprit sa marche silencieuse et passa derrière le dragon, enjambant élégamment la pointe de sa queue. Elle continua plusieurs minutes dans une valse gracieuse pour éviter les railles du chemin de fer, les trous et les bosses, jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive devant l'un des plus vieux coffres de Gringott, intouché depuis plusieurs dizaines d'année maintenant.

L'ombre s'adossa sur l'une des colonnes devant la grande porte en fer forgé et ferma longuement les yeux. Après plusieurs minutes d'un silence profond, la silhouette tomba lourdement au sol telle une poupée de chiffon.

Pendant un temps indéfini, elle resta sur la pierre froide, son torse ne bougeant pas au rythme de ses respirations lorsque, subitement, elle se redressa, prenant une immense inspiration. Le plus silencieusement possible pour alerter personne, elle tenta de reprendre son souffle, puis se redressa péniblement, une main sur sa tête.

Avec difficulté, et bien moins de grâce qu'à l'aller, la silhouette rebroussa chemin, se fondant à nouveau dans les ombres. Lorsqu'elle fut enfin à l'air libre, elle respira profondément et émit un rire de soulagement. Elle alla tranquillement jusque dans la ruelle adjacente et disparut dans un petit son étouffé.

.oOo.

Les deux Gryffondors et les deux Serpentards descendirent de la calèche. Ils s'arrêtèrent un instant, scrutant le château.

« Notre dernière rentrée à Poudlard, » déclara Harry plein de nostalgie en passant une main sur les épaules d'Hermione alors qu'elle se serrait contre son torse.

Ils avaient commencé cette aventure ensemble après tout. Draco n'avait été leur ami que récemment et Merline ne venait même pas de leur temps. Ceux-ci restaient d'ailleurs en retrait, préférant laisser ce moment émouvant aux Gryffondors.

« Tu te souviens de ce Ron a dit sur ces marches en première année ? » demanda Hermione.

« Comment manger convenablement une chocogrenouille ? » répondit Harry avec un sourire.

« Non idiot, » gloussa Hermione en lui frappant légèrement le bras. « Il nous a dit que les années à Poudlard seraient notre plus grande aventure… »

« Un grand philosophe… » ricana Harry.

« Mais il a eu raison, » contra la jeune fille. « Chaque année nous avons eu quelque chose de nouveau et chaque année nous sommes devenus plus adultes. Poudlard a fait ça ! »

« C'est vrai, » murmura Harry en embrassant le sommet de son crâne

« Allons-y, » souffla Draco, caressant brièvement le dos de sa petite-amie avant de les dépasser pour entrer dans le château.

Il fut rapidement suivi par Merline et leurs deux amis. Après avoir traversé le hall, ils pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle et regardèrent les élèves affluer joyeusement. Ils allaient se séparer en deux groupes, les Serpentards et les Gryffondors, mais Draco attrapa Hermione par le poignet avant qu'elle ne se dirige vers sa table. Il l'attira contre lui et, après quelques secondes à regarder son visage, se pencha en avant pour déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce fut un baiser chaste et simple, plein de douceur, mais ce fut surtout leur premier baiser en public.

Depuis le début de leur couple, ils ne s'étaient jamais montrés leur affection devant qui que ce soit d'autre qu'Harry et Merline. Bien évidemment, leur relation n'était pas secrète, ils restaient simplement discrets, même si les bruits couraient vite à Poudlard et les ragots faisaient rage.

Par ce baiser, Draco annonçait au monde sorcier - ou en tous cas à la population Poudlarienne - qu'il sortait avec Hermione Granger, une Gryffondor, une née-Moldue. Autour d'eux, beaucoup s'étaient arrêtés, certains applaudissaient, d'autres sifflaient, mais aucun de ces sons ne parvenaient jusqu'au couple, toujours enlacé au milieu de la Grande Salle.

Lorsqu'ils se détachèrent, sans pour autant se reculer, Hermione regarda son petit-ami avec une expression mi-rêveuse, mi-émerveillée. Elle colla son front au sien, un sourire sur les lèvres.

« Vraiment ? » souffla-t-elle. « Tu es sûr de toi ? »

« Je n'ai jamais été plus sûr de moi que maintenant, » murmura-t-il en retour, avant de prendre à nouveau ses lèvres.

Un nouveau concert de sifflements retentit et Hermione, rougissante, se détacha du Serpentard avec un sourire timide. Draco ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde, mais en cet instant, il la trouvait adorable. Elle lui fit un sourire à faire fondre Voldemort en personne et Draco lui caressa légèrement la joue avant de la pousser gentiment vers Harry et de partir à sa table en compagnie de Merline qui lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

Hermione, quant à elle, chancela légèrement jusqu'au banc et se laissa tomber sans grâce, un sourire béat sur le visage.

« Alors tu sors vraiment avec Malfoy ? » demanda un Gryffondor sans cacher son dégoût.

« Alors tu n'as toujours que la moitié d'un cerveau ? » questionna Hermione en retour, gardant toujours son air rêveur.

Harry ricana et fit un geste vers le Gryffondor pour lui demander de déguerpir. A côté d'eux, Seamus, Dean, Neville et Ginny riaient à gorge déployée, se moquant gentiment de la mine hagarde de la jeune fille et de sa répartie mordante.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les premiers années entrèrent et les anciens s'amusèrent de leur mine tantôt ébahie, tantôt émerveillée, tantôt craintive. Ils furent tous répartis et acclamés comme il se devait à chaque fois qu'ils se dirigeaient vers leur table.

« Mes chers enfants, » déclara le directeur une fois le cérémonial fini, captant l'attention de tout le monde. « Une nouvelle année commence et j'espère qu'elle vous réjouit autant que moi. Pour les anciens, je vous informe d'un changement un peu particulier dans le corps professoral : l'échange de matière entre le Professeur Snape et le Professeur Samara. En effet, cette année, le Professeur Snape enseignera la défense contre les forces du mal tandis que le Professeur Samara s'occupera des potions. »

Les élèves applaudirent timidement sans vraiment trop savoir quoi faire de cette information. Le Professeur Dumbledore gloussa et reprit son discours :

« Je dois vous informer également qu'un nouveau club va s'ouvrir. Il sera tenu par le Professeur Chourave et concernera les sorts ménagers, les sorts qui sont utiles au quotidien pour les sorciers. Ce club sera ouvert pour tout le monde à partir de la cinquième année. Il n'y aura pas de devoirs et pas de notes. Nous vous proposons cette option uniquement pour votre confort après Poudlard. »

Un concert de murmures se répandit très vite dans la salle et Hermione sortit complètement de son état de béatitude.

« Ce club à l'air passionnant ! » s'extasia-t-elle.

« Et nous avons bien assez à faire cette année 'Mione, » répondit Harry avec un regard significatif.

« Mais… » gémit Hermione. « Un nouveau club pour- »

« Non, » la coupa Harry avec un ricanement. « Je suis sûr que Remus ou Sirius pourront t'apprendre tout ce que tu veux. Mais cette année, c'est les ASPIC. »

Hermione pâlit considérablement face à cette réalisation et se concentra à nouveau sur le discours du directeur.

« - est bien évidemment interdite comme le prouve son appellation. Monsieur Rusard m'a aussi demandé de vous faire part de la nouvelle réglementation au sujet des farces et attrapes qui sont interdites dans l'école. La liste, longue liste, des articles interdits est affichée sur la porte de son bureau. Je crois que pour la première fois depuis des années, je n'ai aucun nouveau professeur à présenter, alors il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter bon appétit ! Sans oublier flizwiz, zigzag et dragonmoule ! »

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements retentit alors dans la Grande Salle pendant que le directeur au sourire joyeux reprenait sa place entre les professeurs McGonagall et Flitwick. Au moment où il frappa un fois dans ses mains, les plats les plus succulents apparurent sur chacune des tables, faisant grogner les estomacs des adolescents affamés.

« Par Merline, je meurs de faim ! » soupira Harry en prenant une cuisse de poulet à la main.

« On dirait Ron, » ricana Seamus, jetant un coup d'oeil inquiet à Ginny.

« Non… » dit sombrement la jeune fille. « Il manque ceci… » dit-elle ensuite en aspergeant Harry d'un jet de sauce tomate à travers le visage avec un immense sourire. « Là on dirait Ron ! » gloussa-t-elle.

Harry avait la bouche ouverte, les yeux écarquillés, l'air complètement hagard de la sauce dégoulinant sur sa joue.

« Oh c'est tout à fait ça ! » s'écria Hermione en tapant dans ses mains.

« Tu vas le payer rouquine ! » grogna Harry, sortant de sa torpeur.

Il leva son verre pour l'asperger de jus de citrouille, mais arrêta son geste lorsque Ginny sortit un grimoire de sous la table. Il arqua un sourcil avant de lancer d'un ton moqueur :

« Tu crois vraiment qu'un bouquin va m'arrêter ? »

« Non, je ne pense pas, » répondit la jeune fille. « Mais elle, si ! » ajouta-t-elle en montrant Hermione du doigt.

Harry se tourna vers elle et la vit pointer sa baguette sur lui. Il sursauta et recula légèrement sur son banc. Hermione était terrifiante lorsqu'elle le voulait et à cet instant, alors qu'elle le regardait avec les sourcils froncés, elle lui faisait peur.

« N'espère pas abimer un livre Harry James Potter ! »

Le Survivant jeta un regard faussement furieux à Ginny avant de prendre sa serviette pour s'essuyer le visage. Il grimaça de dégoût en voyant la quantité de sauce qui le maculait et la jeta dans l'assiette de Ginny.

« Tu me le payeras Ginevra Weasley et pour ça, je demanderai de l'aide à Draco Malfoy ! » grogna-t-il.

La jeune fille pâlit considérablement et jeta un coup d'oeil craintif à la table des Serpentards avant de revenir sur Harry dont le sourire sadique s'étalait sur les lèvres. Harry éclata finalement de rire, vite suivi par Ginny. Autour d'eux, tout le monde riait et s'amusait, tout en dévorant les merveilleux plats cuisinés par les elfes.

La soirée se passa parfaitement bien. Jusqu'à la chanson de Poudlard, les rires et les exclamations de joie emplissaient la Grande Salle et lorsqu'il fut l'heure d'aller se coucher, les élèves rejoignirent leurs dortoirs pour un sommeil paisible.

.oOo.

 _Bonjour à tous et à toutes !_

 _Désolée pour le retard de publication, c'est (comme toujours) assez compliqué en ce moment ! Voyez le bon côté des choses : ça vous fait moins de temps à attendre jusqu'au prochain chapitre !_

 _Encore une fois, désolées de ne pas avoir répondu aux reviews ! Mais nous lisons chacune d'entre elles avec attention, et elles nous fait très plaisir !_

 _A bientôt,_

 _Aupaupsi_


	26. L'épée de Gryffondor

**Titre** : Par Merlin !

 **Disclaimer** : L'univers de cette fanfiction est le bébé (qui a bien grandi quand même) de JKR, nous ne faisons que l'utiliser afin d'assouvir nos désirs les plus fous ! Nous ne touchons aucune rémunération pour la publication de cette histoire. Notre salaire ? Vos reviews ! (et c'est gratuit !)

 **Pairing** : Slash, Het, Yaoi. HP/OC, HG/DM et autres.

 **Rating** : T

 **Nbr de chapitres** : 33

 **Auteures** : EpsilonSnape et Pauu-Aya

 **Beta** : AudeSnape (Après 2 semaines d'absence)

.oOo.

 **Chapitre 26**

 **L'épée de Gryffondor**

.oOo.

Résumé de l'histoire :

 _Merline l'Enchanteresse est apparue à Poudlard, plusieurs centaines d'années après son époque, plongeant le château et ses habitants dans la confusion. Elle décide de guider Draco et d'aider Harry et Hermione dans leur chemin._

Résumé de l'épisode précédent :

 _Le quatuor revient à Poudlard pour une nouvelle année. Avec une solution pour se débarrasser des Horcruxes, les ASPIC et de nouvelles aventures en perspective, l'année s'annonce tout aussi mouvementée que les précédentes._

.oOo.

Le lendemain du banquet eu l'effet d'un coup de massue pour les quatre amis. Ayant passé de si bonnes vacances, ayant profité d'un délicieux repas la veille, ils étaient dans un état un peu euphorique et cet état fut anéanti au moment où ils reçurent leur emploi du temps respectif. Même Hermione fit grise mine lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle débutait sa dernière année.

Elle allait devoir reprendre son planning de révision, ses fiches et ses manuels sur la gestion du stress. Elle pourrait voir Draco moins souvent et ne pourrait plus se glisser dans son lit à la nuit tombée sous l'air grognon de Harry. Il ne fallait pas oublier non plus la Magie des Éléments qu'ils devaient encore parfaire, la recherche sur les Horcruxes, l'épée de Gryffondor, etc, la liste semblait interminable.

« Voldemort n'aura même pas besoin de chercher à me tuer, » gémit Harry. « Cette année le fera pour lui. »

Les autres septièmes années rirent de dépit à sa remarque, s'attirant des regards effrayés de la part d'un groupe de deuxièmes années qui passait à côté d'eux.

« Vous vous habituerez, » les rassura Ginny avec un sourire. « Une fois que vous aurez égorgé des poulets dans un état somnambule. »

« Et que vous vous serez échappés de Poudlard à dos de Sombral, » compléta Neville.

« Et que vous aurez participé à un cours de défense clandestin pour combattre Vous-Savez-Qui, » acheva Luna de sa voix rêveuse alors qu'elle venait rejoindre Ginny.

Les élèves plus jeunes les regardèrent, encore plus apeurés, le visage blafard. Ils finirent par se retourner et s'éloigner, presqu'en courant, sous les rires désabusés des plus âgés.

« Vous êtes des monstres, » fit une voix sur leur gauche, qui malgré les mots prononcés, était teintée d'une note de moquerie.

« Salut Merline, salut Draco, » se contenta de répondre Harry, en attrapant un petit pain devant lui.

Hermione lui tapa la main, les sourcils froncés.

« Tu as déjà mangé. »

« Tu as déjà mangé, » singea Harry avant d'avaler tout de même sa trouvaille.

La brune roula des yeux puis attrapa son sac à ses pieds. Elle se leva, posa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de Draco et prit sa main.

« Alors, vos emplois du temps ? » demanda-t-elle ensuite.

Les regards des deux Serpentard furent suffisamment éloquents.

« On n'aura jamais le temps de tout faire, » souffla Merline.

« Et j'ai beau adorer mon parrain, l'avoir en cours de défense me fait littéralement flipper. »

« Je pensais qu'un Malfoy n'avait jamais peur ? » se moqua Harry.

« Sauf quand il s'agit de Severus Snape. »

Harry ricana puis se leva à son tour. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers leur premier cours. Ils commençaient tous les quatre avec deux heures de sortilèges suivies de deux heures de potions, puis se séparaient pour l'après-midi : Hermione et Draco avaient trois heures d'Arithmancie tandis que Merline et Harry partaient pour deux heures de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Le brun avait ensuite les sélections de Quidditch à faire, tandis que Merline continuait avec deux heures d'étude des Moldus.

Quand, le soir venu, ils se retrouvèrent dans la Salle sur Demande, un peu avant le repas, les quatre adolescents étaient exténués. Ils étaient affalés dans les fauteuils et canapé, même Hermione n'avait pas la foi de se mettre au travail.

« Quatre-vingt centimètres de parchemins sur les effets indésirables du sort d'absorption, soixante sur la potion d'embrasement, cinquante sur l'environnement du Niffleur…, » énuméra Harry. « Vous vous rendez compte ? Même Hagrid nous a donné des devoirs. Et par dessus ça, je dois encore trouver un gardien pour cette année. »

Il soupira de désespoir et s'enfonça un peu plus dans le canapé. Il avait décidé de continuer le Quidditch malgré l'année à venir. Hermione avait tenté de l'en dissuader, mais ce sport était la seule constante entre toutes ses années à Poudlard. Harry n'avait pas souhaité non plus s'éloigner encore plus de ses camarades et le Quidditch, en plus de maintenir ces liens, lui permettait de s'aérer l'esprit au moins quelques heures dans la semaine.

« Le Professeur Burbage nous a demandé de lire une oeuvre moldue par mois et de remplir au moins deux rouleaux de parchemins sur chaque livre, » enchérit Merline.

« Et le Professeur Vector veut que nous ayons traduit ceci avant la fin de la semaine, » continua Hermione en levant un petit ouvrage d'une dizaine de pages.

« On ne va pas survivre, » conclut Draco.

Un silence suivit leurs remarques, puis ils soupirèrent de concert. Harry, qui avait fermé les yeux, les rouvrit et observa ses amis. Hermione avait posé sa tête sur les genoux de Draco et ce dernier lui caressait les cheveux machinalement, prêt à s'endormir. Merline avait posé sa tête sur son épaule et observait le mur du fond, le regard vide.

Un rire s'échappa alors de la gorge du brun, attirant l'attention de ses amis. Harry partit dans un fou rire, et, sans que ses amis n'en connaissent la cause, ils le suivirent.

« Que nous valait ce moment ? » demanda Merline, presque cinq minutes plus tard quand ils furent calmés.

Harry ricana une nouvelle fois.

« Je me disais que Voldemort n'avait qu'à bien se tenir. »

« Ouais, » murmura faiblement Draco qui commençait déjà à se rendormir. « Qu'il fasse gaffe, où je le massacre à coup de traduction arithmancienne. »

« Et moi à coup de "Le Rouge et le Noir". » dit Merline.

Face au silence qui suivit sa déclaration, Hermione expliqua :

« C'est un livre Moldu. »

Draco haussa les épaules d'un geste las.

« Ca serait le comble, » continua la brune. « Voldemort tué par un ouvrage Moldu. »

Ils ricanèrent tous une nouvelle fois, chacun imaginant à sa manière ce que cela pouvait donner.

« A quoi il ressemble ? » demanda alors Merline. « Je veux dire… à quoi il ressemble vraiment ? »

Quand elle avait posé la question au brun, plusieurs mois auparavant, il s'était contenté de lui répondre "A une face de serpent", et elle n'avait plus jamais osé lui demander. Merline se tourna vers Harry, attendant silencieusement que ce dernier soit prêt à lui répondre, elle fut cependant surprise d'entendre la voix du blond.

« Un corps squelettique, grand et maigre. La peau blafarde et des doigts fin et longs. Quand il s'approche de toi, un froid glacial t'entoure et une peur sans nom te traverse. »

Merline jeta un regard à son ami. Elle n'avait pas réalisé que ce dernier l'avait vu lui aussi.

« Il n'a pas de nez, juste deux fentes en guise de narines, » continua Harry. « Et ses yeux sont aussi rouges que le sang, fendus par des pupilles aussi verticales que celles des serpents. »

La jeune femme acquiesça silencieusement, bien qu'aucun des garçons, qui avaient les yeux fermés, ne put la voir. Elle chercha à s'imaginer le personnage, en vain. Quand elle sortit de ses pensées, une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, ses trois amis dormaient. Elle se décida à les laisser se reposer, quitte à louper le repas, se disant qu'ils auraient besoin de tout le repos possible pour attaquer cette nouvelle année.

Merline se leva du canapé, invoqua deux couvertures, une qu'elle déplia sur Hermione et l'autre sur Harry - Draco étant déjà entouré des bras de sa petite amie, puis s'assit à l'un des bureaux disponibles. Elle sortit un livre de son sac et entama une lecture silencieuse, plongeant dans l'histoire des Misérables, premier ouvrage de sa longue liste. Bientôt, elle oublia qu'elle et ses amis allaient peut-être devoir se sacrifier dans une guerre à laquelle aucun des adolescents n'aurait dû participer, et découvrit la vie de Jean Valjean, Fantine et Javert.

.oOo.

Harry et Merline se regardèrent intensément en arrivant devant la statue dorée de la gargouille. Plus de deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis la rentrée et alors qu'ils avaient initialement prévu de détruire l'Horcruxe le plus rapidement possible, ils n'avaient pas encore récupéré l'épée de Gryffondor.

Les cours s'étaient enchainés à toute vitesse, les devoirs s'étaient accumulés, ne leur laissant que peu de temps pour penser aux Horcruxes. Cependant, après quinze jours de dur labeur, ils avaient fini par trouver un rythme de travail leur permettant de jongler entre leurs cours, leurs entraînements et leurs recherches.

La veille au soir, Harry et Merline avaient décidé qu'ils iraient demander l'épée au directeur, et que Draco et Hermione les attendraient dans la Salle sur Demande. La jeune femme se tourna vers Harry qui, lui, fixait la gargouille. Malgré le fait que Merline avait semblé confiante dans son projet, la Serpentard était maintenant mal à l'aise de devoir demander une telle chose au directeur. Elle avait très envie d'attraper la main de Harry pour la serrer et lui prendre un peu de ce fameux courage de Gryffondor.

Elle avait parfois l'impression que son corps n'avait pas été le seul à régresser dans son voyage temporel. Son esprit était semblable à celui d'une adolescente et dans ce cas, une adolescente qui se rendait dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard. Elle s'était déjà faite sermonner par Salazar, et ne voulait revivre ça pour rien au monde.

« Fraise tagada, » marmonna Harry.

La gargouille leur fit un clin d'oeil et commença à pivoter pour laisser place à l'escalier en colimaçon.

« Cette gargouille est laide. Pourquoi n'ont-ils pas choisi, je ne sais pas moi, un beau phoenix doré par exemple ? » souffla Harry. « Ca aurait quand même plus d'allure. »

« C'était une idée de Sal, » répondit négligemment Merline. « Il espérait éloigner les élèves pour ne pas entendre leurs jérémiades. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et commença à gravir les marches pour accéder au bureau directorial.

« C'était finalement une bonne chose que Snape vienne souvent rendre visite à Draco pendant les vacances. Nous avons pu lui demander le mot de passe. »

« Avoue qu'il n'est pas le tyran que tu imaginais, » taquina Merline.

« C'est vrai… » grogna Harry. « Depuis qu'il n'est plus un espion il est… moins pire… »

« Ca ne se dit pas très cher. »

Harry se contenta de lui tirer la langue et toqua à la porte. Après une exclamation joyeuse, ils purent entrer et virent le directeur assis derrière son bureau en train de déballer un petit bonbon jaune.

« Mes enfants, » dit-il gentiment. « Je ne pensais pas vous voir si tôt après le banquet. »

« Bonjour professeur, » déclara Merline, vite succédée par Harry.

« Bonjour, bonjour. Que puis-je pour vous ? »

« Je… Nous… » bafouilla Merline, réfléchissant à la façon d'aborder le sujet.

« On aimerait emprunter l'épée de Gryffondor, » déclara Harry sans aucun tact.

Il y eut un silence durant lequel Harry fixa le directeur et Merline fixa le Survivant, totalement ébahie. C'était une blague lorsqu'elle pensait lui en parler de front, par Merline !

« D'accord ! » répondit Albus avec un sourire doux.

« D'accord ? » s'étrangla Harry.

Malgré l'aplomb dont il avait fait preuve, le Gryffondor était plus que surpris de ne pas avoir à expliquer, argumenter ou supplier, au choix.

« Je sais de source sûre que vous avez trouvé un moyen de limiter l'accès de la Salle sur Demande à seulement quatre personnes, » déclara le directeur, les yeux scintillants.

« Comment- » commença Harry.

« Je sais aussi, » le coupa Dumbledore. « Que vous avez besoin de cette épée et Miss Holmes étant la magicienne puissante et renommée, dont le prénom - quoi que légèrement déformé - est sur toutes les langues depuis huit cent ans, je ne vois aucune raison de vous le refuser. »

« Aucune raison… » répéta Merline, hébétée. « Vous savez… » continua-t-elle, plus confiante. « Vous me faites penser à Godric… J'ai toujours eu du mal à savoir s'il était un sage ou un fou. Aïe ! » glapit-elle lorsque le Gryffondor lui enfonça son coude dans les côtes.

« Bien, » dit celui-ci d'une voix plus forte et plus aiguë que la normale. « Merci pour tout professeur ! » continua-t-il en regardant l'emplacement vide qui contenait normalement l'épée.

« J'ai déjà demandé au château qu'elle soit transférée dans votre pièce spéciale, » dit malicieusement le directeur, voyant son regard perdu. « En contrepartie de ce prêt, j'aimerais que vous me promettiez de ne pas la faire sortir de cet espace. Je la récupérerai moi-même lorsque tout cela sera terminé. »

« Promis, professeur, » dirent-ils à l'unisson.

« Bien ! » déclara joyeusement Albus. « Je pense qu'il est maintenant l'heure d'aller se coucher, » dit-il en se levant.

Il contourna le bureau et claqua des doigts. Aussitôt, sa robe bleu nuit pleine de petites étoiles oranges fut remplacée par une robe épaisse en velour fushia aux bordures vertes, assortie d'un bonnet de nuit dont la pointe pendait misérablement à côté de son oreille gauche.

Merline étouffa un rire alors que Harry le regardait suspicieusement, se demandant si son amie n'avait pas eu raison finalement. L'homme était peut-être fou… Ils dirent bonsoir et le Gryffondor attrapa le bras de la Serpentard qui allait dire quelque chose sur les vêtements du directeur, pour la tirer hors de la pièce.

Arrivés aux escaliers, ils ne purent se retenir et se mirent à rire, sans douter une seule seconde que Dumbledore les entendait. Ils savaient aussi qu'il ne s'en offusquerait pas, jouant plus que de raison avec ses excentricités. Descendant quelques marches, ils reprirent leur souffle mais furent arrêtés par une silhouette sombre. Ils se figèrent et Harry mit instinctivement la main à sa baguette.

« Je dois avouer, » commença la voix soyeuse et froide de l'homme. « Avoir eu du mal y croire, la première fois que j'ai surpris l'une de vos conversations. Mais il est évident que vous êtes belle et bien la fameuse… Merline. Ou devrais-je dire Merlin, » déclara Snape en sortant de l'ombre.

« Pro… Professeur ? » haleta Harry.

« Il est préjudiciable que vous ne sachiez pas jeter un sort de silence correcte néanmoins. »

« Comment… »

« Avez-vous oublié que j'étais un espion ? » ricana Snape.

« Mais vous- » commença Merline.

« Mais je n'ai jamais été du genre bavard, » la coupa Severus. « Votre secret est bien gardé avec moi. »

Sans attendre de réponse, le professeur de défense contre les force du mal fit volt face et partit, laissant voltiger ses capes derrière lui.

« Wow… » souffla Harry. « Il est… classe... non ? »

Merline ricana et prit la main de son ami pour le conduire dans la Salle sur Demande, sachant que les deux autres membres du groupes les y attendaient.

Effectivement, ils furent assaillis par une crinière de cheveux châtains dès qu'ils eurent poussé la porte de la salle de la table ronde. Hermione était déjà debout, devant eux, et ils furent si surpris qu'ils ne bougèrent pas immédiatement. La Gryffondor les tira alors à l'intérieur de la pièce et les contourna pour claquer la porte elle-même.

« Alors ? » demanda-t-elle, presque agressive.

« Cha, laisse-les respirer… » soupira Draco qui avait parfois du mal à gérer le tempérament fougueux de sa petite-amie extrêmement Gryffondorienne.

C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il avait commencé à l'appeler "Cha". Un jour où elle était particulièrement énervée, il l'avait comparée à un chardon. Une belle plante agressive, qui ne se laissait pas manger facilement, mais qui nourrissait les animaux considérés comme les plus bêtes : les ânes. Elle était d'ailleurs aussi têtue qu'eux. Les chardons étaient connus pour résister à tout, comme Hermione ! Pour lui, ça avait été une véritable révélation. Sa petite amie était un chardon. Il avait donc commencé à l'appeler "Petit chardon" et au fil du temps, c'était devenu "Cha". Elle grognait, disant ne pas aimer, même en réalité, elle appréciait énormément le fait qu'il lui ait trouvé un petit surnom, rien que pour elle.

« Pardon, » déclara Hermione en reculant d'un pas.

Elle les observa un instant et vit qu'ils ne portaient pas l'épée.

« Il a refusé, c'est ça ? Comment va-t-on faire ? Descendre dans la chambre des secrets pour arracher une dent de cette maudite bestiole me donne la chair de poule ! Et puis, nous ne sommes même pas sûrs que ça marche ! Peut-être que ça ne sera pas assez résistant pour briser les- »

« _Stop !_ » cria Draco.

Il se leva du sofa sur lequel il était installé et attrapa sa petite-amie par le poignet. Il la traîna derrière lui et l'installa sur ses genoux lorsqu'il fut réinstallé à sa place. Sous le regard gêné de Merline et Harry, Draco prit le visage de la Gryffondor et amena ses lèvres aux siennes, dans un baiser renversant.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il se tourna à nouveau vers le duo qui se tenait toujours près de la porte, les joues rouges et le regard fuyant.

« Vous pouvez y aller, » ricana-t-il en observant sa petite-amie qui, légèrement rêveuse, les regardait simplement, toutes questions envolées.

Harry grogna et alla s'installer sur le sofa en face, vite suivi par Merline qui gloussait doucement.

« Il nous a laissé l'épée, » déclara Harry. « Il nous a dit l'avoir mise directement dans la pièce ou nous avons laissé le diadème. Sans pouvoir y entrer, la magie du château l'a laissé y transférer un objet. Nous n'avons pas pu vérifier car vous étiez déjà dans la pièce. »

« Tu veux que nous sortions tous pour voir ? » demanda Draco.

« Pas maintenant… » souffla Harry. « Je suis épuisé et qu'elle soit là ou pas ne changera rien. Nous nous en occuperons plus tard. J'irai voir si elle est là demain avec Hermione avant le petit-déjeuner, car je suis sûr qu'elle m'aura levé depuis longtemps à ce moment-là, » grogna Harry avec un sourire.

Il entendit un faible "Hé !" venant d'Hermione mais n'y fit pas attention.

« Nous vous dirons à ce moment là ce qu'il en est. »

« D'accord, » soupira Merline, déjà fatiguée par cette chasse aux Horcruxes.

Elle se leva et s'étira, se dirigeant vers la porte de la salle pour que tout le monde aille se coucher. Elle entendit Harry et les deux autres faire de même. Elle avait tellement hâte de se réfugier dans son lit, maintenu au chaud par les elfes de maison. Elle avait passé des vacances superbes chez Sirius mais… Poudlard restait Poudlard, et elle aimait cet endroit.

Elle ouvrit la porte et franchit le seuil, vite suivie par Harry, puis se retourna lorsqu'elle ne vit pas Hermione et Draco faire de même. Ils étaient tous deux devant le sofa et regardaient le sol en rougissant.

« Vous venez ? » demanda Merline.

« Heu… Non. Nous allons… rester là cette nuit, » bafouilla Hermione.

« Eurk ! » gémit Harry.

« Sans commentaire Potter ! » grogna Draco.

« C'est ça _copain_ ! » ricana le gryffondor. « Changez au moins la salle, sinon je n'entrerai plus jamais dans celle de la table ronde. Je ne peux pas imaginer ce que vous pourrez faire sur… cette table. Les canapés… Au risque de me répéter : eurk ! »

Merline ricana et attrapa la poignée pour laisser les amoureux tranquilles.

« Au fait, Snape sait qui je suis réellement ! Bonne nuit ! »

* * *

 _Bonjour à tous !_

 _Nous avons encore un jour de retard, mais on va faire comme si ce n'était pas le cas… tralalilala… x)_

 _Voici un nouveau chapitre pour lequel nous n'avons - je crois - pas grand chose à dire, si ce n'est que notre bêta est revenue de vacances et qu'elle a donc pu le corriger. Il y avait peut-être quelques fautes dans les deux précédents mais bon… On fait ce qu'on peut :P_

 _Sur ce, nous vous souhaitons une bonne journée/soirée/nuit et à dimanche pour le chapitre 27 !_

 _Aupaupsi_


	27. Pingouin, hérisson et paresseux

**Titre** : Par Merlin !

 **Disclaimer** : L'univers de cette fanfiction est le bébé (qui a bien grandi quand même) de JKR, nous ne faisons que l'utiliser afin d'assouvir nos désirs les plus fous ! Nous ne touchons aucune rémunération pour la publication de cette histoire. Notre salaire ? Vos reviews ! (et c'est gratuit !)

 **Pairing** : Slash, Het, Yaoi. HP/OC, HG/DM et autres.

 **Rating** : T

 **Nbr de chapitres** : 33

 **Auteures** : EpsilonSnape et Pauu-Aya

 **Beta** : AudeSnape

.oOo.

 **Chapitre 27**

 **Un pingouin vert, un hérisson bleu et un paresseux jaune**

.oOo.

Résumé de l'histoire :

 _Merline l'Enchanteresse est apparue à Poudlard, plusieurs centaines d'années après son époque, plongeant le château et ses habitants dans la confusion. Elle décide de guider Draco et d'aider Harry et Hermione dans leur chemin._

Résumé de l'épisode précédent :

 _La rentrée est passée et notre quatuor se retrouve envahi par la masse de travail. Merline et Harry ont obtenu l'épée de Gryffondor sans grande difficulté. Snape a découvert qui était réellement Merline (c'est là où les auteurs avaient créé la plus grosse incohérence de l'histoire vu que dans l'histoire originale, Snape, ainsi que tout le corps professoral, assistait à la révélation (Chapitre 7)). Hermione et Draco font des choses pas très catholiques dans la Salle sur Demande._

.oOo.

« JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ! »

Hermione s'arrêta dans l'encadrement de la porte donnant à la Salle sur Demande. Devant elle, se tenait une vingtaine de personnes, de différentes maisons. Ils portaient tous des chapeaux ridicules et une grande banderole flottante affichait "18 ans" juste au-dessus d'eux.

Émue, elle se tourna vers Harry qui était juste derrière elle.

« Que…»

« On a fait les choses dans les règles de l'art, » expliqua Harry en la prenant par les épaules pour la faire entrer. « On a demandé à McGonagall la permission de minuit, qu'elle nous a donnée quand on lui a expliqué que c'était pour fêter les dix-huit ans de son élève préférée. »

« Ensuite, Draco est allé faire ses yeux de chiot à Severus pour qu'il nous fournisse, légalement quelques bouteilles d'alcool, » continua Ginny.

« Et nous avons demandé à Dumbledore si nous pouvions nous procurer quelques produits de Fred et George, » intervint Draco.

Hermione était ébahie et ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que son anniversaire soit fêté ainsi. Harry lui avait souhaité le matin, lui offrant un petit cadeau, et elle n'avait pas pensé qu'il ait organisé une fête.

« Harry nous a dit que dans le monde Moldu, le cap des dix-huit ans est très important, » expliqua Merline devant son air perdu, un sourire sur le visage. « On a voulu fêter ça avec toi. »

La Gryffondor affichait désormais un grand sourire. Elle serra fort Harry, murmurant des remerciements à son oreille, enlaça ensuite Merline puis embrassa son petit-ami.

« Je dois avouer que j'avais pensé à une soirée, juste nous deux, » lui confia le blond avec un sourire.

« Mais quand Harry a quelque chose en tête, il obtient ce qu'il veut. » glissa Hermione avant d'embrasser à nouveau Draco. « On se fera ça une autre fois. »

Elle prit la main du blond dans la sienne et se tourna vers ses amis.

« Alors ? Quel est le programme ? »

Seamus se pencha derrière le canapé et se redressa, montrant deux bouteilles dans chacune de ses mains.

« D'abord, on trinque ! »

Il y eut un élan d'approbation et tout le monde se dirigea vers la table où trônaient verres, amuse-bouches et jus de citrouille. Chacun prit un verre et se servit en boisson.

« A Hermione ! » clamèrent-ils à l'unisson.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements retentit dans toute la salle et quelques minutes plus tard, des petits groupes de discussion ou de jeux s'étaient formés. Hermione se retrouva évidemment avec Merline, Harry et Draco, regardant la pièce avec béatitude.

« Je suis si heureuse, » souffla-t-elle. « Je n'avais encore jamais eu de fête d'anniversaire. »

« Jamais ? » demanda Draco, fronçant les sourcils.

« Non… Chez les Moldus, je changeais de classe chaque année et donc je changeais d'amis. Comme mon anniversaire tombe en début d'année, je n'étais pas encore assez à l'aise avec eux pour les inviter. A Poudlard, nous n'avons jamais eu l'occasion d'organiser ce genre de chose. »

« Alors, que cette fête soit la plus réussie de tous les temps ! » clama Harry en levant à nouveau son verre avant de le boire cul-sec.

Draco fronça à nouveau les sourcils et se pencha pour en regarder le contenu, un sourire moqueur jouant sur ses lèvres.

« Du jus de citrouille Potter ? Tu t'enivres au jus de citrouille. »

Harry rougit légèrement mais resta souriant.

« Oh… ouais. C'est moi qui doit rendre compte de la situation à McGo, » explique-t-il, ignorant le claquement de langue désapprobateur d'Hermione pour le manque de respect au professeur. « Je dois m'assurer que tout le monde rentre bien dans son dortoir et qu'aucun incident ne se produise. Ça sera légèrement compliqué si je ne peux pas marcher droit comme le jour de mon anniversaire. Tu te souviens copain ? » demanda Harry, la tête penchée sur le côté avec un air très Lunien.

Draco grogna et partit s'asseoir sur le sol, avec les amateurs d'échecs. Ceux-ci se turent subitement en voyant leur espace envahi par un Serpentard et se regardèrent sans vraiment savoir quelle attitude adopter.

« Et bien quoi ? » aboya Draco. « Vous n'avez jamais vu un si bel homme assis par terre ? Continuez, je prends le vainqueur. »

Après quelques heures de fête, certains étaient partis se coucher et tandis que les autres discutaient ou jouaient encore. Draco était engagé dans une conversation sur les feintes les plus simples avec le club d'échecs, tandis qu'Hermione était tranquillement assise sur un fauteuil, discutant avec Luna Lovegood perchée sur l'accoudoir.

Harry remarqua Merline dans le fond de la salle avec un livre, isolée des autres. Il s'approcha d'elle, deux verres dans les mains.

« Bièraubeurre ? » demanda-t-il quand il fut suffisamment proche.

La jeune femme leva les yeux de son grimoire et sourit à Harry. Elle posa son livre à côté d'elle et attrapa l'un des verres que le Gryffondor lui tenait. Le brun s'assit à ses côtés, et il porta à ses lèvres le deuxième verre.

« Je croyais que tu ne devais pas boire ? » interrogea Merline.

« Un verre de Bierraubeurre ne va pas me faire de mal. »

Un silence confortable s'installa entre eux durant lequel ils burent chacun leur verre. Finalement, Harry se tourna vers son amie.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lisais ? »

Merline jeta un regard rapide son ouvrage avant de regarder Harry dans les yeux.

« Le livre qu'Hermione m'a offert à Noël. J'ai décidé de le relire mais de prendre mon temps cette fois-ci : une plante et ses caractéristiques par jour. »

Harry haussa les sourcils.

« Et il y en a combien ? »

« Deux cent soixante huit, j'arrive bientôt à la fin. »

Le brun acquiesça puis recentra son attention sur les quelques personnes restantes. Hermione et Luna avaient quitté leur canapé pour rejoindre le clan des joueurs d'échecs. Il vit la brune se glisser lentement derrière Draco et poser un léger baiser dans son cou.

« Pourquoi rester seule ? » demanda Harry.

« Je ne suis pas seule, » répondit Merline, un sourire mutin sur les lèvres.

Le Gryffondor soupira, mi-amusé, mi-désespéré.

« Tu sais très bien ce que j'ai voulu dire. »

Merline lui tira la langue gentiment, puis regarda le groupe d'élèves à quelques mètres d'eux. L'ambiance avait l'air de perdre son sérieux peu à peu. Dean venait de sortir une blague qui faisait rire l'entourage et Draco était en train de mimer elle ne savait quoi avec des pièces d'échecs.

« Je ne suis pas habituée à tout ça, » finit-elle par avouer. « Déjà à mon époque, je n'aimais pas participer aux festins qui étaient organisés à Poudlard ou au château d'Arthur. Parfois, Salazar arrivait à m'y amener, mais je ne restais jamais longtemps. »

« Pourquoi tu n'aimes pas ça ? »

« Je ne savais pas quoi dire aux gens, je faisais peur à la moitié de la population de Poudlard, et l'autre moitié ne restait avec moi que par intérêts. Je n'avais pas d'ami avec qui profiter de ce genre de moment. »

« Mais ce n'est pas le cas ici, » dit doucement Harry. « Il y a Draco, Hermione et moi. »

Merline hocha de la tête.

« Oui c'est vrai. Mais vous étiez avec vos amis ce soir, et je ne savais pas trop quoi faire. »

Des éclats de rire ponctuèrent sa déclaration. Ginny, Dean et Hermione étaient pliés en deux, se moquant visiblement de Draco. Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres d'Harry.

« Il n'y a rien à faire, juste à te joindre à eux, rire à leurs blagues, discuter. Les choses se font naturellement, pas besoin de chercher à les impressionner ou à paraître "normale", sois juste toi. »

Merline ne répondit pas laissant planer un silence. Quand elle se décida à dire quelque chose, Harry se leva et se posa juste devant elle. Leurs pupilles se croisèrent et le brun tendit une main vers elle.

« Sois avec eux comme tu es avec moi : drôle, attentionnée, et Serpentard, et tout ira bien. »

Le sourire qu'il lui fit était flamboyant, et ses iris émeraudes brillaient. Merline attrapa la main du brun et se leva à son tour. Elle la serra comme pour remercier Harry puis ils se dirigèrent vers le groupe d'adolescents. Quand ils arrivèrent à leur niveau, le brun lâcha sa main et s'assit à côté de Ginny, faisant une remarque qui fit rire tout le monde. Merline resta debout un instant, fixant sa main et se sentant bête à le faire.

« Merline ? Tu t'assois avec nous ? » demanda Harry, toujours son sourire sur les lèvres, en se tournant vers elle.

Il accompagna sa question d'un tapotement de sa main sur le sol, juste à côté de lui.

« A quoi on joue ? » demanda-t-elle gaiement en s'asseyant à son tour.

« Action ou vérité ! » déclara solennellement Seamus.

« Quelles sont les règles ? » demanda-t-elle sérieusement.

Tout le monde braqua son regard sur elle et elle se sentit rougir. Hermione vola à son secours en quelques secondes.

« C'est très simple ! Lorsque c'est à toi de jouer, on te propose une action ou une vérité. Tu choisis ce que tu veux faire et le dis à voix haute. Celui qui t'a lancé le défi doit alors soit te poser une question personnelle, soit te demander de réaliser une action. »

« J'ai compris l'énoncé, » répondit sérieusement Merline.

« Franchement, » déclara Ginny, sceptique. « Tu n'y as jamais joué ? »

« Ce jeu n'existe pas en Australie. Par contre, nous avons le "Je n'ai jamais !" »

Des soupirs de soulagements exagérés retentirent alors et Merline jeta un coup d'œil complice à Harry qui lui fit un sourire radieux.

« Bon. Comme je ne connais pas, c'est moi qui commence, » déclara-t-elle, embobinant tout le monde comme elle aimait le faire. « Neville, action ou vérité ? »

Le jeune homme rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, n'ayant pas l'habitude d'être le centre de l'attention. Se sachant pas très adroit et facilement stressé, il opta pour ce qui lui semblait être le moins risqué :

« Vérité, » dit-il faiblement.

« Tu dois citer le nom de la fille qui te plait le plus dans le château, et celle qui te plait le plus dans la salle, » dit-elle, s'arrangeant pour avoir deux vérité en une.

Elle était à Serpentard après tout !

« Et… » hésita Neville. « Comment je fais si celle qui me plaît le plus dans le château est aussi dans cette salle ? » demanda-t-il, passant par différentes teintes de cramoisie.

Des gloussements et des sifflements retentirent, l'obligeant à plonger sa tête dans ses mains.

« Alors tu n'en cite qu'une seule. Mais pour te faire pardonner, tu nommeras celle qui te plaît le moins dans le château. »

Après plusieurs secondes de gémissements de la part de Neville, et d'encouragement de ses camarades, le Gryffondor releva un peu la tête et écarta ses doigts pour regarder entre eux.

« C'est Ginny… Ginny me plaît le plus, » déclara-t-il sous les applaudissements et les sifflements. « Millicent est celle qui me plaît le moins ! » dit-il ensuite, espérant faire oublier sa précédente révélation.

Ce ne fut pourtant pas le cas lorsqu'il posa son regard sur Ginny qui, les joues rouges également, lui envoya un sourire qui le fit chavirer.

« A toi Neville ! » s'exclama Harry. « Tu n'as pas le droit de défier Merline. »

Le garçon acquiesça, plus confiant cette fois et regarda Draco dans les yeux. Sa voix dérailla un peu mais il fixa le Serpentard avec un regard déterminé.

« Action ou vérité, Malfoy. »

« Vérité, » répondit celui-ci, nonchalant.

« Es-tu amoureux d'Hermione ? »

Toutes les personnes du cercle retinrent leur souffle, attendant impatiemment la réponse de celui qui était parfois surnommé "Le prince des Serpentard". Tout le monde savait que les serpents n'étaient pas du genre à montrer leurs sentiments. Les Sang-Pur encore moins. Ne parlons même pas des Malfoy !

« Oui… » grogna Draco sans un regard pour personne.

Il y eut quelques soupirs, des sifflements et Hermione embrassa la joue de Draco. Elle regarda Neville qui acquiesça, l'air satisfait, tout en sachant très bien que c'était une façon pour son ami de veiller sur elle. Elle en était d'ailleurs très touchée.

« A moi ! » grogna Draco, mal à l'aise. « Potter ? Action ou vérité ? »

« Vérité ? » répondit Harry, sans pour autant l'affirmer, déglutissant bruyamment en voyant le regard de Draco.

« Combien de fois as-tu failli mourir ? »

Aussitôt, Harry devint moins craintif et se mit à réfléchir sérieusement.

« Je ne peux pas vraiment être certain… » marmonna-t-il. « Une fois de sûr, pour l'Avada quand j'étais petit… Peut-être la fois où j'ai attrapé une pneumonie et que ma tante a mis plus d'une semaine à s'en rendre compte… j'ai été secoué sur mon balai par Quirrell mais je ne sais pas si la chute aurait vraiment été mortelle… Il y a eu aussi le moment où il a voulu m'étrangler. Oh si ! Il y a eu les Acromentules en deuxième année. Quoique je m'en suis sorti… Et le venin de basilic ! Quand je me suis retrouvé en face d'un loup-garou. Quand mon âme a été aspirée par le Détraqueur. Puis le dragon, le… Non franchement Drago, je ne peux pas compter autant, » dit-il finalement en relevant la tête de ses doigts écartés.

Il se rendit alors compte que la salle était plongée dans un silence profond, tout le monde le regardant avec stupeur. Merline était celle qui avait les yeux les plus écarquillés. Elle savait que son ami n'avait pas eu la vie facile, mais elle restait tout de même surprise.

« Attends ! » s'exclama finalement-t-elle. « Tu as failli mourir d'une pneumonie parce que ta tante ne s'occupait pas de toi ? »

Harry leur jeta un regard gêné et se frotta la nuque.

« Ouais, » avoua-t-il machinalement.

Le brun se racla la gorge, conscient qu'il était à l'origine de la lourde ambiance qui s'était installée.

« Ginny ! A ton tour. »

La rousse sursauta légèrement, puis elle fixa Harry, un air de défi sur le visage.

« Action ! » dit-elle avant même que le Gryffondor lui ait posé la question, voulant à tout prix éviter que ce dernier lui demande si elle appréciait Neville.

Un sourire vainqueur fleurit sur les lèvres d'Harry. Il se pencha légèrement en avant.

« Embrasse le garçon que tu préfères dans cette salle. »

La rousse rougit aussitôt, ses oreilles virant au cramoisi. Elle jeta un regard noir à Harry, puis ferma les yeux. Plusieurs secondes passèrent sans qu'elle ne bouge, ses amis l'encourageant à choisir. Finalement, elle rouvrit ses paupières et se leva, déterminée. Elle se posta devant Neville, qui écarquilla les yeux, attrapa son menton d'une main et l'embrassa fougueusement sous les sifflements des autres. Elle recula finalement, et se rassit à sa place, sans un regard pour le garçon.

« Je n'avais jamais dit que tu devais l'embrasser sur la bouche, » glissa Harry perfidement.

Ginny se tourna vivement vers lui, avant de rougir encore plus.

« Tu aurais pu être à Serpentard, » rit Merline.

« Si tu savais… » répondit Harry avec un clin d'oeil pour la jeune femme.

Les autres poussèrent des exclamations, cherchant à savoir ce que le brun voulait dire par là, mais Harry refusa d'en dire plus. Finalement, après un temps, Ginny posa sa question à Luna.

« Action ou vérité ? »

La jeune fille blonde pencha la tête légèrement sur le côté, puis répondit :

« Vérité. »

« Révèle-nous l'un de tes secrets ! »

Luna réfléchit un instant.

« J'ai toujours voulu écrire un livre pour enfant, » annonça-t-elle de sa voix rêveuse. « Le titre serait Aupaupsi, ça raconterait l'histoire d'un pingouin vert, un hérisson bleu et un paresseux jaune qui se battent contre un immense serpent. »

Les adolescents la regardèrent étrangement, Ginny plus frustrée que tout le monde. Elle avait espéré apprendre quelque chose de plus croustillant sur son amie, mais elle avait oublié la manière plus que particulière de penser de Luna. Elle souffla, déçue. La Serdaigle, qui ne prêta pas plus d'attention à ce qu'elle venait de dire, se tourna vers Hermione.

« Action ou vérité ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix chantante.

Hermione sembla hésiter quelques secondes, puis opta pour le premier choix. Luna lui sourit, de son sourire si enfantin qu'il faisait presque peur.

« Brûle un livre, » déclara-t-elle simplement.

La tête que fit la Gryffondor fit exploser de rire l'assistance.

« Allez Hermione ! » cria Harry. « Tu peux le faire ! »

Il se leva et partit chercher un livre dans le petit meuble. Il revint à peine quelques minutes plus tard, un ouvrage rose dans la main.

« Regarde, même la Salle sur Demande veut que tu brûles un truc, sinon pourquoi aurait-elle mis le livre d'Ombrage là ? »

Le regard d'Hermione alterna entre la cheminée, dans laquelle brûlait un léger feu, le livre, et Harry.

« Ca reste un livre, » gémit-elle.

« Oui mais écrit par Ombrage, » murmura Draco à son oreille.

Un frisson parcourut le dos d'Hermione. Elle attrapa l'ouvrage, l'arrachant des mains de son meilleur ami et frère et se leva, traversant la salle à grands pas. Quand elle fut devant l'âtre, elle se retourna une dernière fois, embrassa son groupe d'amis du regard, puis ferma les yeux et jeta le livre dans les flammes, sous les cris des autres.

« Hermione ! Hermione ! » scandaient Dean et Seamus tandis que les flammes dévoraient le papier et le cuir.

Quand elle revint s'asseoir, elle était partagée dans ses sentiments, à moitié excitée et à moitié scandalisée d'avoir fait une telle chose. Elle se tourna vers Merline.

« Merline ! Action ou vérité ? »

« Action, » répondit Merline, qui voulait éviter une question gênante de la part de son amie.

« Tu dois embrasser, sur la bouche, l'un de tes voisins, » répondit vivement Hermione, montrant qu'elle avait réfléchi depuis bien longtemps à la question.

Merline foudroya la Gryffondor du regard. A sa gauche se tenait Draco, et Hermione savait pertinemment que Merline n'embrasserait jamais le blond. Elle se tourna vers le brun à sa droite. Deux orbes émeraudes la fixaient et une lueur amusée y dansait. Harry haussa les épaules.

« Je tiens juste à te prévenir que mon dernier baiser a été catastrophique. »

Merline laissa échapper un léger rire, mi-stressée, mi-amusée.

« Tu sais te vendre Potter… » ricana Draco.

« Tout un art, » répondit Harry en faisant un clin d'oeil. « Je t'apprendrai si tu veux Malfoy. »

Profitant de cette petite interlude, Merline puisa en elle pour trouver le courage de Godric. Elle regardait Harry, essayant de ne pas trop réfléchir. Après tout c'est ce que faisait Godric dans une situation critique : ne pas réfléchir. Son cerveau refusait cependant de s'éteindre, sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, l'idée d'embrasser Harry la mettait dans tous ses états.

Merline ferma les yeux, et inspira profondément, résolue à se jeter à l'eau. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle eut juste le temps de voir deux éclats verts avant que des lèvres se posent sur les siennes. Ce fut bref, et pourtant elle sentit des papillons voler dans son estomac. Harry recula, un sourire tendre sur le visage.

« Tu ne semblais pas trouver le courage, alors comme le défi devait être fait... » s'excusa-t-il dans un murmure.

Merline rougit furieusement. Elle n'entendit même pas le bruit que firent leurs amis, elle ne voyait et n'entendait plus qu'Harry. Après ce qui lui sembla être une éternité, le brun se détourna, les joues légèrement rosies et elle sortit de sa torpeur.

« Dean, » bégaya-t-elle.

.oOo.

Harry et Merline sortirent de la pièce, transpirant et haletant. Ils s'éffondrèrent au sol contre le mur dans un mouvement identique. Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis l'anniversaire d'Hermione. La fête s'était merveilleusement terminée, Harry était allé faire son rapport à sa directrice de Maison, frais et disposé, au plus grand étonnement de cette dernière. Les jours qui avaient suivi, une légère gêne avait flotté entre Harry et Merline, mais s'était dissipée lorsqu'ils avaient décidé, quelques jours auparavant, de détruire le diadème. Entre les cours, leur emploi du temps et les entraînements de Quidditch, ils n'avaient pas pris le temps de le faire avant.

« Alors c'est ça un Horcruxe ? » souffla Harry.

Il fixait la porte de la Salle sur Demande, repensant à ce qu'ils venaient de faire : détruire le premier Horcruxe. Enfin, le deuxième avec le journal de Jedusor. Cette fois, Harry avait pleinement conscience de ce que c'était et ça avait été plus déroutant encore. C'était comme tuer quelqu'un, car c'était bel et bien une âme qu'il y avait à l'intérieur.

Harry émit un petit rire lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'ils avaient franchi une étape vers la destruction de Voldemort. Il tourna la tête vers Merline, mais son rire mourut sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit son visage livide.

« Hey… Merline ? » appela-t-il. « C'est fini… »

« Je sais Harry, » dit-elle avec un sourire peu convaincant.

Ils s'observèrent durant quelques secondes avant que Merline ne se relève, un pli inquiet barrant son front.

« Où vas-tu ? » demanda-t-il.

« Bibliothèque… » souffla-t-elle. « Je dois… Je dois vérifier quelque chose… »

Sans un regard en arrière, Merline courut dans le couloir, laissant un Harry déconcerté et soucieux.

.oOo.

 _Et voilà qui conclut ce nouveau chapitre ! Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ?_

 _Est-ce que certains d'entre vous ont relevé le petit clin d'oeil qu'on a fait dans le chapitre ? Eh oui ! Peut-être l'aurez-vous remarqué mais le titre du livre "Aupaupsi" dont Luna parle n'est autre que notre nom de plume ! De plus, si elle évoque le hérisson, le pingouin et le paresseux c'est parce qu'il s'agit des animaux qui nous représentent sur notre image de profil !_

 _A la semaine prochaine,_

 _Aupaupsi_


	28. Douze, cinquante quatre et vingt sept

**Titre** : Merline

 **Disclaimer** : L'univers de cette fanfiction est le bébé (qui a bien grandi quand même) de JKR, nous ne faisons que l'utiliser afin d'assouvir nos désirs les plus fous ! Nous ne touchons aucune rémunération pour la publication de cette histoire. Notre salaire ? Vos reviews ! (et c'est gratuit !)

 **Pairing** : Slash, Het, Yaoi. HP/Merline, HG/DM et autres.

 **Rating** : T

 **Nbr de chapitres** : 33

 **Auteures** : EpsilonSnape et Pauu-Aya

 **Beta** : AudeSnape

.oOo.

 **Chapitre 28**

 **Douze, cinquante quatre et vingt sept.**

.oOo.

Résumé de l'histoire :

 _Merline l'Enchanteresse est apparue à Poudlard, plusieurs centaines d'années après son époque, plongeant le château et ses habitants dans la confusion. Elle décide de guider Draco et d'aider Harry et Hermione dans leur chemin._

Résumé de l'épisode précédent :

 _Durant la soirée d'anniversaire d'Hermione, les langues se sont un peu délié grâce à "action ou vérité" durant lequel Harry et Merline ont échangé un baiser furtif. Les deux amis ont également détruit et Horcruxe, mettant Merline dans un état de détresse. Elle s'est enfuit avant qu'Harry ne puisse lui demander quoi que ce soit._

.oOo.

« Cette vieille harpie ! » fulmina Hermione en jetant un exemplaire de la Gazette sur la table du petit-déjeuner.

« Mmh ? » grogna Harry.

« Il y a encore un article calomnieux à ton encontre ! Skeeter fait tout pour te démolir. Je sens que je vais faire un petit tour au service du contrôle animagus, » dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Harry arracha les yeux de la table des Serpentard à laquelle Draco mangeait seul et les baissa sur le papier qu'il commença à lire :

 _ **Harry Potter, manipulateur ou naïf ?**_

 _Par Rita Skeeter._

 _Après la terrible interview de Percy Weasley, assistant personnel du Ministre de la magie, nous avons mené l'enquête sur Harry Potter, qui aurait poussé son ami vers la mort._

 _Notre démarche a cependant été entravée par Sirius Black, présumé innocent du meurtre des Potter. Celui-ci fait effectivement pression sur le Ministère grâce à ses sièges au Magenmagot. Il a même décidé de créer sa propre maison de presse afin d'étendre son influence sur vous, lecteurs innocents ! Jusqu'où ira Harry Potter, protégé par son parrain ? Est-il le nouveau Prince des Ténèbres ?_

Harry arrêta sa lecture, regardant vaguement le passage dans lequel Percy donnait des détails sur son soi-disant côté sombre. Il n'avait pas envie de s'occuper de ça maintenant, et il était certain que si Sirius n'avait pas été présent pour lui, dans l'ombre, il aurait déjà écopé d'une inculpation pour magie noire.

Loué soit Sirius. Et Luna ! Qui avait permis à tout cela de se réaliser en attrapant le rat. D'ailleurs, il devrait vraiment aller lui faire un câlin pour la remercier encore, comme à chaque fois que sa nouvelle vie lui rappelait à quel point il était heureux.

« Merline est toujours introuvable ? » demanda Hermione avec inquiétude.

« Non… Je… Je ne comprends pas… » souffla Harry. « Tout se passait très bien. Nous avons détruit l'Horcruxe puis nous nous sommes effondrés l'un à côté de l'autre. Après ça, elle est devenue bizarre et elle a fuit. »

« Ce n'est pas à cause de… Tu sais… »

« Quoi ? » demanda Harry, sans comprendre.

« Votre baiser… » murmura Hermione.

« Hein ? Non ! On en a jamais reparlé et, même si les premiers jours étaient atrocement gênants, on est cool maintenant. »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, marmonnant que les garçons ne comprendraient jamais rien. Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, Harry se leva subitement de son banc et ramassa son sac.

« Désolé, je dois voir Luna, » dit-il en voyant celle-ci sortir de la Grande Salle.

Il n'attendit pas la réponse et courut pour rejoindre le hall dans lequel la blonde semblait plongée dans ses pensées, murmurant pour elle seule.

« Luna ? » appela-t-il pour attirer son attention.

« Attends Harry, » répondit-elle, continuant de fredonner en regardant le sol pavé. « Douze, cinquante quatre, vingt sept… Le petit cochon rentre dans sa maison… Le phénix en l'air, voit tout à l'envers… Voilà ! » dit-elle joyeusement en sautillant.

« Heu… C'était quoi ça ? » demanda Harry, les yeux légèrement écarquillés.

« Une contine que papa me chantait quand j'étais petite. Mais il ne faut pas l'arrêter au milieu, au risque d'être retrouvé par les Botrucs maléfiques. Que voulais-tu ? » demanda-t-elle naïvement.

« Rien… » répondit Harry, légèrement décontenancé. « Juste… »

Sans attendre, il enroula les bras autour de son amie et la serra brièvement mais bien fort, comme il avait pris l'habitude de le faire régulièrement depuis la bataille du Ministère. Il ne savait jamais quoi dire à Luna. Elle était tellement unique, tellement perchée, mais il savait qu'elle comprenait et c'était sa façon de lui dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le coeur.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Harry. Elle reviendra vite et tu comprendras tout, » dit Luna lorsqu'ils se détachèrent.

« Quoi ? »

« Monsieur Potter, Miss Lovegood, j'aimerais que vous arrêtiez vos attouchements là où tout le monde peut les voir. Surtout que certains souhaiteraient pouvoir manger après… » grogna Snape en passant à côté d'eux.

« Oui professeur ! » chantonna Luna.

Elle embrassa Harry sur la joue, puis partit en sautillant vers sa salle de cours, sans remarquer son sac débordant sur le sol, de croquis et de dessins d'animaux étranges. Harry la regarda s'éloigner, puis la pensée qu'il n'avait finalement pas remercié son amie lui traversa l'esprit. Il ouvrit la bouche, comme pour parler, puis se ravisa et se frotta l'arrière du crâne.

« Tant pis, ça attendra la prochaine fois. »

Hermione choisit ce moment pour sortir de la Grande Salle, suivie de Draco. Ils rejoignirent Harry et se dirigèrent vers le cours de Défense.

« Vous avez vu Merline ? » demanda Draco, soucieux.

Les deux Gryffondors secouèrent la tête.

« On espérait que tu aurais des infos, » lui dit Hermione.

« Non, je ne l'ai pas trouvée à la bibliothèque hier, elle n'était pas non plus à la Salle Commune des Serpentard, et ce matin, je ne l'ai pas aperçue. »

La brune se mordit la lèvre inférieure d'inquiétude.

« J'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé, » souffla-t-elle.

Les deux garçons ne répondirent rien mais n'en pensaient pas moins. Ils atteignaient la salle de cours quand Harry brisa le silence.

« Ne nous inquiétons pas tout de suite, c'est Merline après tout. La Merline, personne dans ce château ne pourrait lui faire de mal. »

Hermione acquiesça silencieusement, peu convaincue. Quand ils entrèrent dans la pièce, Merline n'était pas là. Les deux Gryffondor s'assirent ensemble à une table et Draco fit de même, juste derrière eux. Peu de temps après, Snape entrait à son tour dans la salle et commençait son cours.

Les quinze premières minutes du cours se passèrent dans le calme, le professeur expliquant les caractéristiques d'un sort de défense particulier, les élèves prenant des notes. Alors que Severus faisait une pause dans son discours, ils entendirent tous des bruits de course dans le couloir.

Quelques secondes plus tard, trois coups précipités se firent entendre derrière la porte de la salle.

« Entrez, » déclara Snape de sa voix traînante.

Le pan de bois s'ouvrit et laissa place à Merline, légèrement essoufflée, son sac à moitié ouvert dans ses bras.

« Désolée professeur, » s'excusa-t-elle rapidement. « J'étais à la bibliothèque et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. »

Ledit professeur la regarda de haut, puis il lui fit signe d'entrer, sans dire un mot. Merline le remercia et s'assit rapidement à côté de Draco.

« Où t'étais ? » s'enquit immédiatement le blond.

« Je viens de le dire, à la bibliothèque. »

Draco la regarda avec suspicion. Quelques secondes plus tard, alors que Snape avait le dos tourné, Harry et Hermione se tournèrent vers eux.

« C'est injuste, » murmura le premier. « Juste parce que tu es à Serpentard et qu'il t'apprécie, tu n'as pas perdu de point. J'aurais écopé de deux heures de retenues pour le même retard. »

Merline ne répondit rien, évitant le regard émeraude du brun. Ce dernier, blessé que son amie agisse ainsi avec lui, fronça les sourcils puis se retourna. Hermione jeta un regard perçant à la Serpentard puis fit de même.

« Prépare-toi à subir un interrogatoire, » lui glissa Draco. « Et pas seulement de la part d'Hermione. »

.oOo.

« Ca suffit maintenant ! » déclara Harry avec colère en claquant la porte de la salle de la table ronde, faisant sursauter Merline qui s'y trouvait.

« Qu'est-ce que- »

« Tais-toi ! » grogna Harry. « Tu m'évites depuis deux jours ! Depuis que ce foutu machin… Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! Je te dégoûte à ce point ?! »

« Harry… » souffla Merline. « Je... »

Elle ne continua pas, fixant son regard sur le livre qu'elle était en train de lire, l'air plus pâle qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Harry était debout devant elle, échevelé, la respiration forte, les poings serrés. Il se passa environ une minute avant que Merline ne parle enfin.

« Lorsque nous avons… Détruit l'Horcruxe, j'ai ressenti quelque chose d'étrange au fond de moi. Une magie très noire nous a entourés, la magie de Voldemort. Et en moi j'ai eu comme une sorte de… reconnaissance ? »

« Je ne comprends pas… » murmura Harry.

« Cette aura était la même que celle que je ressens parfois… Auprès de toi, » déclara Merline sans lever les yeux.

Harry recula comme s'il avait été giflé.

« Qu… Quoi ? Tu crois que je suis un mage noir ou quelque chose comme ça ? »

« Non. Ce n'est pas ce que je pensais. C'est juste que… Je devais faire des recherches et ce que j'ai trouvé est terrifiant. Je voulais absolument savoir comment résoudre le problème avant de me concentrer sur autre chose. Je… Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit et- »

« Qu'as-tu trouvé ? »

« Lorsque Voldemort t'as fait cette cicatrice, je pense que, sans le vouloir, il a fait de toi un Horcruxe, » assena-t-elle.

Harry recula encore, un air horrifié sur le visage.

« Mais je… » dit-il, pâlissant encore un peu plus. « Je croyais qu'il fallait tout un rituel et.. »

« Le rituel a été effectué, » répondit Merline, la voix tremblante. « En quelque sorte. »

Elle n'en dit cependant pas plus, ne souhaitant pas blesser son ami plus que nécessaire. La nouvelle était déjà bien assez difficile comme ça.

« En quelque sorte ? » insista Harry, la gorge serrée.

Merline hésita encore un instant, puis elle se décida à révéler la suite de ce qu'elle avait compris.

« Tu sais qu'il faut tuer une âme innocente n'est-ce pas ? Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé, mais je pense qu'en tuant ta mère, Voldemort a déclenché involontairement le rituel. Normalement, il n'aurait rien dû se passer, mais comme l'Avada qu'il t'a lancé ne t'a pas tué, son âme scindée a dû trouver une place en toi au lieu de se reconstituer. »

La jeune femme attendit quelques secondes avant de finalement oser lever les yeux. Harry était figé et ses yeux brillaient de douleur. Merline pensa qu'il allait se mettre à crier ou à pleurer, qu'il allait hurler que c'était impossible. Une nouvelle fois, le garçon la surprit par sa réaction. Elle le vit déglutir et il demanda, blessé :

« C'est pour ça que tu me fuis ? Parce que je suis un Horcruxe et que je te dégoûte ? »

« Quoi ? » haleta Merline.. « Non ! Bien sûr que non Harry ! Si j'ai passé autant de temps loin de toi, c'est parce que je voulais être sûre de moi. Et après, j'ai voulu trouver une solution ! Je voulais t'enlever cette chose pour que tu puisses avoir une vie normale. »

Harry ne répondit pas, complètement abasourdi par tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Dans un silence pesant, il partit s'asseoir dans l'un des fauteuils de la pièce. Merline l'observa et le vit se mettre la tête dans les mains, ses coudes posés sur ses genoux. Elle se leva et s'assit à ses côtés, sans pour autant dire ou faire quelque chose.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est "avoir une vie normale" ? » demanda Harry après un temps, la voix étouffée dans ses mains.

Le garçon se releva et tourna la tête vers Merline, une tentative de sourire sur les lèvres.

« Est-ce que c'est avoir une famille aimante, aller à l'école, se faire des amis, trouver un travail, quelqu'un à aimer et qui vous aime, faire des enfants ? C'est ça ? Parce que dans ce cas, aucun de nous n'a une vie normale. Draco a perdu ses parents et a failli se faire tuer par une tête de serpent, Hermione a appris qu'elle était une sorcière à onze ans, a perdu son meilleur ami à seize et évite sa famille depuis un an. Et toi, tu as huit cent ans. »

Un rire désabusé sortit de la gorge du brun.

« Personne n'a de "vie normale" Merline. »

La Serpentard le regardait, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Harry lui évita cependant de chercher longtemps.

« Mais tout le monde a une vie, simplement une vie Merline, enfin… sauf toi, tu en as eu deux... » reprit Harry. « Ma vie à moi, c'est Poudlard, le Quidditch et mes amis. Et tu es mon amie. Alors la prochaine fois qu'un truc comme ça arrive, tu m'en parles et on y réfléchit ensemble. »

Merline acquiesça lentement de la tête. Un long silence suivit la déclaration du brun, puis, d'un seul coup, il se releva du fauteuil.

« Putain de bordel de merde ! »

La jeune femme regarda Harry, inquiète.

« Je suis un Horcruxe, » s'exclama Harry, la gorge serrée. « Mon cerveau vient de traiter l'information. Je suis un foutu Horcruxe. »

Il se tourna vers Merline, une lueur folle dansait dans ses yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

« A part te tuer, pour le moment, je ne vois pas… » murmura Merline.

Un éclair de panique brilla dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle vit Harry s'illuminer d'un sourire et tendre la main vers sa baguette. Elle reprit vivement :

« Ce qui est absolument hors de question ! »

Harry soupira et rabaissa sa main, se laissant à nouveau tomber dans le fauteuil.

« Je suis foutu… »

« On va trouver Harry… On va mettre les autres chevaliers au courant et à nous quatre, nous allons trouver une solution. »

.oOo.

Pourtant, un mois plus tard, ils n'avaient toujours rien.

Hermione et Draco avaient été horrifiés, mais rien n'avait changé pour eux. Ils s'étaient mis à la tâche et avaient fait des recherches. Malheureusement, ils n'avaient trouvé qu'une solution : détruire le réceptacle, ce qui était absolument hors de question.

Mais en cette journée, ils avaient laissé tomber leurs livres pour une sortie à Pré-au-Lard et fêter dignement l'anniversaire de Merline. En effet, au lieu d'utiliser sa véritable date de naissance, plus de huit cent ans auparavant, elle avait décidé de célébrer son apparition dans ce temps : le 31 octobre. C'était tout à fait symbolique pour eux tous. Et ils y avaient vu comme un signe lorsque ce jour était tombé sur un week-end à Pré-au-Lard.

« Et là Neville a dit "c'est la mandibule d'araignée feu". Je l'ai vu ! J'ai vu la veine sur la tempe de Snape ! Elle battait comme une aile de lutin de Cornouaille ! » s'exclama Harry.

« Et il n'a eu aucun soupçon ? » demanda Hermione, riant derrière sa main. « Il ne sait pas que c'est grâce à toi si Neville avait toutes les réponses à ses questions ? »

« Oh si… certainement. Mais j'ai fait les yeux de chiot ! » gloussa Harry.

« Mais si tu- »

Merline n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, car elle fut interrompue par une explosion à côté d'elle. Elle mit les mains sur ses oreilles par réflexe, se sentit tirée en arrière et sa vision fut obstruée par la cape noire de Harry qui s'était jeté devant elle.

« Qu'est-ce que- » haleta-t-elle.

Une nouvelle explosion la coupa encore et elle reprit enfin ses esprits, se relevant pour faire face à l'ennemi. Hermione avait déjà sa baguette en main et elle était dos à Draco qui protégeait ses arrières.

Autour d'eux, les élèves couraient dans tous les sens, les vitrines explosaient, les gens hurlaient et les sortilèges volaient, touchant parfois une cible mouvante. Dans toute cette pagaille, plusieurs Mangemorts circulaient, riaient, attaquaient.

Devant eux, Lord Voldemort, jouait négligemment avec sa baguette, regardant le quatuor, ignorant totalement le chaos alentour.

« Potter… » dit-il d'une voix sifflante.

« Voldy ! » répondit Harry de la même manière.

« Misérable insolent ! » grogna l'homme en commençant à lancer des sorts.

Aussitôt, Hermione lâcha sa baguette et s'accroupit, les mains au sol, dressant un mur de terre pour les protéger. Il y eut des exclamations de surprise, mais le quatuor resta concentré alors que les Mangemorts s'approchaient pour aider leur Maître. Rapidement, les quatre amis furent entourés de Mangemorts, qui n'attaquaient pas pour autant, attendant le signal de Voldemort.

« Mauvais plan, » murmura Draco entre ses dents. « Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? »

« On se défend, et on attend les renforts, » souffla Harry. « Sirius ne devrait pas tarder. »

Il eut à peine finit sa phrase que Voldemort leva à nouveau sa baguette, aussitôt, des dizaines de sorts plurent sur eux. Aucun d'eux ne sut comment ils en sortirent vivants. Hermione érigea différents murs de terre les protégeant Merline et elle. Cette dernière en profita pour faire souffler un vent violent, qui désarma les plus surpris de leurs attaquants. Harry, encore peu à l'aise avec sa magie des éléments, évita les sorts difficilement, jetant des Protego à tout va.

Draco fut celui le plus en difficulté. Trois Mangemorts étaient sur lui, et bien que le garçon soit doué en défense, il ne pouvait rien faire contre autant de monde. Rapidement, il recula face aux multiples attaques. Avec une manipulation assez efficace, il lévita une grande quantité d'eau d'un tonneau voisin et la projeta sur l'un de ses assaillants. Il eut un sourire fier pendant une seconde, avant de se baisser rapidement pour éviter un sort.

« Merline ! Derrière toi ! » hurla Harry.

Merline se retourna pour voir celle qu'elle reconnaissait comme étant Bellatrix Lestrange. Elle n'avait ni robe, ni masque, mais un sourire fou sur les lèvres. Elle lançait des Avada et des Doloris comme si c'étaient des Lumos.

Commença alors un duel enragé entre les deux femmes, pendant qu'Harry se défendait face au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Cesse le combat Potter, » scanda Voldemort. « Cesse le combat et tes amis resteront en vie ! J'ordonnerai à mes Mangemorts d'abandonner cette bataille au moment où ton cadavre touchera le sol. »

« Jamais ! » hurla Harry en envoyant un sort de désarmement.

« Bien dit ! » grogna Draco a côté de lui.

Harry tourna légèrement la tête et le vit perdre l'équilibre après un sort particulièrement puissant venant de l'un des Mangemorts qui lui faisaient face.

Voldemort fut attiré par la scène, se désintéressant ponctuellement de son ennemi numéro un. Il avança vers Draco, semblant glisser sur le sol.

« Draco, » siffla-t-il. « N'est-il pas temps pour toi de payer le prix pour ta trahison ? »

Harry le vit lever la baguette vers son ami, et n'eut aucun doute sur la suite des évènements. Dans un geste désespéré, il jeta des sorts autour de lui, mais aucun n'atteint Voldemort.

« _Avada Kedavra_. »

Il ne sut pas comment il arriva à temps entre la baguette du Mage et le blond, il sentit juste quelque chose le pousser et de l'eau dégouliner dans son dos, comme si un jet puissant l'avait propulsé en avant. Il vit le jet vert arriver à tout vitesse sur lui.

Un cri strident retentit dans ses oreilles, puis ce fut le néant.

* * *

 _Encore un retard, toutes nos excuses, c'est entièrement ma faute (EpsilonSnape) ! J'avais la responsabilité de m'en charger et puis… Bah… Non en fait, j'ai aucune excuse :P_

 _Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, et, voyons les choses du bon côté, moins de temps avant d'avoir la suite._

 _A dimanche !_


	29. C'est fini

**Titre** : Par Merlin !

 **Disclaimer** : L'univers de cette fanfiction est le bébé (qui a bien grandi quand même) de JKR, nous ne faisons que l'utiliser afin d'assouvir nos désirs les plus fous ! Nous ne touchons aucune rémunération pour la publication de cette histoire. Notre salaire ? Vos reviews ! (et c'est gratuit !)

 **Pairing** : Slash, Het, Yaoi. HP/OC, HG/DM et autres.

 **Rating** : T

 **Nbr de chapitres** : 3

 **Auteures** : EpsilonSnape et Pauu-Aya

 **Beta** : AudeSnape

.oOo.

 **Chapitre 29**

 **C'est fini.**

.oOo.

Résumé de l'histoire :

 _Merline l'Enchanteresse est apparue à Poudlard, plusieurs centaines d'années après son époque, plongeant le château et ses habitants dans la confusion. Elle décide de guider Draco et d'aider Harry et Hermione dans leur chemin._

Résumé de l'épisode précédent :

 _Harry et Merline cherchent un moyen de détruire l'Hoxcruxe dans le corps de Harry, sans tuer celui-ci. Malheureusement, ils ne trouvent rien. Lors d'une visite détendue à Pré au Lard, le quatuor se trouve face à Voldemort et ses Mangemorts. Alors que Voldy lance un sort de mort à Draco pour lui faire payer sa traîtrise, Harry s'interpose…_

.oOo.

« Harry ! »

Le cri de Draco eut l'effet d'un Aresto Momentum. Les combats cessèrent immédiatement autour d'eux. Les Mangemorts se tournèrent vers eux, et tous purent voir le corps de Harry Potter retomber mollement sur le sol en pierre. Hermione et Merline regardèrent la scène, impuissantes.

Cela ne dura qu'une fraction de secondes, mais ce fut le temps nécessaire pour que l'Ordre du Phoenix apparaisse sur la place. Des dizaines de sorciers et sorcières se jetèrent sur les hommes en noir, inconscients du drame qui venait d'arriver. Voldemort, assailli par des dizaines de sorts, n'eut pas le temps de se vanter de la mort d'Harry.

Dans l'agitation, personne ne fit attention au corps du brun. Seul Draco rampa jusqu'à lui. Il le secoua énergiquement.

« Allez réveille-toi Potter. Réveille-toi bordel. »

Cependant, aucun mouvement ne montrait qu'Harry était vivant.

« Tu as déjà survécu à un Avada, qu'est-ce que c'est un deuxième ? C'est rien du tout. »

Le blond avait conscience que ce qu'il faisait était de la folie. Des gens se battaient tout autour de lui, et lui parlait à un corps sans vie. Un sort frôla son épaule, et il entendit quelqu'un hurler son prénom. Il vit Sirius arriver près de lui. Ce dernier l'obligea à se lever en le prenant par le bras.

« Tu peux pas rester ici, » hurla l'Animagus. « Il est mort et- »

Il s'interrompit en voyant le corps sur lequel s'appuyait Draco quelques secondes auparavant. De loin, il n'avait pas compris de qui il s'agissait. Sirius sentit son monde s'effondrer pour la deuxième fois dans sa vie. Il eut envie de se laisser tomber, juste là auprès de son filleul, de son fils, de se laisser mourir. Il ne pouvait pas survivre à ça.

« Sirius ! » s'exclama une voix remplie de folie sur sa droite.

L'Animagus évita un sort de justesse. Il tourna la tête, et vit que Bellatrix l'observait, les yeux brillants et un sourire sadique sur son visage. Sirius reprit alors pied sur terre, il protégea Draco en le cachant derrière lui, et attendit que Bellatrix lance son prochain sort. Dès qu'un rayon jaune sortit de la baguette de la sorcière, il para et répondit par un Confringo. L'Animagus en profita pour pousser Draco sur le côté, le projetant derrière un amas de gravas.

Les membres de l'Ordre étaient partout et ils étaient en nombre, regroupés autour des seuls élèves qui n'avaient pu échapper à la bataille. Sirius fut bien vite rejoint par Snape qui combattit à ses côtés. Il vit Remus non loin, se tenir tout près du Professeur Samara qui luttait avec acharnement et avait mis à terre Fenrir Greyback.

Il vit aussi Merline et Hermione se pencher sur le corps de Harry, les larmes dévalant leurs joues. Lui aussi allait pleurer, il allait même probablement mourir de chagrin, mais plus tard. Il devait déjà faire en sorte de faire payer ceux qui avaient fait ça.

Merline se pencha sur le corps du Gryffondor, le corps de celui qu'elle aimait. Ce ne fut qu'en imaginant toutes les choses qu'elle n'avait pas connues, qu'elle ne lui avait pas dites, qu'elle s'en était rendue compte.

« Harry… » murmura-t-elle. « Harry… »

Elle entendit les chuchotements frénétiques d'Hermione à côté d'elle. Celle-ci avait mit les mains sur ses oreilles et se balançait légèrement en répétant une litanie de phrases dont les seuls mots distincts étaient "pas encore".

« Harry… » répéta Merline. « _Harry !_ » hurla-t-elle finalement. « Sal _! Sal ! Viens m'aider !_ »

Le cri désespéré alerta le Professeur Samara qui quitta son combat et courut pour s'agenouiller devant le corps, poussant légèrement Merline en marmonnant un "pardon Merl".

Elle enjamba Harry, s'assit sur ses hanches et se pencha pour que son front touche le sien. Murmurant une incantation, son corps s'effondra sur celui du jeune homme, sous les yeux écarquillés de Merline et Hermione, qui avaient senti l'espoir poindre.

Sirius et Remus, ce dernier alertés par le départ de sa compagne, regardaient du coin de l'œil tout en continuant les combats et en protégeant la zone.

Finalement, les rues de Pré-au-Lard s'éclaircirent. Les Mangemorts prenaient la fuite, submergés par le nombre. Bientôt il ne restait que Voldemort et Bellatrix. Ils étaient encerclés pourtant le mage ne montrait aucune peur, aucun doute.

« Vous avez perdu votre héros, » siffla-t-il. « Vous ne pourrez plus rien contre moi. »

Les sorciers ne le laissèrent pas parler plus, hurlant des dizaines de sorts, leur baguette pointant vers lui. Voldemort et Bellatrix disparurent avant que les rayons les touchent. Le rire de la femme sembla résonner de longues minutes dans le silence qui tomba sur Pré-au-lard.

La plupart des gens regardèrent autour d'eux, observant avec effroi les corps sur le sol. Personne n'avait été épargné ; nombreux élèves de Poudlard n'avaient pas eu le temps de fuir.

Très rapidement, une escouade se mit en place pour soigner les blessés et s'occuper de tous, tandis que Sirius se jetait au sol. Il dégagea délicatement le corps du professeur Samara et serra Harry dans ses bras. Remus, lui, s'agenouilla à côté du corps de la femme.

« Harry, » murmura Sirius dans l'oreille de son fils. « Harry. Harry. »

Comme le garçon ne bougeait pas, il releva la tête pour interroger du regard les adolescents. Severus arriva à ce moment.

« Pouvez-vous nous expliquer ce qu'il se passe Miss Holmes ? » demanda-t-il alors que Merline fixait intensément le corps d'Harry dans les bras de son parrain.

Cette dernière secoua négativement la tête, retenant les larmes qui étaient montées à ses yeux.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée. »

Ils restèrent immobiles un instant. Tous regardaient l'Animagus bercer lentement le Gryffondor. Hermione prit alors une grande inspiration.

« On devrait… On devrait peut-être les transférer ailleurs. Les ramener à l'infirmerie, » dit-elle à travers ses larmes.

« Hermione a raison, » acquiesça Remus.

Dans un silence lourd, Sirius se releva et fit léviter le corps de son filleul, l'âme brisée. Le loup-garou fit de même avec celui de sa compagne.

Hermione, Merline et Draco se relevèrent difficilement, épuisés par la bataille et terrassés par la peine. La Gryffondor sanglotait légèrement et Draco avait passé un bras par dessus ses épaules. Son autre main avait attrapé celle de Merline, qu'il serrait très fort.

Le petit cortège se dirigea vers Poudlard en silence. Les gens se retournaient sur leur passage, et quelques élèves, qui reconnurent les corps, glapirent.

Sur le chemin, ils croisèrent plusieurs professeurs. Ces derniers s'arrêtaient devant eux, le visage empli d'effroi avant de fermer les yeux, et de repartir vers la place de Pré-au-lard pour s'occuper des survivants.

Quand ils arrivèrent au château, un chaos terrible régnait. La Grande Salle avait été transformée en infirmerie d'urgence dans laquelle les corps des victimes étaient transférés.

Ils furent accueillis par Madame Pomfresh elle-même, qui les rejoignit quand ils passèrent les portes.

« Venez, » dit-elle, le visage blafard et la gorge serrée.

Ils suivirent la femme dans les couloirs de Poudlard, et entrèrent dans l'infirmerie.

« Pourquoi les lits sont vides ? » s'étonna le professeur de DCFM.

« Je ne voulais pas avoir à faire des allers-retours entre l'infirmerie et la Grande Salle, » se justifia l'infirmière. « Mais le cas est particulier. Que s'est-il passé ? »

Sirius et Remus déposèrent les corps sur deux lits et tous se tournèrent vers les trois adolescents, attendant de connaître l'histoire. Hermione pleurait dans les bras de Draco qui fixait Harry d'un regard vide. Ce fut Merline qui prit la parole.

« On était juste en train de se balader, on parlait, de tout et de rien, » raconta-t-elle le plus calmement possible. « Je… il y a eu une explosion, et il y a eu tous ces Mangemorts. »

Elle s'interrompit et des larmes se mirent à couler à flot sur ses joues.

« On s'est battus, » continua-t-elle tout en pleurant, son récit interrompu par des hoquets et sa respiration saccadée. « A un moment, Voldemort a vu que Draco était en difficulté et… »

Elle ne peut en dire plus. Sa gorge était serrée et Merline puisait dans toutes ses forces pour ne pas s'effondrer devant les adultes, pour ne pas crier au chevet d'Harry.

« Il s'est approché de moi, » reprit alors Draco, la voix rauque. « Il m'a dit que je devais payer pour ma trahison. Il m'a jeté un Avada. »

Le regard de Sirius s'élargit et le désespoir le plus total l'envahit. Il sentit le monde vaciller autour de lui, il n'avait pas besoin d'entendre ce qu'il s'était passé, il l'avait compris. Son filleul, son fils, s'était sacrifié.

« Harry s'est interposé, » parvint à dire le blond dans un étranglement.

La phrase eut l'effet d'un typhon dans le coeur de Sirius.

« Non… non, non. C'est faux, complètement faux. »

Il se sentit tomber sur le côté et se raccrocha de justesse à l'armature du lit.

« Siri, » souffla Remus difficilement.

« C'est un tissu de mensonge, » hurla Sirius. « Il n'est pas mort. Il ne peut pas être mort. »

Les sanglots d'Hermione redoublèrent face aux cris de l'homme et les dernières barrières mentales de Merline cédèrent, elle se dirigea vers le lit d'Harry et se laissa tomber sur la chaise juste à côté de lui. Lentement elle attrapa une main du brun et l'amena à son front. Draco était, en apparence, le plus calme d'entre eux. Il caressait doucement les cheveux de sa petite-amie, mais son regard était toujours indéniablement fixé sur Harry.

« Je suis effectivement d'accord avec toi Sirius, » intervint Dumbledore, d'une voix calme non loin d'eux.

Chacun se retourna vivement. Personne n'avait entendu l'homme entrer dans l'infirmerie. Le directeur s'approcha des lits et posa une main sur la jambe d'Harry.

« Je pense que notre jeune ami n'est pas encore passé de l'autre côté. Et je pense aussi que Miss Holmes ici présente, a des choses à nous révéler sur le Professeur Samara. »

Merline renifla, et ouvrit la bouche, prête à révéler le grand secret qu'elle avait caché même à ses amis, cependant une voix fatiguée l'interrompit avant.

« Pourquoi ne pas me les demander directement, Albus ? » prononça difficilement Liza.

« Sal ! »

Merline reposa la main d'Harry avec douceur sur le lit puis se tourna vers le professeur.

« Voilà un piètre visage que tu me montres jeune fille, » se moqua gentiment le professeur Samara, la voix enrouée.

« Liza, » souffla Remus qui s'était rapproché. « Comment vas-tu ? Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi t'es-tu effondrée comme ça ? »

Un doux sourire naquit sur les lèvres de la femme face à l'inquiétude de son compagnon.

« Tout va bien, enfin pour moi. Je- »

« Attendez ! Attendez ! » intervint Draco. « Elle a dit Sal là ? Pourquoi tu l'as appelée "Sal" Merline ? » demanda-t-il la voix étranglée.

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment Draco, » intervint Severus qui était resté silencieux depuis le début.

Le blond se tourna vers son parrain et Hermione se détacha légèrement de lui, faisant face à son amie.

« Si, » dit cette dernière. « Pourquoi l'as-tu appelée "Sal" Merline ? »

La Serpentard resta silencieuse, regardant alternativement son amie et la femme allongée à ses côtés.

« En quoi est-ce le moment Miss Granger ? » s'impatienta Severus.

La brune répondit sans lâcher Merline du regard.

« Parce qu'il n'y a qu'une personne que Merline appelle comme ça : Salazar Serpentard. »

Un silence lourd suivit sa déclaration. Chacun se tourna vers le professeur de potions et personne ne vit le léger sourire qui courba les lèvres du directeur. Samara, qui était sous le feu des projecteurs, prit un air avenant.

« Je vais bien, » répéta-t-elle, répondant tout d'abord aux questions du loup-garou. « Pour ce qu'il s'est passé, j'ai tenté de sauver le jeune Potter, et si je me suis effondrée ainsi, c'est parce que mon âme avait quitté mon corps. Enfin, je suis bien Salazar Serpentard. »

« Ton âme avait quitté ton corps ? » s'exclama Sirius. « Et tu as sauvé Harry ? »

« C'est assez compliqué à résumer, mais j'ai découvert que j'étais capable de manipuler les âmes, dont la mienne. J'ai ainsi pu passer dans un autre corps quand mon premier est devenu trop vieux, et de même avec les autres. J'ai traversé les siècles de cette manière. »

Remus ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais Sirius l'en empêcha.

« Et Harry ? » demanda-t-il, l'état de son fils étant, à ses yeux, bien plus important que la révélation de la femme.

« C'est fini, » murmura Liza-Sal en se tournant vers le garçon.

Sirius gémit de douleur et les autres poussèrent une exclamation de tristesse. Voyant qu'ils l'avaient mal comprise, la femme reprit :

« Non non, il est en vie. Mais je ne peux plus rien faire pour lui, c'est à Harry de décider ce que sera son avenir maintenant. »

A nouveau, le silence s'étendit dans la pièce. Le professeur Dumbledore observait le petit monde avec son expression habituelle. Severus avait gardé un air neutre et distant mais il pouvait voir un tic nerveux soulever sa paupière. Sirius ne semblait pas être plus touché que ça par la révélation de Salazar Serpentard, seul le sort d'Harry importait. Hermione avait ponctuellement séché ses larmes et semblait analyser la scène qui se jouait, imbriquant probablement toutes les pièces de puzzle à sa disposition. Draco regardait la femme avec des yeux brillants d'adoration et Remus fixait cette denière, la bouche ouverte, le regard perdu.

« Mais… Tu es une femme ! » haleta finalement le loup-garou.

« Homme, femme, peu importe. Le fait est que j'ai un laps de temps très court entre le moment où mon corps meurt et celui où l'âme monte au ciel. Je dois vite retrouver un réceptacle, un corps encore chaud dont l'âme est déjà montée, avant que cela ne se produise. »

« Pourquoi ne pas revenir dans le premier ? » demanda stupidement Sirius.

« Car tout le monde saurait que j'ai trouvé le moyen de devenir immortel et ce n'est pas ce que je veux. J'ai bien l'intention d'emmener ce secret dans ma tombe. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai voyagé dans beaucoup de corps avant d'arriver dans celui-ci. Le sexe ne me dérange plus. C'est l'âme qui compte, pas vrai ? » demanda Liza en regardant fixement Remus.

Celui-ci, pâle comme la mort, regardait sa compagne avec une sorte de crainte et de fascination.

« J'ai… J'ai couché avec Salazar Serpentard, » bafouilla-t-il d'une voix blanche.

Un silence pesant plana sur le groupe de sorciers et sorcières avant qu'un éclat de rire, ressemblant à s'y méprendre à un aboiement de chien, le brise subitement.

« Tu as couché avec Salazar Serpentard ! » hurla Sirius, tenant son ventre avec ses bras, riant comme un déman.

« Il a couché avec Salazar Serpentard… » grogna Severus en pinçant le pont de son nez entre son pouce et son index.

« Salazar Serpentard est là ! » grogna Liza sans lâcher Remus des yeux. « Tu ne m'en veux pas, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Hein ?! » haleta Remus, sortant de sa transe. « Non ! Je ne t'en veux pas ! Je… Tu restes la… le… la même ! »

« Je reste _la même_ Remus. Je suis toujours la même, autant dans ta vie que dans ton lit, » dit-elle avec un clin d'oeil, faisant rougir le loup-garou.

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre, qu'une toux sonore se fit entendre. Tous se tournèrent vers le bruit et ils virent Harry dans son lit, les yeux ouverts.

« Harry ! » cria Merline avant que qui que ce soit ait pu réagir.

Elle se précipita vers le Gryffondor et se jeta sur lui pour poser brièvement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle rougit instantanément et se redressa, jetant un coup d'oeil anxieux aux autres personnes de la pièce qui, à son plus grand soulagement, n'avaient d'yeux que pour Harry.

« Chiot ! » pleura Sirius en se jetant à son tour sur son filleul pour l'enlacer avec force. « Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris bon sang ? J'ai cru que j'allais mourir avec toi. »

« Désolé, » marmonna Harry dans les cheveux de Sirius. « Je ne voulais perdre à nouveau mon meilleur ami… »

Le silence s'abattit après cette déclaration, tous se souvenant parfaitement de la mort de Ron et de la façon dont Harry s'était senti coupable de n'avoir rien fait pour l'en empêcher.

« Et moi ?! » grogna finalement Hermione, les larmes au bord des yeux. « Que crois-tu que j'ai ressenti au moment où je t'ai vu mourir ?! »

Elle était enragée et tentait d'avancer mais fut ceinturée par Draco qui essayait de la rassurer, tout en l'empêchant d'aller frapper son ami nouvellement vivant.

« J'ai revu Ron mourir ! Encore et encore ! Qu'est ce que j'aurais fait sans toi Harry ?! Tu peux me le dire ? »

« Désolé… » répéta Harry, sans parler du fait qu'elle aurait pu être bien plus dévastée par la mort de Draco que par la sienne.

Pour le coup, il décida de faire profile bas et d'accepter toutes les insultes et sermons qui lui seraient destinés. Lorsque Sirius le lâcha enfin, il fut vite enlacé par Remus qui prit son tour et le calina longuement. Il lui donna même une pichenette sur le bout du nez, comme une louve donnerait un petit coup sur la truffe d'un louveteau désobéissant. Son regard se fixa ensuite sur le professeur Samara qui souriait, bien que son visage soit tiré par la fatigue.

« C'est vous… » murmura Harry. « C'est vous qui m'avez sauvé. »

« En effet, » répondit simplement Liza.

« Comment ? Je me souviens… Vous… Vous étiez dans ma tête et… vous m'avez enlacé. »

« Ha oui ? » demanda curieusement le professeur. « C'est amusant, les perceptions sont uniques dans le monde des âmes. »

Tous les yeux étaient fixés sur elle à présent. Il était vrai qu'elle n'avait pas expliqué comment elle avait pu sauver Harry. Elle était restée très vague sur le sujet. Levant les yeux au ciel, elle expliqua enfin :

« Comme je vous l'ai dit, j'ai fait de nombreuses recherches et j'ai appris à jouer avec les âmes. Cela s'applique pour la mienne, mais aussi celle des autres. C'est ce qui me permet de changer de corps. Lorsque Harry s'est effondré, son corps a cessé de vivre tout simplement, attendant que son âme quitte son corps. Mais je ne lui en ai pas laissé l'occasion. J'ai plongé mon âme dans son corps pour retenir la sienne. »

« C'était ça l'étreinte ! » s'exclama Harry. « C'était chaud et réconfortant, ça me poussait à rester malgré le fait que j'étais attiré vers le haut. »

« C'est certainement ça. »

« Pourquoi ne pas parler de cette technique ? » s'enquit alors Remus. « Nous pourrions sauver des tonnes de vie ! »

Liza fit un sourire triste.

« Car cette technique ne marcherait avec personne d'autre qu'Harry. Et c'était la seule et unique fois. »

« Pourquoi ? » haleta Sirius.

« Merline m'avait parlé d'un petit problème pour Harry. Le fait qu'il avait deux âmes logeant dans son corps. »

Il y eut des exclamations de surprise et Hermione mis sa main devant sa bouche.

« Voldemort… » souffla-t-elle.

« Effectivement. Lorsque quelqu'un meurt, une âme est destinée à monter et tant que ce n'est pas fait, la magie ne peut être contentée. J'ai trouvé la parade pour moi mais je ne peux pas empêcher celle des autres de monter. Heureusement, Harry avait deux âmes en lui et pendant que je protégeais la première, la deuxième a pu partir. »

« Je ne suis plus un Horcruxe ? » haleta Harry.

« Un quoi ? » demanda Sirius, les sourcils froncés.

« Crétin… » grogna Snape.

« Il n'y a que moi qui me demande ce que fait Salazar Serpentard dans mon infirmerie ? » demanda Poppy, faisant rappeler sa présence à tous les autres.

* * *

 _Nous espérons que ce chapitre vous a plu, que toutes les révélations ont été à la hauteur de vos attentes et que la surprise a été de taille. Il y aura plus d'explications dans le prochain chapitre. Enfin… On croit… Il faudrait qu'on le relise… Bref !_

 _Donc à la semaine prochaine !_


	30. Cookies et lait chaud

**Titre** : Par Merlin !

 **Disclaimer** : L'univers de cette fanfiction est le bébé (qui a bien grandi quand même) de JKR, nous ne faisons que l'utiliser afin d'assouvir nos désirs les plus fous ! Nous ne touchons aucune rémunération pour la publication de cette histoire. Notre salaire ? Vos reviews ! (et c'est gratuit !)

 **Pairing** : Slash, Het, Yaoi. HP/OC, HG/DM et autres.

 **Rating** : T

 **Nbr de chapitres** : 33

 **Auteures** : EpsilonSnape et Pauu-Aya

 **Beta** : AudeSnape

.oOo.

 **Chapitre 30**

 **Cookies et lait chaud.**

.oOo.

Résumé de l'histoire :

 _Merline l'Enchanteresse est apparue à Poudlard, plusieurs centaines d'années après son époque, plongeant le château et ses habitants dans la confusion. Elle décide de guider Draco et d'aider Harry et Hermione dans leur chemin._

Résumé de l'épisode précédent :

 _Harry et le professeur Samara ont été transférés à l'infirmerie après la bataille à Pré-au-lard. Le professeur Samara, qui s'est avérée être en fait Salazar Serpentard, a permis que l'Horcruxe qui vivait dans Harry meurt à la place de ce dernier._

.oOo.

« Ils ont enlevé toutes les traces de sang, » marmonna Draco en regardant les pavés propres de Pré-au-Lard.

« Heureusement… » répondit Hermione sur le même ton.

« Mais ils n'ont pas pu réparer tous les dégâts que tu as fait Hermione, » gloussa Harry en montrant un endroit où les pavés formaient un enchaînement de bosses et de trous.

« Très beau combat d'ailleurs 'Mione ! » déclara Merline. « Tu as prouvé dignement la puissance et l'utilité de la magie des éléments. »

La Gryffondor rougit légèrement, regardant ses escarpins cirés.

« J'ai vraiment été utile ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix très peu assurée contrairement à d'habitude.

« Tu nous as tous sauvés la vie au moins une fois. Tu as érigé des murs bien plus résistants qu'un simple protego et tu as réussi à faire trembler le sol, déséquilibrant et désarmant plusieurs Mangemorts. »

« Je suis contente alors ! » répondit Hermione avec un sourire scintillant.

« Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai failli te perdre à nouveau, » déclara Sirius en regardant son fils, toujours aussi touché par les évènements survenus deux semaines plus tôt.

Ils étaient tous à Pré-au-Lard, la sortie ayant été maintenue malgré la précédente attaque, pour fêter l'anniversaire de l'animagus, mais celui-ci était bien plus morose que d'habitude. Il ne lâchait plus sa baguette et suivait le groupe d'adolescents partout. Harry était persuadé que s'il s'absentait pour aller aux toilettes, Sirius le suivrait.

Il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir pour ça. Après les bouleversements dus à l'attaque et toutes les révélations qui avaient suivies, il était normal que Sirius soit sur le qui-vive constamment.

« Je vais bien Paddy… »

« Que je ne te vois plus jamais te jeter devant un sort, » grogna l'Animagus.

« Mais ça a été une bonne chose, » tempéra Harry. « Au moins je n'ai plus cette chose en moi. »

« Peut-être… » grogna Sirius, avant de poser ses yeux sur les doigts entrelacés d'Harry et Merline. « Et il n'y a pas que pour l'Horcruxe que ça a été positif, » dit-il avec un sourire ironique.

Harry rougit et détourna le regard alors que Merline riait, serrant légèrement sa main.

Effectivement, quelques jours après l'attaque, alors qu'Harry et Merline avaient été laissés seuls à l'infirmerie, ils avaient dû reparler du baiser, celui que la jeune fille lui avait donné lorsqu'il s'était réveillé. Elle avait murmuré des excuses pour avoir forcé ce rapprochement qu'il n'avait certainement pas voulu. Il lui avait pris la main, disant à demi-mot qu'à sa presque mort, il avait regretté de ne pas avoir profité du baiser qu'ils avaient partagé à l'anniversaire d'Hermione.

Il avait ensuite pris les devant et s'était redressé pour embrasser Merline à son tour. Le baiser avait été maladroit et rapide, mais ça avait été suffisant pour que chacun comprenne qu'ils allaient faire un petit bout de route ensemble. Depuis, ils apprenaient doucement ce que signifiait la vie de couple.

« Allons ! » s'exclama Sirius, les faisant tous sursauter. « Dépêchons-nous d'aller aux Trois Balais, je meurs d'envie de cookies et de lait chaud ! »

Il se retourna pour se diriger vers le pub, se retournant lorsqu'il s'aperçut que personne ne le suivait. Les trois adolescents le regardaient tantôt sceptiques, tantôt ébahis.

« Non je plaisante ! » s'écria-t-il. « Un cigare et un whisky ! »

Avec un éclat de rire digne d'un enfant, il courut en direction de la porte et l'ouvrit à la volée, percutant la personne qui se trouvait derrière.

« Par Sala… Par Mer… Par Morgana, Black ! Tu ne peux donc jamais regarder où tu mets la truffe ! » rugit Snape, frottant son front rouge.

« Et toi, ne peux-tu pas ouvrir les portes à d'autres moments ! » répondit Sirius avec un manque total de répartie et une mauvaise foi évidente.

Ils restèrent l'un en face de l'autre sans bouger, jusqu'à ce que le groupe d'adolescents les fasse réagir.

« C'est pas qu'on veut vous déranger, mais on aimerait entrer à l'intérieur. Il fait froid., » grogna Draco.

Severus jeta un regard noir à son filleul avant de passer à côté de Sirius sans lui adresser un regard.

« Vieille chauve-souris, » murmura l'Animagus.

« Je t'ai entendu Black, » s'exclama Severus en s'éloignant.

Le petit groupe entra dans la salle, soupirant de bonheur quand ils furent entourés d'une douce chaleur. Ils choisirent une table dans un recoin et s'y installèrent. Par habitude, Merline apposa un sort de silence autour d'eux.

« Remus va nous rejoindre ? » s'enquit Harry.

« Lui et Liza-Sal ne devraient plus tarder. »

Le groupe échangea des sourires à l'utilisation du surnom "Liza-Sal". Sirius avait déclaré que c'était vraiment trop bizarre d'appeler la jeune femme "Salazar" mais qu'il n'arrivait plus à l'appeler simplement "Liza". Il avait donc adopté le diminutif qu'utilisait Merline en y ajoutant sa touche personnelle.

« Tu l'appelles aussi comme ça quand elle est là ? » interrogea Merline.

« Nan, » grogna Sirius. « Quand il… Elle est là, je fais en sorte de ne pas l'appeler. »

Il s'attira des regards estomaqués de la part des adolescents qui explosèrent de rire. Après quelques secondes, Harry prit la parole.

« En même temps, je peux te comprendre. Je ne sais absolument pas comment me comporter en face d'elle. En classe c'est facile, mais en dehors… Ça me fait vraiment bizarre de me dire que Remus sort avec Salazar Serpentard. »

« Tu sors bien avec Merline l'Enchanteresse, » se moqua Draco.

« C'est pas pareil, » protesta Harry en rougissant légèrement. « Merline est une fille dans un corps de fille et… »

Il s'interrompit, ne sachant pas quoi dire de plus.

« Et il me semble, jeune Potter, que jusqu'à l'année dernière, vous étiez persuadé que Merlin était un homme. »

Le brun se figea, reconnaissant la voix de leur professeur de potions. En face de lui, Sirius, Hermione et Draco étaient hilares. Merline lui serra un peu plus plus la main, compatissante. Harry se retourna et vit Remus et Liza-Sal côte à côte, des sourires moqueurs sur leurs visages. Il prit un air détaché malgré son envie furieuse de disparaître dans un trou de souris.

Snape arriva à ce moment, lui épargnant le besoin de trouver quoi dire.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ici Snape ? » grogna Sirius. « Je t'ai manqué ? »

« Autant qu'une maladie vénérienne, » répondit perfidement Severus. « En réalité, j'ai croisé le Professeur Samara sur le chemin du retour au château. Elle m'a proposé de venir et j'ai accepté uniquement parce qu'elle m'a promis de parler de potions. Qui suis-je pour rejeter une conversation pareille avec le potionniste le plus célèbre et doué depuis des centaines d'années ? »

Rosmerta arriva auprès d'eux, ils commandèrent tous des boissons et elle repartit tout aussi vite s'occuper de la cohorte de clients.

« Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? » demanda l'Animagus à la professeur de potions.

« Pour équilibrer les forces, » répondit négligemment Liza-Sal. « Au moins, nous sommes maintenant quatre Serpentard et quatre Gryffondor. Maintenant revenons à la question de mon appellation. Je vois que certains d'entre vous ont des réserves à mon sujet. Être appelée Liz comme avant ne me dérange pas, tout comme Sal, mais si vous avez un problème avec l'un ou l'autre de ces surnoms. Vous n'avez qu'à m'appeler Laz, dans un savant mélange des deux. »

« Ca me va ! » s'exclama Sirius, exagérément soulagé.

« Bien sûr pour vous les jeunes, ça restera Professeur Samara au sein de l'école. »

Les adolescents acquiescèrent avec un sourire, avant de se tourner vers le Professeur Snape qui avait émis un son de gorge étrange.

« Liza Samara… I am Salazar… » souffla-t-il. « Par le pubis tressé de Merlin ! » s'écria-t-il sans prendre en compte le cri d'indignation de Merline. « Je n'ai pas vu qu'il s'agissait d'une anagramme ! »

« Bravo Severus, » ricana doucement Laz. « Lorsque je change de corps, je change d'identité pour ne pas rester avec une femme, un homme, des enfants qui ne sont pas les miens. Je suis passée de Zander Atlas Rapres à Zandra Sarra Lespet et j'avoue avoir fini par manquer d'imagination sur la fin. »

« L'ironie est criante, » déclara Remus. « Sachant que notre ennemi, ton descendant, a utilisé l'anagramme "I am Lord Voldemort" pour Tom Marvolo Riddle. »

« D'ailleurs, si vous avez traversé les âges de cette façon, pourquoi ne pas avoir arrêté votre descendant ? » questionna Severus. « Vous nous avez clairement fait comprendre que vous n'étiez pas d'accord avec les idées du Lord. »

« C'est vrai, je ne le suis pas. Mais si j'ai fait ce long voyage, c'était pour une seule raison : retrouver Merline. Je n'avais pas à changer le cours du temps au risque qu'elle n'apparaisse jamais. Je devais simplement l'attendre et la protéger. »

« Attendez, quoi ? » demanda Harry.

Rosmerta choisit ce moment pour revenir avec un plateau rempli des boissons qu'ils avaient commandées. Ils se turent le temps qu'elle les dépose puis, quand elle fut repartie, le Professeur Samara but une gorgée de son hydromel et commença son récit :

« Tout a commencé il y a plus de huit cent ans… » dit-elle, le regard lointain. « J'étais dans la salle des professeurs avec ma fidèle amie Rowena. Cette information ne s'est jamais ébruitée, mais Rowena était la fille d'une voyante et ce jour-là, elle a eu une vision, une prophétie. »

« Oh non pas encore… » gémit Harry, laissant tomber sa tête contre la table.

La voix de Laz sembla sortir de nulle part alors qu'elle s'élevait autour d'eux :

« _Quand le chevalier mourra par les mains de la Folle et que le Mage Noir devant tous sera reconnu, la Magie fera renaître celle qui par une fois la sauva._

 _La Conseillère revêtira une deuxième et dernière fois son habit, liant le Sombre et la Lumière, guidée par le Gardien Serpent revenu à ses côtés._

 _Alors elle se tiendra aux côtés du nouveau roi, dans un nouveau temps, et une nouvelle table ronde s'érigera._ »

« J'ai rien compris, » déclara Sirius, soulevant un ricanement de la part de Severus.

« C'est qui le chevalier ? » demanda Harry, buvant une gorgée de bièraubeurre.

« Ronald… » murmura Remus.

« Hein ? »

« Ronald est le chevalier, mort par les mains de la folle ! Bellatrix ! »

« Ron un chevalier, » gloussa Harry, avant d'étrangler son rire à cause d'une petite claque derrière la tête.

« Bon, » reprit Hermione. « Pour la phrase _le Mage Noir devant tous sera reconnu, la Magie fera renaître celle qui par une fois la sauva._ Je pense que c'est assez explicite. Maintenant que Voldemort est de retour, Merline est réapparue après avoir sauvé la magie. »

« _La Conseillère revêtira une deuxième et dernière fois son habit, »_ récita Remus. _« Liant le Sombre et la Lumière., guidé par le Gardien Serpent revenu à ses côtés._ Il est évident que "Conseillère" renvoie à Merline et le "Gardien Serpent" à toi Laz. Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre le reste ceci dit. »

Draco qui était resté silencieux jusque là, intervint :

« Le Sombre, c'est moi, » dit-il en plongeant son regard dans les yeux de sa petite amie. « Et la Lumière, Hermione. C'est la première chose qu'a faite Merline, nous relier. »

La Gryffondor rougit et embrassa chastement Draco.

« Ca me parait logique, » déclara Merline. « La suite est assez claire aussi : le "nouveau roi" désigne Harry et nous avons effectivement érigé une sorte de nouvelle table ronde. »

« Trop cool ! » s'exclama Harry. « Je suis un roi. »

Il reçut une nouvelle tape sur le crâne de la part de sa petite-amie.

« Idiot, » dit cette dernière avec un sourire. « Ca fait juste référence à Arthur qui a été le premier homme que j'ai guidé. »

« J'avais compris, » grogna Harry.

La tablée rit de concert - sauf Severus qui regarda Harry comme s'il était le dernier des Veracrasses - puis Hermione se pencha un peu en avant.

« Il y a juste une chose qui me perturbe professeur, comment avez-vous su que c'était de Merline que la Prophétie parlait ? Je veux dire… il n'y avait pas qu'une seule "Conseillère". »

« Je ne l'ai pas compris tout de suite, » expliqua Salazar alias Liza alias Zander alias Sandra. « Quelques semaines seulement après cette prophétie, Merline est venue me voir. Elle m'a dit qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'elle devait régler, quelque chose que seule elle pouvait faire, et qu'elle ne reviendrait sûrement pas. »

« C'est marrant, » déclara Hermione, sarcastique, alors que Laz faisait une pause. « Ca me rappelle le comportement de quelqu'un. »

Ce disant, elle jeta un regard insistant à Harry qui fit semblant de ne pas la voir et plongea le nez dans son verre. Il resta concentré sur la professeur qui continua :

« J'avais décidé que je ne la laisserais pas partir seule, j'étais résolue à l'accompagner, mais quelques minutes après son départ, alors que je comptais la suivre de loin, Rowena m'a intercepté. Elle a plongé ses yeux dans les miens et de sa voix de voyante m'a répété " _La Magie fera renaître celle qui par une fois la sauva"_. J'ai compris à ce moment. »

« Alors ? » demanda Hermione, avide de savoir.

Elle n'avait pas encore touché son verre et les autres s'en amusaient grandement.

« Alors je l'ai laissée partir… Lorsque j'ai appris pour son décès, j'ai dit aurevoir à mes amis et je suis parti à sa recherche à travers le monde »

« Pendant près de mille ans ? » grogna Severus.

« Exactement, » acquiesça Liza. « Je suis heureuse de l'avoir enfin trouvée. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où j'ai été professeur dans ce château... »

« Pourquoi ? » murmura Hermione. « Pourquoi avoir fait tout ça ? »

« C'était écrit, » répondit simplement Salazar. « Les années passées n'ont pas été désagréables. J'ai appris énormément de choses, vécu beaucoup d'aventures et ça en vallait le coup. Si je ne l'avais pas fait, je n'aurais pas pu guider Merline en début d'année. Je n'aurais pas pu sauver Harry… Je pense que toute cette histoire ce serait mal finie. Et puis… Je n'aurais pas eu le plaisir de rencontrer Remus. »

Le loup-garou rougit timidement et lui envoya un sourire rayonnant.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu savais depuis le premier jour qui elle était et que tu ne nous as rien dit ! » s'exclama Draco.

« J'avais prêté serment ! » répondit Merline. « Je suis vraiment désolée. Je sais qu'on avait dit plus de secrets, mais je ne considérais pas celui-ci comme étant le mien. »

« Allez, avoue Merline, » déclara Sirius avec un sourire charmeur. « Albus est en réalité Godric ? »

« S'il y avait eut Salazar et Godric dans le château, les murs auraient tremblé, crois-moi ! »

« Mais tu l'as su le premier jour ! » insista Draco, sans se rendre compte que la conversation avait changé de sujet.

« Le tout premier, » rayonna Merline. « Je pense que le directeur le savait aussi. Ou peut-être pas, comment savoir avec lui… Mais c'est lui qui a assigné Laz auprès de moi le tout premier jour pour m'aider à commander mes affaires scolaires. C'est à ce moment-là que Laz m'a tout expliqué. »

« Il aurait pu nous aider pour nos recherches, » bouda Draco en croisant les bras sur la poitrine.

« Il l'a fait ! » s'exclama Merline. « Vous pensez que je connais l'existence des Horcruxes grâce à qui ? Franchement, vous n'avez pas trouvé bizarre que j'arrive au milieu de la bibliothèque en criant "J'ai appris un secret aussi énorme toute seule alors que je suis dans votre monde depuis deux mois ?! »

« Je le savais, » souffla Hermione, la mine renfrognée, buvant enfin son jus de citrouille.

« Et puis, grâce à Laz, il y a désormais un Horcruxe de moins. Ou devrais-je dire deux… » dit-elle avec un sourire diabolique.

« Deux ? »

« Celui que tu avais en toi et celui qui était dans le coffre de Bellatrix Lestrange. »

« _Quoi ?!_ » hurlèrent Draco, Harry, Hermione et Sirius, alors que les autres se contentaient d'écarquiller les yeux.

« Je ne vous l'avais pas dit ? » demanda Merline avec un sourire innocent.

Depuis la bataille, ils avaient évité de remuer toutes ces histoires, ne voulant pas replonger tout de suite dans les ennuies. Maintenant cependant, Merline pensait qu'il était temps de remettre les choses au clair pour que tout le monde sache où ils en étaient. Ils avaient mis au courant les adultes pour les Horcruxes et ceux-ci avaient été choqués de ce qu'ils avaient accompli.

« Comment avez-vous su ? » demanda Hermione.

« J'ai entendu deux Mangemorts en parler dans une boutique d'ingrédients sombres dans l'allée des Embrumes. Ils parlaient d'une relique très précieuse pour le Lord, qu'il avait confiée à Bella qui l'avait déposée à Gringotts. Il ne fallait pas être Merlin pour comprendre, » déclara le professeur Samara avec un sourire ironique vers une Merline boudeuse.

« Et comment l'avez-vous détruit ? »

« Ce n'était pas évident de s'infiltrer dans la banque, mais après l'avoir fait, j'ai dû sortir de mon corps pendant quelques secondes pour passer à travers les protections et entrer dans le réceptacle. De là, j'ai pu anéantir l'âme putride sans réveiller les sortilèges de protection lancés dessus. Son âme est tellement scindée qu'elle ne peut plus se battre correctement. Ce n'était pas un gros challenge »

Seul le silence lui répondit alors que tous, sauf Merline, la regardaient avec des yeux ronds. Ce fut Sirius qui reprit la parole avant les autres.

« Donc… Ce n'était pas un challenge pour toi de descendre dans les coffres les plus sécurisés de Gringotts, de passer devant un dragon, de traverser une multitude de protections, de détruire l'âme de l'un des plus puissants mage noir de ce siècle et d'en sortir indemne ? »

« Exact, » acquiesça Laz avec un sourire narquois tout en levant son verre pour trinquer.

« Flippant… » murmura Sirius en se penchant vers Remus.

« Excitant… » contra Remus sur le même ton avec un sourire sauvage.

« Eurk ! » gémit Harry qui avait tout entendu.

« Nous n'allons pas nous censurer pour tes beaux yeux fils, » déclara Sirius. « Attends un peu que j'ai un petit-ami et je ne réponds plus de mes actes. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu peux me rendre la pareille et me parler de ce que tu fais avec Merline ! »

« Godric… » gémit à nouveau Harry en frappant sa tête contre la table, les joues rouges de honte. « Dire que j'avais simplement entendu parler des humiliations des pères... »

« Donc, » reprit Hermione un peu fort, ignorant les pitreries des garçons. « Vous avez détruit un autre Horcruxe… Quel était celui-là ? »

« La coupe de cette chère Helga, » souffla Laz, nostalgique.

« C'est donc ça ! » s'écria Hermione, tapant du poing sur la table et faisant sursauter tout le monde. « Il a prit les reliques des fondateurs. Je suppose qu'il n'en aurait pas pris de Gryffondor, mais c'est évident pour Serpentard. Il a donc une de vos reliques. Savez-vous laquelle. »

« Certainement mon médaillon… » murmura Laz après un court moment de réflexion. « Mais je ne sais pas où il peut se trouver… »

« Nous en avons aussi déduit que Nagini, le serpent qui l'accompagne partout est aussi un Horcruxe, » déclara Draco, se souvenant de l'une de leur session de recherches.

« Donc… » réfléchit Hermione. « Si le diadème a été détruit, tout comme la coupe et le journal… Harry ne compte pas car il était un accident- »

« Merci Hermione ! »

« - Il nous reste donc trois Horcruxes à détruire. »

« Deux en réalité, » déclara le professeur de potions.

« Deux ? »

« Albus en a détruit un. Une bague. Il l'avait laissée en évidence sur son bureau un jour, certainement pour que je la vois… »

« C'est merveilleux ! » s'extasia Hermione. « Et pour- »

Un soupir exaspéré la coupa dans son discours et tous se tournèrent vers Sirius qui, les bras croisés, la lèvre inférieure exagérément sortie, regardait le plafond d'un air boudeur.

« Quoi ? » demanda Remus, sirotant son chocolat chaud.

« Pourquoi on parle de tout ça ? Où est mon cigare ? Où sont mes cadeaux ? » gémit-il.

Après des éclats de rire joyeux, les conversations changèrent immédiatement et des bruits de papier cadeau firent briller les yeux de l'Animagus.

.oOo.

 _Bonjour à tous et à toutes,_

 _Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?_

 _Merci beaucoup à toutes et à tous pour vos reviews ! Nous sommes vraiment vraiment désolées de ne pas y répondre mais nous lisons chacune d'elle avec attention et elles nous font très plaisir !_

 _A la semaine prochaine pour le prochain chapitre,_

 _Aupaupsi_


	31. L'elfe maléfique

**Titre** : Par Merlin !

 **Disclaimer** : L'univers de cette fanfiction est le bébé (qui a bien grandi quand même) de JKR, nous ne faisons que l'utiliser afin d'assouvir nos désirs les plus fous ! Nous ne touchons aucune rémunération pour la publication de cette histoire. Notre salaire ? Vos reviews ! (et c'est gratuit !)

 **Pairing** : Slash, Het, Yaoi. HP/OC, HG/DM et autres.

 **Rating** : T

 **Nbr de chapitres** :33 - Terminée

 **Auteures** : EpsilonSnape et Pauu-Aya

 **Beta** : AudeSnape

.oOo.

 **Chapitre 31**

 **L'elfe maléfique**

.oOo.

Résumé de l'histoire :

 _Merline l'Enchanteresse est apparue à Poudlard, plusieurs centaines d'années après son époque, plongeant le château et ses habitants dans la confusion. Elle décide de guider Draco et d'aider Harry et Hermione dans leur chemin._

Résumé de l'épisode précédent :

 _Bonne question..._

.oOo.

Hermione, Draco, Merline et Harry étaient installés dans la Salle sur Demande, discutant joyeusement. Le mois de novembre était commencé depuis deux semaines et les quatre adolescents avaient décidé de faire une pause dans leurs révisions. Merline était en train de raconter à ses amis son premier jour à Poudlard et elle arrivait au moment où elle s'était retrouvée seule avec Salazar.

« Il ne m'avait même pas encore annoncé qui il était, qu'il m'a hurlé dessus dans notre langue natale : "Sais-tu combien de temps je t'ai attendue ? Combien d'époques j'ai traversées et combien de corps j'ai habités ?" » expliqua-t-elle en riant. « Vous m'auriez vue… Je venais d'atterrir, huit cent ans après mon époque, dans un Poudlard que je ne connaissais pas, et je me faisais hurler dessus. »

Les trois autres rirent avec leur amie, compatissant à moitié seulement.

« Comment tu as réagi ? Quand tu as su que c'était Salazar ? »

« J'étais tellement soulagée ! J'avais beau avoir montré assurance et force devant Dumbledore et les autres professeurs, j'étais en réalité très peu sûre de moi. Savoir qu'il serait là pour me guider m'a évité de devenir folle. Grâce à Sal, j'ai pu m'adapter bien plus rapidement à mon nouveau monde. »

« Mon ? » l'interrogea Harry à qui n'avait pas échappé l'utilisation de l'article possessif.

Merline lui sourit sereinement et attrapa l'une de ses mains.

« Oui, mon monde. Au début, quand je suis arrivée, je me suis demandé si j'arriverais à considérer cette époque comme la mienne. Grâce à vous, c'est le cas. J'ai deux merveilleux amis, un petit-ami génial, bien qu'un peu gamin, mon mentor à mes côtés, Sirius, Remus. J'ai plus l'impression d'être chez moi aujourd'hui qu'il y a huit cent ans. »

Harry l'observa attentivement, ne relevant même pas la pique, tandis qu'Hermione et Draco échangeaient un sourire. Le brun embrassa doucement Merline mais ne dit rien de plus. Un silence agréable s'installa entre eux. Il fut brisé dix minutes plus tard, lorsqu'un craquement sonore les fit sursauter. Au centre de la salle, sur la table basse, venaient d'apparaître deux elfes de maisons qui semblaient se battre.

« Dobby ? » s'exclama Harry qui reconnut l'une des deux créatures.

Ce dernier releva difficilement la tête.

« Dobby a attrapé cet elfe maléfique Monsieur Harry Potter. Dobby est chargé de le surveiller pour que le maudit elfe ne sorte pas de Poudlard, mais le coquin a réussi avant de venir dans la salle de la table ronde. »

L'elfe de Poudlard se prit un coup de pied sur le crâne qui le fit lâcher prise et tomba de la table basse. L'autre petite créature recula vivement, prostrée sur elle-même, son bras collé contre son torse comme si elle cachait quelque chose. En voyant son nez crochu et son regard peu avenant, Harry la reconnut de suite.

« Kreattur ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

L'elfe se tourna vers Harry, l'air mauvais sur le visage, mais resta cependant silencieux. Dobby se releva et se dirigea vers Kreattur, dans un cri aigu et les bras en avant. Il fut arrêté par Harry qui lui attrapa vivement la main.

« Dobby, attends ! »

« Quelqu'un m'explique ce qu'il se passe ? » intervint alors Merline.

Draco secoua la tête de gauche à droite et haussa légèrement les épaules, montrant ainsi qu'il n'en savait pas plus qu'elle. Ce fut Hermione qui répondit.

« Avant que Sirius n'achète une maison à Pré-au-Lard, quand il habitait encore à Square Grimmaurd, Kreattur était l'elfe qui s'occupait du manoir. Il appartenait à la famille Black depuis plusieurs générations. Quand Sirius a déménagé, il a demandé à Kreattur de travailler à Poudlard. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Merline en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle connaissait l'attachement des Sang-Pur pour les elfes de maison et bien qu'elle méprisait l'esclavagisme dont ils étaient victimes depuis des siècles, elle savait que certains elfes étaient bien mieux dans des familles que livrés à eux-mêmes, se laissant souvent mourir de faim.

« Tu sais que Sirius était le vilain petit canard de la famille Black ? » demanda Harry à sa petite-amie.

« Oui, il m'en a beaucoup parlé, » répondit Merline.

« Kreattur avait une véritable adoration pour la famille qu'il servait. Comme Sirius n'était pas de leur côté, Kreattur le méprisait, bien qu'il soit son elfe. Il a été commandé par les Malfoy pendant ma cinquième année, ce qui a indirectement conduit aux évènements qui ont suivi… »

« Je vois… »

« Alors ? Pourquoi es-tu sorti de Poudlard ? C'était encore pour insulter tous les Sang-Mêlés et Nés-Moldus des environs ? » demanda Harry avec hargne en regardant la petite créature.

L'elfe ne lui accorda pas un seul regard et s'approcha de Merline avec crainte. Une fois face à elle, il se laissa tomber lourdement à genoux, les bras repliés sur sa poitrine.

« Kreattur a une demande pour la grande Prêtresse Merline l'Enchanteresse. »

Merline fut surprise. Elle échangea un regard interrogatif avec ses amis et, après un petit temps de réflexion, Harry se tourna vers Dobby.

« Merci d'avoir veillé sur Kreattur Dobby, mais nous avons la situation en main. »

L'elfe regarda alternativement Harry, Merline et Kreattur, puis s'inclina bassement.

« Si c'est ce que pense Monsieur Harry Potter, alors Dobby retourne travailler. »

Il disparut dans un craquement et Merline s'accroupit pour être à la hauteur de Kreattur.

« Quelle demande ? »

« Mon Maître, » sanglota l'elfe. « Mon Maître Regulus. Un bon Maître, très bon Maître, travaillait pour le Grand Seigneur. Mais un jour, le Grand Seigneur a demandé un elfe, et Maître Regulus a proposé Kreattur. Le Grand Seigneur a emmené Kreattur dans les profondeurs de la terre, et l'a laissé mourir là-bas, mais Maître Regulus avait demandé à Kreattur de revenir… »

Les quatre adolescents étaient pendus au récit de l'elfe qui pleurait doucement, berçant quelque chose dans le creux de ses bras.

« Quand Kreattur est revenu, Maître Regulus était furieux. Maître Regulus voulait aller chercher la relique du Grand Seigneur pour la détruire. Pour récupérer la relique, il fallait boire un poison et Maître Regulus l'a fait… »

Il y eut un nouveau sanglot et Kreattur continua :

« Kreattur a dû forcer le poison dans la gorge de Maître Regulus et repartir avec la relique. Depuis des années, Kreattur cherche un moyen de détruire la relique, mais Kreattur n'a jamais réussi. Aujourd'hui, Kreattur demande à la Grande Prêtresse Merline de détruire la cause de la mort de Maître Regulus. »

Un nouveau silence résonna dans la pièce alors que tous réfléchissaient, choqués par les nouvelles informations. Lorsque Merline ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, elle fut devancée par Harry :

« Comment as-tu su que Merline était ici ? » demanda-t-il durement.

L'elfe le regarda avec dédain, mais voyant que la jeune femme qu'il était venu voir était tout aussi intéressée par la réponse, il la donna :

« Les elfes le savent tous. Leurs oreilles traînent. »

« Et pourquoi ne pas être venu avant ? » demanda doucement Merline.

« Kreattur devait s'échapper de la surveillance du satané elfe Dobby pour aller dans le manoir des Maîtres et reprendre la relique, » grinça Kreattur.

« Montre-la-nous s'il te plait. »

L'elfe, bien que clairement réticent, déplia ses bras pour révéler un lourd collier en or avec la lettre S sertie de petites émeraudes. Il était finement ouvragé et semblait comme neuf, certainement grâce aux nombreux sorts de protection.

« Le médaillon de Salazar Serpentard ! » glapit Hermione, portant une main à sa bouche.

« Pourquoi ne pas être allé voir Salazar ? » murmura Merline, n'osant approcher le bijou qu'elle avait maintes fois admiré.

« Kreattur l'aurait fait si Maître Salazar était encore de ce monde. Mais tout le monde n'est pas immortel comme la Grande Prêtresse Merline, Maître Salazar n'est plus de ce monde, » répondit l'elfe, clairement sceptique.

Oh. Au moins un secret qui était resté secret.

« C'est un Horcruxe ? » demanda Draco d'une voix blanche.

« Ca ne fait aucun doute… » répondit doucement Merline. « Je sens son aura. »

Elle tendit la main pour l'attraper, mais Kreattur poussa un glapissement et l'attira à nouveau contre son torse frêle.

« Nous pouvons le détruire Kreattur, » dit doucement Hermione.

Le petit être se tourna vers Merline pour avoir confirmation. Celle-ci hocha la tête et vit le combat intérieur dans les yeux de l'elfe. Avec beaucoup de réticence, il tendit à nouveau les bras et, les larmes au bord de ses yeux globuleux, lui présenta le collier dont elle se saisit.

« Faisons-le maintenant ! » déclara Harry, les poings serrés, un regard déterminé.

« Maintenant ? » haleta Hermione.

Elle saisit la montre de Draco, l'arrachant presque dans la manoeuvre.

« Le repas commence dans une heure ! Nous aurons le temps ? »

« Il y a juste à mettre un petit coup d'épée, » ricana Draco.

« Ca nous a pris à peine dix minutes l'autre fois, alors faisons-le maintenant ! Nous serons débarrassés ! » déclara Harry, se retenant de trépigner sur place.

« Des vrais gamins, » soupira Merline. « Bien, sortons. »

Les quatre adolescents prirent leurs affaires et quittèrent la Salle sur Demande, Kreattur à leur suite. A peine quelques minutes plus tard, la porte réapparaissait sur le mur et ils entraient dans la pièce à Horcruxe. Là, sur l'une des tables, trônait l'épée de Gryffondor.

« Trop cool, » s'exclama Draco.

« Par Godric Draco ! Ce n'est pas un jeu, » le disputa Hermione.

Ils avancèrent dans le centre de la pièce, Merline fermant la porte derrière eux. Harry se saisit de l'épée et, d'un mouvement de tête, fit signe à la Serpentard pour qu'elle pose le collier sur la table devant lui.

« Bon, normalement, j'abats l'épée, une espèce de fumée noire va sortir du collier et c'est bon, » déclara le brun.

Les trois autres acquiescèrent en silence, tandis que Kreattur s'était retiré dans un coin de la pièce, triturant ce qui lui servait d'habit. Harry raffermit sa prise sur l'arme et son regard se durcit.

« Attends, » l'interompit Hermione. « Si c'est aussi simple que ça, pourquoi tu étais si essoufflé la dernière fois ? Quand on est venus vous rejoindre dans le couloir, tu semblais épuisé. »

Merline et Harry échangèrent un regard gêné.

« Euh... l'adrénaline ? » tenta Harry.

Draco et Hermione levèrent un sourcil de concert, peu convaincus.

« On a flippé, » s'exclama alors le bun. « On a vu ce truc noir sortir du diadème et on a cru que ça allait nous attaquer alors on est sortis en vitesse. Sauf que je me suis cassé la gueule et Merline a eu du mal à me relever. On peut y aller maintenant ? »

Leurs amis hochèrent de la tête, le même sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

« J'aurais aimé vous y voir, » grogna Harry en soulevant l'épée.

Il fixa intensément le collier et abattit l'arme avec force. Au même moment, Kreattur laissa échapper un glapissement qui le déconcentra. L'épée frappa la chaîne, brisant plusieurs maillons et le médaillon fut éjecté contre le mur. Il s'ouvrit dans un clic.

« Merde, » souffla Harry.

Il franchit la distance qui le séparait de l'objet, tendit la main pour le récupérer et refaire une tentative, mais une épaisse fumée noire sortit du collier au même moment. Le nuage entoura Harry sous les yeux effarés de ses amis.

« Ca s'était passé comme ça aussi la dernière fois ? » gémit Hermione.

« Non, » répondit Merline. « On est sortis en courant, mais quand j'avais jeté un oeil en arrière, juste avant de fermer la porte, le nuage n'avait pas bougé. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe alors ? »

« J'en sais rien ! »

A peine avait-elle dit ça, qu'Harry s'échappa de la fumée et recula vers eux. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais le nuage prit une forme bien trop connue par les deux Gryffondor.

« Ron ? » glapit Hermione.

« _Harry ? Hermione ? »_ fit la silhouette sombre.

Les deux amis s'étaient figés, de même que Draco.

« Ron ? » répéta Merline, qui n'était pas sûre de comprendre.

Cependant, personne ne lui répondit. La silhouette sembla avancer vers eux.

« _Vous voulez me détruire ? »_ demanda Ron. _« Vous ne voulez pas de moi ? Je l'ai toujours su, que j'étais le moins important de nous trois. »_

« Non, » couina Hermione.

« _Si,_ » continua-t-il. _« Vous étiez si doués tous les deux, si populaires. Alors que moi, je n'étais que le sixième frère d'une immense famille. Vous m'avez si vite remplacé._ »

Merline regardait ses amis à tour de rôle, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Des larmes coulaient sur les joues de la brune et Harry était toujours immobile, l'épée de Gryffondor dans la main.

« _Et tu l'as choisi lui, un Mangemort_. »

Draco, qui avait esquissé un mouvement pour attraper Hermione, blêmit et se figea. Lentement, il leva les yeux vers le nuage noir.

« Non, » répéta faiblement Hermione. « Tu étais important pour nous, ça a été si difficile. »

La jeune femme fit un mouvement pour se rapprocher d'Harry, déjà trop proche de la silhouette de Ron.

« _Tu n'as pas mis beaucoup de temps à m'oublier non plus Harry. Maintenant que tu as retrouvé Sirius, ton cher parrain… ton nouveau "papa". As-tu pensé une seule fois que c'était grâce à moi que tu vivais avec lui ? Non… tu m'as oublié. Comme elle. »_

Le nuage pouvait presque toucher les deux amis, mais aucun des deux ne semblait en avoir conscience. Merline secoua la tête, comme pour se réveiller et se jeta sur Harry. Elle attrapa l'épée, l'arrachant difficilement des mains du brun, qui ne réagit pourtant pas et, dans un cri, traversa la fumée.

Elle eut le sentiment que quelque chose tentait de sonder son âme, à la recherche de la moindre faille, du moindre souvenir qui pourrait l'affaiblir. Merline garda cependant en tête son unique objectif et abattit l'arme sur le collier.

Un bruit de ferraille résonna dans la pièce, puis le collier se fendit en deux. Un cri strident lui perça les oreilles et quelques secondes plus tard, le nuage de fumée se dissipa. Elle se releva, essoufflée, laissant l'épée retomber sur le sol et se retourna vers ses amis. Hermione était déjà dans les bras de Draco, pleurant à gros sanglots, tandis qu'Harry fixait le vide devant lui, le visage crispé. Douleur et culpabilité dansaient dans ses yeux émeraudes.

« Harry ? » appela-t-elle doucement.

Celui-ci tourna lentement le visage vers elle. Il avait l'air si déconnecté de la réalité, si triste, qu'elle sentit son ventre se tordre.

« Harry… » dit-elle à nouveau en s'approchant. « C'était un maléfice. Un sortilège très puissant, fait de magie noire pure, pour empêcher quiconque de détruire l'Horcruxe. »

N'ayant aucune réponse, elle attrapa sa main et regarda Hermione, espérant qu'elle entende aussi son explication. Elle reprit :

« Ce sort est très puissant. Il sonde l'âme des gens pour détecter leurs peurs, leurs failles et s'en servir contre eux. L'image de Ron n'était pas la vraie. Elle était simplement le reflet de vos peurs et de vos doutes. Je ne connaissais pas Ron, mais vous m'en avez assez parlé pour savoir qu'il n'aurait jamais réagi comme ça. Il vous aimait. »

Elle allait reprendre son discours d'apaisement, espérant trouver les mots pour calmer ses deux amis, mais fut interrompue par une étreinte solide. Les bras fort d'Harry s'enroulèrent autour de ses épaules et il enfouit son nez dans ses cheveux. Elle passa ses bras dans son dos et agrippa sa robe, laissant Harry prendre le temps de se remettre de ses émotions.

« Un de moins, » souffla Draco, resté muet jusque-là.

« Il ne reste que Nagini et nous pourrons ensuite- »

Merline fut coupée par un gémissement venant du coin de la pièce. Ils se tournèrent pour voir Kreattur affaissé sur le mur, la main crispée sur le torchon qui lui servait de vêtement.

« La grande Maîtresse Merline a réussi. Maître Regulus n'est pas mort pour rien… » gémit-il dans ses pleurs.

« Calme-toi Kreattur, » murmura Hermione, semblant reprendre ses esprits pour pouvoir apaiser l'elfe.

« Ton Maître n'est pas mort pour rien, » dit doucement Merline, un sourire serein sur le visage.

Elle se retira doucement de l'étreinte de Harry et prit sa baguette pour métamorphoser deux cartons en fauteuils. Elle en prit un autre pour faire une table et, aussitôt, un service à thé et des biscuits apparurent dessus. Le château savait toujours lorsqu'ils avaient besoin d'un remontant. Elle installa Harry et regarda Draco faire de même avec Hermione, se tournant ensuite vers l'elfe qui regardait le pendentif, sanglotant doucement.

« Oh ! J'ai une idée ! » dit-elle.

Merline brandit sa baguette et souffla un patronus. Aucun d'eux n'avait encore vu quelle forme il pouvait prendre et ils furent surpris lorsque la jolie brume blanche se changea en grande lionne argentée. L'animal partit aussitôt, traversant le mur de droite, courant comme un chien fou.

Un silence troublé prit place dans la pièce, chacun se remettant doucement des événements troublants qu'ils venaient de vivre. La porte de la pièce s'ouvrit après quelques minutes de calme, révélant le professeur Samara, curieuse et intriguée. Depuis la révélation de son statut de Seigneur Salazar, Merline l'avait incluse dans la pièce où ils stockaient l'épée.

« Que se passe-t-il ici ? » demanda le professeur.

« Nous avons détruit un Horcruxe ! » déclara fièrement Merline. « Et regarde dans quoi il était ! »

Elle désigna le médaillon, toujours au sol et vit Laz se raidir.

« Mon collier ! » s'exclama-t-elle en se précipitant pour le ramasser.

« Face de serpent l'avait utilisé pour en faire un Horcruxe. Nous avons dû l'abîmer dans la manoeuvre. Je suis désolé, » marmonna Harry, sortant de sa transe.

« Ne le sois pas morveux, » répondit Laz en ramassant le médaillon. « Vous l'avez retrouvé et c'est ce qui compte. Je suis assez déboussolée qu'il ait recueilli quelque chose d'aussi impure. »

Un petit couinement se fit entendre lorsque la professeur empocha sa relique. Elle se tourna vers Kreattur, qui la regardait, les yeux exorbités.

« Impossible… » haleta le petit être.

« Bonjour, » dit Laz d'une voix douce.

« Madame est le grand Salazar Serpentard ? »

« Comment le sais-tu ? » demanda curieusement Laz.

« Kreattur a entendu des rumeurs, mais ne pouvait pas y croire… Maintenant que Kreattur est tout près, Kreattur sent la magie, comme celle de Poudlard. »

Après cela, l'elfe tomba à genoux, rampant vers le fondateur.

« Oh non… Relève-toi petit ! C'est toi qui a retrouvé mon collier ? »

« Maître Regulus l'a donné à Kreattur ! Maître Regulus l'a retrouvé. Kreattur l'a caché pour le détruire. »

« Tu as très bien fait Kreattur, » déclara Laz en s'abaissant pour le redresser. « Je te remercie. »

L'elfe se jeta alors sur les jambes de la professeur et se mit à pleurer, inondant ses robes vert pâle. Un silence pesant régnait dans la pièce, entrecoupé par les sanglots de Kreattur. La voix de Draco résonna après quelques secondes :

« Franchement Holmes ? Une lionne ? »

 **.oOo.**

 _Bonsoir à toutes et tous !_

 _Encore une fois, nous avons failli oublier la publication de ce chapitre mais il est là !_

 _Figurez-vous qu'il n'en reste que deux après celui-là :O presque la fin !_

 _Merci beaucoup de nous suivre, pour vos reviews ! Encore une fois, nous n'avons pas trop le temps d'y répondre depuis quelques semaines, mais nous les lisons toutes et ça fait plaisir !_

 _A la semaine prochaine pour l'avant-dernier chapitre !_

 _Aupaupsi_


	32. Racines de Mandragore

**Titre** : Par Merlin !

 **Disclaimer** : L'univers de cette fanfiction est le bébé (qui a bien grandi quand même) de JKR, nous ne faisons que l'utiliser afin d'assouvir nos désirs les plus fous ! Nous ne touchons aucune rémunération pour la publication de cette histoire. Notre salaire ? Vos reviews ! (et c'est gratuit !)

 **Pairing** : Slash, Het, Yaoi. HP/OC, HG/DM et autres.

 **Rating** : T

 **Nbr de chapitres** : 33

 **Auteures** : EpsilonSnape et Pauu-Aya

 **Beta** : AudeSnape

.oOo.

 **Chapitre 32**

 **Racines de Mandragore**

.oOo.

Résumé de l'histoire :

 _Merline l'Enchanteresse est apparue à Poudlard, plusieurs centaines d'années après son époque, plongeant le château et ses habitants dans la confusion. Elle décide de guider Draco et d'aider Harry et Hermione dans leur chemin._

Résumé de l'épisode précédent :

 _Alors que Merline, Draco, Harry et Hermione discutaient dans la Salle sur Demande, Kreattur a fait son apparition dans la pièce. Révélant la vérité sur son ancien maître, Regulus Black, il a demandé à Merline de détruire l'Horcruxe. Ce faisant, le souvenir de Ron s'est rappelé à Harry et Hermione, d'une manière douloureuse. L'Horcruxe a été détruit et Merline a fait appel à Laz pour consoler Kreattur._

.oOo.

Harry laissa sortir le souffle tremblant qu'il ne pensait pas avoir retenu. Il ouvrit la main lentement, laissant tomber la racine de Mandragore morte qu'il tenait.

Bien que ce ne soit pas le moment, il se promit d'en acheter une autre au Professeur Chourave. Il lui devait bien ça après tout.

Le combat faisait rage dans les jardins du château de Poudlard. Les Mangemorts étaient nombreux et ils avaient attaqué très vite, ne laissant que peu de temps pour réagir. De plus, ils avaient érigé des barrières puissantes pour couper toute communication extérieure, les empêchant de prévenir les Aurors.

Harry avait vu Luna immobiliser le saule cogneur pour passer dans le tunnel. Bien qu'il ignorait comment elle pouvait connaître ce passage, il était heureux qu'elle ait pu s'échapper pour demander de l'aide.

La plupart des élèves avaient été rassemblés et enfermés dans la Grande Salle, mais les majeurs qui souhaitaient se battre avaient été autorisés à participer. De cette façon, Harry s'était retrouvé face aux Mangemorts avec ses deux meilleurs amis et sa petite-amie. Tout le corps professoral était également présent, ainsi que les armures, les elfes de maison et tous ceux qui pouvaient être utiles.

Malheureusement, les Mangemorts étaient nombreux et Harry avait vite été séparé de son groupe d'amis. Il s'était donc retrouvé seul, poursuivi par au moins quatre hommes en noir, près des serres de Madame Chourave. Il avait été sur le point d'y passer, il en était certain, lorsqu'un sort avait fait exploser le verre de la serre qui se trouvait juste derrière lui. Certains morceaux s'étaient fichés dans son dos mais il ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Il avait simplement vu la grosse plante en pot qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

Avec un sort de silence posé sur lui, il s'était coupé complètement du monde extérieur et, priant pour que les Mangemorts soient les seuls aux alentours, il avait tiré sur le tronc de la plante pour la sortir de terre. Celle-ci, furieuse d'avoir été dérangée, s'était mise à hurler, devenant l'horrible petite chose rouge et fripée qu'Harry avait déjà vu en deuxième année.

Les Mangemorts s'étaient tous les quatre figés, avant de tomber à la renverse sur le sol boueux, paralysés par le cri de la plante, encore trop jeune pour les tuer. La pluie battait fort dans le ciel noir et, lorsque Harry avait vu d'autres silhouettes se diriger vers lui, ne sachant si elles étaient des amies ou des ennemies, il avait balancé ce qu'il tenait dans la main sur un débris de verre tranchant, la tuant sur le coup. Malgré le fait que ce ne soit qu'une plante, les Mandragores étaient si semblables à des bébés, que l'action était dérangeante, mais il ne voulait pas faire de victimes dans son propre camp.

Respirant fort et restant immobile après avoir jeté la racine, Harry observa les ombres danser dans la nuit, cherchant à savoir s'il devait attaquer ou non. Bien vite, il remarqua que l'une des deux silhouettes avait les cheveux blonds, presque blanc. Seul un Malfoy pouvait mépriser à ce point le sens du camouflage. Lorsque Harry annula le sort de silence, il était persuadé que l'autre personne à côté était Hermione.

« Harry ? » appela effectivement la voix douce de la Gryffondor.

« Je vais bien, » répondit-il.

Draco et Hermione arrivèrent vers lui, l'examinant à la recherche de dégâts possibles.

« Comment- » commença le Serpentard en regardant les quatre hommes au sol.

Harry fit un mouvement pour désigner la Mandragore a ses amis.

« Ingénieux ! » s'exclama Hermione, fière de son ami, alors que Draco grognait contre les plantes mordeuses.

« Nous devons retourner vers le château, » haleta Harry. « Merline… »

« Viens, » répondit Hermione, ligotant les Mangemorts grâce à un sort. « Longeons le lac pour regagner le château.

Harry acquiesça et longea les serres en tête, laissant Hermione et Draco surveiller ses arrières. Silencieux dans la nuit, les trois amis restaient vigilants et écoutaient sans vraiment le vouloir, le combat qui faisait rage aux portes du château.

Alors qu'ils atteignaient le lac, ils virent un groupe de personnes, vêtues de noir, arriver vers eux, suivant un sort de traçage. Apparemment, Hermione ou Draco avait été piégé lors du combat précédent.

Avant même que les étudiants puissent penser à se cacher, le groupe était sur eux et commençait à lancer des sorts. Hermione fut la première à réagir, posant ses mains au sol pour dresser un immense mur face à eux. Ils entendirent les malédictions percuter la terre dure et après un court silence, les _bombarda maxima_ plurent.

« Prêt Draco ? » murmura Harry en regardant celui qui avait été son ennemi d'école, quelques pas à côté de lui.

Celui-ci acquiesça sèchement, concentré sur la tâche qui l'attendait. Derrière le mur prêt à céder, une vingtaine de Mangemorts les attendaient, et ils devraient être à la hauteur.

Chacun d'eux tendit la main qui ne tenait pas la baguette en direction du lac, droite pour Harry, gauche pour Draco. Ils étaient en une symétrie parfaite, comme les ying et le yang, le jour et la nuit, le noir et le blanc. Un garçon pâle et blond, l'autre bronzé et brun.

Lorsque le mur céda enfin sous les sorts des Mangemorts, ils étaient prêts et d'un geste vif, ils propulsèrent l'eau du lac devant eux pour emporter les ennemis dans une vague puissante. Celle-ci tourna dans un mouvement gracieux puis repartit dans le lac, emmenant avec elle les Mangemorts qui n'avaient pu résister à sa force.

Le calmar et les êtres de l'eau s'occuperaient d'eux.

Hermione qui avait eu le temps d'invoquer un nouveau mur pour les protéger de la puissance du sort élémentaire d'eau, se redressa et abattit prudemment ce qu'elle venait de créer pour constater les dégâts. Ils avaient éliminé une bonne partie de la menace, mais il restait une dizaine de Mangemorts qui reprennaient leur souffle ou se séchaient après avoir résisté au tsunami qui avait voulu les emporter.

Draco et Harry étaient tout aussi essoufflés après une telle démonstration de leur pouvoir et avaient besoin de quelques minutes pour se ressaisir. La Gryffondor était donc seule à pouvoir les protéger de l'attaque qui allait inévitablement arriver.

Un cri de guerre traversa le ciel et elle vit les Mangemorts se rassembler pour lancer des sorts à leur encontre. Elle se prépara à protéger et riposter, mais avant qu'elle ne le puisse, un immense mur se dressa devant elle. C'était le même que celui qu'elle avait créé auparavant mais bien plus épais et encore plus résistant. Derrière elle, elle entendit le lac bourdonner, se déchaîner et elle regarda Harry et Draco avec étonnement. Ceux-ci étaient tout aussi surpris et regardaient leurs mains comme s'ils pensaient avoir fait quelque chose de mal.

Après quelques secondes, une nouvelle vague, bien plus grande, bien plus violente, se déversa sur les ennemis, les fracassant contre le mur de terre qui grinça mais résista à l'attaque.

Avant même d'avoir pu cligner des yeux, Hermione constata que tout était redevenu normal. L'eau était dans le lac et le mur commençait à s'effriter, révélant derrière, la silhouette haute et fine du Professeur Samara.

« Pr… Professeur ? » haleta Hermione.

« Vous n'êtes pas les seuls à pouvoir contrôler les éléments, » ricana-t-elle. « Très belle démonstration à ce propos. »

« Heu… Merci ? » répondit Draco, encore un peu étourdi par les évènements, fixant les corps qui n'avaient pu rejoindre le lac, empêchés par le mur.

« Dépêchons-nous ! » déclara Laz. « Nous devons retourner vers le château, Merline est folle d'inquiétude. »

« Comment va-t-elle ? » demanda Harry, sortant de sa transe.

« Merline est une jeune femme très puissante, elle sait ce qu'elle fait. »

Les trois adolescents acquiescèrent et ils partirent tous en direction du château. Ils traversèrent le parc, et virent avec effroi les nombreux corps qui jonchaient le sol de Poudlard, majoritairement des étudiants. Différents combats se jouaient tout autour d'eux sans qu'ils ne puissent s'arrêter. Ils virent cependant Laz lancer des sorts à toute vitesse, érigeant des murs de terre pour aider ceux qui en avaient besoin.

Le Professeur McGonagall était en plein duel avec une Mangemort, protégeant comme elle le pouvait deux élèves plus jeunes. Harry ralentit comme pour aller l'aider mais Laz intervint.

« Minerva s'en sort très bien, tu ne feras que la gêner, on a besoin de nous à l'intérieur, ils ont réussi à infiltrer le château. »

Harry jeta un dernier regard vers sa professeur de Métamorphose et continua de courir vers les grandes portes.

« Mais les élèves sont tous dans la Grande Salle, » cria Hermione.

Seul le silence lui répondit et ils accélèrent le pas. Plus ils s'approchaient du château, plus les combats se faisaient fréquents, mais les défenseurs de Poudlard étaient clairement en infériorité numérique. Ils se jetèrent dans la bataille, aidant ceux qu'ils pouvaient. L'entrée du bâtiment était de toute manière inaccessible pour le moment.

Hermione et Draco restèrent côte à côte, repoussant un groupe de Mangemorts à l'aide d'autres septième année, tandis qu'Harry et Laz essayaient de dessiner un chemin jusqu'à la porte. Le brun vit du coin de l'oeil le blond se prendre un rayon rouge en plein torse et être propulsé sur plusieurs mètres. Draco se cogna fortement contre les murs et retomba, inerte sur le sol.

Harry voulut aller vers lui, mais au même moment il fut bloqué par deux Mangemorts qui s'acharnèrent contre lui. Il oublia son ami à contrecoeur et utilisa toute sa concentration pour tenir. Cependant, après de longues minutes, il dut se rendre à l'évidence qu'ils étaient en sous nombre. Les élèves tombaient à ses côtés et un désespoir le traversa.

Ce fut à ce moment précis que Luna ressortit de sous le Saule Cogneur, suivie de dizaines de sorciers. Remus, Sirius et tous les membres de l'Ordre apparurent derrière elle, ainsi que des Aurors du Ministère, l'intégralité de la famille Weasley et la population de Pré-au-Lard. Après une analyse rapide de la situation, les renforts lancèrent sorts sur sorts sur les assaillants.

Rapidement, la situation se renversa. Harry put rejoindre Hermione, qui se tenait à genoux à côté de Draco. Ce dernier avait ouvert les yeux, un filet de sang coulait depuis l'arrière de son crâne et son épaule gauche avait pris une inclinaison légèrement inhabituelle. Harry l'aida à se relever et le soutint le temps que la vision de Draco ne soit plus trouble.

« On peut y aller, » finit par déclarer ce dernier.

Alors que les derniers Mangemorts étaient mis à terre ou attrapés par les Aurors, ils entrèrent dans Poudlard. Une masse de capes noires leur tournaient le dos, les portes de la Grande Salle avaient été arrachées et partaient en lambeaux à divers endroits. Albus Dumbledore se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, baguette levée. Quelques élèves se tenaient derrière lui mais aucun sort ne les atteignait.

Une sorte d'aura entourait le directeur de Poudlard. Sa robe bleu nuit volait et son regard était le plus dur qu'Harry ne lui avait jamais vu. Le brun s'inquiéta de ne voir Merline nulle part, il avait pensé qu'elle serait en train de défendre la Grande Salle. Cependant, il n'eut le temps de laisser ce sentiment grandir en lui, les Mangemorts lancèrent une nouvelle salve d'attaques sur le directeur.

La moitié d'entre eux s'était retournée pour faire face aux renforts, peu soucieux d'être encerclés. Une bataille féroce commença. Les sorts pleuvaient de tous les côtés. Harry en évita certains, se protégea d'autres mais ne put empêcher un Confringo d'atteindre une statue à ses côtés. La pierre explosa en des dizaines de morceaux et divers éclats lui griffèrent le visage. Il se reconcentra sur le Mangemort devant lui, mais ses oreilles sifflaient atrocement et il perdit l'équilibre.

Harry mit un genou à terre et regarda la baguette pointée sur lui, incapable de réagir. Il ferma les yeux, attendant de recevoir le sort de mort qui ne tarderait pas. Cependant, il n'en fut rien.

« Idiot, » s'exclama une voix de femme à sa droite.

Il ouvrit les yeux et vit Merline qui venait de désarmer le Mangemort.

« Merline ! Où étais-tu ? »

« Tu penses vraiment que c'est le moment ? » grogna Merline en lui donnant la main pour l'aider à se relever.

« J'étais inquiet ! Et puis- »

Harry n'eut pas le temps de continuer, il fut interrompu par une dure secousse dans son dos.

« Chiot ! » cria Sirius en se plaquant contre son filleul. « J'ai eu si peur ! Luna est venue nous chercher. Cette gamine est étonnante ! »

Sirius poussa un jappement ravi et prit la main d'Harry pour le tirer dans la direction opposée des combats.

« Allez, viens ! Je vais te mettre en sécurité, » déclara Sirius.

« Quoi ? » haleta Harry, s'arrachant de la prise de son parrain.

« Ce n'est pas un endroit pour toi, » répondit l'Animagus avec incompréhension. « Laisse-nous nous occuper de tout ça et je reviendrai te chercher quand tout sera arrangé. »

Sirius n'avait jamais eu l'air aussi sérieux de toute sa vie. Il agissait comme si c'était la chose la plus normale du monde, alors qu'Harry se préparait à cette bataille depuis plusieurs années.

« Je ne vais pas aller me cacher Sirius. Voldemort ne peut pas être tué sans moi. Je me suis préparé à ça et je pensais que tu étais prêt toi aussi. »

« Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Il est hors de question que je te laisse te battre. Je te protégerai de ma vie s'il le faut. »

« Je suis désolé Sirius… » murmura Harry. « Mais tu n'as pas le choix. »

D'un mouvement habile, Harry déploya sa cape d'invisibilité et l'enroula autour de lui, disparaissant de la vue de son parrain.

De l'autre côté de la salle, le silence se fit lorsque qu'un nouvel ennemi arriva sur le champ de bataille. Soignant son arrivée princière, il semblait que Voldemort avait tout organisé. Les Mangemorts ne s'inclinèrent pas, bien trop conscients des baguettes des membres de l'Ordre braquées sur eux, mais les combats cessèrent néanmoins, attendant une action ou une déclaration de la part de l'un des deux chefs des clans opposés.

« Albus. Le vieux renard est encore debout à ce que je vois, » siffla le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Tom, » répondit posément le directeur. « Il est encore temps d'arrêter toute cette folie. »

« Laisse-moi passer, » déclara Voldemort, son énorme serpent faisant des cercles autour de lui, sifflant sur les personnes les plus proches, qu'elles soient ennemies ou non. « Je veux juste parler à ces imbéciles d'enfants, leur expliquer pourquoi ils mourront, ainsi que leurs parents s'ils ne me suivent pas. »

« Je ne te laisserai pas franchir le seuil de cette porte Tom. Je protégerai ces élèves jusqu'à la mort et tu le sais. »

« Bien, » répondit l'homme serpent. « Ta mort arrivera simplement un peu plus vite. »

Aussitôt, les sort fusèrent entre eux, ils dansaient gracieusement, évitant les rayons de magie et autres projectiles. Personne n'osait se mettre entre eux, aider l'un ou l'autre. Les spectateurs de cette bataille ne pouvaient que regarder, hypnotisés par ce qui serait certainement le plus beau combat auquel ils assisteraient dans leur vie.

Dans l'ombre, une seule personne s'activait. Une seule personne assez rusée et fourbe pour prendre avantage de la situation.

Le Professeur Snape profitait effectivement de l'état léthargique des combattants pour assommer, ligoter et rassembler les Mangemorts les plus vulnérables. Peu importe l'issue de cette bataille, il fallait penser à la suite.

Harry, caché sous sa cape, serpentait entre les personnes présentes pour s'approcher de la scène. Il voyait le directeur devenir de plus en plus fatigué, de plus en plus faible et craignait pour sa vie. Après tout, il n'était plus tout jeune, et Voldemort semblait enragé.

Au moment où il arrivait, il vit l'éclair vert se diriger vers le directeur et le heurter en pleine poitrine. L'homme se figea dans son mouvement, un doux sourire sur les lèvres, et partit en arrière, tombant lourdement sur le sol de pierre.

Des hurlements déchirèrent le silence de la salle, avant que les Mangemorts, fous de joie, ne reprennent leurs esprits et ne se mettent à lancer des sorts en tous genres, redoublant d'ardeur. Harry enleva vivement sa cape et se précipita sur le directeur, sachant pourtant que c'était inutile.

« Bouge Potter ! » hurla Draco depuis l'endroit où il était, se défendant ardemment contre les différents sorts qui lui étaient lancés.

Harry, qui s'était agenouillé auprès du corps de l'homme, releva la tête brutalement. Pendant une fraction de seconde, il avait oublié que la guerre continuait. Le Gryffondor raffermit sa prise sur sa baguette et se remit debout, observant rapidement autour de lui qui avait besoin d'aide.

Une silhouette haute et trop bien connue se dessina devant lui. Par réflexe, Harry fit un pas en arrière et prit une position de défense.

« Harry Potter, » siffla Voldemort. « Trop de fois, tu m'as échappé. Mais maintenant que ce vieux fou n'est plus, qui te protégera ? »

« Tu parles trop ! » s'exclama Harry en jetant un sort sur le mage noir.

A partir de ce moment, tout s'enchaina. L'homme et le Gryffondor engagèrent un duel dont le brun était à peu près sûr de ne pas sortir vivant. Leurs sorts volaient dans tous les sens, touchant parfois d'autres cibles. Harry comprit qu'Hermione le protégeait de loin, ainsi que Merline, quand des murs de terre et des bourrasques de vent le protégèrent de sorts ou d'éclats.

Bientôt, ses pensées ne furent concentrées que sur le mage noir devant lui. Harry était déjà fatigué de ses précédents combats, et il sentait qu'il n'allait pas tenir longtemps. Il trébucha au sol, et entendit Hermione crier au loin. Voldemort pointa sa baguette sur lui, et il prononça les mots devenus si habituels aux oreilles d'Harry.

Cependant, une nouvelle fois, le brun échappa à la mort. Plus tard, il repenserait avec étonnement au nombre de fois où c'était arrivé. Il vit une chevelure blonde passer devant lui, s'interposant entre le sort et lui.

« Draco ! » hurla Harry.

Le Serpentard s'écroula devant lui dans un bruit sourd et un nuage de poussière se souleva quand son corps rencontra le sol. Voldemort laissa échapper un rire sonore, ravi d'avoir fait payer sa traîtrise au jeune Malfoy. Harry regardait Draco, revivant pour la deuxième fois de sa vie la douleur de perdre son meilleur ami.

« Dra- »

« Merde ! » s'exclama le blond en ouvrant les yeux. « Ca fait putain de mal ! »

Harry et Voldemort se figèrent. Le premier sentit son coeur se remettre à battre tandis que le deuxième revivait à son tour pour la deuxième fois de sa vie, l'humiliation de voir un enfant survivre à son Avada. Il ne lui fallut cependant pas beaucoup de temps pour reprendre ses esprits et le combat, engageant cette fois-ci Harry et Draco contre le mage, reprit.

Personne ne fit attention aux cendres d'un bracelet sur le sol de pierre.

Entre les différents duels qui sévissaient dans le château, nul ne vit Liza s'approcher de Nagini. Le serpent attaquait tout ce qu'il y avait sur son chemin, sans faire de différences entre les Mangemorts et les autres sorciers. La créature ne souhaitait que rejoindre son maître.

Laz jeta un Confringo près du serpent qui le détourna de son but. Nagini cracha vers elle et rampa à toute vitesse vers la femme. L'animal se jeta sur Laz qui évita l'attaque de justesse. La sorcière jetait sort après sort sur lui, mais aucun ne semblait l'atteindre. Il jura contre les Horcruxes trop bien protégés.

Alors qu'elle réfléchissait à quel sort utiliser contre Nagini, sans créer un Feudeymon qui détruirait tout le château, une présence sembla le traverser et il crut reconnaître l'âme de son vieil ami. Une seconde après, il sentit un poids dans sa main et un bruit de fer retentit tandis que la pointe de l'épée de Gryffondor touchait le sol.

« Merci vieux frère, » murmura Laz avant de soulever l'arme.

Nagini choisit ce moment pour retenter une attaque, sautant sur la sorcière. Elle planta ses crocs dans l'épaule de la professeur. Cette dernière cria de douleur avant de fendre l'air de l'épée, décapitant la créature sans plus d'efforts. Une fumée noire s'échappa du serpent avant de disparaître dans l'air poussiéreux du champ de bataille.

Grognant de douleur, Laz retira le crochet de serpent fiché dans son épaule et le jeta violemment au sol. Elle sentit sa robe bordeaux s'imbiber de sang mais, bien loin de s'en inquiéter, elle assoma un Mangemort devant elle et continua de combattre avec acharnement.

Merline et Hermione formaient un beau duo, s'occupant de nombreux ennemis grâce à une coordination impressionnante.

Harry de son côté, enchaînait les sortilèges de protection alors que Draco attaquait à une vitesse ahurissante. Il était habile et efficace, mais s'épuisa malheureusement assez vite, sous le regard terrifié du Gryffondor. Celui-ci ne voulait pas avoir une frayeur comme celle qu'il venait d'avoir. Il voulait que tout le monde s'en sorte, que personne d'autre ne meurt.

Ce fut peut-être cette pensée qui rendit son sort plus puissant. Ce fut aussi grâce à Draco qui cria, voyant la scène au loin :

« Nagini est mort ! »

Harry vit les yeux de Voldemort s'écarquiller, ses narines se dilater légèrement et ses épaules se crisper. Il sut que c'était sa chance, la mort de son Horcruxe avait déstabilisé Voldemort. Puisant dans toute sa force, son courage et sa détermination, Harry lança enfin le sort qu'il avait tant redouté :

« _Avada Kedavra !_ »

Le rayon mortel fusa à une vitesse impressionnante, ne pouvant être ni être arrêté, ni dévié. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, toujours surpris par la mort de Nagini, n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver et ne put que regarder le sort qu'il avait si souvent lancé, se diriger vers lui.

Au moment où le corps de Voldemort tomba en arrière, les combats cessèrent, laissant planer un silence stupéfait. Le seul bruit qui le brisa, fut celui d'un autre corps, tombant d'épuisement sous l'effet du poison : Liza Samara.

.oOo.

La Grande Salle était décorée de tentures noires en ce jour funeste. Tout le monde était silencieux, regardant les noms défiler dans le ciel dégagé.

Albus Dumbledore était évidemment le premier. Il était mort bravement, se sacrifiant pour son école et ses élèves. Venaient ensuite les professeurs qui avaient donné leur vie dans cette bataille. Filius Flitwick, mort de la main des Carow, Pomona Chourave, décédée de la suite des blessures infligées par Bellatrix Lestrange, Charity Burbage tuée par Voldemort en personne et Liza Samara, décédée par empoisonnement, mordue par le familier du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Harry regarda Remus à ses côtés qui essuyait discrètement une larme roulant sur sa joue. C'était tellement triste pour cet homme qui n'avait connu que des déceptions. Il semblait tellement amoureux de cette femme. Enfin… De Salazar dans le corps d'une femme. Durant les quelques jours qui avaient suivi la bataille, pendant qu'étaient organisées les funérailles et que le château était réparé, Remus avait cru à chaque heure que Laz reviendrait, dans un autre corps. Il s'était rendu à l'évidence une semaine après la bataille que celle qu'il aimait avait définitivement disparu.

Ensuite venaient les noms des élèves. Lavande Brown, Colin Crivey, Vincent Crabbe, Zacharias Smith, Ernie Macmillan, Susan Bones… Beaucoup de noms. Beaucoup trop.

Avaient suivi les Aurors, membres de l'Ordre, habitants de Pré-au-Lard. Le nom de Narcissa Malfoy trônait au milieu de tous ces noms, lorsqu'ils s'étaient rendus compte que le bracelet de Draco avait été relié magiquement à elle, et qu'elle avait subi le sort de mort à la place de son fils. Lucius n'était pas réapparu et Draco savait qu'il ne le ferait pas. Il gérerait son deuil seul et ne donnerait plus jamais signe de vie, le laissant hériter de tout ce qu'il possédait.

Après une semaine, les blessures étaient encore vives. Les pertes humaines étaient lourdes, mais en regardant ses trois amis, Remus, Sirius - qui ne lui avait toujours pas adressé la parole - Harry se disait qu'il fallait simplement laisser le temps à leurs plaies de cicatriser, une fois de plus.

.oOo.

 _Encore un jour de retard pour la publication de ce chapitre et de nouvelles excuses de notre part !_

 _Nous espérons que vous l'avez apprécié !_

 _On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour le dernier de cette histoire !_

 _A bientôt,_

 _Aupaupsi_


	33. Bouse de dragon

**Titre** : Par Merlin !

 **Disclaimer** : L'univers de cette fanfiction est le bébé (qui a bien grandi quand même) de JKR, nous ne faisons que l'utiliser afin d'assouvir nos désirs les plus fous ! Nous ne touchons aucune rémunération pour la publication de cette histoire. Notre salaire ? Vos reviews ! (et c'est gratuit !)

 **Pairing** : Slash, Het, Yaoi. HP/OC, HG/DM et autres.

 **Rating** : T

 **Nbr de chapitres** : 33

 **Auteures** : EpsilonSnape et Pauu-Aya

 **Beta** : AudeSnape

.oOo.

 **Chapitre 33**

 **Bouse de dragon**

.oOo.

Résumé de l'histoire :

 _Merline l'Enchanteresse est apparue à Poudlard, plusieurs centaines d'années après son époque, plongeant le château et ses habitants dans la confusion. Elle décide de guider Draco et d'aider Harry et Hermione dans leur chemin._

Résumé de l'épisode précédent :

 _C'était la merde. Tout le monde il est mort. Même Voldy._

.oOo.

Remus observait les rues de Pré-au-Lard enneigées à travers les fenêtres de sa petite boutique. Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis la mort de Voldemort. Poudlard avait été fermé tout le mois de décembre pour que les familles fassent leur deuil, et que les élèves reviennent dans de meilleurs conditions en janvier.

Harry, Merline, Hermione et Draco passaient donc leurs "vacances" chez Sirius et quand Remus n'était pas à son travail, il était la plupart du temps avec eux. La disparition de Liza avait été difficile et il était à peu près sûr qu'il n'y aurait pas survécu sans eux. Après trois jours, resté cloîtré chez lui, il avait décidé qu'il ne pouvait pas se calfeutrer dans sa douleur et sa tristesse, il était donc allé sonner chez son plus vieil ami.

Harry lui avait ouvert la porte, d'abord étonné, puis lui avait offert un immense sourire, avant de le faire entrer. Les trois autres adolescents - quatre en comptant Sirius - avaient crié de joie avant de lui demander d'arbitrer leur nouveau jeu, sans chercher à obtenir plus d'explications. Depuis, ils mangeaient tous les six ensemble et Remus passait son temps libre chez eux.

La clochette de l'entrée tinta. Remus sortit de ses pensées et adressa un sourire poli à la nouvelle venue. Il s'agissait de Madame Rosmerta.

« Bonjour Remus, » dit-elle dans un sourire. « Je viens chercher ma commande et je t'apporte un café au passage. »

Remus la remercia chaleureusement avant d'aller chercher dans son arrière boutique les quelques livres qu'avait réservés la tenancière, deux jours auparavant.

« Les voici Léa. »

La femme lui sourit et rangea les ouvrages dans une sacoche. Elle tendit ensuite divers Gallions.

« Nous allons encore avoir le droit à un Noël enneigé, » remarqua Madame Rosmerta en regardant à travers la vitre du magasin.

Remus acquiesça en silence et la tenancière le salua avant de sortir. Il la regarda s'éloigner quelques instants, but une gorgée du café chaud puis tourna le dos à l'entrée pour attraper un livre qu'il souhaitait offrir à Hermione. Il venait tout juste de s'en saisir quand la sonnette d'entrée retinta.

« Tu as oublié quelque chose Léa ? »

« Ce n'est pas Léa, » fit une voix masculine, le faisant sursauter.

Remus lâcha le livre qu'il tenait et se retourna vivement. Il fit face à un homme, un peu plus jeune que lui, qui portait une tunique bleu pastel. Il avait le teint mat les cheveux noirs et courts et un léger chaume assombrissait son menton. Ses yeux étaient aussi azur que le ciel en plein été et un sourire engageant était plaqué sur son visage.

« Veuillez m'excuser, je pensais qu'il s'agissait de quelqu'un d'autre. »

« J'ai cru comprendre oui, » répondit l'homme, avenant.

Remus lui rendit son sourire, poliment, et attendit que son nouveau client déambule dans sa boutique. Ce dernier ne bougea cependant pas.

« Puis-je vous aider ? » s'enquit Remus.

Son interlocuteur réfléchit un instant, puis un sourire en coin courba ses lèvres.

« En fait… Voyez-vous, je pense avoir fait énormément de peine à l'homme que j'aime récemment, et j'aimerais lui offrir un cadeau, un livre pour être plus exact, pour m'excuser. »

Remus dut faire une tête bizarre car l'homme fronça les sourcils.

« Y a-t-il un problème avec le fait que je sois gay ? »

« Non, » répondit vivement Remus. « Bien sûr que non, désolé. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. Quels sont les goûts de votre ami ? »

Le client fit une grimace d'amusement et ses yeux pétillèrent.

« C'est bien le problème, il aime lire de tout, se cultiver, apprendre de nouvelles choses… mais il a déjà tellement de livres. »

En disant cela, l'homme fit un mouvement ample du bras pour désigner la librairie.

« Il a presqu'autant de livres chez lui que vous en avez ici. »

Remus réfléchit un instant, essayant de trouver ce qui pourrait faire plaisir à ce genre de personne, pas forcément un livre hors de prix ou unique, plus quelque chose qui sorte de l'ordinaire.

« J'ai peut-être une idée, » dit-il en se dégageant de son comptoir.

Il passa à côté de l'homme et l'invita à le suivre. Après quelques secondes, il attrapa un ouvrage à la couverture rouge et le montra à son client.

« Créatures de l'Atlantide, entre mythe moldu et réalité sorcière. » lut l'homme. « L'avez-vous déjà lu ? »

« Non, » répondit Remus. « Mais c'est le prochain sur ma liste. Votre ami et moi semblons avoir les mêmes attraits pour la lecture, alors peut-être cela l'intéressera-t-il. »

L'homme le dévisagea étrangement pendant de longues secondes, si bien que Remus se sentit gêné. Il se racla la gorge, espérant obtenir une réaction de la part de son interlocuteur. Ce dernier papillonna des yeux puis sembla sortir de ses pensées.

« Oui, je vais prendre ça alors. »

Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers le comptoir.

« Pourriez-vous me faire un papier cadeau ? » demanda l'homme en payant.

Remus acquiesça. Il rangea les pièces que lui tendait l'homme et d'un coup de baguette habile fit voleter le papier cadeau jusqu'à lui. Avec des gestes rendus rapides et sûrs par la pratique, il lança divers sorts pour emballer le livre.

« Voilà. » dit-il en tendant l'ouvrage maintenant emballé d'un papier kraft.

« Merci, » répondit l'homme qui s'en saisi.

Un silence s'installa tandis que Remus attendait que l'homme parte, mais encore une fois, ce dernier resta immobile.

« Puis-je faire quelque chose d'autre pour vous ? »

« En fait... oui, » répondit l'autre. « Pourriez-vous accepter ce cadeau ? »

L'homme tendit l'objet à Remus. Le loup-garou regarda alternativement le cadeau puis son client, dérouté.

« Je pensais qu'il était pour celui que vous aimez, » remarqua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Une lueur d'amusement brilla dans le regard azur de son client, rapidement remplacée par une autre plus triste. Lentement, il posa l'ouvrage sur le rebord du comptoir et vint caresser une joue de Remus, devenu complètement immobile de stupeur.

« Vois-tu, il y a quelques semaines, quand ce serpent m'a mordu, je n'ai pas réalisé immédiatement que j'allais mourir. Sinon je serai venu te voir immédiatement, je t'aurais dit que je t'aimais et que j'allais revenir, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Que j'allais te revenir. »

Remus était toujours figé et son cerveau tournait à toute vitesse. Il comprenait très bien ce qu'il se passait, mais il était en train de se demander s'il s'agissait d'un rêve. Il avait tant de fois imaginé que Laz réapparaîtrait, il avait connu tellement de déception en se réveillant le matin qu'il ne voulait pas y croire.

« Je suis désolé, » continua l'homme, sa main toujours posée sur la joue du loup-garou. « Désolé d'être mort ce jour-là. »

Le silence se fit dans la petite librairie.

« Je… » parvint finalement à dire Remus.

Sa gorge était affreusement serrée et son coeur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Il sentit ses mains trembler et ferma les yeux, essayant de se reprendre.

« Je ne suis pas en train de rêver hein ? » réussit-il finalement à demander, la voix rauque.

« Non, » répondit Laz.

« Et tu es vraiment devant moi, dans le corps d'un homme ? » continua Remus, les yeux toujours fermés.

Seul le silence lui répondit. Il ouvrit les yeux quand il sentit la main de Laz se retirait de sa joue. Ce dernier affichait un air mi-gêné, mi-inquiet.

« Est-ce que ça va changer quelque chose ? Que je sois un homme ? »

Remus déglutit, peu sûr de la réponse qu'il pouvait lui donner. Des émotions contraires luttaient dans sa tête, il était à la fois ravi et soulagé de retrouver la personne qu'il aimait, et effrayé de devoir apprendre à aimer un homme, sans compter le fait qu'il n'était pas encore tout à fait persuadé de ne pas rêver.

« Je ne sais pas, » souffla-t-il. « Je ne crois pas. »

Un immense sourire fleurit sur le visage de Laz. L'homme fit le tour du comptoir et, sans prévenir, passa l'une de ses mains derrière la nuque du loup-garou pour l'attirer à lui dans le baiser le plus passionné et piquant - barbe oblige - qu'il n'avait jamais reçu. Après quelques secondes de stupeur durant lequel Remus pensa "Bordel de merde, j'embrasse un homme", il répondit avec la même ardeur que Laz.

« Bordel de merde ! Rem embrasse un homme ! » s'écria alors une voix non loin d'eux.

Remus se recula précipitamment, posant une main sur le torse - le torse, pas les seins.. oh ça allait être compliqué - de Laz. Sirius se tenait à l'entrée de la librairie, juste devant Harry et Merline qui l'observaient, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte.

« Je… » bafouilla Remus.

« La vache, t'aurais pu le dire avant que tu étais gay, on aurait eu bien plus de sujets de conversation, » s'exclama Sirius.

« Je ne le suis pas, » déclara le loup-garou, recevant un regard perçant de Laz. « Enfin… »

« Bonjour Sirius, » dit joyeusement Laz. « Harry, Merline, » salua-t-il ensuite.

La jeune fille fut la première à réaliser ce qui se passait et courut en direction de son mentor.

« Laz ! » cria-t-elle en se jetant dans ses bras.

« Laz ? » s'étranglèrent Sirius et Harry d'une même voix.

« Pourquoi as-tu mis si longtemps à rentrer ? » s'indigna Merline sans s'occuper d'eux. « Nous t'avons enterré, bougre d'imbécile ! »

« Lorsque mon corps est mort, j'ai réussi à sortir mais j'avais peu de temps pour en trouver un nouveau. Il y en avait beaucoup sur le champ de bataille, mais je ne voulais pas prendre le corps de l'un de vos amis, ni même d'un ennemi. J'ai donc fait voyager mon âme à grande vitesse mais la destination est toujours aléatoire. Je suis donc arrivé en Inde. Ou ce charmant jeune homme était dans un coma irréversible. Je suis donc Laz Khan maintenant. »

« Laz ? »

« Et bien oui ! Maintenant vous ne vous demanderez plus comment m'appeler, » ricana Laz.

« L'Inde ? » questionna doucement Remus. « Ce qui explique le… » dit-il en montrant du doigt les vêtements de son… compagnon ?

« Sherwani. C'est la tenue traditionnelle. C'est joli hein ? »

« J'hallucine… » souffla Sirius, toujours à la porte du magasin. « Remus s'est trouvé un mec avant moi… »

« Je suis content de te revoir Laz ! » déclara Harry.

« Il ne faut pas deux semaines pour revenir d'Inde. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris autant de temps ? » contra Merline, toujours en colère.

« Je te rappelle, petite impertinente, que tous les moyens magiques pour entrer en Angleterre étaient bloqués à cause de la guerre. Je ne pouvais venir ici qu'en avion et je ne sais pas faire ça. »

« Est-ce que je suis le seul à rester bloqué sur le fait que ce soit un homme ? » demanda Remus.

« Oui Rem, » répondit Sirius très sérieusement. « Mais aucun de nous ne sort avec lui, alors on s'en fiche un peu. C'est pas notre cul qui va y- »

« Sirius ! » cria Harry.

« Je vais être malade… » déclara le loup-garou.

« On dirait ma vieille mère, » ricana Sirius. « Il faut te mettre à la page, ce n'est pas une maladie d'être gay Rem. »

« Mais non ! »

« Je pense qu'il va falloir un peu de temps pour qu'il s'y fasse, » ricana Laz tout en attirant Remus d'en une étreinte tendre.

Le loup-garou, très crispé au départ, se relaxa petit à petit dans les bras de l'homme, essayant de répertorier les différences avec ce qu'il avait déjà connu. Il se rendit rapidement compte que, plus que des différences, c'était des similitudes qu'il remarquait. Laz avait lié ses doigts aux siens, caressant son pouce jusqu'à la phalange comme il l'avait toujours fait, et de son autre main, il pianotait sur son poignet une mélodie que seul lui entendait.

Quand l'homme parlait, malgré son timbre de voix plus grave, Remus pouvait entendre les mêmes notes de railleries et son rire était toujours le même. Il avait toujours ce tic de froncer les sourcils quand le loup-garou parlait, comme s'il accordait toute son attention à l'homme qu'il aimait.

C'était certes différent, le torse contre lequel il se tenait était plat, et les bras qui l'enserraient plus grands mais il se surprit à penser que Laz avait raison : homme ou femme, seule l'âme comptait.

.oOo.

Harry nouait sa lavallière, regardant son reflet dans la vitrine du magasin de Remus. Il attendait avec Draco, Hermione et Merline, que lui et Laz en sorte. Après quelques secondes à s'énerver sur sa pince, il sentit une tape sur ses doigts et sa petite-amie se plaça devant lui pour l'aider.

Ils étaient tous sur leur trente et un.

Hermione portait une jolie robe dorée entièrement Moldue et des chaussures à talons, elle avait aussi passé la cape de Draco qui lui avait galamment prêtée lorsqu'il l'avait vu frissonner. Ses cheveux étaient relevés et son petit-ami ne pouvait s'empêcher de venir butiner son cou de temps en temps. Celui-ci avait revêtu une robe sorcière noire avec des reflets verts. Les ourlets étaient brodés d'argent et le blason des Malfoy trônait fièrement sur sa poitrine.

Merline de son côté avait coiffé ses cheveux en une sorte de pagaille méticuleusement arrangée. Elle portait une robe sorcière bleu roi et un châle argenté sur les épaules. Elle avait également une cape pour lutter contre le froid, mais la sienne était d'un blanc pur, ornée de fourrure. Harry portait un costume trois pièces moldu, entièrement noir. Une chemise verte émeraude et maintenant une lavallière dont la pince était un petit griffon.

« Franchement Harry… » grogna Merline en ajustant sa tenue. « Tu pourrais apprendre à le faire toi-même. »

« Et renoncer à avoir tes mains sur moi ? Jamais ! »

« Pervers, » ricana Merline en lui donnant un petit coup dans l'épaule.

Alors qu'ils se taquinaient, Draco remarqua que sa petite-amie sondait la rue d'un air mélancolique.

« Cha ? » appela-t-il doucement, attirant l'attention de leurs amis, mais aussi la sienne.

« Hum ? »

« Tu as l'air triste… »

« Tout va bien, » répondit-elle en souriant. « Je pense juste à toutes ces batailles… »

Elle fixait le mur d'un magasin en face qui portait encore les traces du dernier combat. Hermione avait encore du mal à les regarder sans avoir les larmes aux yeux. La guerre était encore fraîche dans tous les esprits. Lorsqu'elle parla à nouveau, ce ne fut qu'un murmure :

« Nous sommes là à nous préparer pour le réveillon de Noël. Nous nous sommes faits beaux et nous allons vraisemblablement passer une bonne soirée. Combien sont en deuil en ce jour ? »

« Nous avons eu notre part d'horreur Mione… » répondit Harry sur le même ton. « Nous avons le droit d'apprécier notre vie. »

« Je le pense aussi… »

« Pense plutôt à ça, » déclara Merline avec un sourire joyeux. « Bientôt, tu retrouveras tes parents qui vont rentrer de leur voyage et tu pourras leur présenter ton horrible petit-ami. Nous allons continuer Poudlard et après cette année, nous aurons nos diplômes. Vous vous installerez au manoir Malfoy et tu pourras enfin postuler au Ministère pour arranger ce gouvernement déplorable. »

Hermione acquiesça avec un sourire.

« Et vous ? » demanda-t-elle timidement.

« Nous ? Je ne sais pas… Pour ma part, je vais commencer une formation de médicomage et m'installer chez Sirius qui me l'a si gentiment proposé. Même si je l'ai entendu marmonner qu'il m'enverrait chez Remus si il me retrouvait dans la chambre de son chaste et innocent fils, » ricana Merline.

« Et moi je vais commencer ma formation d'Auror au Ministère 'Mione, » continua Harry avec un sourire. « Je vais signer les papiers d'adoption de Sirius et devenir légalement son fils. Je vais enfin avoir la vie dont j'ai toujours rêvé. Sans Horcruxe, sans mage noir, sans Mangemorts. »

« Tout va bien les jeunes ? » demanda Remus à la porte.

Laz était à ses côtés, vêtu d'un costume traditionnel indien pour lequel il s'était pris de passion, rehaussant son teint hâlé. Remus était habillé bien plus sobrement et moins coloré, si bien que les deux faisaient un assortiment étrange. Pourtant lorsque Remus eut fermé la boutique et qu'il lui prit la main, ils formaient un couple adorable.

« Tout va bien, » répondit Harry.

« Nous parlions de l'avenir, » continua Merline.

« Oh, c'est une bonne chose, » dit doucement Remus avec son habituel sourire doux. « Nous y allons ? Sirius doit sauter partout en nous attendant. »

Tous acquiescèrent et ils prirent le chemin de la petite maison de Sirius. Les quatre adolescents avaient voulu faire des courses de dernières minutes, mais ce n'était en réalité qu'un prétexte pour s'échapper alors que l'Animagus les rendait fous. Il s'affairait dans tous les sens pour que tout soit parfait pour la soirée, avait changé quatre fois de tenue, regonflait les coussins tous les quarts d'heure. Un peu d'air leur avait à tous fait du bien.

Il n'y avait que quelques mètres entre le magasin et la maison, les couples étaient ensemble, Hermione et Draco derrière. La Gryffondor regarda la main qu'elle avait liée à celle de son compagnon puis regarda Merlin et Harry qui se chamaillaient doucement. Son regard se posa ensuite sur Remus et Laz qui étaient silencieux.

« Je suis heureuse que la guerre n'ait finalement séparé aucun d'entre nous, » déclara-t-elle.

« Nous l'avons échappé belle pourtant, » répondit Remus en levant sa main enserrée par celle de son compagnon.

« C'est vrai… »

Ils montèrent les petites marches du péron et saluèrent tous Polo, le nain de jardin grossier, qui leur répondit de la seule manière qu'il connaissait.

« Finalement, le seul qui n'a trouvé personne, c'est Sirius, » murmura Merline. « J'espère que cette soirée ne sera pas trop étrange pour lui… Il sera le seul à ne pas être en couple. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, » déclara Harry. « Il ne se laissera pas abattre pour quelque chose d'aussi insignifiant. Sirius est quelqu'un de sensé, il ne se jettera pas dans les bras de n'importe qui. »

Sur ses dernières paroles, Harry ouvrit la porte de la maison, entrant franchement dans le salon. Pourtant, il se figea après quelques pas, poussant un glapissement strident, plus proche d'un couinement de souris.

Les autres regardèrent par dessus son épaule pour voir la cause de sa réaction et se figèrent à leur tour.

Devant leurs yeux ébahis, sur le canapé du salon, Sirius était avachi, les jambes écartées pour accueillir un Maître des Potions très enthousiaste, qui semblait vouloir le remercier avec des baisers passionnés. Bien qu'ils aient les deux leurs vêtements, le groupe d'intrus pensait - à raison - que cet état de fait ne durerait pas éternellement, et qu'il était donc temps de faire remarquer leur présence.

Harry fut le premier à réagir, se raclant maladroitement la gorge.

Les deux hommes se figèrent, surpris, avant de tourner lentement la tête vers eux.

« Oh… » souffla Sirius. « Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé… Il est tombé et… »

« Ouais c'est ça, je suis tombé, » ricana Snape.

Après un silence qui dura plusieurs secondes, tout le monde se mit à rire, relâchant toutes ces années de pression, de peur et de stress, dans un moment de partage des plus agréable.

FIN !

.oOo.

 _Oh ! C'est fini ?! Vraiment fini ?!_

 _Nous espérons que cette histoire vous aura apporté le sourire. Nous avons eu peu de reviews sur celle-ci (les OC ne plaisent pas à tout le monde (moi la première dixit Epsi)) mais ceux qui l'ont fait sont restés fidèles jusqu'au bout ! (Aude : Par contre, notons que vous avez fait péter le score de follows !)_

 _Un immense merci à vous pour avoir lu cette histoire jusqu'à ce dernier petit message._

 _Merci pour les reviews, les favs, les follow._

 _Un grand merci à AudeSnape qui, fidèle au poste, a corrigé chapitre après chapitre._

 _Merci à Merlin qui... J'en fais trop ?_

 _Bref, un grand merci à tous et à bientôt pour une nouvelle histoire !_

 _Aupaupsi_


End file.
